


Broken Not Destroyed

by Buffyworldbuilder



Series: League of Extraordinary People [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 146,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffyworldbuilder/pseuds/Buffyworldbuilder
Summary: This is an AU set after the destruction of the Glades. Oliver can't take the guilt and flees the city, leaving Thea, John, Felicity, and Roy to pick up the pieces. Buffy comes to town in search of a slayer, who she will help train and save the city in Oliver's absence. When he returns, he will struggle to deal with the new changes in everyone. This follows season 2 loosely. Buffy/Quentin and pairing/Oliver/Felicity.Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or BTVS. Only this story is my own.
Series: League of Extraordinary People [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882204
Comments: 40
Kudos: 56





	1. Walking Away

**Author's Note:**

> When Arrow came on the air, I quickly became obsessed with Olicity. Of course, after season 3, that obsession died a painful death due to the crappy writing on the show. I wrote this story, though in the middle of season 2, so it's several years old and a completed story. I decided to insert my absolutely favorite all time character into the Arrow world and see what happens. This was my fourth Buffy crossover story.
> 
> This story is an AU for Arrow set after the destruction of the Glades, which happened at the end of season 1. Buffy comes to Starling City about a dozen years or so since she left Sunnydale (Buffy season 7), which will put her in her 30's. She is in search of a new slayer and is investigating whether or not the earthquake in the Glades was the result of a hellmouth.

Oliver waited at the graveside until the funeral was over. He took the condolences of his family and friends. He tried to console Thea while avoiding Laurel's gaze. The guilt was about to bring him to his knees. He failed his best friend; he failed Laurel, and he failed the city. His entire mission had been a dismal failure. Everyone left the graveside. He couldn't bring himself to leave. Frozen at the sight, he watched the coffin containing his oldest and closest friend be lowered in the grave. His fist clenched in helpless rage.

Felicity finally couldn't take it anymore. She and Diggle had stood in the background and watched the funeral. The public roles they were forced into had kept them from being able to lend Oliver their support. Felicity hated knowing so much about Oliver and yet having to be merely his employee on the surface. They had waited while he stood there saying goodbye to his friend. When he showed no sign of leaving, Felicity finally stepped forward. She reached out and took Oliver's hand.

Oliver looked at her, his expression so full of pain that it brought tears to Felicity's eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Oliver," she said, her eyes filled with sorrow and compassion.

"So am I," Oliver said sadly, his own eyes filled with unshed tears. He squeezed her hand and then pulled away. His eyes found Diggle. "I'm ready to leave."

His friends followed him to the waiting car.

Oliver got into the car. "I'd like to go to the foundry," he said automatically.

"Oliver, there's too much damage," Felicity reminded him.

Oliver needed to work out. He needed a way to let out the rage that seemed like it was going to consume him. Frustration gnawed at him.

"I took the liberty of moving some new equipment in your gym at your house," Diggle told him.

Oliver gave him a grateful look.

"I'll take Felicity home first," Diggle said.

Felicity felt helpless. She wanted so badly to be able to help Oliver. He'd stopped Tommy's father, and he'd sacrificed so much. She and Detective Lance had managed to stop one of the bombs. They had made a difference. Surely, Oliver saw that. Somehow, Felicity knew he was focusing on the lives lost, not the ones saved.

An hour later, Oliver was down in the gym he'd almost forgotten his home contained. He was so used to doing his workouts in the basement of the club that he'd forgotten that the mansion had a state of the art gym. He'd been working out alone, punching the bag, jumping rope, and lifting weights, when Diggle joined him. Diggle threw him a staff; Diggle always knew what he needed. Oliver needed a target he could focus on.

Roy had been searching the house at Thea's request, looking for her brother. Oliver's driver had brought him home. The car was still out front, but Oliver wasn't in his room or any of the obvious places. The house was insanely big. Roy didn't understand why people had houses so large they could lose someone in, but he played the dutiful boyfriend and went to looking for her missing brother.

Oliver Queen scared Roy—not that he'd ever admit that to anyone. Roy had heard about the playboy older brother. The one so bad that he'd been presumed dead after running off with his girlfriend's sister. The sister was dead, and Oliver had been punished severely for his transgression. Five years on a deserted island would've been torture. Roy almost felt sorry for the man. Thea didn't talk too much about her brother except to say that he was different since his return. The look in his eyes when he looked at Roy sometimes terrified him. The eyes didn't seem to fit the image he projected to everyone. They only softened when they were looking at Thea, which Roy had noticed this right away. Oliver loved his sister, and she adored him. Roy knew this without a doubt. It made him very careful with Thea. There was no way he was ever going to break up with her. If they were going to end, Roy would make damn sure Thea dumped him!

Sounds of fighting drew him down a hall. One that he'd never been down before. He peeked inside, his eyes widening at the sight. Thea's brother was shirtless. His driver was, too. Both men were ripped. The driver was an ex-soldier, so Roy didn't guess that was too surprising. What was surprising was the way the two men were going at it. The skill and fire the two men showed as they attacked one another with large sticks blew Roy's mind. It almost looked like they were trying to kill one another. Finally, Oliver managed to knock his driver down. Roy stood there in open-mouthed shock. He had no idea his girlfriend's brother was capable of such violence or had such skill. The implications frightened him.

Roy felt relieved when Oliver reached down to help Diggle up. He started to push the door all the way open and announce his presence, but the sight of Oliver's scars gave him pause. The man was covered in them. Roy now understood the look in the man's eyes. Oliver Queen had suffered, and he had suffered greatly. Watching him now, it was obvious that he was still suffering. His mother was in jail and his best friend killed in an earthquake that had killed hundreds. An earthquake his mom had something to do with. It was a mess. For the first time, he felt the stirrings of sympathy for Thea's brother.

"Do you feel better?" Diggle asked, handing Oliver a water bottle.

"I'm never going to feel better. I failed. I didn't stop Merlyn. I didn't save Tommy. I accomplished nothing!" Oliver said angrily. Roy swallowed hard as his words began to paint a picture—a picture Roy couldn't believe.

"Felicity and Lance managed to keep one of the devices from going off. Countless lives were saved. We got the Dark Archer. Your mission is complete," Diggle said.

"At what cost, John? I killed my best friend's father and lied to Tommy before he died. He died thinking I kept his murderous, insane father alive," Oliver said in disgust.

"You didn't do anything alone," Diggle said.

Roy took a step back; his mind reeling. "Oh shit!" he exclaimed. His hand went over his mouth. Did he say that out loud?

He turned to flee the scene when a hand grabbed his arm and yanked him hard in the room. Oliver Queen glared down at him. "What are you doing here?" Oliver asked harshly. He had Roy pinned to the wall, his hands around Roy's throat.

"Your—your sister sent me to find you. She's worried," Roy gasped, terrified.

"Oliver," Diggle warned.

Oliver released Roy, his glare still present. "What did you hear?" he demanded.

Roy thought about lying, but the lie died in his throat at the man's piercing look. He'd been searching for the Hood for so long, and now he was looking at him. He never dreamed it'd be his girlfriend's brother. "You're the Hood!" Roy said, his eyes wide with the new knowledge.

For a brief moment, Oliver thought about denying it. The lie came to his lips so easily. However, he was so tired. Tired of the lying, tired of the double life, tired of trying to balance his two worlds. Everything had fallen apart—his dreams have been shattered. There was no more lies left to say. He turned and gave Roy his back.

Roy saw the evidence of more scars on the backside of Oliver. The appearance of the Hood had coincided with the reappearance of Oliver Queen. It should've been obvious now that Roy thought about it. Knowing the Hood had an accomplice explained how Oliver managed to throw the police off his scent. "I've been looking for you. You saved my life. I want to learn from you. I want to help save people!" Roy said eagerly.

Oliver turned and gave him a look that froze his words. "You want to be a killer? Is that it? You want me to teach you how to kill?" Oliver asked angrily. "My sister will not ever be with a man like me. I'll kill you myself before that happens!"

He took a step toward Roy, and Roy gulped. Diggle stepped in front of him. "Oliver," he said in a quiet tone. Somehow, just saying Oliver's name served to calm the man down.

"I don't want to kill anyone!" Roy assured him. "I want to help people. That's what you do. You saved my life!"

"If you tell Thea or anyone what you've discovered, it'll be the last mistake you ever make," Oliver threatened. He held Roy's gaze a moment before walking out of the room.

Roy let out a breath. Diggle stepped up to him. "Oliver didn't mean that. He's upset. Merlyn almost killed him. It took both of us to put him down. We didn't know the man had two devices. We tried to stop him, but Tommy died. So many people died," Diggle said tiredly.

"I won't say a word. I swear!" Roy vowed.

"I hope you can keep that vow. The last thing this family needs is more scandal. The truth will destroy your sister. She's lost enough," Diggle said. He held Roy's gaze before following after Oliver.

Roy had trouble believing what had happened. His mind couldn't seem to process it all. One thing he knew—Oliver Queen really had died on that island. The man Oliver just met was _not_ the brother Thea adored. Roy didn't know what Oliver had gone through, but one thing was obvious. There was no way in hell the man had been alone on that island. Roy learned how to fight to survive. He knew how to run and evade most foes in the Glades. The skills that Oliver acquired on the island had obviously been honed for survival. These skills had come out of grim necessity.

Roy cautiously followed behind Oliver until he joined Thea. He watched as Thea wrapped her arms around Oliver, seeking comfort. Unlike Roy, Oliver could share her pain. She had adored Tommy. She had told Roy that he'd been like another brother, her first crush, her confidant. He'd replaced Oliver when Oliver had been presumed dead. Missing Oliver, he had kept coming around. Tommy had never abandoned Thea, and his death now devastated her. Roy sat down in the corner waiting until he was needed. He wasn't quite sure how he was going to keep a secret like this from Thea.

****** _A Few Weeks Later******_

Oliver couldn't take it anymore. He felt like he was going to explode. He was tired of the calls, tired of the lawyers, and tired of the news, and the horrible images from the Glades. He caused that. He figured out too late who Merlyn was. He had failed at such an awful cost. There was no way he could stay another night in Starling City—not if he wanted to keep his sanity.

Having made the decision, he didn't know who to tell first, Thea or Felicity. Neither would take the news well. Thea was looking to him to save his mom, save the family, and save the company. Felicity had him on a pedestal so high his fall was inevitable. The only way to save them both from further hurt was to get off the pedestal completely. He couldn't fix anything. That he knew now without a doubt. He decided to tell Diggle first.

He was at home. Arrangements were already made, and he was leaving that night. Diggle answered his call and came up to his room.

"What's up?" Diggle asked cautiously. He wasn't sure which way to tread with Oliver these days.

"I'm leaving. I've made arrangements for you to continue to guard my family. Keep an eye on Felicity. I put funds in both your accounts. What the two of you've done for me can never be repaid. I will always be grateful," Oliver said, holding out his hand.

Diggle hadn't expected this, so he ignored the offered hand. "What? You're just going to leave? Your family needs you now more than ever. This city is falling apart in case you've not been paying attention!" Diggle said, trying to control his temper.

"Of course, I know! I know that my meddling only made things worse! I didn't save Tommy! I didn't save my mother! I didn't manage to do a damn thing right! I can't stand to look at myself in the mirror. I need to get away," Oliver said bluntly, despair in his eyes.

"How long?" Diggle asked when he realized how serious Oliver was about this.

"I don't know. As long as it takes. Until I can stomach the sight of my own image," Oliver said, his self-loathing obvious.

Diggle stood silent and looked at him a few minutes. He could see the ragged edge Oliver walked on. He'd seen the look before—too many times. Even on his own face. Finally, he nodded. "Okay," he said. "But you're telling Felicity."

Oliver grimaced but nodded. "Telling Thea will be bad enough."

He finished giving Diggle some instructions, and then he went downstairs to find his sister. She was playing Xbox with Roy. Sometimes, he forgot how young she still was. At other times, he looked at her and didn't recognize her, still expecting to see the child he'd said goodbye to six years ago.

"Thea, we need to talk," Oliver said, getting her attention.

Roy recognized his serious tone and paused the game. He got up. "I'll give you guys some privacy," he said.

Oliver held out his hand. "No, stay," he said. He knew his sister would need Roy's support. He looked at Thea. "I'm going to leave town for a bit."

Thea frowned in confusion. "I thought you were going to reopen the club? The renovations will be complete soon, and I was hoping I could work with you. Let me help you manage it. I don't want to go to school. How can I think about college when our mother is going to be tried for mass murder?"

"You don't want to go to college? Seriously? I thought you'd love a chance to get out of town," Oliver said in surprise.

"Like I can escape what's happened! What she's done!" Thea said bitterly.

Oliver glanced over at Roy as if seeking help. Roy shrugged. What could he say? Thea had a point. Her mom put the welfare of her two children over hundreds of innocent people.

"I need a break from all this myself. Surely going away to school will be a relief," Oliver suggested.

Thea's eyes flashed fire. "You can run away if you want Ollie, but I will _not_!" she exclaimed.

"I'm not running away! I just need a break!" Oliver said defensively.

"Well, go! Leave me again! You seem to be so good at it!" Thea said scornfully. She turned her back away from him.

Oliver was taken aback by her anger. Roy finally intervened, getting to his feet and going toward her. He put his arm around her shoulder. "Babe, he spent years away from all the publicity and stuff. He was on that island. You don't want him to, like, have a mental break down or something," he offered lamely. He gave Oliver a guilty glance but shrugged. He didn't have any real words to make Oliver leaving okay. He couldn't very well tell her that Oliver was the Hood and the most dangerous man in the city. Nor could Roy say that if her brother needed a mental health break, it was safer for everyone if he got it.

"Please, don't be mad, Thea," Oliver begged. "I love you more than anything. You have to know that. I wouldn't leave if I didn't have to."

Thea finally looked up at him. She saw something in his eyes that gave her pause. She wasn't completely self-involved. She knew that her brother had come back more than a little bit broken. His body full of scars said more than he ever did. It made her heart hurt to think of what he might've went through. "Okay, Oliver," she said quietly. "Promise me that you'll come back to me this time. Promise me you won't stay gone too long."

Oliver pulled her against him for a tight hug, and his eyes connected with Roy. "Take care of her," he ordered. Roy, of course, knew that it wasn't just a brother speaking those words. If anything happened to Thea while Oliver was gone, the Hood would make sure Roy was punished.

Roy nodded. "I will," he vowed. Thea clung to him as Oliver left. "Don't worry. Your brother is a survivor. He'll be back before you know it."

Thea felt bereft. Her father was gone. Her mother was gone. Tommy was gone. Now Oliver was leaving again. She had a feeling things were never going to be the same.

***** _Across Town*****_

Diggle drove Oliver to Felicity's apartment because he didn't want to have this talk at work.

Felicity was surprised when she looked in her peek hole and saw Oliver standing outside her apartment door. She quickly opened it. "Oliver? Is everything okay?" she asked. She stepped back to let him in.

"Sorry to drop by unannounced, but Diggle's taking me to the airport, and I wanted to say goodbye before I left," Oliver said.

"Goodbye? Where are you going?" Felicity asked in confusion.

"I need to leave, Felicity. I can't stay here anymore. Everything I touch seems to fall apart. Tommy's dead. My family's name has been destroyed. I failed," he said, his eyes full of sorrow.

Felicity looked at him with compassion. She reached out and touch his arm. "You saved a lot of lives, Oliver," she told him.

He shook his head. "No. You and Detective Lance did. All I did was murder my best friend's father," he said bitterly.

"It wasn't murder!" Felicity said hotly. "Don't you ever say that! Diggle was there, too. You would've been dead if that man had his way. We all would've!"

Oliver knew it was pointless to argue with Felicity. She only saw him a certain way. Nothing he said would ever change that. In her eyes, he could do no wrong. He both loved and hated that about her. "Felicity, I appreciate your support, your faith in me. I deposited some money in your account for all the work you did for me," he told her.

"I didn't do it for the money!" she said hotly.

"I know you didn't, but you earned it," he said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Felicity said softly. He was just going to walk away. She never asked him to come into her life, to change her, to change everything. But he had. Now he was just going to stop being who he was to this city. To her. How could he do that? She wanted to tell him that. She wanted to demand answers, to yell, to beg him to stay. However, his eyes held too much pain. How could she add to it?

He gave her a grateful look as if understanding what she held back. Felicity stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his middle. "I'm going to miss you," she mumbled against his chest.

He squeezed his eyes closed a moment, his arms hugging her back. Her embrace felt both new and familiar at the same time. A pang hit his heart as it occurred to him that he may never have a reason to be in this position again. Without the Hood, he and Felicity had no real ties. The realization made him incredibly sad. He stepped out of her embrace. "Take care," he said. Involuntarily, his hand rose up to cup her cheek. He tried to convey with his eyes what he was unable to voice. Then he turned to leave, unable to actually say goodbye to the only female in his life he never had to lie to.

Felicity watched him walk out her door, unable to process what exactly had occurred. She went through the motions of closing and locking her door. In a fog, she sat down on her couch. She sat there immobile for a while. Then she curled up in a ball, her mind racing. Who would she be now without the Hood? Could she simply pick back up her life as if nothing had changed? Could she only be Felicity Smoak, IT girl extraordinaire? Dissatisfaction filled her at the thought. Then sorrow sprung up insider as an overwhelming sense of loss hit her.

"I'm not going to cry!" she said out loud. She kept repeating that mantra as the tears rolled down her cheek.

***** _A Month Later*****_

Buffy Summers drove into Starling City as the sun was setting. She stopped the bike she was driving and took off her helmet, looking at the city below. According to Giles, this city had major problems. Rising crime, death, an earthquake. The signs suggested there were supernatural elements a foot. Buffy didn't know, but she would find out. One thing she knew, though, was the city held a slayer. Willow had sent her here to bring the girl home to them, and Willow was never wrong.

****** _Chapter End*******_


	2. New in Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to view the Arrow characters through the eyes of someone completely out of the Starling City realm. Buffy will serve as another pair of eyes into the Arrow world and a catalyst for some major change. When Oliver returns, she will force him to re-evaluate how he views his world.

Buffy enjoyed the new freedom she'd earned the past five years. There were so many slayers in various hot spots across the world that she no longer had to run the show. To defeat the First evil and to close the hellmouth in Sunnydale, Willow had channeled her magic into an ancient, magical scythe and turned all potential slayers in the world into actual slayers. All over the world in one moment in time slayers everywhere had been awakened. Willow could feel them all. New ones were born or activated all the time. Normally, when they reached fifteen or so, the slayer power in them was awakened. Giles, Xander, and Andrew had gotten the Watcher's Council back up and running after the First had destroyed it. They really didn't need her for the day to day stuff. They hadn't in several years really. Buffy had earned the right to do what she wanted. Since her last relationship had inevitably fallen apart more than two years ago, she'd been traveling solo recruiting new slayers. She liked traveling to new places and meeting new people without the pressure guarding a hellmouth always brought. Sometimes, she felt restless with her nomadic existence, but nothing had yet tempted her to stay in one place for long.

The new slayer Buffy had come to Starling City to make contact with was eighteen. Willow had felt her two years ago, but they had been unable to spare any resources to hunt her up. Willow had identified who she was, though, and determined she was safe where she was at. She was also very high profile, Thea Queen, the daughter of a billionaire, the first slayer to come from such a background. Her mother's involvement in the recent events in her town had damaged the family name, yet Thea Queen had stayed in the city. Buffy assumed she'd either dismissed any college plans or had put them on hold. She had channeled all that slayer energy into work.

Buffy frowned as she watched Thea Queen give orders to her bartender. For the past week, Buffy had been coming into Verdant, the club the elusive Oliver Queen had started. After the Glades fell, the tortured playboy had left town. His best friend Tommy Merlyn had died in the earthquake that his father and Moira Queen were behind. Buffy couldn't help but admire Thea Queen, who not only stayed but managed to open back up her brother's club. Inner strength was definitely a quality a slayer had.

After observing her, Buffy wasn't quite sure how to proceed. It was clear that Thea had her hands full with her mother's trial coming up. Buffy wasn't sure taking her out of Starling City was the best course of action. Undecided how to approach the girl, she once again left the club before it got too rowdy or before she'd managed to make contact with Thea.

Buffy had found a cheap hotel not too far away, and she normally walked to the club. It was getting harder and harder to ignore the chaos in the Glades. A beat cop walked toward her.

"Ma'am, the Glades aren't safe at night. Hell, they're not safe in the daytime now a days," the cop said in disgust.

Buffy smiled at the man. She always found it endearing when a guy got all protective with her. There was a time when she found it annoying. But since she hit 30, she'd decided to take it in stride. Now it amused her.

"I'll be okay," she said, flashing the officer a smile. He was cute with amazing eyes, and he looked to be around forty or so.

Quentin frowned at the attractive blonde woman. She was entirely too pretty to roam around this part of the city at night. "Attractive women are at extreme risks. Since the earthquake, the number of street thugs have risen. They target the weak or anyone walking alone," he said.

"So you think I'm weak?" Buffy asked, arching an eyebrow.

Quentin winced and tried backpedaling. "Uh...no, ma'am. I mean, you're alone. It's dark. It's not a good idea," he said weakly.

"Officer?" she asked, trying to read his name tag in the poor light.

"Lance. Quentin Lance," he said, giving her a small smile. He held out his hand.

Buffy took his hand. "Buffy. Buffy Summers. It's nice to meet you. I'm new in town, but I do know that the crime has risen in this town. I'm always careful. Not to mention I've had a lot of practice in self-defense," she said. She started walking and wasn't surprised when he kept pace with her.

"So has my daughter, but I still would object to her walking around the Glades at night," he said.

Buffy glanced at his left hand, looking for a ring. "You have a daughter? How old is she?" she asked.

He seemed surprised at the personal question. "Oh, well, she's probably close to your age," he said.

Buffy stopped walking and looked at him in amazement. "You have a daughter that's thirty-four?" she asked in surprise.

Quentin's mouth fell open. "You're thirty-four? I thought you were about a decade younger," he admitted, looking sheepish.

Buffy broke out into a huge smile. "That's so sweet! I have this weird metabolism that keeps me healthy and younger looking than I am, but it's nice to hear anyway!" she exclaimed.

She turned back and resumed her walk toward her hotel. He kept up with her. They walked a block in silence. Quentin kept looking around, obviously vigilant. "So I bet your wife hates you working these late nights," she said, trying to make conversation. She was also a bit curious about his marital status—she'd been alone for thirty long months.

"I'm divorced," Quentin admitted. "A few years now."

"Well, at least you managed to find someone to marry. I can't seem to find one man to put up with me long enough to marry me!" she said with a self-deprecating smile.

"Why don't I believe you?" Quentin asked, a grin on his face. "I bet you have a trail of broken hearts following you everywhere you go."

Buffy laughed. "A few," she admitted. "But not in a while." She stopped in front of her hotel.

Quentin glanced up. "You are staying here?" he asked in distaste. "It's not a good choice."

"It's cheap, and it's close to the club," she said with a shrug.

"So are you here on business or relocating?" he asked

"Business. I scout out potential clients and try to recruit them for my company," Buffy said carefully. "I could afford a better place to stay, but this is convenient." She decided she better cut the conversation before he asked more. "Thanks for walking me safely to my door."

He tipped his hat at her and stepped back. "Be careful," he said. He stayed and watched her walk through the hotel. Shaking his head, he walked down the road. There was no point in speculating about her. Despite being older than she appeared, she was still too young for him, and she was obviously more foolish than brave.

****** _The Next Night******_

Felicity had spent the first two weeks of Oliver's absence just going through the motions. She couldn't believe he'd really left. He'd not contacted them at all except for a short email telling them he'd arrived at his destination in one piece. Of course, he wasn't telling them where exactly that destination was. A week ago, Felicity had finally discovered the ridiculous sum of money Oliver had left in her checking account. When she'd called Dig, he admitted to the same thing in his own. Although Oliver mentioned it before he'd left, she either hadn't believed him or his words hadn't registered. After she saw the insanely large amount Oliver had left, she and Diggle had met up for dinner and begun to make plans. Both agreed that they needed to be ready for Oliver's eventual return. It was a given that he'd be back. They just didn't know how long.

Felicity was eager to show Diggle what she'd done to their lair as she liked to call it. A total upgrade all around.

"Impressive," John Diggle said, looking around. He saw the new Arrow suit in the glass and laughed. "Not very subtle, are you?"

Felicity grinned. "Well, I figured if I'm going to go all out, I shouldn't hold back!" she said with satisfaction. She pointed to the new computer. "These new upgrades are so amazing! I can do anything with them!"

Diggle laughed at her enthusiasm. "Well, put them to work to locate Oliver. The publicity of his mother's trail is getting uglier by the day. He needs to come home soon. He's been gone over a month," John said.

Felicity's smile slipped some. "What if he doesn't want to come home?" she asked. It was the fear that haunted her. He'd started something and felt like he'd failed. However, since he'd left, the city had grown worse. Some believed the Hood had died in the quake.

"His family is here. He'll come home eventually because they need him. He just needs some time," John said, trying to sound more confident that he felt. "I got to meet Carly for dinner. Can I walk you to your car?"

"No. I need to do some work down here," Felicity said.

"It's not a good idea to be in the Glades after dark," John said with a frown.

"I'll leave in a bit. It's not even dark yet. Don't worry," Felicity said.

"Call me if you need me," John told her. She nodded and he left.

She meant to keep her word, but she got caught up. Before she knew it, three hours had passed. When she noticed the time, she winced. She shut down the computers and went out the side door. Her car wasn't far. However, she was apprehensive. The Glades had become a nightmare since the quake. It was like the world had gone insane. Nighttime was definitely the worse time to be in the Glades.

When she made it outside, she walked briskly to her car, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. She'd almost made it to her car when she was surrounded by a group of teenage boys.

"Ooh, lookie here. A sweet little bird all alone," one of the guys said.

Another guy tried to grab her purse. Felicity instinctively clutched it to her. "I don't have any money on me," she said quickly.

"That's okay. We take credit," one of the said with a snicker.

Felicity called out loudly. "Anyone out there? Call the cops! I'm being robbed!"

One of the guys gave her an angry look and pulled out a knife. "I think we can do better than robbery!" he said with a malevolent look.

Her heart pounded with fear, and she felt helpless. One or two she could possibly escape from, but there were five of them. She backed up until she hit her car. "Please don't hurt me!"

"Nothing I hate more than bullies," a voice said from behind them.

The guys and Felicity all looked at the newcomer. Felicity groaned when it was just another petite blonde female like herself. "Call the cops!" she cried out.

"I don't think that'll be necessary," the woman said with a smile. Then Felicity's mouth fell open as the girl proceeded to effortlessly take on the guys. She knocked three of them unconscious in less than three minutes. One of the guys ran off. The final one with the knife grabbed Felicity and used her as a shield, the knife at her throat.

"I'll kill her!" the guy threatened.

A voice behind Buffy called out. "Are you guys okay?"

"Call the cops!" Buffy called back. Then she turned to the guy. "Put the knife down before you do something you can't take back." Buffy kept her voice calm. She didn't have much experience dealing with the criminal element. It was hard for her to understand how humans with souls could be so cruel and vicious. However, she knew there were people in the world that cared nothing for others. They didn't mind hurting or killing the weak or any who got in their way. It was the police's job to deal with them. Buffy knew this. Nevertheless, she was incapable of walking away from a victim of violence.

"Back off or she dies!" the guy screamed.

Buffy held up her hands and took a step back. Felicity decided she had enough. Remembering what Diggle had taught her, she stomped down hard on the guys foot with her chic half boots. Then elbowed him hard in the stomach before pulling away. As soon as the guy lost his shield, he took off running.

Buffy snickered and bent down and picked up a rock—the Glades were full of pieces of buildings since the earthquake. She pitched it, and the rock struck him in the back of his head. He fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Buffy asked the girl.

Felicity blinked up at the woman who saved her. She regarded her in awe. Breathing heavy, she asked, "How-how did you do that?" she asked.

Buffy shrugged. "I've had some training. I grew up in a rough town myself," she said. She held out her hand to help the girl up. "I'm Buffy."

"Felicity," she replied.

"Felicity?" a voice said. The two women turned to see Officer Lance quickly approaching. He recognized Buffy. "Are you two okay?"

"Detective Lance, you need to arrest those guys," Felicity said, pointing. "They surrounded me, tried to mug me. And that guy over there, pulled a knife on me and threatened to kill me."

Quentin looked around at the prone men. Two other officers approached. "Cuff those guys," he ordered. He turned back to the women as he bent down to turn one of the guys over and handcuff the man's hands. "Do one of you want to explain how these men ended up unconscious?"

Felicity glanced at Buffy. "I've been taking self-defense classes," she said proudly. "Buffy came along and lent a hand." For some reason, the desire to cover up the extent of Buffy's skill came to her naturally. Buffy gave her a grateful smile and a wink.

Buffy allowed the young woman to talk to the officer since she appeared to know him. She noticed Felicity had called Officer Lance detective.

"So the two of you took out five guys?" Officer Lance asked them, the disbelief apparent in his expression.

"I told you I could handle myself," Buffy said with a saucy smile.

Quentin shook his head as he hauled up the guy. He handed him off to another officer and took out his notepad. "Start at the beginning," he said.

Felicity gave Buffy an apologetic look. She didn't want to lie to Quentin since she had deep respect for the man. "Well..."

"Look, I approached," Buffy cut her off, a bit impatient. "I saw a girl surrounded by five guys. I took care of two of them. One ran off. The other engaged me while his friend put a knife to her throat. After I knocked out the remaining guy, she managed to disarm him. As he ran off, I threw a rock at him, knocking him out." A decade ago, Buffy would've made up a story. These days more women existed that were strong and capable. Women were even allowed on the frontlines in war. She was tired of pretending to be weak and found she had very little patience with acting the role of helpless female.

Quentin looked skeptical but didn't say anything as he wrote down her statement.

Inside the club, Roy was told by a bouncer that the cops were nearby. He went outside to investigate and saw the gathering across the street in the club parking lot. He recognized one of the girls as an employee of Queens Consolidated. She'd been at Tommy's funeral. The day he'd found out the Hood's real identity was seared into his brain. As he looked at the girl, he moved closer. He heard Detective Lance call the girl Felicity. Then he realized this was most likely the Felicity Diggle had been referring to when he was talking to Oliver about the earthquake. Lance and she had stopped the second device that Merlyn had. He eagerly joined them, hoping to connect with the Hood's accomplice.

"Detective Lance, is everything okay?" Roy asked.

"Why do they keep calling you detective?" Buffy asked him.

He ignored her question and began telling Roy what had occurred.

"He was a detective, but he got demoted for risking his life disarming one of Merlyn's earthquake devices," Felicity said, still disgusted by his circumstances.

"Seriously?" Buffy asked.

"He ignored a direct order from his superior," Felicity whispered as Lance glared at her.

"Tell your girlfriend that everything's under control. The perpetrators are in custody," Lance said.

Roy nodded. "Ladies, do you want to come inside for a drink? Or do you want me to drive you home?" he offered.

"My car is right there," Felicity said, pointing. "I'll be happy to take Buffy home."

"That's a good idea," Lance said, giving Buffy a pointed look. He warned about the violence on the streets of Starling City. She got lucky this time, but she might not be so lucky the next time. Walking alone at night was a way to tempt fate.

Buffy knew things would go smoother if she just agreed. Plus, she wanted to make sure Felicity was really okay, so she nodded in agreement. It's not every day that a girl gets held hostage with a knife at her throat. Although the girl looked remarkably composed, Buffy felt compelled to make sure she was really okay.

Roy really wanted to talk to Felicity, but he knew now wasn't the time. "Ladies, I know my boss would be upset to know you were attacked outside the club. Please, come by tomorrow. Drinks will be on the house," he offered.

Felicity smiled at Roy. Diggle had told her that Roy was now aware of Oliver's identity as the vigilante. So far, he'd kept his word. Oliver's secret was still safe. "I'll try," she said.

"Is that it?" Buffy asked Officer Lance.

"Yes. Tomorrow, I'll need you both to come down to the station and give an official statement," he said.

"Will you be there?" Buffy asked, smiling at him.

"Well, no. I'm off tomorrow," he said. "But any officer can take the report. They'll pass it on to me."

"So you're free tomorrow?" Buffy inquired.

"Free?" Officer Lance asked.

Roy snickered. "I think she's trying to ask you out," he said.

Felicity couldn't help but admire the woman's boldness. Of course, it shouldn't be surprising that a woman with her skills would be bold when it came to men. She wanted to be like that someday.

Lance looked startled and glanced at Buffy who looked amused. "Life's too short to be coy," she said with a shrug. "I'm new in town. I don't know anyone, so I thought maybe we could have dinner."

"Well-uh-sure," Lance replied, feeling like a schoolboy. It'd be a long time since a beautiful woman not related to him wanted to spend time with him.

Buffy smiled in pleasure. "Then we can meet Felicity here for drinks afterward," she suggested.

Felicity gave her a surprised but pleased smile. All the time helping Oliver had caused her to drift away from most of her friends. They'd stopped inviting her out. She'd never had a lot of friends, but the ones she'd managed to cultivate in Starling City had mostly forgotten about her. "If you don't mind a third wheel," she said.

"Nonsense!" Buffy said dismissively. "The more the merrier."

"That's fine," Quentin said. Another person around would probably take off the pressure.

"Well, we should go," Felicity said to Buffy.

"Pick me up at seven," Buffy told Quentin.

"Ah, what room are you in?" he asked, feeling awkward with both Roy and Felicity there observing their exchange.

"Twenty-nine," Buffy said, smiling. He was so adorable when he was flustered.

She opened up Felicity's passenger door and got in. "I'll see you guys tomorrow," Roy said waving at them before leaving.

Quentin walked Felicity around to the driver's side of her car. Before she could open the door, he asked, "I haven't spotted your friend lately. Did he survive the earthquake?"

Felicity wasn't sure how to reply. Finally, she said, "I hope so. I haven't heard from him, though, but I'd like to believe he's still out there somewhere. If he was hurt, I hope he's healing."

"I can't believe what we did. I'm still waking up in a cold sweat," he admitted.

"You and me both," Felicity said. "I just wish we'd known about the second device."

"How could you have known?" he said.

Felicity looked sad a moment thinking about all that had died. "I guess we have to be grateful that we stopped one of them or the destruction would've been much worse," she said. She opened her car door.

"Very true. Be careful out there," Lance said.

Buffy watched Felicity slide into the car. She couldn't help but notice the very serious looking conversation the woman had been having with Officer Lance. "Is everything okay?" she inquired. "You two were looking quite serious there."

"Just reminiscing," Felicity said as she started the car. "I'm good with computers and stuff. Detective Lance called me when he located the device. I talked him through the disarmament since I had access to Queen Consolidated's schematics." She figured there was no harm in telling that to Buffy, a newcomer to the town.

Buffy looked impressed. "Wow! That's amazing!" she said. "I just live a few blocks down the street. But you've had a terrifying experience. Would you like some company?"

Felicity normally wasn't so trusting with strangers but had learned to trust her instincts when it came to people. She had with Oliver and hadn't been wrong. Buffy had a spark, a confidence that made Felicity trust her. She suspected that Buffy had a few secrets of her own. Without Oliver in town, she had time to make a new friend.

"You know I really would," she said, smiling.

****** _Chapter End******_

_In several ways Felicity reminds me both Willow and Dawn, so I can totally see Buffy being drawn to her. I hope you liked this update! I love reviews! I know you probably missed Oliver, and we will see a bit about what Oliver is up to in the next chapter._


	3. Making New Friends

_******The Next Day*****_

Felicity met Diggle for lunch. Now that he was spending his days guarding Thea, they didn't get to spend as much time together. She missed him. Oliver's absence left a giant whole in her life. One that she didn't realize would leave her so off balanced.

"Thanks for having lunch with me," Felicity said. They were meeting at the café around the corner from her work.

"I'm glad you asked. It's not the same not seeing you every day," John said, smiling at her. She'd been a bright and surprising addition to Oliver's quest. Sometimes, John believed if Oliver gave her enough time, she could help him more than he realized. Since his only brother's passing, John had lost that immediate sense of family. Somehow, Felicity had quickly become like a little sister to him. He valued their friendship.

"Yeah, I know," she said morosely. Then she brightened. "I made a new friend!" She excitedly filled him in on her adventure the night before.

Diggle frowned as he listened to her tale. "Why didn't you call me?" he asked.

"Well, Buffy saved me. Then she came over to my apartment to hang out and make sure I was okay," Felicity said, flushing with happiness. "I haven't really made a girlfriend since I moved here. Most of the people I work with in IT are guys. She's around your age, but she looks younger. She's got a date tonight with Detective Lance—I mean officer Lance. I'm never going to get used to calling him that!"

John smiled fondly at her as she rambled. He'd missed her rambles the past few weeks. However, he didn't like knowing she'd almost been hurt. He should've waited for her. "I'm sorry, Felicity. I know how bad the Glades have gotten. I shouldn't have left you alone," John said.

"I was the one that lost track of time!" she said with a rueful grin. "You can make it up to me, though. Why don't you join me at the club tonight? Buffy wanted me to join her and officer Lance for drinks. I'll feel like less of a third wheel if you're there."

"Sure. It sounds like fun," he said. "I'd like to meet this girl who could single handedly take out five guys."

"She was incredible!" Felicity said in admiration. "She made it seem so easy. Like they weren't even a challenge for her! The way she threw that rock and knocked out that guy. You should've seen her!"

John frowned. "What did you say her last name was?" he asked.

"Summers. She's from L.A. originally. But she went to high school in that town that got destroyed by the earthquake. Sunnydale," Felicity said.

Recognizing the name, John grew more concerned. "I can't wait to meet her," he said easily, not telling Felicity his concern.

Felicity beamed at him, and she continued to tell him about her evening with Buffy.

After Felicity left, Diggle got out his phone to make some calls. Finally, he found the guy he wanted to reach. Riley Finn.

"Riley? This is John Diggle."

"Diggle? How the hell are you?" Riley asked. "I lost track of you after our last deployment overseas."

"Yeah, you got pulled for that special assignment," John reminded him. "How did that work out?"

"Good," he replied. "I was sorry to hear about your brother."

"Me, too," John said soberly. "The reason I'm calling is I have a friend who ran into a woman from that town you told me about. Sunnydale."

Riley sat up in the chair he was in. "Sunnydale? What about it?" he asked cautiously.

"Did you know a woman named Buffy Summers?" John asked.

Riley was silent a moment. He was a happily married man with two kids, but never would he forget the woman who changed his life. "Yes, I knew her," he admitted. "She's an ex-girlfriend of mine."

"Really?" John asked in surprise. He hadn't expected that.

"Yes, she's an amazing woman," Riley said.

A memory clicked in John. "Is she the woman you almost destroyed your career over?" he asked.

"She's the one," he confirmed. "And worth it."

Riley's words gave John pause. "She took out four would be muggers who were trying to hurt a friend of mine. Does that surprise you?" John asked.

"No. She put me on my ass more than once," Riley shared.

"You? The king of special assignments?" John asked in surprise. Riley was as tough as they come.

"If you're wanting to know if Buffy's trustworthy, the answer is yes. There's not a person alive that I'd want watching my back more than Buffy. And if you tell my wife I said that, I'll kill you," Riley said.

John chuckled. "Is she ex-military?" John asked.

"Not exactly. She worked with us on a few assignments," Riley shared. "She doesn't take orders well. She's more like a general than a soldier. Buffy Summers isn't like other women."

"What do you mean?" Diggle asked, suspicious.

"Let's just say that the world isn't exactly what you think it is. There are things out there that defy the imagination. There is evil that needs to be destroyed that most humans aren't equipped to deal with, and it's Buffy's job is to deal with it," Riley explained.

"How am I supposed to decipher that?" Diggle asked in outrage.

"It's the best I can do. All my dealings with Buffy Summers are classified. I can't tell you more than that," Riley said. "But I can tell you this. Buffy is the best friend anyone could have. If you have a friend that has met her, they're a very lucky person."

Diggle spoke a bit more with his old friend and hung up the phone. Now he was more intrigued than ever to meet the woman Riley almost gave up the army for.

****** _A Few Hours Later******_

Buffy decided that she'd waited long enough to reveal herself to Thea. Starling City and all its dysfunctionality was starting to get to her. Last night at Felicity's, she'd actually started to enjoy herself. The sweet, awkward young woman reminded her so much of both Willow and her sister Dawn that she'd went home and called them. They both were in England. They had put down roots and made a life for themselves. Buffy felt Faith was probably the only one who truly got the restlessness that filled her. Faith spent her time traveling and putting out fires for the Council. Buffy dealt with recruitment. Neither woman had much luck at maintaining a relationship with a man or starting a family of their own. Most days Buffy was okay with that. Sometimes, though, she longed for something more. She didn't necessarily wish there was an apocalypse to stop, but she missed both the adrenal rush and the action apocalypses brought. Buffy wasn't quite sure what that said about her, however.

It was four in the afternoon when she walked into Verdant. "We're not open yet," the bartender said.

"I'm looking for your manager," Buffy said.

Roy spotted her and waved. "She's okay, Tony," he said to the bartender. He smiled and walked to her. "Good to see you again. What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping to talk to Thea," Buffy said.

"Do you know her?" Roy asked in surprise.

"Not exactly," Buffy said. "I have something I need to discuss with her."

"Roy? Who's this?" Thea asked as she came into their line of sight.

"This is the woman I was telling you about last night. The one that saved Felicity from muggers," Roy said. "This is Thea."

"Buffy," Buffy said, greeting her with a friendly smile.

"Do you need a job? We could use another bouncer," Thea said with a grin. "I totally love the idea of a female bouncer!"

Roy grinned. "That would rock!" he agreed.

"The truck's here," Tony said.

"Excuse me. I need to unload that," Roy said. "I hope to see you tonight, Buffy."

She smiled at him. Before Buffy could speak, Thea asked, "So would you like the job?"

"You're serious?" Buffy asked in surprise. Maybe working legitimately with Thea would give her a chance to get to know the woman and find out if recruiting her would be best for her or not.

"Sure. Why not?" Thea asked with a grin.

"Well, I sort of have a job that requires me to travel. That's why I'm in town," Buffy said.

"No big deal. If you need time off, just let me know. We close at 2am. I could use you from ten to two," Thea said.

Buffy thought about a moment before nodding. "Okay. Sounds fun. I've never been a bouncer before," she said with a grin.

"You get to throw obnoxious drunks out on their asses. It's a fun gig," Thea said. "Can you start tonight?"

"Well, I sort of have a date and plans to meet a friend here later for drinks," Buffy said.

"Then tomorrow will be fine. Who's the lucky guy?" Thea asked.

"A very cute police officer who took our statement last night," Buffy shared, smiling at the memory of the adorable Officer Lance.

"Have fun. I'll look for you," Thea said.

Buffy left the club in bemusement. A bouncer? She didn't think Giles would approve! Thinking of Giles, she called him and filled him in on what had been happening with her in Starling City.

"So the girl has shown no signs that she is aware of her slayer powers?" Giles asked.

"So far no. I think if I work for her, I'll find out for sure. I don't think she's really been in a position where she had to use any extra strength. Everything is pretty much handed to her. She hardly even opens her own doors," Buffy said with a snicker. "Faith would totally have a field day with her!"

"She's not drawn any supernatural elements to her yet? Have you encountered any vampires there?" Giles asked.

"No, not yet. The city is in such upheaval that the human criminal element is very active. I don't know if Thea's ever encountered any supernatural creatures. That's one of the things I hope to discover while working for her," Buffy said.

"Tread carefully. A girl such as she won't take this news well," Giles advised.

Buffy hung up the phone. She wasn't quite sure if Thea was as clueless as she appeared or not. However, she would find out.

***** _That Night*****_

Quentin still wasn't quite sure how he'd managed to get a date with an incredibly beautiful woman. However, it'd been too long since he'd had anything to look forward to, so he was getting ready when his doorbell rang.

He went to answer it. "Hey, Dad," Laurel said, smiling at him. She saw him dressed in nice clothes and frowned. "Oh, do you have plans? I thought we could grab dinner."

"Good to see you, sweetheart," he said. "But I can't tonight. How about tomorrow for lunch?"

"That'll work," she said. "So what's up?"

He walked back to the bathroom, knowing that she'd follow. "Your old dad here has a date," he said with a grin.

Laurel blinked in surprise. "A date? You?" she asked.

"Try not to seem so surprised!" he said.

"You actually asked someone out?" she asked in disbelief. Her dad hadn't dated at all since her parents' divorce.

"Well, no. She asked me," Quentin admitted with a rueful grin.

Immediately, Laurel was suspicious. "She asked you? Does she know you're a cop?" Laurel inquired.

Quentin laughed at his predictable daughter. "Yes. I was taking her statement at the time," he shared.

"You're going out with a criminal?" Laurel asked in outrage.

"Relax, honey. I'm not that desperate!" he said as he combed his hair. "Buffy was a witness to an attempted mugging. Actually, she stopped the mugging. She's pretty amazing."

Laurel relaxed slightly. "Oh," she said. "Well, that's good. I hope you have a good time. I want to hear all about it tomorrow at lunch." She kissed her dad's cheek, trying not to worry about some bimbo named Buffy hurting the only family she had left. Her mom had disappeared not long after her sister died. Although she lived in a town just a few hours away, they didn't speak much anymore. He was all she had, and as much as they fought, she'd die to protect him.

"Okay. I'll pick you up tomorrow," he said. She waved good-bye and let herself out.

A half hour later, he was with Buffy at the restaurant he'd chosen. "I hope you like Italian," Quentin said as he held her chair out.

"Who doesn't?" she replied with an easy smile.

She looked stunning in a short black sleeveless dress that hugged her perfect figure. When he'd first laid eyes on her, he was struck dumb. She laughed in pleasure at his reaction, taking it as a compliment. Now he found his voice again. "You are breathtaking," he finally told her.

"Thanks! It's been a while since I've had a reason to pull out my black dress. I don't bring many date appropriate clothes with me when I travel," Buffy admitted.

"Do you travel a lot?" Quentin asked.

Buffy nodded. Then she began to share as much of herself as she could. She'd gotten good at it over the years, talking without revealing too much. She'd discovered that if she had a ready smile and said a lot people rarely realized how much she actually said about herself. However, she'd not taken into account that Quentin was no one's fool. When their server cleared their dinner plates, Quentin gave her a penetrating look and asked, "Why do I get the feeling you're not telling me much at all?"

"I don't think everything should be shared during a first date. I might bore you," Buffy teased.

Quentin laughed. "I doubt that could ever happen, but I can respect keeping a few secrets. I won't go into any details about my ex-wife," he said. No need to tell her that he'd destroyed his marriage by drowning his sorrow in the bottom of a bottle. That would probably guarantee there wouldn't be a second date. As he gazed into her green eyes, he hoped very much there'd be another.

Buffy smiled, relieved. They spent the dinner enjoying the company of another person. Both spent too much time alone these days. Buffy had spent all of her life surrounded by friends. It was only since she hit her thirties that she'd been spending more and more time solo. Knowing, though, her friends and her sister were there whenever she needed them made it not so bad.

When dinner was over and they were walking to his car, Buffy reached out to take his hand. His surprised smile touched her. Buffy had a feeling that he'd not been with anyone since his wife left him. That fact made the moment all the sweeter, and they walked hand in hand to his car.

******* _The Island*******_

Oliver Queen sat on a peak overlooking the water and watched the sun rise. The beauty of it washed over him. For some reason, the sun on the island that he'd called home for five years seemed to burn brighter than back in Starling City. He knew it wasn't sun rise yet back home, but he looked at the brightening horizon and thought of his family. He thought of Diggle and Felicity. He felt their absence most keenly.

Oliver had traveled for a few weeks after he left Starling City. He was trying to outrun the ghosts that seemed determined to break him. Eventually, he found himself back on the island he had escaped a year ago. He knew his willing presence on the island revealed just how broken he still was. However, this time he had resources. He had a satellite radio and arrangements made to easily get off the island. It was no longer a prison but a refuge.

He pulled out his cell phone. Obviously, it didn't work on the island, but he scrolled through his photos. He gazed at his mother and Thea. Guilt for leaving his sister to face everything alone ate at him. She deserved better than a brother like him. He knew John probably understood him better than anyone. He'd been through war. He'd lost people and been forced to kill to survive. It was why they worked so well together. John, though, still had his soul intact. Oliver wasn't so sure he did, but John gave him hope that someday he'd be whole again.

The last photo he looked at was Felicity's. He had never expected someone like her. She was as different from any other woman as she could be. Maybe that's what drew him to her. There were no ghosts associated with her. When she looked at him, she only saw who he was now. She wasn't waiting for him to turn into his old self. His old friends and family couldn't get that. The old him was dead. He could never go back to the self-centered, carefree, spoiled man he'd once been. Living for pleasure the way he'd once had was now so foreign to him that he didn't know some days how he pretended so well.

He scrolled to the one photo he had of him with both Felicity and Diggle. Carly had snapped it on Felicity's phone one day at lunch. Felicity had sent it to him. He had been struck by how unguarded he was in the photo. The photo revealed to him more than anything how close he'd allowed the two to get to him. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. People close to him had a bad habit of getting killed. They were better off without him. He put away the phone, pushing aside his regret.

_******Verdant*******_

Felicity walked into the club with Diggle at her side. The music was loud, but it wasn't ten yet. She knew the insanity would escalate in another hour or so. She looked for Buffy and spotted her at a corner table with Quentin. She grabbed Diggle's hand and pulled him toward Buffy and Quentin.

Buffy smiled when Felicity called out her name. She blinked in surprise at the very large and attractive black man by her side. He seemed like a very unlikely companion of Felicity's. He was even more imposing than her friend Robin Wood.

"Glad you could make it!" Buffy said. "I love your dress." Felicity had on a surprisingly sexy pink dress that hugged her petite figure.

"Yours, too," Felicity said. "This is my friend John Diggle. John this is Buffy. You know Quentin."

John shook her hand and nodded to Quentin.

"What is Oliver Queen's bodyguard doing with you?" Quentin asked suspiciously.

Felicity had, of course, prepared for the too observant man's question. "I'm friends with his girlfriend Carly. She had to work tonight, and she said I could borrow Dig so that I didn't feel like a third wheel," she explained, looking sheepish.

John couldn't help but grin. For a woman that was constantly sticking her foot in her mouth, she was surprisingly good at cover stories. Much more so than Oliver. The two sat down on the two open chairs at the table. Felicity sat next to Buffy. "So how was dinner?" she asked them.

"Great!" Buffy said, smiling at Quentin. She looked at John. "So you're a security guard?"

"I'm not sure security guard quite covers what Mr. Diggle is. He's been quite valuable to the Queen family. He's saved Oliver's life and my own daughter's at least once," Quentin said, smiling at the man he respected.

"Impressive," Buffy said. She looked at the way the man held himself. "Ex-military?"

John nodded. "Special Forces. I actually know a friend of yours," John said.

"Really?" Buffy asked in surprise. Then she smiled in realization. "You know Riley Finn?"

"Who's that?" Quentin asked.

"He was my T. A. in college. We dated for a while," Buffy said. She laughed. "That was a lifetime ago. Back when Sunnydale still existed."

"It must suck having your hometown destroyed," Felicity said in sympathy.

Buffy's eyes took on a hard glint. "Some towns are so evil in their core that total destruction is the only solution," she said.

Her words shocked her audience, who was still dealing with the horror of the Glades near destruction. "How can you say that?" Felicity asked in dismay. "Innocent always suffer when evil people die! That kind of talk is what Malcolm Merlyn believed when he tried to destroy the Glades."

Buffy waved her hand. "Oh, Sunnydale was basically deserted before the big quake hit. There were too many signs that it was coming. I promise it wasn't the same thing at all," she said. No use explaining that she had inadvertently caused the towns utter destruction when Spike had closed the hellmouth permanently.

"That's fortunate," Quentin said.

Buffy nodded. "So how's Riley doing?" she asked John. "I haven't talked to him in a few years."

"Good. He has two kids. He told me that most of his dealings with you are classified," John revealed.

Buffy had a lot of secrets, but she wasn't military. She felt no sense of loyalty to keeping their secrets. Screw their so-called classified documents they made her sign before they tried to kill her. "He was a part of this joint civilian/military task force that did insane experiments on some of the more evil members of my town. Trying to modify evil behavior with microchips and stuff in their head. When Riley realized how handy I was in a fight, he recruited me. But his boss, Dr. Walsh, was a real whack job. She tried to kill me when I began asking too many questions. I had Riley asking questions. She'd even been doing experiments on Riley and his squad without their knowledge. Riley almost died himself from withdrawals from the drugs she'd bene pumping into him without his knowledge or consent."

John was shocked that she'd revealed so much classified information. "Should you be telling me that?" he asked.

Buffy shrugged, fire in her eyes when she thought of Adam, Maggie's Frankenstein like creation and the destruction he'd unleashed. "I'm not military. I have no loyalty to those people that created a monster that almost killed me and my friends. I'm sure they managed to cover up what they did. I didn't go to the press over it, but you don't strike me as someone that will go running with tales of government conspiracies," she said.

"No," he said. He examined the woman. She didn't make sense. She was beautiful but radiated this intensity and energy that was more than a little familiar to John. The hardness that momentarily came into her eyes when discussing the military had taken him by surprise. "I know how to keep secrets."

"Riley, though, loved the military enough to forgive and went back to them," Buffy said, unable to quite disguise the bitterness.

"A life of service can become who you are," John said knowingly.

"The military isn't the only way you can have a life of service," Buffy countered. She looked at Quentin and gave him a warm smile. "Quentin can testify to that."

Quentin returned her smile. "I hadn't thought of being a cop as that, but it does take a certain amount of dedication, especially now. The Glades have become so much worse since the quake," Quentin said.

"So how did you learn to be so valuable in a fight? Riley told me you'd put him on his ass more than once, and he's one of the most skilled operatives I've ever known," John said, examining her with curious eyes.

Buffy gave him an easy smile. "Guys always get suspicious when a girl is more capable than them," she said. "I'm gifted. What can I say?" She shrugged, as if used to the question and amused by it.

"I would like a drink," Felicity said, wanting to dispel the sudden tension John's questions had caused. "What are you drinking?"

"A martini," Buffy said.

"A beer," Quentin said.

"Dig and I will go get some drinks," Felicity said, getting up. John followed her to the bar. She turned to him. "What's with the suspicion?" she asked him with narrowed eyes.

"What?" he asked. "I was just getting to know your friend."

"Yeah, right. I know you, John. I know that look!" Felicity said in disapproval.

"My friend told me that your friend Buffy was trustworthy. He said he wouldn't want anyone else guarding his back. I don't get it. The woman is too small and weak looking to be someone that strong. It doesn't make sense. I sense trouble from her," John said.

"She saved my life. I know exactly how capable she is!" Felicity said. She waved at Roy, who was behind the bar. She gave him her drink order, and he refused her money when she tried to pay. Smiling her thanks, she turned back to John. "Maybe you're only used to macho men like Oliver that are good in a fight. But women are just as capable!"

"I didn't say they weren't. But women are not as physically strong as men as a rule. That's just a fact of biology. I've met women who were, though. I know they can be. But those women are usually close to six foot. Not nearly a foot shorter!" he said. "That's not normal!"

"So she's not normal. So what? Since when is that a crime?" Felicity said. "Please, don't scare her off. I like her."

John knew that he owed it to her and Oliver to watch out for Felicity, but he didn't want to upset her. "I'll behave," he said.

They went back to the table carrying drinks. After chatting for another ten minutes or so, Buffy pulled Quentin onto the dance floor.

Felicity grinned at the sight. Quentin obviously hadn't been dancing in a long time. He didn't quite know what to do with the too fast song playing. However, that didn't stop him from smiling at the sight of Buffy's obvious enjoyment of the song.

"They're cute together," she said observing them.

"She looks a lot younger," John observed.

"Quentin is not that old. He obviously became a father very young. He's still very attractive," Felicity observed. "Buffy is your age. I hope I look that good ten years or so from now."

"Do you want to dance?" John asked her, wanting her to have a good time. She deserved it.

Her eyes lit up, and she jumped up. The two friends joined Buffy and Quentin on the dance floor. They were too busy having fun to notice that Laurel Lance had come into the club with two of her friends.

Laurel's friends had convinced her that she'd been working too hard since she'd began working for the D.A.'s office. They'd dragged her to Oliver and Tommy's club. Laurel hadn't wanted to come to the place that had one time been very important to Tommy. However, she was tired of moping at home alone, so she'd reluctantly gave in. They'd just ordered drinks when her friend Michelle said, "Isn't that your dad?"

Laurel looked and was more than a bit surprised to see her dad on the floor dancing with a very beautiful young looking blonde. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed. "What is he thinking?"

"That the woman is hot, and it's been a long time since he's been laid!" her friend Cindy said with a snicker.

Laurel groaned. "Please stop! Not an image any daughter wants!" she complained.

"Face it, Laurel. Your dad is hot!" Michelle said. "Obviously, that girl noticed."

Laurel had never seen her father dancing or looking so relaxed. She frowned, unsure how she felt. As they took their drinks to an open table, she kept watching. Eventually, she saw Buffy walk off the dance floor with another woman who looked familiar to Laurel. They were heading to the bathroom. Laurel decided she needed to meet this woman, so she got up to follow them.

Buffy and Felicity were chatting as they entered the semi-dark hallway that led to the bathroom. When Buffy felt someone's hand reaching across her neck toward her shoulder, she just reacted on instinct. In a flash, she turned and had the person slammed against the wall by her throat.

Felicity gasped when she recognized the woman Buffy had pinned. "Oh, God! That's Laurel! Let her go!" she exclaimed.

Laurel's eyes were wide with fear as the much smaller woman released her and her feet were back on the ground. "How-how did you do that?" she asked in fright.

Buffy groaned. When was she going to learn to not always react? "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "You shouldn't sneak up on people!"

"I was just trying to tap your shoulder and get your attention before you entered the bathroom!" Laurel said in an outraged tone.

Felicity agreed that Buffy's reaction had been over the top. However, she'd been around Oliver too long to be as disturbed as Laurel. She recognized signs of someone who'd been in too many battles to react normally. However, Buffy's display of strength had taken her off guard. She'd had Laurel slightly off the ground. "Buffy's from a very violent town. She gets a bit paranoid," Felicity said, trying to explain her reaction. "Buffy, this is Laurel Lance, Quentin's daughter."

Buffy wanted to groan. Figures. "Oh God! I'm so sorry!" she said with a repentant wince.

"No harm, I guess," Laurel said, putting her hand on her throat. She walked into the bathroom to examine her neck in the mirror.

Buffy blanched. Not a way to make a good impression. She sighed. Oh, well. It wouldn't be the first time she scared off a guy.

"I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Felicity. I know your dad. I work for Oliver Queen," Felicity said.

"Oh, right. I knew you looked familiar," Laurel said. The mention of Oliver made her uncomfortable. She hadn't really been able to look at him at Tommy's funeral. Guilt for what they'd done the night before Tommy died haunted her. She knew sleeping with Oliver hadn't been cheating, but Tommy hadn't believed she loved him. Sleeping with Oliver only proved that. But she had loved Tommy. It was just her feelings for Oliver were such a confusing mess. She'd been relieved when he'd left town. Knowing she wasn't going to run into him around town had eased some of the tension she carried.

Felicity was smoothing out her hair, trying to figure out how to deal with this very awkward moment. However, Laurel looked at Buffy with a look that spoke volumes. "So why are you here with my dad? Isn't he a little old for you? You know he doesn't have any money," she shared.

Buffy couldn't help but laugh. Did she look like a gold digger? That was a new one. "I'm not as young as I look," she said. "Your dad was very kind to me. I'm new in town, and I asked him to dinner. I'm not planning a wedding, so you can relax."

"My dad doesn't have any experience with women like you," Laurel said through narrowed eyes.

Buffy lost her smile. "I'm not sure what that's supposed to mean, but I'll let it slide since I inadvertently assaulted you. You don't know me. You love your dad. I can get the instinct that compels you to be protective," Buffy said. "But I mean your father no harm, so you don't have to worry. We just had dinner. We are having a nice time. I'm sorry for scaring you." She looked at Felicity. "Are you ready?" Felicity nodded and the two headed out of the bathroom.

Laurel decided to follow them to her father's table. Quentin was surprised to see his daughter, but he smiled warmly at her. "Laurel! I didn't know you were going to be here," he said, more than surprised that she'd come to Tommy's club.

"It wasn't my choice. Friends dragged me here. Imagine my surprise to see my father dancing on the dance floor," Laurel said, a note of disapproval in her voice.

Buffy sat down next to Quentin, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "Laurel snuck up on my in the hall outside the restrooms. I sort of overreacted," Buffy said with a rueful half smile.

"Overreacted? That's an understatement! You had me by the throat against the wall!" Laurel exclaimed, her outrage coming back to her.

Quentin and John both showed their surprise as they looked back and forth between the two women.

"It's not a good idea to sneak up on someone you don't know," Buffy said coolly.

"Laurel's fine. Buffy apologized," Felicity said quickly. She glanced at John for help.

"I've done that a time or two myself. When I first came back from Afghanistan," John said. He examined Buffy closely. She wasn't ex-military, but her reaction spoke of someone that had been to war.

"You're a war vet?" Laurel asked Buffy.

"Not exactly, but I've been in more than a few battles," she said, her eyes revealing a glimmer of something they couldn't quite decipher. Her eyes held pain and lost. "I was fifteen the first time someone tried to kill me. It was one of many, many times."

Her revelation shocked her audience and served to silence Laurel's suspicions momentarily.

"That's awful!" Felicity exclaimed in sympathy. "No wonder you're so good at protecting yourself."

Laurel, though, couldn't quite shake her disapproval. "In my experience, people that are nearly killed or often the victim of violence bring it on themselves," she said with conviction.

Buffy sometimes wondered if she brought a lot of things onto herself. Just being the slayer drew violence to her. She'd accepted that a long time ago. However, she wasn't about to make excuses to a woman she didn't know. She shrugged. "I suppose that's true. I tend to always come back swinging. It pisses people off," she admitted. Her eyes held Laurel's unflinchingly.

Laurel finally looked away. The woman's eyes were much older than the rest of her. "Well, I should get back to my friends," she said. "I'll see you at lunch tomorrow, Dad."

"Have fun, sweetheart," Quentin said. He looked at Buffy. "I guess we can skip the awkward meet the daughter dinner."

Buffy laughed. "I think things can only improve from here."

"They couldn't get any worse!" Felicity added, shaking her head.

"Don't worry about Laurel. She's always a bit high strung," Quentin said. "She'll get over it." He tried not to think about dating a woman that could so easily pin his very capable daughter. At least he wouldn't have to worry about her walking alone in the Glades anymore.

A short time later, Thea Queen stopped at their table. She greeted John, who introduced her to Felicity. Thea had seen the woman a few times, but formal introductions had never taken place.

"Hi," Felicity said, smiling at her. It was strange. She knew everything there was to know about Thea, but she was a virtual stranger to Oliver's only sister.

"So you guys know my new bouncer?" Thea asked curiously, glancing at Buffy.

"What?" Felicity asked in surprise.

"Oh, yeah. I was in here earlier. Roy introduced me, and she offered me a job," Buffy said.

"Does that mean you're going to stay in town?" Quentin asked hopefully.

"For a while," Buffy replied.

Felicity smiled happily. "That's so great!" she said. "Buffy is amazing!"

"So I hear," Thea said with a friendly smile. "I'll see myself tomorrow. Drinks are on the house tonight. Enjoy yourselves."

"A bouncer?" John asked in bemusement.

Buffy grinned. "Yeah, I know. It's pretty funny, isn't it? But I've never been a bouncer before. She said she didn't care if I needed to travel for my other job. I thought it might be fun," she shared.

"Other job?" John asked. "What other job do you have?"

"I'm sort of a headhunter for this organization that's based in England," Buffy said vaguely. "I recruit potential clients. I'm here in Starling City, hoping to recruit someone."

John started to ask more questions but a look from Felicity silenced him, so he simply nodded.

Buffy sighed. John was too inquisitive. So was Quentin. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all.

****** _Chapter end******_

_Kudos? Comments? Pretty please?_


	4. Learning to Fight

******** _A Week Later*******_

Buffy had a mostly uneventful week after her date with Quentin. She'd went to the movies once with Felicity, Thea, and Roy and had coffee once with Quentin. It was hard for her to keep him at a distance, but she didn't want to constantly lie to an obviously honest man. Her job as a bouncer was surprisingly fun. She got to listen to the music and escort overly boisterous guests to the door. Most gave her very little trouble—mainly because they were too busy hitting on her.

The more time she spent with Thea, the more she liked her. She wasn't a stern boss, but she was no one's fool. The only hint of slayer strength she'd detected was her lifting large boxes of alcohol, but normally her boyfriend took them from her before she could get very far. Roy seemed to be a standup guy. He was from the Glades and seemed very affected by the growing violence and devastation in his neighborhood. Buffy had overheard them arguing more than once about Roy's insistence in stopping crime he encountered. Thea had already told her about his desire to save a bunch of people on a bus the night the earthquake hit. When Buffy had inquired on whether or not she'd wanted to lend a hand, Thea had looked surprised. The idea honestly had never occurred to the woman. She did end up assisting with getting the people out of the bus, but Buffy could tell she only did so to help her boyfriend.

Her behavior wasn't very slayer-like. Most slayers instinctively threw themselves into battle. Roy had the instincts of a slayer—at least when it came to wanting to help others. He had told Buffy about his encounter with the Hood and how he wanted to make a difference like the vigilante. His earnest desire to help when he was entirely out of his depth reminded Buffy so much of Xander that she warmed to him instantly. However, she knew she'd have to keep an eye on him, or he'd get himself hurt.

This desire to keep him safe was what prompt her to follow him outside the backdoor of the bar one day after the club had closed. He made it two blocks away before he decided to stop some guys from breaking into a car. Buffy stood back in the shadows and watched as he enthusiastically took on the three guys. He wasn't overly skilled but could take a hit. At first, he was holding his own. Then one of the guys pinned his arms, so the others could hit him. That's when Buffy stepped out of the shadows.

"Three against one. That's not very nice," she said.

The guys looked up. So did Roy. He glared at her. "I got this!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, I can see that," Buffy said, flashing him a grin. "How about I lend you a hand?" She stepped up to one of the guys, who immediately tried to grab her.

Roy watched as his girlfriend's new bouncer effortlessly dispatched two of the guys. He turned and hit the other hard, and the guy went down. "I told you I was fine!" he said, giving her a disgruntled look.

She took out her phone to dial 9-1-1.

"What are you doing?" Roy asked.

"Calling the cops," Buffy said.

Roy reached and tried to grab her phone. She stepped back and squelched his second grab with a look. He backed off but didn't give up. "Don't call the cops! They'll just bring trouble for both of us!" he insisted.

Buffy frowned but dialed another number. Roy opened his mouth again to protest. She held up her hand for silence. "Quentin, are you on duty? I caught some guys beating up Roy, who caught them breaking into a car," Buffy said. "The corner of third and Wabash...Yes, I'm fine...Yes...Okay..." She hung up the phone. "Quentin is just around the corner. He'll be here in a minute."

"Cops always bring trouble," Roy said in annoyance.

"Well, this is a human problem. Cops deal with human criminals," Buffy said with a shrug.

Roy frowned in confusion. "What other kinds of criminals are there besides humans?" he asked.

Buffy winked at him. "Oh, you'd be surprised," she said. She knew Giles would definitely not approve of her getting involved in human concerns like this. However, Starling City was coming apart at the seams. Was she supposed to stand back and do nothing? Roy was barely a man and felt compelled to risk his life to try and help the people in this city. Buffy was more capable than he was. How could she not do something?

Quentin appeared with another cop. He increased his pace when he spotted them. When he reached them, he glanced at Buffy in concern. "Are you okay?" he asked. He shined his flashlight along her face and down her body, checking for injuries.

"I'm fine, too," Roy couldn't resist announcing. The flashlight shined on him.

"I take it the guys were using Harper for a punching bag?" Quentin asked, gesturing to the guys that were starting to get up. The other cop began reading them their rights. Quentin bent down and grabbed the closest one, hauling him to his feet.

"Yep," Buffy said.

"I saw them breaking into that car," Roy said, pointing to the car.

"And you just had to play hero?" Quentin said sourly. "You're going to get yourself killed!"

"Well, someone's got to do something! The city has not increased patrols since the quake even though crime has skyrocketed!" Roy said angrily.

"We lost over a dozen good cops in the quake. Guys that aren't easy to replace!" Quentin said harshly. "The department is doing the best that it can!"

"Hey, it's okay. No one's blaming you," Buffy said easily.

"Speak for yourself," Roy said, still glaring at Quentin.

"Be nice before I regret helping you," Buffy warned, giving him a hard look.

Roy looked sullen but didn't say anything.

Quentin reached and grabbed Buffy's hand and pulled her a short distance away from Roy. He looked at her in concern. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

Buffy found his worry sweet and smiled at him warmly. "I'm fine. I really do know how to take care of myself," she assured him.

He sighed in resignation, running a hand down his face in frustration. "It's not your job to police this city. It's mine. I know you're capable, but the more you get involved in the crime in this city, the greater your chances of getting hurt," he said.

Buffy leaned up and kissed his cheek. "You're very sweet. I'll be careful. But I'm not going to walk by and let someone be hurt, especially if it's someone I know," she said.

"Maybe you can at least use your influence to talk some sense into the kid? He clearly doesn't have your skill set," Quentin said, giving Roy a disapproving frown.

"That I will gladly do," Buffy said, smiling. "Can I take him back to his girlfriend? Thea will be giving him a stern tongue latching, I know!"

"Yes," he said. He wanted to ask her out again, but there was no privacy. Instead, he said, "Have a good night."

"You, too," she said. She grabbed Roy's arm and steered him in the direction of the club.

When they were a block down the street, Roy stopped and faced her. "How do you do that?" he asked.

"I have twenty years' experience fighting off very bad guys. Leave it to the professionals," she said. She grabbed his arm again and tugged him down the street.

"Will you teach me to fight like that?" he asked hopefully.

"I'll think about it," she said. A short time later, she left him with Thea, who wasted no time in scolding him while hugging him tight. Buffy slipped away before Thea could focus that energy on her. As she walked back to her place, trying to think of a way to deal with both Thea and Roy.

***** _Three Days Later*****_

Felicity was down in the foundry working on a new program when Diggle came in.

"Felicity, how's the program coming along?" he asked.

"Good. If Oliver accesses his trust, I'll have his location," she said with satisfaction. She and John had decided that they needed to know where to find Oliver. They'd only heard from him the one time since he'd left, and Felicity was worried. John wasn't really, but he agreed that it was a good idea that they knew were Oliver was.

"Spent any more time with your new friend Buffy?" Diggle asked, curious.

"We went to the movies last week with Thea and Roy," she said. "I could tell that Roy wanted to ask me a lot of questions about Oliver. He must've figured out I was helping him."

"What did he say?" Diggle wondered.

"Nothing. We were never alone," she said. "We probably should have a talk with him soon. I'm afraid he might say something to Thea."

"Yes, that's the last thing we need," John agreed.

"Well, the club isn't in full swing yet. I'll go upstairs and see if I can talk to him," Felicity said.

"Don't let Thea see you come from down here. I'm not sure how we'd explain this place," Diggle said.

"It's a good thing Oliver put that key lock in place. So far, she hasn't shown any interest in exploring the basement," Felicity remarked. "Let's hope that doesn't change."

"It probably won't if she doesn't see you coming out that particular door!" Diggle said meaningfully.

"Don't worry. I'll go around," Felicity said. She grabbed her purse. "I'll call you later." She got up and walked to the side exit.

It was barely seven, so the club was not full. She went to the bartender and asked where Roy was. He pointed upstairs. "He's with the boss."

Felicity thanked him and made her way upstairs to the manager's office. As she approached, she could hear Roy arguing with Thea.

"Why are you being like this?" Roy asked. "You don't want me to get hurt. Buffy says she'll teach me how to fight better."

"I don't want you fighting at all!" Thea said adamantly.

"It's not my fault the Glades have collapsed! I live here, Thea. Maybe you're okay with walking down the street and ignoring the hurting, but I'm not built that way!" he exclaimed in irritation. "Oh, wait. I forgot you don't walk anywhere. You have your own driver!"

Felicity decided that she should make her presence known before things got worse, so she knocked on the door.

"Come in," Thea said, still glaring at Roy.

"Sorry, to interrupt," Felicity said.

"It's fine. You stopped Roy from being a bigger jackass than he already is," Thea said crossly.

Roy sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. You just make me crazy!" He walked over to her and reached out and took her hand.

"Is it so wrong of me to not want you to be hurt? I lost my father. I lost my brother for five years. He came back to me, but he's not the same. His body is covered in scars. Violence changes a person," she said quietly.

Felicity blinked in surprise at her words. She'd never heard Thea acknowledge what Oliver went through. She hadn't been aware Thea really knew much. Then again, the changes in Oliver were too severe for anyone close to him to not notice.

"It won't change me. Oliver was a victim. I'm not going to be—I want to help people," Roy said with conviction.

Thea looked at her boyfriend. She loved that he was so brave and selfless, but she was terrified of losing another person she loved. Tommy's death was too fresh. "Why don't you ask John to train you? He was like in the army or something. He's saved Laurel's life and Oliver's more than once," Thea suggested.

"He was Special Forces," Felicity couldn't help adding.

"Well, I've not seen him in action. I've seen Buffy. She's incredible. It's like she's not even a woman," Roy said.

His comments had both women glaring at him. Wincing, he quickly said, "Sorry!"

"Diggle is downstairs. Roy and I will talk to him. It's better that he know how to protect himself, don't you think?" Felicity said to Thea.

Thea sighed in resignation. "I suppose."

"And Buffy's amazing. I'm telling you. We should have her come over your place since you have all that space tomorrow. Your ballroom has a lot of open space," Roy pointed out. "Or the gym."

"Fine. Tomorrow morning," Thea said, giving in.

Roy grinned happily and kissed her before following Felicity out the door. As they walked down the stairs, Felicity said, "So I wanted to talk to you about Oliver's secret you discovered."

Roy looked surprised and then grinned eagerly. "Really? I have like a million questions!" Roy said.

"Do you think you can take a break before it gets too busy?" Felicity asked.

"Sure. Let me tell the bartender," Roy said. He walked over and said a few words to the guy. Then he made it back to her side. "I'm good to go. I got a half hour."

"Let's go to some place quieter. My car is out back," Felicity said. She decided they should just go down to Big Belly Burger and grab a quick bite to eat while they talked. After they placed their order, Roy wasted no time asking his questions.

"So when's Oliver coming back? Do you think he'll let me be a part of his team?" Roy asked excitedly.

"I honestly can't speak of that. Oliver was pretty upset when he left. He came to this city with a goal. He wanted to stop some bad guys on this list his dad gave him. He felt he owed it to his dad because his dad was a willing participant in what Merlyn had planned. Like his mom, his dad wanted out too late. Merlyn had the Gambit sabotaged," Felicity shared.

Roy shook his head in disgust. "Rich people are messed up," he said.

"Says the guy who's been arrested more than once for petty larceny," Felicity pointed out with a grin.

Roy gave her a sheepish grin. "So how did you get involved with Oliver?" he asked.

Felicity filled him in on how she became a part of the team, and he listened without interrupting.

"I'm working on locating Oliver so that we can track him down if a need arrives. Dig and I want to make sure you don't go telling Thea what you know," Felicity said. "Thea has enough to deal with right now. I'm not sure how she'd handle knowing her brother was the vigilante."

Roy shook his head. "I'm not sure how _I_ can handle the truth about Oliver," he remarked. "It's hard to wrap your mind around. He's got this entire facade that is really just a mask. Thea has no idea who her brother is."

"The brother she knew is still there. He's just different," Felicity insisted. "He doesn't want his family or Laurel to know- _know_ who he is. When Tommy found out, he called him a murderer. When Tommy died, they weren't exactly friends again. I think that hurt him the most, knowing Tommy died before he forgave Oliver. It made things worse when Oliver had to lie to Tommy before he died. Tommy asked him if he'd killed his dad, and Oliver told him no."

Roy grimaced. "Man, that blows!" Roy said with sympathy. "I hadn't really thought about how hard it might've been for him. Before I knew his secret, I just thought he was a giant asshole. He looks through me. Or like I'm not good enough for Thea."

"No man would be good enough for Thea," Felicity said with a knowing smile. "He loves her more than anyone."

Roy chuckled. "You're probably right," he said. "It's easier now that I know. I get that it's not really me. The guy's just got a lot on his mind."

They food arrived, so they spent a few minutes eating in silence. Finally, Felicity asked, "So are you serious about having Buffy and Digs train you?"

Roy nodded. "I was hoping I could get the Hood, but since he turned out to be Thea's brother and skipped town, I guess they'll have to do," he said with a grin.

"Well, Digs is amazing. Who do you think trains with Oliver?" Felicity said.

"Yeah, I know. I saw them training at Thea's house. They looked like they were trying to kill each other!"

"They're pretty intense," Felicity said in agreement. "I'll call Buffy and see if she wants to join you tomorrow. What time?"

"How about eleven?" Roy asked. "You're going to come, too, right?"

"I have to work," Felicity said.

For some reason Roy really wanted her there. She was so easy to be with, and she wasn't intimidating at all. "Don't you have, like, sick leave or something?" he asked.

Felicity considered it a moment. She did have a lot of personal days that she had accrued. "I'll see what I can do," she said without committing. She smiled at Roy's relieved expression.

****** _The Next Day******_

Buffy had been pleasantly surprised to get the invitation directly from Thea about working with Roy at her house the next morning. She'd already decided that she was going to use Roy's desire to learn as a way to bring Thea into the training. Buffy figured since it was Thea's house it would be easy enough to get Thea to join them. She rode her bike up to the Queen mansion. She would've been more impressed if she hadn't spent so much time in Europe in various compounds the Watcher's Council owned. After gaining entrance through the gate, she parked the bike and got out. She was pleased to see Felicity's eco-friendly car parked out front already. Buffy decided she may as well get her new friend to learn some self-defense.

Thea opened the door. "Hey, thanks for doing this," she said as Buffy entered.

"No problem. Nice place," Buffy said as she looked around.

"Yeah, it's a bit much since I'm the only one here these days. Most of the time I just stay at Roy's," Thea said with a grimace.

"So you might want to change shoes," Buffy said, looking down at Thea's feet.

"Why?" Thea asked in confusion.

"Because those sandals aren't good to fight in," Buffy said.

"Ah, I don't plan on fighting. That's Roy," Thea said.

Roy and Diggle appeared with Felicity. "Hi!" Felicity called out with a warm smile.

"I'm glad you're here. I was telling Thea her shoes aren't right for this," Buffy said.

"And I was telling Buffy how I'm not the one learning how to fight," Thea said, puzzled.

"Listen, the Glades are not safe these days. You have a club in the middle of a bad neighborhood. I know you have your own security, but I'm sure he'd agree it's a good idea that you learn some self-defense," Buffy said. She looked at Felicity. "Both of you."

Felicity looked surprised. "I'm not one for the violence," she said weakly.

"No one is until the violence makes you a victim," Buffy said grimly.

"Digs has taught me some basic moves. Remember, I used a few on that guy the night we met?" Felicity reminded her.

"I don't think that's nearly enough—not for this town." She looked at Felicity with a somber expression. "My best friend Willow in high school was exactly like you. A genius that was good with computers, not so good with people or saying the right thing. The first week I met her a cute guy tried to kill her. By the time she graduated from high school, she learned to fight enough to defend herself. I want the same for you."

"Man, your high school doesn't sound like a fun place," Felicity said.

"It was hell," Buffy said grimly. She'd talked to Riley about Diggle and knew that he was a man who could be trusted. Buffy wasn't ready to reveal her own identity, but she knew that Diggle would support her in this.

"I think it's a good idea," John said, nodding. "You both should know how to protect yourself. It's something I should've brought up myself." He'd mentioned it once to Oliver, but Oliver hadn't wanted any excuse to put Felicity in the field. He thought if they kept her defenseless, she'd be less likely to risk herself in the field. With Oliver gone, John figured it was past time he did what he thought was best for Felicity.

Felicity looked at Thea and shrugged. "I'm game if you are," she said.

"Well, okay," she said reluctantly.

Buffy wasn't sure how much of her strength she wanted to reveal to them. However, she needed to test Thea. This would be as good a chance as any.

John was looking forward to seeing for himself what exactly Buffy Summers was capable of. He knew Riley was not prone to exaggeration, but he still couldn't see such a slight woman being much of a threat to someone his size with his training.

After Thea changed her shoes, she led them to the gym where a few mats were placed. Buffy let John run the show and watched as he demonstrated stance and basic weak points. When he used Buffy to demonstrate a choke hold, she recalled the time in her high school gym where the gym coach did the same thing. She'd accidentally on purpose had thrown the annoying guy who tried to get a bit too friendly with her. The memory made her smile.

"So how would you get out of that, Buffy, if a guy came up to you from behind?" Felicity asked, her eyes alight with mischief. She was eager to see how her new friend dealt with someone as skilled as John.

Buffy easily demonstrated how to twist out of the hold without using her superstrength to throw him.

Roy grew bored with the girly self-defense lesson. "Come on! I want to see what you guys can do!" he challenged.

Buffy gave John a questioning look. He smiled. "Well, I guess we can spar. If Riley says you can handle yourself, I'll try not to go too easy on you," John said.

"I'll try not to embarrass you too badly," Buffy said with a sweet smile.

The girls laughed. They watched as John and Buffy took positions facing one another. Buffy faced the much larger man and decided to demonstrate what a person with superior speed could do. Felicity didn't have the strength that Buffy or Thea had, but if she learned to move quickly, she would always be able to protect herself. Or at least increase the odds.

John moved in and engaged Buffy. She ducked when he threw a punch. She dodged when he kicked out. She demonstrated remarkable flexibility and balance each time he tried to make contact. However, John kept missing.

"You don't have to be the strongest person if you can move faster than your attacker," Buffy said after she dodged yet another blow from John.

John was both exasperated and amused by her catlike abilities. She motioned for Roy.

"I noticed the other day that you are quick. Let's see if we can improve your odds of deflecting John's attack," she said.

John wasn't quite sure how the woman became the coach, but it was soon very obvious to them that Roy was not her first student nor was this the first time she'd instructed others how to fight. His interest in her was piqued even more. He had ran her name and found no military service records. At least not officially.

Within an hour, Buffy had all three of them learning to dodge and deflect. John had been surprised to see that Oliver's sister seemed to possess a natural ability to avoid a hit. He knew her brother would've been both amused and impressed.

"What about strength? I saw you. I know you are more than light on your feet," Roy said stubbornly. "I want to see what you can do."

"Why don't we save that for next time? I'm sure the girls have work to get to," Buffy said.

Felicity grinned. "I took a personal day," she shared.

"My assistant manager is opening up today," Thea added, flashing her a grin.

"Fine," Buffy said in resignation. She and John faced one another again. This time Buffy didn't waste any time. She allowed him to trade blows, parrying and blocking. Then she ended the fight with her signature roundhouse kick. The force of it knocked John off his feet.

Her audience was momentarily stunned. Then they started clapping.

"Girl's got game!" Roy said excitedly.

"Does anyone else feel like they want to go burn a bra?" Thea said proudly.

Buffy reached down and helped up John and looked at Thea. "What I did, you can do. I promise you," she said to her. Thea's slayer instincts were there. Buffy just needed to bring them out more.

Thea, though, just laughed and shook her head. "Yeah, well, I'd rather not have to exert myself so hard," she said.

John wasn't quite sure what had happened. He'd trained furiously with Oliver nearly every day. He wasn't out of practice or out of shape, yet this very slight woman had managed to totally defeat him without breaking a nail or a sweat. The mystery of Buffy Summers grew even more confusing.

****** _Chapter End******_

_Anyone reading? Leaving a kudos..._


	5. To Slay or not to Slay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea is told the truth, but she doesn't believe Buffy.

***** _The Island*****_

Even in sleep, Oliver could find no peace. This new nightmare started reoccurring a week ago. Actually, it was the same nightmare he'd had since the quake, but now it had changed. He was no longer simply reliving the horrible night Tommy died. Instead, it was all his fears combined in one torturous dreamscape. It always began on the rooftop with him fighting Tommy's dad.

Merlyn taunts him right before he stabs Oliver and kills Diggle. He makes a point of keeping Oliver alive just so he can watch Diggle die.

After Merlyn leaves Oliver with Diggle's dead body, he makes it to Laurel's work and instead of Tommy dying in the rubble, it's Laurel.

"Ollie, where were you? Why didn't you come for me?" she would ask him before breathing her last.

Utterly defeated, he makes his way back to his club, to Felicity. In his dream, he keeps thinking if only he can get to her, he'll be okay. She will remain unchanged. She will look at him with those eyes that never fail to show her faith in him. In her eyes, he is a hero. Each time he dreams the dream, it never occurs to him that Felicity would be injured. In real life, she was always left safely behind while he and Dig went on the missions. For some reason in the dream, he always expects that to remain the same. He is always shocked when it is not. In his dream, Lance is there in the foundry next to Felicity's broken body. Lance had already dug up the pieces of the building that had killed Oliver's favorite IT girl. Each time he dreams it, she's already dead. He is too late to save her. Once again, he failed someone he cared about.

Each time, Lance looks up with that accusing glance. "Where were you Oliver? You've led another innocent woman to her death!"

Oliver collapses to his knees in defeat only to be called back by his sister's faint voice coming from upstairs. He works his way through the rubble and finds Roy with his sister in his arms.

"Ollie!" she calls out faintly. He runs to her.

"Where were you? You could've saved her! You're the Hood! You're supposed to save everyone!" Roy screams at him. Oliver ignores Roy and takes his sister into his arms. She must be injured internally because she's coughing up blood.

"Thea, I'm so sorry!" he cries to her.

Her hand raises up and barely caresses his face before falling weakly to the ground. She gives him a faint smile. "I love you, Ollie. Always," she whispers before dying in his arms. There is no condemnation in her gaze, only love. Her unwavering love only serves to increase his pain and guilt.

It's her death each time that brings him awake.

Oliver sat up in bed, breathing heavily. The damn dream was going to be his undoing. All his worse fears in one horrible nightmare. Only his mother was left out. Reaching for his water bottle, he took a long drink.

Oliver was unsure if going home would end his nightmare or not. He knew it was wrong to leave his sister so long. He'd been gone nearly two months. However, each time he moved to pick up his satellite phone and make arrangements to go home, he could never complete the call. The thought of facing his family and friends, facing the destruction his failure left behind stayed his hand.

He knew his friends. Oliver and Felicity would expect him to keep fighting. They believed in him. What would he do when they, too, lost their faith in him? What would he do when they looked at him the way Tommy did?

****** _Starling City******_

Buffy had spent the past week working with Roy and Thea. Sometimes, Felicity was able to join them, sometimes not. The glaring difference between Thea and Felicity was made more obvious each time. Buffy had kept thinking Diggle and Felicity would begin to wonder why Thea was picking things up so quickly. She couldn't know that both weren't very surprised that Oliver's sister would have some of his natural talents for fighting. In some way, they both felt like a piece of Oliver was back with them. Buffy figured she should get Felicity to do some early morning running with her and build up her stamina. She knew that as a slayer Thea really didn't need to exercise to be in shape.

Buffy was patrolling the city after her shift like she'd been doing nightly. She kept looking for vampires. It had been apparent after a week in Starling City that there was no hellmouth there. Since her arrival, she hadn't encountered one demon or supernatural creature. Normally, though, a slayer's presence seemed to draw supernatural forces to them. Buffy didn't know if the city simply had no vampires or if she'd just failed to discover them. What she did come across once was a woman in black leather wearing a mask. The woman had long blonde hair. She was fighting some men that had cornered a woman. Buffy saw the woman crying and clutching her clothes as she ran off. When the masked woman saw Buffy approach, she knocked out one of the guys and took off. Buffy couldn't help but wonder if she was another slayer Willow had yet to identify. Buffy made a mental note to give Willow a call and have her check.

She was a block away from her hotel when a voice called out from the alley adjacent to her block.

"Slayer!" the angry voice cried out.

Surprised, she turned. She walked toward the mouth of the alley. There were three vampires facing her. Buffy grinned. "I was wondering when you boys were going to show up. It's been a while since I've had a good slay!" she told them.

"We heard the oldest slayer was in Starling City. I already bagged us one slayer. She was a tasty morsel. I figure you will taste even better!" the biggest vampire said.

Buffy blanched. "You killed Alex? She was my friend!" Buffy stepped into the alley and pulled out her stake. Since her slayers worked in groups, it was rare for any to be killed these days. However, Alex had been young and inexperienced when she'd been cornered in New Orleans a year ago by a group of vampires Kennedy had been pursuing. She'd had Alex and two other new slayers as back up. It had ended in Alex being killed before Kennedy had slayed the vampires. This guy must have gotten away.

She moved in to dust the three vamps. They surrounded her, but it wouldn't matter. The first one lunged, and she moved to the side, easily staking him. The one who first spoke sneered at her. He attacked. Buffy pressed forward, engaging the vamp. He was more skilled than his friend and dodged her hit. They engaged furious blows. Buffy wanted to hurt him badly before dusting him. He deserved no less. She landed several punishing blows to his face and torso. Then the other vamp came at Buffy from behind, wrapping his arm around her throat. She headbutted him and kicked the first vamp hard in the stomach, knocking him back.

Quentin was patrolling his normal beat and couldn't resist taking the street that took him down Buffy's way. He was a half a block away when he heard sounds of fighting coming from the alley. He picked up his pace to investigate. When he saw Buffy fighting off two guys, he stepped into the alley.

"Buffy!" he called out. He shouldn't have because he distracted her. One of the guys hit her hard across the face when her attention turned toward Quentin. He ran toward her to help. When he got closer, he saw that the guys were deformed or something. They growled malevolently at him.

With Quentin's arrival, Buffy knew she had to end the fight before he got hurt. She knew it would be shocking for Quentin to witness, but she hoped he'd deal. Quentin grabbed one of the vampires and pulled him off her. The vampire hit Quentin, and he went flying. Buffy charged the vampire and staked him. Quentin got up just in time to see the vamp turn to dust. His eyes widened in horror and disbelief. Buffy had no time to explain because the biggest one grabbed her from behind and pinned her arms behind her. His teeth grazed her neck.

"Not going to happen!" Buffy exclaimed in annoyance. She gave him a hard jab to his stomach, flinging him away from her. Then she moved quickly to stake him before he could recover his footing. When he was dusted, she took a breath and faced Quentin.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she approached him. He looked a bit shell-shocked.

"What was that?" he gasped.

"A vampire. They are real, and I am a vampire slayer. I have super strength and fast healing," she shared.

Quentin gaped at her. Before he could respond, his radio went off. He got a call from dispatch. As he answered it, he kept his eyes locked onto hers.

"I gotta go," he told her, frowning. "Can I come see you tomorrow?"

Buffy nodded. "Why don't you let me buy you lunch? It's the least I can do. I'll explain more," she said.

Quentin's mind was racing with too many things. "I want to walk you to your hotel. It's on my way," he said.

"Okay," she said. They walked out of the alley and the half block to her hotel. She stopped and faced him.

"I thought you were special," he said, shaking his head. "Now I know you're extraordinary." He looked at her in awe a moment before walking away.

"Well," Buffy thought. "At least he didn't run screaming."

***** _*The Next Day******_

Quentin met Buffy after a restless few hours of sleep. He didn't know how to come to terms with what he both saw and what she told him. He knew that there was evil the world. However, vampires seemed a bit far-fetched.

When he saw Buffy sitting in the booth sipping a soft drink, he paused to look at her. She was so beautiful. It was hard to believe she was over thirty. It was even harder to believe she was so incredibly capable in a fight. He slowly walked toward her and sat down across from her.

Buffy smiled at Quentin. "I'm glad you weren't too freaked to come," she remarked.

"Well, I'm freaked. But I'm curious, too," he said with a sheepish smile. He gave his order to the server that came up. Buffy added hers.

"So," Buffy said, not knowing where to start.

"So. You're a vampire slayer. Tell me what exactly that means," Quentin said.

For the next half hour Buffy talked. She had decided that she may as well tell him why she was really in town, too, and what kind of thing a slayer faced. Quentin listened with rapt attention.

When Buffy finally stopped in order to eat her chicken Caesar salad, Quentin spoke.

"So you fight demons, monster, vampires, all the things I've always believed were just myths. You've been doing so since you were fifteen. You've kept the world from ending a dozen times or so. You've died twice—once for several months. You were the only slayer until you died for a few minutes as a teen—drowned by a master vampire. That created the first ever two slayers. You and Faith were the only two until your best friend, an incredibly powerful witch, changed the rules with her magic. And your sister used to be some mystical key that monks magically fashioned out of your blood for you to protect. Now you spend your time recruiting newly called slayers. Thea Queen, the spoiled heiress of the now notorious Moira Queen, is the reason you're in town?" Quentin stated, trying to keep it all straight.

"That about sums it up," she said, giving him an apologetic half smile.

Quentin threw down his fork. "That's the most insane thing I've ever heard!" he said in disbelief.

"Yes, I know. So is men turning to dust when I stake them in their heart with a piece of wood," she reminded him. "Yet it happened right in front of you just last night."

Quentin said nothing. He just sat there in silence for several minutes. Finally, he said, "Well, I'll be damned." He shook his head. The whole world had been turned upside down.

***** _*The Next Day*****_

Buffy had decided that since Quentin now knew the truth, she had to tell Thea. She got to the club early before anyone else was there. Well, Roy was there. He was never far from Thea.

"I need to talk to you, Thea," she said in a serious tone Thea hadn't heard before.

Thea frowned. "Okay," she said as she put down the bottles of liquor she was inventorying. Buffy sat on the bar stool. Thea came around and sat down next to her. Roy was taking the chairs off the tables. Buffy didn't feel inclined to include him in the conversation.

"The reason I'm really in Starling City is you. I came to see if you'd like to join my team of slayers," Buffy said bluntly.

"What? Slayers? What do you mean?" Thea asked confused.

"Have you ever noticed since you turned fifteen or sixteen that you had more energy? You rarely got tired. You could go forever without sleep? That you never get sick? You heal incredibly fast?" Buffy asked.

Thea blinked in surprise. "Well, I've got good genes," she said as if that explained it.

"No one has that good of genes," Buffy said dismissively. "You are like me. You are a vampire slayer. We are infused with supernatural strength and abilities that allow us to defeat the forces of evil. I've been killing vampires and demons since I was fifteen. It's your calling, too."

Thea looked at her a moment before bursting out into laughter. "You almost had me going there for a minute, Buffy!"

Buffy didn't crack a smile. "I'm not kidding," she said, her voice deadly serious.

Thea realized she wasn't joking and got off the stool and took a step back from Buffy. "You are out of your mind!" Her outcry caught Roy's attention, and he stopped to see what was going on.

Buffy got off the stool and faced her. "You need to hear me. You are part of an elite and incredible group of women. You have a sacred duty as a slayer," Buffy said, wincing as she realized how much she sounded like her beloved Watcher Giles.

Thea favored her with the superior, dismissive glance she'd perfected at a young age. One she had learned from her mother. "Get out. Now!" she ordered, turning toward the exit and pointing. Buffy reached for her shoulder to pull her back toward her. Thea found herself suddenly and inexplicably angry. She turned and slugged Buffy in the face.

Thea's eyes widened in dismay at what she'd done. Roy quickly stepped forward, and Thea opened her mouth to apologize. However, Buffy returned her hit with one of her own, figuring that there was one sure fire way of convincing Thea. She flashed Thea a smug, daring look.

Thea had never been hit in her entire life. Nor had she ever slugged anyone before now. None of that seemed to matter because Buffy's hard hit to the face had her ears ringing and served to enrage her. She stepped forward and returned Buffy's hit, but Buffy didn't dodge it but took it on the chin.

"Is that all you got?" Buffy challenged.

"Girls, what's going on?" Roy asked, trying to step between them.

Both girls looked at him and said, "Stay out of this, Roy!" He jumped back at their threatening looks. He didn't know what to do as the two women started fighting. Then he recalled Thea's bodyguard, who normally stationed himself outside the club in the early part of the day.

He ran outside and waved to get John's attention, and John quickly followed him back into the club. When they saw the two girls going at it, both were stunned. Thea was displaying fighting skills neither knew she possessed. She easily surpassed Roy and didn't seem to want to back down from Buffy one bit.

John knew he needed to protect Thea, but Buffy didn't seem intent on hurting her, so he was unsure.

"Stop this!" Roy said harshly. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew that Buffy could easily hurt his girlfriend. He'd never forgive himself if he stood back and allowed that. How would he explain this to Oliver?

John stepped forward. "Girls, stop it!" he called out loudly.

"I'm trying to teach her Highness a lesson," Buffy said with a smirk. "She doesn't believe me. Look at her now."

Thea wasn't sure what had come over her, but Buffy's words and her taunting had made her so angry. She just wanted to knock the smug look off the older woman's face. She found her body moving in a way she didn't realize she knew. Some of the things she was doing she recognized from her few lessons with Buffy and Diggle. However, her lack of fear unnerved her. Although she'd never been in a fight in her life, she now couldn't seem to stop trying to hit Buffy.

Buffy finally stepped back. "Now you see," she said confidently.

"I see you're insane!" Thea yelled as she lunged for Buffy, determined to beat her somehow. This time, however, Buffy dodged and then kicked out, her foot connecting hard with Thea's knee, which caused her to cry out in pain and collapse. Roy charged Buffy in defense of his girlfriend. Buffy slugged him hard, knocking him down. She looked at John, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. "Do you want to go a round?" she asked him.

John held up his hands in surrender. "What the hell is going on?" he demanded.

"I was simply trying to explain to Thea that she has a supernatural destiny. That she has been endowed with slayer reflexes, speed, strength, and healing abilities," Buffy announced. "She didn't believe me. I think now she might." She glanced pointedly at Thea, who was glaring up at her rubbing her dislocated knee. Buffy didn't bother saying more to him. She looked at Thea. "Think about it. I'll be back tomorrow."

The three of them watched her walk away. Roy went to his girlfriend. "Are you okay?" he asked, reaching out his hand to help her up. She was limping.

"I'm okay. Buffy is insane!" Thea announced crossly. Roy helped her to a chair and pulled up her knit pants to examine her knee.

Diggle looked at it. "It's dislocated. We need to get you to a hospital," Diggle said. He looked at Roy. "Go get her a bag of ice." Roy got up to do so.

Thea thought about what Buffy said. "Can you pop it back?" she asked him.

"That'd hurt a lot," Diggle said. "You need to be under anesthetics."

Thea looked grim as she ordered, "Do it."

John wasn't sure what exactly was going on, but he detected steely resolve in Thea that he had never seen before. A resolve he'd only ever seen in her brother. "Brace yourself," he said. He reached out and quickly popped the knee back into place." Thea cried out as Roy reappeared.

"What the hell, man?" Roy demanded. He shoved John away and placed the ice on her knee.

"It's okay, Roy. I told him to," Thea said.

"Why don't you tell me why you and Buffy were fighting?" John asked.

Thea wasn't sure how to explain what had just happened, but she tried her best.

Roy couldn't quit laughing after she stopped her story. "What? You're a superhero now? Buffy is already one? A demon slayer? That's rich!" he exclaimed.

"Vampire slayer," Thea automatically corrected.

John remained silent. His mind shifting through rumors and stories he'd heard about government experiments. He thought about Riley's remarks, and Buffy's obscure comments about her time with Riley.

"I told her she was insane," Thea said, disgruntled.

"How did you learn to fight like that?" John asked pointedly. "What were you thinking?"

Thea looked at him and shook her head. "I don't know. She just made me so angry. I hit her. Before I could apologize, she hit me back. Then it was like something came over me. No one has ever hit me before. Not like that, so I just hit her again. Then it was like I knew how to move. It was instinctive. I'm not sure how to explain it," she said bemused.

Roy frowned. "You were pretty amazing," he remarked. He'd been so focused on the possibility that she was about to get hurt that it hadn't really registered that she was holding her own quite easily against Buffy.

Diggle reached down and took off the ice bag and examined her knee. "It seems to not be swelling. Can you straighten out your leg?" he inquired.

Thea did so. "It feels okay," she said cautiously. She put her foot on the ground and tried to put weight on it. She couldn't believe that she only felt a twinge. "It's good. I don't believe it." Buffy had mentioned supernatural healing abilities as one of the slayer perks. Thea frowned down at her knee. Could she have been telling Thea the truth?

She looked up at her boyfriend, who was looking confused and surprised. John thought over what Thea has revealed. He thought about what he knew and what he'd witnessed. Finally, he said, "Well, I can't say that I've ever seen any vampires, but I've known some unusually evil men. I know Buffy has an incredible reputation amongst the best of the best. I can't explain it. Her explanation doesn't fit into what we know of the world. However, what we just saw Thea do doesn't either. Her knee was dislocated a half hour ago and now it's fine. I don't know what to think really, but I think you might want to have another serious talk with Buffy Summers," John advised.

***** _To Be Continued*****_


	6. Evolving

_*****The Next Day*****_

John had called Riley after the fight between Thea and Buffy. He had asked Riley if what Buffy had claimed was possible, and he wasn't overly surprised when Riley confirmed it. He explained how Buffy's hometown had been located on a hellmouth. Then he explained what a hellmouth was—a place of mystical energy that drew all kinds of supernatural elements, a doorway of sorts to hell. The supernatural elements always sought to open the door and wreak hell on earth. Literally. Buffy and her friends had stopped several apocalypses before permanently closing the hellmouth. John had been surprised to learn that the earthquake that destroyed her town was her basically closing the hellmouth permanently. The events of the Glades were too fresh for John to be okay with that. Riley told him that she hadn't realized her weapon to stop the vampire hordes that were rising would result in turning her town into a giant crater.

After talking to Riley, John had more questions than ever. How did Thea fit into this? What would Oliver say or do if he found out someone was trying to pull Thea into something that was obviously risky? John knew one thing for sure. He had a responsibility to protect Thea no matter what. He met Felicity for breakfast the next day because John believed she deserved to know what was happening with her new friend. Felicity was more than a little shocked.

"This is a joke, right?" Felicity asked in disbelief. Her scientific mind was having problems believing his tale.

"Nope. It is not. I had my own Special Forces buddy confirm that she is a slayer. She has supernatural strength, fighting reflexes, and healing. She used to be the only one. Now, things are changed. Now, she's saying that Thea is one, too," John said.

"Oliver won't be happy about this. He didn't risk his life for a year as the Hood so that his sister could turn around and become some supernatural superhero that fights demons and vampires," Felicity said with a worried frown. "Fighting criminals the way you and he do is risky enough."

"Yeah, I know. We need to tell him, but we still don't know where he's at," John pointed out.

"He's not touched his funds since I set up the trace. It's like he's disappeared off the face of the Earth," she mused.

John looked speculative, and then a thought occurred to him. "He did disappear once. Maybe he went back," John said.

"That'd be crazy! Why would he return to that place of torture?" Felicity asked, shaking her head.

"A lot of war vets re-enlist and go back to war because it's what they know. They can no longer function in the world they left behind," John explained. "Maybe Oliver went back to the place where everything made sense to him. Kill or be killed. We both know he wasn't alone on that island—not for all of the time anyway."

Felicity nodded in agreement, her mind racing. "We'll need to retrace his steps. I hadn't done that yet because I respected that he needed time. But it's been over two months. We can't sit back and watch Thea get involved in something without him knowing she's at risk. He'd hate himself even more if she got hurt and he wasn't there," Felicity said. Neither said what they both were thinking. He might not forgive them if something happened to her, and they hadn't told him.

"Call Buffy and have her meet us at the club at noon. I'll tell Thea. We have much to discuss with her," Diggle said.

Felicity nodded. "Okay," she said. She was a bit disappointed that her new friend came by her skills supernaturally. Felicity had secretly hoped that maybe if she worked hard, she could be like Buffy. She wanted to be strong and capable because she didn't want to be a liability for Oliver. She wanted to be more than just a tech girl. Felicity sighed as she said goodbye and headed to work. It was time for her to face reality. Some people were born to be heroes. Others—people like her—were born to help them.

****** _Verdant******_

Buffy arrived at the club with Quentin. Since he had witnessed her slaying a vampire, she figured he deserved to be there. Besides, she kind of liked him. Maybe a lot. Smiling at him, she pushed through the front door and found Thea, Roy, John, and Felicity hanging out at the bar. John and Felicity were sitting at a table by the bar while Roy and Thea were sitting on some stools.

"So that gang's all here?" Buffy said, looking at everyone.

"Why is he here?" Roy asked suspiciously, eyeing Quentin with distrust. He would never trust a cop.

"Because I wanted him to be here," Buffy said firmly. "And he saw me dust a vamp the other day, so I filled him in on the whole slayer thing." She sat down in a chair next to Felicity. Quentin took the other chair.

"You saw her kill a vampire?" Felicity asked Quentin excitedly. "Did it really turn to dust?"

"Yes, it did," he said simply, shaking his head.

"They were the first vampires I've seen since I came to town. With Thea and myself both here, however, it was only a matter of time," Buffy said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" John asked.

"Slayers draw vampires. We're like supernatural magnets," Buffy said. She looked at Thea in contemplation and frowned. "I'm not sure how it is that she's been active for two years and been so clueless. How could you not tell you had super strength?"

Thea looked annoyed. "How would I know this? It's not like I go around beating up guys!" she said defensively.

"Yes, but haven't you shook someone's hand and squeezed too hard or opened a jar and accidentally broke it? Broken a door opening it? That kind of thing?" Buffy asked. She remembered when she first got her powers. She went from being a semi-talented cheerleader to an apparent klutz.

Thea curled her nose. "I don't shake hands. And why in the world would I open my own jars?" she asked as if the idea had never occurred to her before.

Roy snickered. "Thea's a princess, remember? She doesn't do much for herself," Roy remarked, giving her a fond look

Instead of taking offense, Thea patted his cheek. "That's why I have you, sweetie!" she informed him.

John chuckled and shook his head. It was true that he spent much of his time opening doors for Thea.

"You've never encountered anyone that seemed to view you aggressively or tried to pick a fight or even someone that tried to get you alone in a dark alley?" Buffy asked. All slayers encountered vampires. It was unheard of to come across one that had not—it wasn't natural.

"As if!" Thea said with a sniff. "I'm not sure the kind of places you like to hang out at, but I don't go into dark alleys, and everyone loves me!"

"Thea doesn't spend much time with anyone that isn't a close personal friend," John said. "If that held true in high school, then it would stand to reason she would rarely be alone."

"Yeah, she probably doesn't frequent graveyards," Buffy remarked. No point in telling them exactly how much of her free time was spent hanging out in them.

"Not at night," Thea said. "I visit my dad's grave sometimes, but only in daytime."

"Well, that was wise on your part. If you were less popular or liked to be alone more, chances were you'd have a much different story," Buffy said.

"I'm still having trouble believing this," Thea said. "How can I be a vampire slayer? How can vampires be real?"

"I have a lot to tell you," Buffy said. "It may take some time to tell it all." She laid out the situation for Thea and everyone, explaining the origins of slayers and how and why things were changed. Quentin had heard it all before, but his mind had so much trouble processing it that he was glad to have a second go at it.

The group listened in silence. All of them in various stages of disbelief. When Buffy fell silent, Thea jumped to her feet, a look of panic in her eyes. "There is no way in hell I'm joining your slayer club! I will not be running around looking for vampires to stake!" Thea insisted. "My city is falling apart in case you haven't noticed. My family _has_ fallen apart. I don't have the time or energy to focus on anything else!"

Buffy nodded. "Yes, I know your life is complicated, but that doesn't change the fact that you need to be trained. If not to slay vampires, for your own safety and those around you. You could accidentally hurt someone. It's a miracle you haven't already!" Buffy remarked. Buffy had decided to not pressure Thea. Getting her trained would be the first step. Giles had agreed with her plan when she talked to him on the phone the night before.

"What do you propose?" John asked.

"That she train with me like she has been but more focused. She needs to know what she's capable of," Buffy said. She looked at Thea and rose to her feet. "Being a slayer comes with tremendous responsibility. You aren't like other girls. Maybe you've always felt that because of your family's wealth and connections. But now it's different. Your life will never be the same."

Thea looked at Buffy, trying to come to terms with what she was saying. It wasn't that she disbelieved Buffy's words. She wasn't quite sure what to think exactly. A part of her did like knowing she had these abilities Buffy spoke of. It would ensure that she would never be a victim; she would never be completely powerless. She had spent so much time the last six years feeling exactly that way.

"My life hasn't been the same for months now. It wasn't the same after my dad's ship went down, taking him and my brother. I'm not sure about this slayer business, but I'll deal," Thea said. "Somehow."

Buffy nodded, not surprised by her response. "Good. Let's get started," Buffy said.

****** _Two Weeks Later******_

Felicity was down in basement of the club. She had finally locked on Oliver's location. Her fist went up in the air. "Yes!" she exclaimed. She called Diggle. "John. I found him! I know where he's at!"

"I'll be there soon," John said, hanging up.

Felicity was glad she'd finally managed to do something useful since she'd felt pretty useless the past few weeks. She spent hours watching Buffy train with Thea. Not even discovering Thea was nearly as good with a bow and arrow as Oliver served to make her happy these days. At first, it was fun seeing Thea began to blossom into this incredible fighter, but it was also a bit disturbing. It was like the girl she was disappeared more every day. Felicity couldn't help but regret that Oliver was missing out on seeing his sister evolve. She wasn't sure how Oliver would take it, but Felicity knew it was going to hurt him more to see his sister so changed in his absence.

She also couldn't help but feel a little left out. Buffy was so focused on Thea that she really didn't seem to remember Felicity. There was no way Felicity could keep up with the level of training the two women were doing. Roy tried valiantly. However, he didn't have the super-healing or reflexes. More and more John was working with Roy while Buffy worked with Thea. Felicity was the odd man out. When it had been just her, Dig, and Oliver working on the list, she had never felt like a third wheel. She had known what she was doing was important and vital. She had known, too, that Oliver needed her. These days it didn't seem like anyone really did.

***** _The Next Day*****_

Buffy was getting ready for a date with Quentin. They'd had coffee and lunch a few times since their last date, but they'd not gone out at night. She'd even went out shopping for a new dress since she only had the one black dress. This one was a deep purple with a plunging neckline. Buffy had decided that she'd been celibate long enough. She and Quentin were both responsible adults. There was no reason why they couldn't skip the flowers and candy stage of their relationship. Buffy was long past the time when she wanted or needed to be wooed.

Even though she had that thought in her head when she was getting ready, she was still deeply touched when Quentin arrived with a dozen roses.

"Wow! That's so sweet!" Buffy gushed. She kissed his cheek. Turning, she looked for a place to put the flowers then realized she didn't have a vase. She grinned when she saw her 64oz soda mug. "I guess this will have to do." She went to the sink, dumping the cup and rinsing it out. She put the flowers in it. "I will have to buy a vase."

"I should've bought the ones with a vase," Quentin said apologetically.

"Hey, roses are expensive enough. I know cops don't get paid nearly enough anyway. I can manage a vase!" she said, smiling at him. After grabbing her wrap and purse, they left her room.

"So how long are you going to live in this hell hole?" Quentin asked as they walked to his car.

"It's not so bad," she said. When he stopped and looked at her incredulously, she laughed. "Okay, so maybe it is."

Quentin laughed as he opened her car door. He walked around to the other side and got in. "So maybe you should look for an apartment," he suggested as he started his car. "Since the earthquake, there's been a lot of vacancies. I'm sure you can find a short-term lease somewhere."

Buffy knew he had a point. There was no reason why she had to stay in a hotel that her mother—if she were still alive—would be horrified to see her in. "You're probably right. It might be nice to have a home again," she admitted.

Quentin looked surprised. "You don't have a home now?" he asked.

"Well, I had a place in New York for a while when I dated my ex. But mostly my home is whereever my sister and Giles are. Since they're both in England, that's a long way away," she shared. "I've been mostly drifting ever since I stepped down as head slayer."

"I'd love to know that you weren't going to just drift out of my life," Quentin said, giving her a meaningful look. He reached over and linked his hand with hers. Their eyes locked in a long moment before he started the car and drove to the restaurant he'd chosen.

As he helped her out of the car, he said, "By the way, you look absolutely stunning in that dress. I know every man who sees you will envy me."

Buffy smiled warmly at the compliment and leaned up to kiss him. They'd never kissed before. Their first kiss was warm and sweet—just the way she wanted it to be. She pulled back before it turned into anything more.

Quentin had trouble believing that a woman like her wanted to be with a man like him, but he was grateful, nevertheless.

After a dinner they both enjoyed, Quentin was going to take her to an intimate club that played music you could enjoy without having your ears rung. However, Buffy reached out and took his hand. "Why don't you take me home?" she suggested.

At first, Quentin thought she was unhappy and wanted to end the date. When he frowned, Buffy realized he'd misunderstood. She leaned up and gave him a light kiss before saying, "I was thinking we could have more fun at my hell hole of an apartment." She gave him a heated glance, and he finally realized her meaning.

He chuckled softly. "Well, if you're sure, I'm happy to oblige," he said as he opened his car door for her. When they arrived at her hotel, she unlocked her door, and he followed her inside, locking the door behind him. He removed his jacket and sidearm (he didn't go anywhere without these days). Then he pulled her into his arms and kissed her the way he'd wanted to all night. Buffy's arms went around his neck as she returned his kiss. Being with him felt so easy, so natural. Almost like it was their thousandth time together instead of the first.

Normally, sex with her and a guy was fast, hard, and heated. When she tried to move it that way with him, he ran a gentle hand down her cheek, traveling down her bare arm until he reached for her hand. He lifted it slowly and dropped a kiss into her open palm. "What's your hurry? We have all night. I want to savor every moment. You're not a woman a guy should rushes through," he said. Then he gave her a slow, wet kiss that served to touch her deep inside.

That's how he made love to her. Slowly, almost reverently. Every touch was sweet, every kiss gentle and mesmerizing. Buffy became lost in the spell he seemed to be weaving with his every move. When he moved inside of her for the first time, her eyes opened as she gasped. Her eyes sought his, and they moved together. Over the years, Buffy had started to treat sex the way Faith did. A way to release all the pent-up energy she carried. Sometimes, she forgot that it was supposed to be so much more than an exchange of fluids and energies. She rarely let herself feel so connected to whomever she was having sex with. Yet Quentin wouldn't let her hide in familiar moves and habits. He pulled out of her every drop of emotion she'd normally quench. Too many heartbreaks and disappointments had left their mark on her soul. However, none of that seemed to matter. Only the here and now with him seemed to register. His touch seemed to eclipse all others, and she could focus on nothing else but how he was making her feel.

When he collapsed against her, causing her to cry out his name as her orgasm washed over her, he gave her a soft kiss. Then he moved to the side, cocooning her with his warmth. Buffy felt tears leak out of her eyes as he spooned her.

"You are so incredible," he whispered in her ear. He dropped a kiss on the nape of her neck and sighed in tired pleasure. It'd been too long for him, but he'd been determined to make it good for her.

"You're not so bad yourself," she said softly. Then she turned in his arms and gazed at him. "I'm not sure I expected that."

Her admittance surprised him. "What did you expect?" he wondered.

She shrugged, not ready to share how empty her life had seemed to become lately. She looked away from him.

Quentin wasn't quite sure how to take her silence. He started to disengage. "I guess I should get going," he said reluctantly.

When Buffy felt him pull away, she looked up at him. "Please, don't," she said. She wasn't ready to say more, but she also wasn't ready for him to leave.

"You want me to stay?" he asked.

She nodded and kissed him. "Please," she said quietly.

He smiled at her, and she felt the warmth of it move through her. She turned back around, so he could wrap his arms back around her. As she drifted off to sleep, she couldn't help but think about how she'd found so much more in Starling City than a slayer.

****** _Chapter End*******_

_I'm not feeling much love with this story. Leave a kudos if you're enjoying it. Thanks!_


	7. Time to Come Home

Buffy woke up Sunday morning full of energy. Her date with Quentin had been so perfect Friday night. It'd been a long time since she'd awoke in a man's arms. They'd went out for breakfast after making love one more time. He was spending some time with Laurel today. She'd been fragile since her boyfriend had died in the quake. Laurel hadn't struck Buffy as fragile, but she liked that Quentin cared so much for his daughter. She decided to go see Felicity. She had been so busy with Thea's training that she had yet to start Felicity on her jogging routine. She ran up the steps to Felicity's apartment. Having seen her car out front, Buffy knew she was home, so she rang the bell.

Felicity tried to ignore the doorbell, but it was incessant. She hadn't fallen asleep until almost dawn. Grabbing her glasses, she squinted at the time. She'd been asleep for exactly three hours. Groaning, she pulled herself out of the bed. When she looked in the peep hole and saw Buffy standing outside her door, she stepped back in surprise. She hesitated a moment before opening the door.

"Is everything okay?" Felicity asked, figuring something must be wrong.

"Yep!" Buffy said, her energy so high it was a bit overwhelming. Felicity instinctively took a step back, and Buffy stepped through the door. "I was hoping I could get you to go running with me. I think it'd be good for you to start building up your stamina."

If Felicity hadn't been so tired, she would've held her tongue. But she'd been spending so much time focused on coming up with a plan to bring Oliver home that she'd had very little sleep the past few days. "So suddenly you're concerned about my stamina? I guess Thea was busy, huh?" She walked to her kitchen to start some coffee, not really caring if Buffy followed her not. She had thought Buffy was her friend. Predictably, she'd found someone cooler to spend time. Felicity couldn't really blame her. Thea was pretty spectacular these days. Having been charmed thoroughly by the other Queen, she wasn't too surprised. It wasn't the first time she wasn't first choice, and it probably wouldn't be the last.

Buffy winced as she realized her neglect of her new friend had hurt her. "Hey, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to ignore you," Buffy said, following her into her kitchen.

"Yeah, I know you didn't. It's okay," Felicity said as she started the coffee. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Probably not. I'm pretty juiced already," Buffy said.

"Already coffee'd up, huh?"

"Nope. Not a drop. I don't really need it. I like it, but some mornings I wake up with more than enough energy," Buffy shared with a sheepish smile.

"Must be nice," Felicity grumbled. "I'm not really up for a jog. I've gotten very little sleep the past few days. I'm working on a project for work that's taking up most of my time. It might lead me out of town for a few days."

"Oh," Buffy said, disappointed. "Well, could I at least take you to breakfast? I am really sorry for being such a lousy friend."

Felicity, never one to stay mad at a friend for long, smiled. "Okay. Let me get dressed," she said.

A short time later, they were grabbing breakfast. Felicity laughed as Buffy ordered, bacon, eggs, hash browns, toast, and pancakes. "You'll definitely need to run after eating all that!" she remarked.

Buffy gave her a smug smile. "Well, slayers have a really high metabolism. I'm always hungry, and I burn off just about everything I eat," she admitted.

Felicity gave a snort. "Figures," she said with a sigh. "Beautiful, deadly, superpowers, _and_ you never gain an ounce! I think I officially hate you!"

Buffy laughed. "Does that mean we can't engage in some girl talk? I really want to talk to someone about my weekend!" she said eagerly.

"Sure. Spill," Felicity said as she bit into her Eggs Benedict.

Buffy began to tell her about her hot night with Laurel's dad. Felicity choked on her coffee when Buffy described his skills in the bedroom.

Coughing, Felicity gasped, "I don't need a play-by-play! I respect the man too much!"

"So do I," Buffy said with a naughty smile. "Even more so now!"

Felicity laughed. "You are bad!" she exclaimed, chuckling. Her phone beeped, and Felicity pulled it out. It was from Digs. _Where are you?_ She quickly typed in a reply. _At the diner across from my apartments having breakfast with Buffy. You should join._

"Is everything okay?"

"Yea, that was John. I told him he should join us," Felicity said, putting down her phone.

Buffy gave her a curious look. "So what's the deal with you and John? You said he was dating your friend Carla? Why do I feel there's more to it than that?" she prodded.

Felicity didn't like lying to her friends. Oliver did it so much with his family and friends, but Felicity had never really had anyone in her life she had to lie to about what she did with Oliver and John. "Well, to be honest, Oliver Queen told him to keep an eye on me when he left town. John was Oliver's bodyguard. He left after his best friend died in the quake. Oliver and I are friends. He's a bit overprotective since people he cares about end up dying," she explained. She decided that some partial truth was okay.

"Look at you, charming the billionaire with your bad self!" Buffy said with a cheeky grin.

Felicity looked shocked at her words. "Ah, Oliver and I are _just_ friends! I'd never be his type. He goes for leggy models or girls like Laurel Lance. Not nerdy IT girls that never know the right thing to say. I mean I'm a good friend and don't mind fixing his computer—that's how we met. He came to me to help with a laptop. Walter, his stepdad, likes me. I help him sometimes, too. But Oliver and I are only friends!" she babbled.

Buffy laughed. "Relax! I was just teasing! I'm sure a guy like Oliver comes with way too much baggage anyway. Five years on a deserted island. All those mysterious scars and broken bones. No telling what happened to him over there," Buffy said.

Felicity frowned. "How do you know about his scars?" she asked, immediately suspicious. She may like Buffy, even trust her. However, her loyalty to Oliver was deeply rooted. No one was above suspicion when it came to protecting him and his identity.

"Willow, my best friend, is a hacker like you. We found out everything there was to know about the Queens before I came here. She hacked into his medical files," Buffy said.

"I doubt you know everything," Felicity mumbled. Before Buffy could inquire what she meant, John interrupted.

"Ladies. Sorry to barge in," he said.

Felicity smiled. "Have a seat. Join us," Felicity offered.

"Sorry. Can't. We have to go," John said, giving her a look.

"We do?" Felicity asked. Her eyes widened when she realized what he was referring to.

"That breakthrough at headquarters came through," John said. He gave Buffy an apologetic look. "I have to accompany her out of town for a few days."

"Oh?" Buffy asked. "Where to?"

"Central City. Her project designers have hit a snag," John fabricated.

"You can reach me by email if anything comes up," Felicity said.

"You'll watch out for Thea? Keep her out of trouble?" John said.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine," Buffy assured him.

Felicity reached for her wallet, but Buffy grabbed her hand. "I got this. I owe you. We'll have that run when you get back," Buffy said.

Felicity smiled her thanks. "Sure. Thanks," she said. She grabbed her bag and followed John out of the diner.

"Arrangements have been made. It's time to bring Oliver home," John said as he opened the car door parked out front.

Felicity got into the car. "Good," she said, glad to finally be doing something again.

****** _Hours Later******_

Oliver went to the cliff overlooking the water to watch the sun set. It was still an hour off, but he loved the view. A noise from above, though, disturbed his tranquility. He looked up and saw that it was a plane. Frowning, he watched it fly overhead. He hadn't ordered a supply drop. He grabbed his binoculars from his bag. The clouds were thick today, so he couldn't see much. Soon, however, he saw a parachute open. A lone figure made its way to the beach below. His eyes widened in surprise and alarm as he realized the figure wasn't alone.

He couldn't believe it. Diggle and Felicity were on his island. He gazed at them through the binoculars, watching as Felicity lost her lunch on the beach. He couldn't make out what she was saying to Digs, but he could imagine. She was terrified of heights. Oliver couldn't believe she'd jumped out of a plane. He shook his head in bemusement—she was full of surprises.

Concerned for what might've compelled her to such lengths had him quickly making his way down to them. His island had too many things that could hurt them. Frowning, he thought of all the ways Felicity could be hurt here. What was Diggle thinking, bringing her to this place? She was completely out of her element. Worry for her safety compelled him downward. He dropped down in front of them right before they stepped into the woods.

"Oliver!" Felicity gasped, startled by his sudden appearance.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked more sharply than he intended. Diggle gave him a disapproving look at his tone, so he amended. "I mean, it's good to see you, but why did you come?"

"Are you okay?" Felicity asked, ignoring his question, her eyes traveling over him as if checking for injuries.

"I'm fine. Why are you here?" he asked again.

Felicity frowned at him. "You've been gone for over two months, Oliver. I just jumped out of an airplane and that's all I get?" she asked, incredulous.

Warmth entered his eyes as he gazed down at her. She always managed to both chide him and encourage him at the same time. It was a rare gift. "I'm sorry. I missed you both," he said, smiling at her. She stepped forward to hug him. He returned her hug and reached out his hand to Diggle.

"Glad you're okay, Oliver. Believe me, I wouldn't have come if it wasn't important," John told him.

Felicity gazed up at him, stepping back. "It's Thea, Oliver. We had to tell you what was going on. Since you don't call or answer emails, we were driven to extremes," Felicity said, giving him a chiding look.

Alarm and dread filled Oliver. "Is she okay?" he asked, bracing himself for the blow. Of course, he'd lose her, too—the only woman whose love for him hadn't been destroyed, who still saw him through rose colored glasses. He looked at Felicity. Well, she may not be the only one.

"Thea is fine," John assured him. "It's more complicated than that. Is there some place we can go to talk?"

"Sure. But Thea's not hurt?" he asked.

"No, she's not hurt," John told him.

Oliver let out a relieved breath and gestured for his friends to follow him. "Be careful. Only step where I step. The island is booby-trapped," Oliver advised as he led them to the hollowed-out airplane that had one time been his home.

John and Felicity looked around with interest. "Is this where you stayed at when you were here?" Felicity inquired.

"Sometimes," he said. He handed Felicity and John a bottle of water. "So what's going on with Thea?"

"You better sit down for this," John said grimly. Oliver frowned but sat down and listened.

He listened, but he didn't believe. Laughter escaped. Felicity and John exchanged looks. "He's gone around the bend!" Felicity said. She couldn't remember the last time she'd heard Oliver laugh. Had she _ever_ heard him laugh? His mirth now, though, was upsetting. This wasn't a laughing matter. He'd finally cracked.

Chuckling, Oliver said, "No, I haven't! But this is the most preposterous thing I've ever heard! My sister, Thea, a _vampire_ slayer? The girl who can't even kill her own spiders? That's hilarious! I'm not surprised that you believe it, Felicity. You have a romantic heart. You love heroes and movies with strong women in them. But you, John? How could you buy into this?"

Felicity gave him an offended look. "I am _not_ that easy to be misled! We know what we saw!" Felicity insisted.

"She's right, Oliver. We wouldn't have come if it was just a con job. This Buffy Summers is the real deal. I've talked to one of my Special Forces buddies who knew her intimately. Most of the stuff surrounding her is classified, but Riley knows her. He confirmed what she said. He wouldn't lie to me," John said.

"Thea is not the sister you left behind," Felicity told him. "You should see what she can do. She is amazing! She's like you!"

Oliver didn't know what to think. However, he realized that whatever was happening was not good for his sister. Either this woman had completely fooled his sister and friends, or the woman was making his sister a target for things Oliver wasn't sure he believed in. "I'm not going to let Thea get drawn into something that could get her killed!" he vowed, getting to his feet.

Felicity stood. "So you believe us?"

"I'm not sure what to think, but you're right. It's time for me to come home," Oliver announced. He picked up his satellite phone to make the call.

_******Chapter End******_


	8. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you may have been disappointed that I changed up Felicity/Oliver's reunion on the island. The episode on the show was too perfect. I didn't really think I could add much to it, so I just changed it completely!

_******Starling City******_

Buffy was patrolling on her night off from the club while Thea and Roy were working. Felicity was out of town still, and she was feeling wired. Way too much energy to work off since Quentin was working tonight. She'd texted him to let him know what she was doing. Buffy figured she'd run into him eventually. Grinning, she wondered if she could convince him to slip into an alley for some unprofessional fun times. She remembered the time Spike, her vampire ex-lover, had taken up against the outside wall of her work. Very hot.

She heard a faint scream, which told her it was a few blocks away. Running, she headed in the direction of the noise. When she was a few yards away from a dark alley, she heard signs of fighting. Increasing her speed, she flew down the remaining yards into the mouth of the alley. Her eyes saw a young dark-haired girl with ripped clothes struggling with a man while another man was fighting with the blonde women in leather Buffy had glimpsed before. It wasn't much of a fight as the masked woman was beating the man with punishing blows. The girl had skill.

Buffy quickly moved to the guy holding the girl. It was obvious the masked woman had stopped an attempted rape. The girl being held had really short dark hair and wore a black leather jacket. Buffy pulled the guy off her.

"Looks like you bit off more than you can chew," Buffy said to the guy before she slugged him so hard he was knocked out cold. Still not used to hitting humans, Buffy winced as she looked down at the man's unconscious form. She pulled out her phone and sent Quentin a quick text. Then she glanced up at the girl. "Are you okay?"

"I think so," the girl said, her hand going to the blood dripping from her lip. Buffy ripped off the end of t-shirt and gave it to the girl. "Thanks." The girl eyed Buffy with wariness.

Buffy frowned, not liking the evidence of dark suspicion in the girl's eyes. This was a girl who had seen too much. She turned to the other woman, her eyes widening in alarm. The woman was using her staff to hit the attacker. Buffy could tell the guy was barely conscious. "Hey! Stop! He's done!" Buffy yelled.

The woman ignored her, hitting the guy until he went completely limp. Not even his unconscious state slowed the woman's blows. Buffy realized if she didn't intervene the woman would kill the would-be rapist. Never having been in this position before, she hesitated a second. However, her mission was clear. Human life was too precious to be wasted. It wasn't her place to bring justice to criminals—not that way anyway. She moved up to the woman and caught the staff just as it was about to pierce the man. Buffy glared at the woman.

"You are going too far! The police will arrest him. Back off!" she ordered, her eyes flashing angrily.

The masked woman sneered at Buffy. "Rapists do _not_ get to live!" she said. She jerked quickly and pulled her staff out of Buffy's hands.

"That's not your place to decide. Stopping a crime is one thing. But you don't have the right to murder him in cold blood," Buffy said firmly.

"Kill the bastard!" the victimized girl said. She'd been a victim one too many times. Never had she had the power or skill to fight back, but this woman did. Sin wanted to see the men die who had hurt her, who were planning on hurting her more.

Buffy glared at the girl. "Not going to happen!" she exclaimed.

"You think you can stop me?" the masked woman said with sneer.

"Yes, I know I can," Buffy said confidently.

The woman swung her staff at Buffy's head; she ducked quickly and stepped back from the unconscious man, forcing the other woman to do the same. She pushed forward, trying to hit Buffy. Buffy kept dodging. Then she reached out and grabbed the staff instead of blocking when the woman tried again to hit Buffy. Unprepared for that, the woman didn't brace herself when Buffy pulled hard, claiming the staff. She glared at the masked woman and then proceeded to effortlessly break the staff. "I get that you have skill, and you want to protect women, but so do I. The difference is I won't allow you to murder a man right in front of me." She tossed the now useless staff away.

Before the masked woman could attack again, a voice interrupted. "Buffy!"

Buffy glanced back and saw Quentin hurrying toward her. "My boyfriend will arrest them, so back off!" Buffy ordered, getting a secret thrill at referring to Quentin as her boyfriend for the first time.

The masked woman saw the approaching cop, and her eyes widened as she recognized her father. She glanced quickly back at the woman who'd stopped her from killing the rapist, her mind whirling. Then in a blink, she disappeared. She was nowhere near ready to be so close to her father. Nor did she know how to deal with the fact that her father had a new woman in his life. One that was _not_ her mother. One that could effortlessly stand up to Sara. Sara grimaced as she realized the woman had been entirely too unafraid. Who was she? Frowning, she tried to wrap her mind around the new developments as she distanced herself from the scene.

"Are you okay?" Quentin asked, casting his eyes over Buffy. She smiled and nodded.

"These two guys were attempting to rape this girl. That woman who ran off like some kind of ninja freak stopped them," Buffy said. "She was about to kill one of them, and I stopped her."

"You should've let her!" the girl said, glaring at Buffy. "They don't deserve to live!"

Quentin frowned at the girl, but there was compassion in his eyes. "I agree. But it's not our place to take lives. Just save them," he said simply. "What's your name?"

"Sin," the girl said.

"Sin what?" Quentin prodded. The girl gave him a sullen look, obviously not going to give him more. He sighed. He could never face a girl like this without thinking of his own girls. He could tell by looking at this one that she probably spent too much time on the streets. "Do you need medical attention?"

"I'm fine," the girl said quickly. Going to a hospital was the last thing she wanted.

"Is there a family or friend I can call for you?" Quentin asked.

The girl shook her head. Buffy wanted to cry. She couldn't imagine Dawn being hurt in such a way and not calling her. Nor the reversal. Now that Dawn was a grown woman, Buffy didn't have to shield her quite so much. "Why don't you arrest these losers, and I'll take care of her?"

"I need a statement from her before I can charge these guys," Quentin said.

"That's why you should've let the woman kill them! I don't want any trouble with no cops!" the girl said.

"You are not in trouble," Quentin said easily. "But you will have to testify."

"Not going to happen!" Sin said stubbornly.

"Why don't you let me take care of her?" Buffy suggested, giving him a look that said back off. "I will find out where we can find her tomorrow.

Sin figured getting rid of the Barbie doll would be a piece of cake, so she relaxed slightly. She nodded. "Yeah, tomorrow will be better. I need some time to—uh—get over this," she said, wincing at how weak that sounded.

Quentin looked resigned and nodded. "Fine. But you must come by the station tomorrow and give a statement," he said. He glanced at Buffy. "Be careful."

She smiled warmly at him. "Always," she said. She stepped up to him and kissed him. Knowing he wouldn't appreciate it if she tried to get carried away, she kept it short and sweet. "I'll call you later."

She looped her arm through Sin's. "You can come home with me. I live just down the street," Buffy said, knowing the girl was planning on disappearing on the streets at the first opportunity.

"What?" Sin asked in surprise, trying to pull away from Buffy. However, Buffy refused to release her. This woman was unusually strong for a woman. Sin recalled how effortlessly she'd broken the thick wooden staff and hesitated. No need to piss off a woman who had such a skill set—at least not until she had to.

Buffy pulled her away from Quentin, who was bending down to handcuff one of the guys. "I figured you probably could use a safe place tonight. My place is crappy, but it's safe," Buffy said. "Don't argue with me. You won't win."

Sin looked at the woman a bit in awe. Two women in one night appeared out of nowhere to help her. Her own mother could never be bothered to notice her whereabouts or well-being, yet these two strangers did so with such casual ease. Although she wanted to thank the woman who had first saved her, she couldn't ignore the woman in front of her now. "Who are you?" she asked incredulously.

The woman smiled brightly. "Buffy. Buffy Summers," she said. "Does Sin stand for Cynthia?"

The girl grimaced. "You ever call me that and you'll regret it!"

Buffy laughed. "Sin is much cooler!" she agreed. "Come on." She tugged on Sin's arm, leaving her no choice but to go along. She glanced back at her attackers who were being arrested. At least tonight, they wouldn't be on the streets hurting someone else. That was better than nothing.

****** _The Next Day******_

The next day Buffy was at the Queen mansion in their gym training with Thea and Roy. Roy was finally willing to spar with his girlfriend even though he never could bring himself to hit her. He mainly practiced his footwork and avoided her hits or tried to anyway.

After ten minutes, Buffy called time. She put Roy to work on the punching bag. Since he had a lot of aggression, it was a good way for him to work some of it out and practice throwing hits.

"So a slayer is naturally light on her feet—spry," Buffy told Thea. "Before I was called, I was a cheerleader, and I could do a cartwheel. Then suddenly I could do this." She moved to one corner of the mat and began a full gymnastic routine that included lots of backwards flips and ended in the splits.

Roy stopped what he was doing to watch her in amazement. A girl that flexible was incredibly hot. He turned and eyed his girlfriend with new eagerness.

"So even as old as you are, you can still do the splits?" Thea asked in amazement.

Buffy got up and grinned, taking no offense. "Yeah, we seem to age slower. Since the average life span of a slayer used to be seventeen, we never knew that. Faith and I are the oldest recorded slayers. She's a year older than me, but I was called earlier. So far, my body seems to work the same as it always did. A definite perk," she said. She jumped up easily to her feet.

Thea looked thoughtful. "So I should be able to do that?" Thea asked.

"Yep," Buffy said.

None of them noticed their audience. Oliver had arrived as his home with Diggle and Felicity. When Diggle mentioned that Buffy's bike was out front, he was itching for a confrontation. However, when he arrived at his gym, he paused. An incredibly beautiful woman was flipping all over the place like a jumping jack.

"That's her. That's Buffy," Felicity whispered unnecessarily. "I'm going to have her teach me how to do that! I can do the splits, you know." Felicity may never become a real fighter, but she could do some of that. At least that was her thought as she watched the two women. She watched eagerly. Finally, here was something within her realm of capabilities! Then she frowned. Who was she kidding? She could never look so natural doing that.

No, Oliver didn't know that and the idea of Felicity doing the splits so startled him that he had to blink away the image. He had put Felicity so firmly in the friend's box that he refused to notice her as a woman. He'd never managed to be friends with a woman who wasn't a former lover, so he valued the real friendship he'd developed with Felicity. When an occasional stray thought popped in his head whenever he noticed how attractive she looked, he worked hard to push it down. Shaking his head to dispel the image of Felicity doing the splits, he forced himself to focus on the scene in front of him. When the woman mentioned the average lifespan of slayers used to be seventeen, his fist clenched in rage. How dare this woman lead his only sister into something so dangerous!

He started to step into the room when Thea suddenly stepped forward on the mat and did almost a mirror image of the routine Buffy had done. His mouth fell over in shock. He glanced at Diggle, who didn't seem nearly as surprised. He just grinned proudly while Felicity looked a bit sad. Frowning, he started to ask her what was wrong. Then he realized it was not the time.

He stepped into the room. "Thea. I'm home," he announced.

Thea turned. When she realized it was him, her face broke into a huge smile. She came running toward him, throwing her arms around him, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back; he'd missed her more than he realized.

Buffy watched the reunion with a smile. It was good to see siblings so close. She and Dawn were still close after all these years. However, she was taken aback when Thea's brother threw an angry glare her way. He moved toward her like he was stalking her. He was like a panther—so much suppressed energy. Willow's research had never mentioned his presence was so magnetic. All that focused energy was zeroed in on her. He was _not_ a happy person. She glanced at Felicity, who was looking both guilty and apologetic.

Roy moved away from the punching bag, sensing things were about to get ugly.

_******To Be Continued******_


	9. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver returns home.

_******Where We Left Off******_

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming home?" Thea asked her brother.

"I thought I'd surprise you," Oliver said, smiling at her. He glanced at Buffy, his smile leaving his face.

Buffy frowned, sensing that big brother was not pleased with her. However, she said nothing. It'd taken her a decade to finally control her nervous rambling. It would take a whole lot more than Oliver Queen to make her babble these days.

Felicity spoke. "Hmm, well, Dig and I told Oliver about the new thing you're doing," Felicity said, flashing Buffy a guilty look.

"I would've told him," Thea said, looking annoyed.

"Diggle promised me he'd watch out for you. He was concerned," Oliver said easily. "I overheard what your new friend was saying to you. I can't say I'm happy about this, Thea."

"Oliver, you have been gone for two months. You don't know anything," Thea said, not happy. She glanced at Buffy, who gave her an encouraging smile. "This is Buffy Summers. She's the oldest living vampire slayer. She's been training me."

"Yes, I heard," Oliver said, giving Buffy a grim look. He wasn't happy about this, and for once, he wasn't going to pretend otherwise.

"Buffy, this is my brother Oliver," Thea introduced.

Buffy held out her hand. Good manners forced Oliver to take her hand. It felt like any other girl's hand. She didn't try to squeeze his or give a show of force like he was more than a little tempted to do.

The woman gave him a brilliant smile. "It's nice to meet you. Your sister is quite special," she said.

Oliver was taken aback by her natural charisma when she focused that energy on him. However, he was _not_ about to be charmed. He was, himself, a natural charmer. It had been one of the pre-Island traits he'd retained. He'd not used it on the island much, but it could be called upon when the moment called for it.

Now was not that moment. "Yes, she is," he agreed. "And I do not like at all you bringing danger into my sister's life."

"The danger was already there. It was only a matter of time before she drew the supernatural to her because she _is_ supernatural," Buffy said flatly.

Oliver couldn't contain his smirk. "Yeah, right. I'm not sure what kind of delusion you're suffering under or con you're running, but you are going to leave my sister out of it. I've seen a lot of evil things in my life, but in my experience, men don't need demons to do truly awful things," he said, a shadow in his eye.

Buffy just laughed, unoffended. "Regardless of what you believe or know to be true, I am thirty-four years old and have been fighting demons and vampires for two decades. I've died twice. I've stopped the world from ending on multiple times. I don't need to run any cons on anyone. I know my business. And whether you like it or not, your sister _is_ my business."

Oliver looked at her in surprise, momentarily distracted. "You're thirty-four?" he asked in disbelief.

Thea gave her brother a bemused look. "That's the part you heard? Seriously?" she asked. She shook her head, a loud snort slipped out. "You need to relax, Ollie. Buffy is amazing, and she is showing me how to be amazing, too."

"You are already amazing, Thea. You don't need her or anyone else to make you more so," Oliver stated.

Buffy couldn't be truly annoyed at a guy who would say such a thing to his sister and obviously mean it.

Thea beamed at Oliver. She raised up and kissed his cheek. "That's sweet of you to say, Ollie, but now I know I have superpowers! You should see what I can do!" she said excitedly.

"She is pretty bad ass," Roy agreed, giving her an admiring glance.

Thea winked at him and then turned back to Oliver. She took up a boxer stance and bounced around Oliver, holding up hands in boxing position. "You want to see what I can do? I can take you!" she bragged. She threw out some playful pushes as she danced around him, causing him to smile and her audience to laugh.

Felicity was more than a little intrigued. Could Thea actually take Oliver? Thea and Buffy had no idea what Oliver could do.

"Come on, Ollie! Spar with me!" Thea begged. "You used to do it with Tommy. Surely, you remember some of that stuff?"

She threw out a punch to Oliver and blinked in surprise when Oliver instinctively blocked it. Roy's eyes widened, and he quickly moved into position.

"Your brother would just embarrass himself!" Roy said with a sneer. "You should spar with me!" He didn't think now was the time for Thea to discover her brother's own particular skill set.

Thea grinned and the two took up a position. It took Thea only a few minutes to knock Roy on his ass with an upper cut. She winced and gave him a guilty look. "Baby, I'm sorry!" she gushed as she got down on the floor to check on him.

Although Oliver was a bit surprised to see his sister so effortlessly knock her boyfriend on his ass, he took her distraction as a chance to say a few words to Buffy. "Listen, I'm back now. We don't need you here anymore trying to recruit my sister to whatever cause you're involved in. If Thea needs to practice fighting to make herself feel in control, then I will provide all the teachers she needs. You can go back to wherever you came from," Oliver told Buffy, a hint of his Arrow voice coming through as he spoke.

Buffy was finally getting annoyed with the man's arrogance and high-handedness. Two traits that never failed to set her teeth on edge. "I guess the reports of your arrogance were not exaggerated," Buffy said, rolling her eyes.

"Buffy lives here now, Oliver. She works at the club, and she's dating Detective Lance," Felicity shared.

Oliver was surprised by both bits of information. However, the fact that someone that looked like her was dating Laurel and Sara's father was more than surprising. His face reflected his surprise. "You're dating Quentin? Seriously?" he asked.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes, I am. He's wonderful," Buffy said.

Thea heard Oliver's words and stood to her feet. "They're very cute, Ollie. Wait 'til you see them! Laurel, of course, isn't happy, but that's no surprise. She never is these days," Thea said. "As for the club, I run it now, and she works for me!"

Oliver's eyes flashed. "Consider her fired. Remember, I own the club. Not you. I never signed over anything to you, and I don't want her working there," he said sternly. He gave Buffy a look. Getting the woman as far from his sister as possible was his first goal.

Buffy just shrugged dismissively. "No big. It's not like I really needed to be a bouncer. I just thought it'd be fun," she said.

"Bouncer? You hired her as a bouncer?" Oliver asked incredulously.

"She is very capable," John said, speaking for the first time. "She's underestimated and drunk men are so in love with her that she rarely has to use force to get them to leave. She has finesse; something you don't." John winked knowingly at him.

Thea glared at her brother. "You cannot come back now and start interfering! You said I could run the club. This is me running the club! Get over it! Things change when you disappear. Whether it's by accident or design. The world doesn't stop when you step away. Deal with it!" Thea exclaimed.

Oliver stepped up to his sister. "I didn't survive five years in hell and fight my way back to you to stand back and watch you endanger your life," he said in a too quiet voice, the pain he revealed shocking his audience. "I didn't watch person after person that I cared about die on that island to lose the person I love the most when I return home. I've lost Tommy. I can't bear to lose you, too. Don't you get that? Haven't I lost enough? Haven't I been through enough?"

The pain in his voice froze Thea. Her brother had never once referred to his time on the island to her. Nor had he ever shown such vulnerability to her. Finally, it served to kill her anger. "I didn't know there was other people on the island," she said, a note of question in her voice.

"There was for a time," Oliver said simply without elaborating.

Buffy, more than anyone there, understood suffering. She understood what it felt like to be broken and remade. It was clear that was what happened to Thea's brother. The barely controlled rage was just below the surface, and the pain was leaking out. Buffy figured it was the first time he'd let his sister see that pain. She knew she had to tread carefully. "Hey, I'm not here to cause your sister any pain. I'm not here to lead her into danger. I'm here to protect her and to train her to protect herself," Buffy said.

"She has me—she doesn't need you," Oliver said warily. He reached out and pulled his sister to his side. Realizing she was all grown up the past year had been hard enough. He wasn't sure he was ready for more.

"She does. Soon, you will understand that," Buffy said easily. She decided now was not the time to press the issue further. "I'll talk to you later, Thea. We'll work this out." She walked over to a chair and grabbed her keys.

Felicity followed Buffy out, figuring Oliver needed some privacy with his sister. John was a step behind her.

"Buffy, wait!" Felicity called out. Buffy stopped and waited. "Sorry about Oliver. He just worries a lot about people he cares about."

"I understand that. I'm the same way with my sister. She hates it, too," Buffy said with a rueful smile. Then she gazed curiously at Felicity and John. "You two didn't go to Central City, did you? You made up that story about work."

Felicity's guilty look and glance at John answered her question, so John decided to handle this one. "Protecting Oliver is what I do," John said with a shrug.

"I get that, but I don't get what that has to do with you," she said pointing at Felicity. "I thought you worked in IT? Oliver doesn't even work for the company, right?"

Felicity really should have thought this through more. Finally, she sighed. "Well, yes. That's how we met. Oliver came back from the island really ignorant about technology. His stepdad, Walter, sent him to me when he had trouble with a laptop. Then it became habitual. There's a lot he doesn't know. We became friends," Felicity explained. At least, all of that was true.

Buffy knew there was more Felicity wasn't sharing, but she decided not to press the matter. "I bet he's a good friend to have," Buffy said. "I'll give you guys some space. Oliver is going to have to come to terms with this one way or another. She's a slayer. It's simply the way it is. He's going to have to deal with what that means." She turned once again to leave. This time they didn't stop her.

_*****Later that Day*****_

Oliver tried talking to his sister after everyone left. However, she was upset that he fired Buffy. She tried to explain what she found out about herself, the things she could do. But Oliver hadn't been ready to listen. Now he regretted his impulse because he didn't want to fight with her.

"You okay?" Diggle asked, coming up behind him.

"I guess," Oliver said, putting his hand over face in frustration. "I just can't get over this. She's already so different. She really believes this."

"Oliver, you know I'm not given to flights of fancy. She's the real deal," Diggle told him.

"You really believe that?" Oliver asked.

"I know it's hard to wrap your mind around, and Buffy doesn't look like much of a fighter. Believe me, she is. So is your sister. Things change. You're going to have to accept it," Diggle informed him.

Oliver grimaced. He didn't know what to think anymore.

"So do you want to go to Verdant and see the changes Felicity made downstairs?" Diggle asked him.

"What do you mean changes? I'm not sure I can handle any more changes," Oliver said.

Diggle smiled. "Trust me. This is a good change," Diggle assured him. He pulled out his phone to send Felicity a text. She'd want to be there.

A short time later, a beaming Felicity was turning on the lights and letting him see what she'd done to the place. He looked around, impressed. Seeing his green hood in a glass case brought him mixed emotions. On one hand, he liked seeing the symbol of Shado given such respect. On the other hand, he didn't think he could ever be the Hood again.

"I'm not going to do it anymore," Oliver told his friends after he'd walked around. "I can't go back."

"This isn't about going back," Felicity said. "It's about going forward. The Glades is getting worse every day. Things are getting out of hand. The city needs you, Oliver."

"She's right. You can do more good," Diggle said.

Oliver gave a bitter, humorless laugh. "I'm not sure I did any good to begin with. I didn't stop Malcolm. I didn't save Tommy. He died still hating me. He saw a killer when he looked at me," Oliver said. "I don't want to be a killer."

Felicity couldn't stand the derision in his voice, so she went toward him and put a hand on his arm. "You aren't a killer, Oliver. Yeah, maybe you've killed. Maybe you could've, like, not killed some of them. But you're one guy. Sometimes, you were outnumbered. Sometimes, there wasn't any choice. But there's still work to do in this city. You showed me that, Oliver. You made me a part of something. I don't want to go back to just hiding behind my computers. I don't want to be just another IT girl. I want to make a difference," Felicity said passionately. "That's what we did. We made a difference. Sure, one of the bombs went off, but not both of them. We saved lives—a lot of lives. You and Dig got rid of Merlyn. Who knows how many more he would've killed? Some people are too evil to live."

"You can't just look at the defeats, Oliver. You got to look at the big picture," Diggle said.

"I don't want to be the Hood anymore," Oliver said, feeling frustrated.

"Then don't be that. But be the hero we know you to be," Felicity said. "Buffy being here has shown me the world is even more evil that we thought. Thea needs you now more than ever, and she doesn't just need her brother. She's going to need the Hood."

Oliver wasn't so sure about that. However, he didn't want to argue with Felicity. "The place looks good. Thanks," he said. When she smiled at him, he realized how much he'd missed that smile of hers. She never failed to make him feel good about himself. It was one of her many gifts. "I can't make you guys any promises, but I'll think about it."

"Good," Felicity said.

"So how about I take the two of you to dinner?" Oliver suggested.

"Don't you think you should spend some time with your sister?" Felicity said.

"I'll invite her. And Roy. He's managed to keep my secret all summer. Buying him dinner is the least I can do," Oliver said. He got out his phone to call his sister.

Thea was with Roy when Oliver called her. She was glad he invited Roy. Maybe he just needed some time. Roy was being a lot more understanding than Thea expected.

"Oliver invited us to dinner," Thea shared.

"Cool," Roy said, smiling. He was eager to spend more time with Oliver. He wanted the Hood to see what he'd learn from Buffy and Diggle.

Thea gave him a suspicious look. "Why do you seem eager? Since when do you like my brother?" she asked.

"I've never _not_ liked him. I just didn't like the dismissive way he looked at me sometimes. Like I'm not good enough for you," Roy explained. "Now I know that's just the way he is with everyone. No one would be good enough for you."

Thea smiled. "Yeah, he's a little more intense than he was before the island," she said.

"What was he like then? You've told me a bit, but I have trouble picturing him as just a spoiled rich kid that did nothing but party," Roy said.

"And charm all the ladies," Thea said with a grin.

Roy laughed. "You can tell me more on the way to the restaurant."

She told him her favorite Oliver stories while he drove them to Oliver's favorite restaurant.

Dinner was pleasant. Thea kept them entertained with stories of the various disasters that occurred her first week opening the club. Oliver enjoyed watching her smile and laugh as she and Roy shared. He managed to keep his smile when they began telling him about the training they were doing over the summer. However, he seemed mostly surprised when Thea mentioned Felicity being involved.

"You? You're taking self-defense?" Oliver asked in surprise.

"Don't look so surprised," Felicity said, feeling a bit offended. "A girl in the Glades should know how to protect herself, especially when the vigilante isn't around anymore to keep the streets safe."

Both Roy and Oliver looked startled to hear her so casually refer to the vigilante.

Thea snorted. "That freak probably got flattened in the earthquake. He spent most of his time on top of buildings, so when one of them caved in, he probably got crushed," she said.

"Or injured. Maybe he just got hurt and is waiting to heal," Felicity said, giving Oliver a meaningful look.

"Or maybe he's just tired of fighting a losing battle," Oliver added, unable to stay silent anymore.

Roy looked surprised at Oliver's words. Before he could say anything, Thea said, "Buffy said fighting evil is the hardest, most thankless job you can ever do. She says there are times when you'll give anything to forget the rest of the world, but we can't because we live in the world. We have an obligation to help."

Oliver gave John a sharp look. He didn't say anything but gave a slight nod. Oliver had been enjoying not thinking about the whole slayer business. However, he had a feeling it wasn't something he was ever going to be able to ignore for long. "I know Detective Lance would tell you being a public servant is a thankless job. Laurel has remarked on that more than once," he said.

"I told Buffy my obligation was to my family," Thea said, surprising Oliver. She reached over and grabbed Oliver's hand. "I don't plan on following Buffy on some crusade, Ollie. But I'm not just a Queen. I realize that now. There's so much she's shown me in just a few weeks. I'm not sure about the whole vampire thing. I've not seen one yet, but I do know there's something to what she says. I'm not normal. I really want you to be a part of this, Ollie. I don't want to do this without you."

Oliver felt more than a twinge of guilt as he thought about all he'd done without his sister, but he was grateful that she wasn't going to shut him out. "I don't want that either. I'll try to keep any open mind," he promised.

After dinner, Diggle went to get the car. Thea walked out with her arm linked with Oliver's. Felicity and Roy were right behind them.

"What did he mean by that comment?" Roy whispered to Felicity. "He's not going to be the Hood anymore?"

"He's having some issues," Felicity said. "He'll come around." She said it with more confidence than she felt.

Oliver was walking Thea to her car when Thea stopped suddenly. "Did you hear that?" she asked Oliver.

He turned toward the area north of the restaurant where his sister had been looking. He stretched out his senses. Finally, he heard a scream that got cut off.

"Someone's in trouble!" Thea called. She pulled away from Oliver before he could grab her and headed toward the nose. She reached into her small purse and pulled out the stake Buffy told her to never go anywhere without. Although she felt a bit silly clutching it, she did so. A nice lethal knife or gun probably would've been better. However, Buffy had been adamant.

"Thea!" Oliver called out. He raced after his sister as he called over his shoulder to Felicity. "Don't even think about it!"

Felicity glared but stopped. She pulled out her phone to call John while Roy raced after them.

When Thea made it to the shadows where the noise was coming from, she saw a man biting into a woman. Her eyes widened as she realized it was a vampire. A real live vampire—just like Buffy had said.

"Hey! Stop it!" she yelled. The fear she expected to feel wasn't there. Instead, she felt an incredible anger well up inside of her. This creature was trying to drain that woman's life. A woman who had probably never hurt a single person. Thea charged forward and grabbed the man and yanked him away from the woman.

"Thea! Don't!" Oliver called as he saw his sister attack some guy. However, when the guy turned toward his sister, Oliver realized it wasn't some street thug. The guy's eyes were yellow, and his face was deformed. When the guy flashed his fangs at Thea, Oliver realized he was looking at a vampire. He glanced at Roy, whose face reflected the surprise Oliver was feeling. Oliver's fear for his sister increased a hundred-fold. As he stepped forward to intervene, Roy reached out to stop him.

"Don't. This is her job. Not yours," Roy said. "She can handle this." Roy felt incredibly proud to watch Thea fearlessly face down her first monster. He wasn't about to let her brother take it from her.

Oliver had a moment of indecision that was taken out of his hand as he watched his baby sister attack the creature. He stood there stunned as his sister pummeled the thing. Then she jabbed a pointy wooden stake at it. All of a sudden, she found her mark and the thing dissolved into dust.

She turned and faced them, her face flush with her success. At that moment, Oliver realized she was more alive than he'd ever seen her. His mind tried to reconcile what he knew of her and what he'd just witnessed. Somehow, he didn't think things were ever going to be the same again.

***** _Chapter End*****_


	10. Oliver's New Reality

_ *******Same Time, Not The Same Place******* _

Buffy left the Queens and went back to her hotel. She was pleased to see Sin still there.

"Hey. Glad you're still here," Buffy said, smiling at the young girl.

Sin gave her a wary look. "I was going to leave, but then I thought maybe you could help me find the other girl who saved me. I want to thank her. If she hadn't got there when she did, those guys would've raped me," Sin said.

"What do you know about this girl? Has she been doing this vigilante thing long?" Buffy asked, curious.

"I've heard rumors since the earthquake. I think about three weeks after the Glades was mostly destroyed, she showed up," Sin said. "That was the first time I've seen her up close, though."

"You know I can't ever get on board with killing humans," Buffy said.

Sin looked at her incredulously. "You say the word humans like you are used to killing something that isn't human. Do you hunt?" Sin asked.

"In a way, yes," Buffy said casually. There was a knock on the door, interrupting them. Buffy stepped forward to answer it. It was Quentin.

"Hey, you," Buffy said, stepping forward to kiss him hello.

Quentin was still not used to the open affection Buffy so easily showed him. He felt old and useless some days. So many things he'd done in his life the past five years brought him nothing but shame and discouragement. Somehow, though, she saw him the way he used to see himself. He didn't know how he would ever go back to his life without her. Her departure was inevitable, though, so he was determined to enjoy every moment with her.

A cough in the background had him opening his eyes. He saw the teenager and pulled away slightly, but Buffy gave him a saucy grin. "You were exactly what I needed to salvage this day," she commented.

"How come you two didn't go by the precinct and file a report?" Quentin asked.

"I got caught up with Thea," Buffy admitted. "Sin wasn't going to go unless I dragged her there."

"I don't want to talk to no more cops," Sin said sullenly.

"Fine. I'll take your report now," Quentin said. He looked at Buffy. "What's been going on today?"

"Oliver Queen has returned to town. To say he is not happy with my involvement with his sister would be an understatement," Buffy said.

Quentin glanced at Sin, trying to gauge her reaction. Had Buffy told her anything? Buffy saw his inquisitive look and shook her head slightly—she hadn't told Sin anything.

"You're friends with Thea Queen?" Sin asked.

"Do you know her?" Buffy asked.

"Yea, we're like best friends!" Sin said with heavy sarcasm. She would never admit even under threat of torture that she'd been fascinated with the youngest Queen since she was a girl and lost her own father. Like Thea's dad, Sin's had gone away on a trip and never returned. Thea's life was so public that it was hard not to get sucked in. Sometimes, photos showed too much. Sin could recognize the shadows in the girl's eyes because she saw the same ones when she looked in the mirror.

"I can introduce you sometime," Buffy said with a grin.

"So the prodigal son has returned," Quentin said. "I can understand why he might be a bit upset. I'd feel the same way if my daughter was getting involved in something dangerous."

"She is more than capable of taking care of herself," Buffy pointed out. "Oliver fired me from the club. He really wants me to stay away from her."

"Seriously? He fired you?" Quentin asked in outrage. "Why that arrogant son of a bitch!"

Buffy grinned to see Quentin's anger on her behalf. "It's okay. It's not like I needed the job really. It was just fun," Buffy said.

"You live in this dump. How can you _not_ need a job?" Sin interjected, looking around at the dank, dark hotel room with distaste.

Buffy sighed. "Yeah, I know. I really need to get busy looking for a new place. I just don't like living by myself. A hotel is different. It says temporary. An apartment means I'm staying," Buffy said. Buffy had never really lived by herself. She'd always had her sister, then the Scoobies, then the slayerettes. Occasionally, she'd had a lover. The past two years she's spent a lot of time alone, but the constant moving around from hotel to hotel had kept the loneliness from really crystallizing.

"Do you plan on staying?" Quentin asked.

"The Council doesn't care if I stay or not. I can live wherever. I may have to leave town to recruit or put out fires. Faith may come visit. She can't ever stay away from me for long," Buffy said with a smirk. Over the years, she and Faith had become true friends. Faith had worked hard to win back Buffy's trust. She was the only one in the world who really got certain aspects of Buffy's life. The new slayers could never understand her the way Faith did. "I guess I should start looking for a place."

"I've already got some places you can look at," Quentin said with a sheepish grin.

Buffy laughed. Then she looked at Sin with speculation. "Do you have a place to live?" she asked even though she knew the answer.

Sin's walls went up as did her chin. "I've got places to go," she said defensively.

"That's not what I asked," Buffy said. "Do you have a home? A place you can call your own and feel safe?"

Sin shrugged.

"Why don't you come with me tomorrow to look at apartments? You could live with me if you want," Buffy said casually.

Quentin frowned. "Buffy, you don't even know this girl," he said.

"He's right. I could be like a psycho killer," Sin said with a smirk.

"Well, I think I can handle you," Buffy said, winking at Quentin.

"I don't need anyone's charity," Sin said sullenly.

"It's not charity. I'll ask things of you in return," Buffy said.

"I'm not into any perverted shit!" Sin said hotly.

Buffy's mouth fell open in shock; then she laughed—a full belly laugh. Sin grimaced, realizing she'd made a fool out of herself.

"Well, darn. I was so looking forward to doing some perverted shit with you!" Buffy said, gasping for air. Overcome with giggles, she sat down on the edge of her bed.

Quentin didn't like the idea of Buffy letting some street kid into her life so easily; however, he knew it wasn't the time to discuss it. He looked down at Sin. "Come down to my squad car. I have a form you can fill out, so you won't have to go to the precinct." He glanced at Buffy, who finally got her giggles under control. "We'll be back shortly."

Buffy watched them leave. The girl was like a cactus, prickly. However, Buffy saw an innate kindness and yearning underneath the hostility and suspicion. She reminded Buffy strongly of Faith. Faith had been so much like that, but Buffy had failed Faith. She'd not realized how false the bravado was, how open she was to manipulation by someone like the Mayor. She had failed Faith, but she suddenly had a growing desire to not fail this girl. Her life had been about killing for so long. She mentored and empowered newly called slayers, but she didn't do a thing for girls like Sin, girls forgotten and abandoned. The short time she spent counseling young girls at Dawn's high school so long ago had really been the last time she'd got to help teens.

When they returned, Buffy asked, "Do you want to join us for dinner? I'm starving!"

"I can meet you in a bit. I've got to go by the precinct and drop off the car and file her report," Quentin said. They agreed on a local place they both liked.

Buffy glanced at Sin after he left. "So do you want to stick around? I have a younger sister and close friends, but they all live in England. There's a few here in America, but I'm mostly alone. I could use some company," Buffy told her.

Sin stared at her a moment, trying to determine what her angle was. The woman was like a force of nature. Sin was trying hard to resist her pull, but it was getting harder. It had been a long time since anyone had cared about her well-being. Sin decided if things started going south, she could always bail. "I can stick around," she said with a shrug. "At least until you do something too freaky for me to handle."

"Well, if you spend enough time around me, things may get freaky but not perverted freaky," Buffy said with a wink and a laugh. Sin looked suspicious, so Buffy threw her arm around her shoulder, ignoring the way her body tensed. "Come on. Let's go eat. I'm starving!"

It wasn't long before they were eating at Big Belly Burger, a place Felicity had taken Buffy to once. The burgers were so amazing they should get their own place in heaven. Quentin had sent her a message telling her to order without him.

Soon Buffy got a text from Felicity telling her she'd just finish dinner with the Queens and Diggle. Felicity was sorry about Oliver's behavior, assured her he'd come around. About five minutes later, Felicity sent another text.

_ Thea just killed a vampire outside the restaurant! _

Buffy stood to her feet. "I need to get to Thea right now. Can you stay and explain to Quentin? I'll call soon," Buffy said urgently. She pulled out her wallet and handed Sin a twenty.

_ ******Back with the Queens****** _

Oliver had trouble believing what he'd just witnessed. He could hear Felicity and Diggle directly behind him. Felicity's perfume and soft gasp at the tableau in front of them making her identity clear. Oliver was too frozen to even glance back at her. His instinct to reassure Felicity was dulled by his shock at the sight of his sister killing a vampire.

Vampire. It was all true. Oliver tried to wrap his mind around what he'd just witnessed. On the island, he'd seen many things that had shaken him. He had honestly believed his time there had prepared him for anything.

He was wrong. Vampires were real, and his baby sister was a vampire slayer.

Thea's squeal of joy pulled him out of his fog.

"Oh, my God! Did you see that? It was so amazing!" Thea gushed. She launched herself at Roy, hugging him so tightly that he gasped. "You're crushing me!"

"Oh, sorry!" she said ruefully.

"It's okay," Roy said. He gave her a proud look. "You did it!"

"Did you see? I wasn't even scared. I was just pissed. It was exactly like Buffy said. They are evil, and I was born to slay them!" Thea said as she bounced on the balls of her feet. She pulled her shiny, happy eyes to Oliver's, waiting for his words of approval.

How could he give them? How could he say what she was doing was okay? That he survived hell just to watch her literally battle demons from a very real hell? How had his world gotten so screwed up so quickly? Was this seriously his new reality? For once, he couldn't even hold himself responsible for this one. He smiled grimly. Fate. He hadn't believed in fate before, so convinced was he that he could alter his course, his destiny. Now he realized fate did exist, and it had earmarked his sister. There was nothing he could do to stop it—it was all out of his control. That was hard for him to swallow.

Oliver hated not being able to control everything in his life because he hated feeling powerless. Right now, he felt utterly powerless.

"You were pretty impressive," he told her, giving Thea the approval she wanted.

"Damn straight I was!" she exclaimed. "I got to call Buffy!"

"I sent her a text, so she's on her way," Felicity said. "Well, I told her what was happening. I'm assuming she's on her way. I guess, I don't actually know if she's on her way. She could be busy doing something else." She bit her lip to stop the ramble.

"How about we get out of the alley?" Diggle suggested. "People will start to wonder what we're doing."

They strolled to the car while Thea recapped her adventure for her audience.

"I just can't believe it! It was just like Buffy said! I was so angry. Not even scared at all!" she exclaimed happily. "I was totally bad ass!"

"Hell, yeah! My girl kicks ass!" Roy said with pride.

Oliver clenched his fist, trying hard to contain his anger. Felicity stepped up and put her hand on Oliver's arm, and that's all it took. Her soothing touch kept some of his anger at bay. He glanced down at her.

"It'll be okay, Oliver," she said quietly.

He nodded. "I hope so," he said doubtfully.

"We totally have to throw a party and celebrate my first slay!" Thea said. "I'll text Buffy and tell her to meet us at Verdant. We totally got to mark this occasion!"

"Totally!" Roy agreed.

Thea looked at Oliver, waiting for his approval. He sighed in resignation. "Sure," he said.

Two hours later, Oliver wasn't feeling any better. He'd been at the bar drinking a whiskey; something he'd not done much since his first return from the island. He'd danced with Thea once. Then Buffy had shown up with Quentin. She'd had some young girl with a very odd name with her. Thea had told Roy to dance with Sin while she dragged Buffy off in a quieter corner to tell her all about her first kill. Just thinking about how excited Thea was about killing made Oliver feel more than a little sick. Yeah, vampires were monsters. Yeah, it wasn't the same as killing people. However, Oliver had just gotten used to having his baby sister all grown up and in an adult relationship. Accepting her newfound desire to kill monsters wasn't something he was sure he could do.

So he took another drink.

Felicity had tried to get into the party mood with her friends. However, it was hard for her to enjoy herself when she saw how torn up Oliver was. Of course, he had on his typical Oliver Queen mask. Diggle didn't seem any more festive than Oliver.

She walked up to him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Carly is off tonight, and I was hoping she'd come join us," Diggle said with a sigh.

Felicity gave him a concerned look. "Have you two been fighting?" she asked.

He grimaced and nodded. "She's been trying to get me to let go of things that I'm not ready to let go of," he admitted.

"Deadshot?" Felicity asked. Diggle nodded. She squeezed his arm. "Hang in there. She'll come around."

"How about you? How come you're not out there dancing with Buffy and Thea?" Diggle asked.

"I tried. But it's hard to celebrate when I'm not sure I'm happy either. How can I be when Oliver is so miserable?" she asked, gesturing to him drinking alone at the bar.

"He'll be okay. It's just going to take him some time," Diggle said. "It wasn't easy for us to find out about him, and we barely knew him. Thea's his baby sister."

Felicity nodded in understanding. She watched Thea drag Buffy back onto the dance floor. There was a longing to join them, yet she hesitated.

"Why don't you go join them? You know you'd be welcome. Buffy cares about you, too," Diggle said.

"Yeah, I know, but I'll never be one of them. Just like I can never do what you and Oliver do," Felicity admitted sadly. It wasn't like she wanted to hurt people. It was just she was tired of always being the odd man out. She never seemed to fit anywhere—except in the basement. Both at QC and at the foundry. The realization was kind of a downer. Sometimes, she wished she could be special, too. Be the one that drew the eye. The one that pulled people in. She watched Quentin as he gazed at Buffy in wonder. He was besotted. Although she felt a small tug of envy, the sight did make her happy to see. Quentin was a good man, and he deserved to be happy.

"We don't need you to be anything but the remarkable women that you are," Diggle told her.

Felicity smiled at him. He always knew what to say. "Thanks," she said. She took another sip of her drink and grimaced. She sat it down on a table. "I don't need another one of those. I don't really feel like dancing. I think I'm going to go downstairs for a bit."

"Don't disappear too long. You'll be missed," Diggle told her.

It was kind of him to say that, but Felicity wasn't sure that was true. Oliver seemed content to be alone at the bar. Buffy, Roy, and Thea were dancing. It didn't seem like they'd notice her absence.

She tried to shake off her negative thoughts as she made her way to the basement. Like always, she went to her computers. After fifteen minutes on them, she leaned back in her chair, feeling restless. She got up and walked around the lair. Maybe, she should work out. Buffy was right. She needed a greater lung capacity. She never knew when she'd have to run for her life. Now that she knew there was more out in the Glades than just thugs, being in good shape was quickly becoming a priority.

After changing into her black stretchy pants and a sports bra, she grabbed a jump rope. It was the one of the few exercises in the room that required very little skill. She'd just begun working up a sweat when a voice spoke out.

"What are you wearing?"

Startled, she jerked as the rope came under her feet, and they got tangled in it. She crashed to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked in concern.

She looked up and groaned. Of course, Oliver would be on hand to witness her humiliation. Then she glared; he caused it. "Thanks for scaring me half to death!"

"Sorry! You just surprised me," he said. He held out his hand and pulled her to her feet. His other hand held a bottle of booze.

"Wanted to come drink in silence?" she asked as she allowed him to pull her to her feet. However, Oliver had been drinking steadily for a while, so he pulled a little too hard. Felicity hit his chest hard.

"Oof!" she said. She didn't have her glasses on and squinted up at Oliver, who was smiling down at her.

"Sorry!" he said. His arm had automatically gone around her to hold her up. His hand closed around her exposed flesh. He felt his heart speed up at her nearness. Frowning in confusion, he pushed her back slightly and looked down at her. It was Felicity. His IT girl. His friend. She was cute and quirky, always amusing. Her presence had never caused his heart rate to increase. She stepped back from him, and he got another look at what she was wearing. His hand tightened around the bottle he was holding.

Felicity could see him a little better with some space, but she felt naked without her glasses. She turned and grabbed them off the table where she'd left them. When she turned back to Oliver, he'd taken a drink of his bottle and sat it down on a nearby table. His eyes seemed to be fixated on her.

"What are you wearing?" he asked again.

She looked down. "Workout clothes. I wasn't in the mood for dancing, but I wanted to do something. I was jumping rope," she said.

Oliver grinned. "I saw. You look very cute," he said.

Felicity didn't think she'd ever quite seen that look in his eye before. His eyes kept roaming over her body. If Felicity didn't know any better, she would think he was looking at her with approval.

"Cute? What every girl longs to hear. Thanks," she said dryly. She turned away and grabbed her water bottle. Taking a long drink, she watched him as he watched her. His eyes never left her face, and he stepped toward her.

As he admired her slightly sweaty profile, Oliver was having trouble recalling all the reasons why Felicity was off limits. He knew that she was attracted to him, but he hadn't tried to hide it. However, she hadn't seemed bothered by any of the women he was with, so he didn't think her feelings were genuinely more than friendship. Women were often attracted to him—it didn't mean anything. But this was the first time his body had ever reacted at her nearness. He frowned at the bottle of alcohol. Maybe, he should quit drinking.

"Oliver? Are you okay?" Felicity asked, stepping toward him. He seemed confused.

"I guess, I forget sometimes that you're a woman," Oliver admitted.

Felicity sucked in a sharp breath. His words were like a stab in the gut. Although she knew that Oliver didn't see her as anything but his IT girl, she never thought he'd so baldly state it. She blinked at the tears that filled her eyes. "Oh, wow! That's harsh!" she said.

Oliver realized what he said and stepped up to her as she flinched and looked deeply hurt by his careless words. "I meant that I forgot that you're a woman—a very _attractive_ woman," he stated carefully. He felt guilty for hurting her. A strong desire to be close to her blossomed inside of him. He reached out and brush a loose hair that was stuck to her face. His hand slid down her cheek; his fingers lightly touched her neck. His eyes saw the breasts that were cradled tightly in the sports bra. Oliver felt his pulse race. He knew he needed to step back and walk away, but the alcohol seemed to be working havoc on his good judgment. His eyes stopped on her lips. Suddenly, he had an overwhelming desire to know what they tasted like.

"Oliver?" Felicity questioned. What was happening? Why was he acting so strange? Why was he looking at her that way? His eyes seemed to have darkened.

"Felicity, I'm sorry. I think I've had too much to drink," Oliver admitted, flashing her an apologetic half-smile. He started to step back from her. Then she smiled back at him, and the smile proved too much for him. His hand reached out and wrapped around her neck. He tugged her closer. Her too intelligent gaze looked up at him, the puzzlement in her eyes. "I want to see something."

"See what?" Felicity asked in confusion. It was like he was in some kind of daze. It wasn't until his lips touched hers that she finally realized what was happening.

***** _To Be Continued******_


	11. A Kiss that Lingers

_******Where We Left Off******_

Felicity couldn't believe it was happening. Oliver Queen's lips were on hers, his hand holding her head steady, the other moved to her hip. The first slight touch of his lips worked like a lightning rod. Electricity seemed to course from his lips to hers. She gasped in shock.

The slight opening was all he needed. Oliver wanted to taste her—the desire seemed to push out all rational thought. His tongue swept inside, and she didn't push him away. Instead, she seemed to come alive at his touch. A hunger built inside him as he kissed her, channeling the frustration and fear over his sister into the kiss. He hadn't ever let himself think of Felicity as someone he could feel passion for. However, now passion seemed like too mild a word for what he was feeling.

Oliver had always thought that when he came back to the island and kissed Laurel again it'd feel like coming home. When they'd finally been together, it had been more like an echo of home. It had felt nice and comforting, but it hadn't been the same. Now as he kissed Felicity, she was once again doing what she'd done since he met her. She was surprising him and returned his kiss without hesitation. It wasn't awkward or hesitant like she could sometimes be. Instead, he could sense her hunger for him. It sparked his own. The kiss went deeper, hotter. Kissing her felt so right—it felt like home.

Finally, desire for breath forced him to break off the kiss, but he couldn't bring himself to pull away. Instead, his lips lightly trailed down her cheek, resting at her neck. He couldn't help sucking on it, wanting to mark her in some way.

What was he doing? This was Felicity. This wasn't just some girl. Someone he could screw and walk away from. She was his friend, and she deserved more from him. Reluctantly, he pulled back. Felicity's hand went to her glasses, pushing them up as she gaped at him, obviously shaken by what had just happened.

"Oliver?" she said, a question in her voice, her eyes. What was going on? He could see the questions in her eyes.

He didn't want her to talk, to ask questions. He just wanted to keep kissing her. It was the only thing that seemed to make sense. "I'm sorry, Felicity. Nothing is making much sense tonight. But you, _you_ make sense," he said in bemusement. For once, he didn't feel like weighing the consequences; he just wanted to kiss her again. Maybe it had been fluke. Maybe a second kiss wouldn't feel the same. He had to find out.

Without saying anything, he reached down and put his hands on Felicity's hips. He lifted her onto the table and stepped between her legs. She was still looking a bit shell-shocked, but he knew she felt the pull between them, the connection. She didn't protest when he reached out and removed her glasses. He put them aside and gazed into her eyes. The ocean of blue captured him. For a moment, he was mesmerized, trapped in her gaze. Somehow, this too brilliant computer hacker saw him where so many others never bothered to look behind the mask. They expected the playboy; they only saw the playboy. Felicity, however, saw the man he actually was. She wasn't attracted to a mirage but to him. Until now, he hadn't realized how much a part of him was craving that acceptance from someone.

The knowledge of that had him kissing her again, wanting to be close to her and needing it more than anything. The second kiss was even better than the first. Now Oliver knew how she tasted, and he hungered for her. Her lips were already familiar to him, her taste addictive. As he kissed her, he was struck with a thought. _He would never get enough of her._ The thought startled him, and he almost pulled back. Almost.

Felicity didn't know what was happening. She didn't know why Oliver suddenly felt a desire to kiss her. She knew that this could potentially be a bad thing. Oliver was as close to drunk as Felicity had ever seen him. But she had wanted him to want her like this for so long. How could she push him away? This might be wrong. It might be a mistake, but she didn't have it in her to refuse what he was offering her.

Oliver's hand caressed her bare belly. It moved up and pushed the sports bra up, freeing her breasts. Breathing heavily, he looked at them. Her breasts were so perfect. Without conscious thought, his hands enclosed around them. Felicity gave a hum of approval. He couldn't resist tasting them, so he bent down and kissed one of them, sucking and pulling on them hard. Now she gasped his name.

"God, Felicity. You're so perfect! I just want to taste you everywhere. I know we shouldn't. I should stop, but I..."

His words were cut off because she took her hands to his cheeks and pulled him in for an open-mouthed kiss, obviously just as hungry for him. How had he waited so long to kiss her?

After several minutes, a ringing broke through the fog of passion that had engulfed them both. Oliver pulled back once again, breathing heavily.

What was he doing? He looked down at Felicity's bare breasts and felt another wave of lust rip through him. He reached out and pushed her sports bra back down. Her chest was heaving, her eyes locked on him.

"I-I think that's my phone," she bit out. Her mind was a whirlwind; she couldn't think.

Oliver forced himself to step back from her. Her hand reached out for her phone. She glanced at it. "It's Buffy," she said, flashing Oliver an apologetic look. His answering frown made her feel guilty. He turned away from her.

"Hey, Buffy," she said, answering the phone.

"Where are you? I can't find you anywhere," Buffy said.

"Oh, sorry. I stepped out for some air," Felicity said, watching Oliver.

"Well, get back in here. I need back up! Thea dragged Roy off for some alone time, and Laurel showed up. She's claimed Quentin and is shooting daggers at me," Buffy complained.

"What happened to Sin?" Felicity asked.

"She's no match for Laurel," Buffy complained. "Where are you? I'll come to you."

"No!" Felicity said a bit too loudly. "I mean, I'll be there in five. Meet me at the bar."

"Okay. See you soon," Buffy said, hanging up.

Felicity hung up her phone and hopped off the table. She still can't believe she was sitting on it making out with Oliver Queen. First a vampire and now the man of her dreams was finally noticing her. What an unbelievably strange night she was having! She waited for him to turn back to her, beginning to feel unsure.

"Ah, that was Buffy. I need to change and get back upstairs. I don't think her superpowers involve super-smelly powers, but I better not test her. I don't want to lead her down here," Felicity said.

Oliver finally turned back to her, giving her a sharp look. "You haven't told her about me, have you?" he asked.

"No! Of course not! I'd never betray you. Surely, you know that, right?" she asked, surprised he had to ask.

Oliver nodded, looking relieved. He reached out and took another drink of the bottle he'd brought down. Felicity frowned at his actions. "Okay, well…I'll be right back," she said. She headed to the bathroom, where she'd left her clothes.

Oliver watched her walk away, an ache built inside of him. He wished that his life was different. In that moment, he'd never wanted to be just a regular guy more. He wished the island had never happened. He wished his dad was still alive. He wished he'd never picked up an arrow. He wished he could simply be a man who got to kiss a woman like Felicity—a woman worth fighting for. A woman who was so brilliant, so special. A woman that billionaire playboy Oliver wouldn't have glanced twice at. Now he knew her, and his life was better for it. _He_ was better. Now he knew what she tasted like, and he knew he'd never be the same. He picked up the bottle, draining it. Glancing at the door that hid the bathroom, regret pierced him. What should he do now?

When Felicity came out of the bathroom dressed in her nicer clothes once again, Oliver was gone. She walked over to the table she had just been sitting on and paused. It was hard to wrap her mind around what had developed between them. She was trying not to panic and overthink. She just wanted to hold on to the feeling inside of her. The empty bottle concerned her, but she put it out of her mind and went back upstairs to find Buffy. A quick scan revealed no sign of Oliver, but she spotted Buffy sitting at the bar chatting with the bartender.

"Hey," Felicity said, climbing up on the chair next to her.

"There you are!" Buffy said grinning. Then her eyes narrowed. "Okay, what did I miss?"

Felicity tried to contain her reaction. "What do you mean? You didn't miss anything. I just stepped out for air," Felicity said, trying to sound casual. She must have failed because Buffy smirked knowingly.

"Yeah, right. I know when a face has had some smoochies! You've been kissing someone! Who's the lucky fellow?" Buffy asked as she scanned the area.

"What?" Felicity asked, trying to act surprised.

"Don't try to act all innocent! I have a younger sister! I know the signs," Buffy said knowingly. "Who's the lucky fella? Anyone I know?" Felicity's face must've given her away because Buffy grinned. "It was Oliver, wasn't it?"

"Oliver? Why would you say that?" Felicity asked, scrambling trying to think of a believable excuse.

"Because I don't see him anywhere, and you lied to me to cover for him. And he is totally hot. If I hadn't met Quentin, I'd totally be crushing on him myself, I wouldn't even care that he was practically jail-bait," Buffy said with a wink.

"Yea, well, you're much more his type than I," Felicity said, a bit sourly as she realized the truth of that statement. Buffy was beautiful, confident, and deadly. Helena? Check. Mckenna? Check. Laurel? Felicity wasn't sure about deadly, but she was the daughter of a cop. Felicity bet she could hold her own in the self-defense department. Felicity, on the other hand, could probably talk a criminal to death.

Buffy frowned. "Why would you say that? You're beautiful, brilliant, sweet, and funny. Why wouldn't he like you? Not to mention you're loyal and a good friend," Buffy said.

Felicity sighed, deciding to confess. "Yes, it was Oliver. I don't know what happened or why it happened. Well, I guess I do. He was somewhat intoxicated, and I was…(she started to say half-dressed and realized she had no explanation she could give for that detail and closed her mouth)…well, it just happened," she said, her voice trailing off.

"That was the first time?"

Felicity nodded. "I didn't think he saw me like that at all. He has a certain type of girl he goes for. I'm not at all like them," Felicity admitted with a grimace.

Buffy gave her a shrewd look. "Maybe he's tired of wasting his time with relationships that will never go anywhere," Buffy said.

"I don't know. We didn't talk about it," Felicity said.

"Why not?" Buffy asked.

"Your call kind of interrupted," Felicity said, smiling.

"My bad! Sorry!" Buffy said with a sheepish smile. "How about I buy you a drink to make it up to you?"

"I could totally use a drink," Felicity said in relief. It felt good to talk to someone about Oliver, to not have to pretend or lie. After Buffy ordered her a drink, she said, "I'm glad you're here. You're exactly what I needed."

"A friend?" Buffy asked.

"A great friend. Someone to talk to," Felicity acknowledge.

Buffy handed her a drink and held up hers. "To friendship," she said.

Felicity clicked her drink against Buffy's. "To friendship," she echoed.

She took a sip of her drink and licked her lips. They were still swollen. Oliver's kiss lingered still. A soft smile broke out on her face. For a moment, she closed her eyes and remembered.

***** _Chapter End*****_


	12. So Easily Forgotten

_ ******The Next Day***** _

Thea walked into Verdant the next morning full of energy. The day before had been amazing. Her brother was back. Sure, he was a bit freaked, but he was already coming around. He took her and Roy out to dinner. Grant it, he had fired Buffy, but Thea was going to ignore that and hire her back. And she'd bagged her first vampire! It'd been totally awesome! _She_ 'd been totally awesome! For the first time in her life, she felt complete, like she had a purpose. No longer was she just the spoiled and pampered Queen Princess. Her life was going to mean something.

She'd gotten to celebrate with her friends, brother, and Roy last night. Oliver managed to hang out for a few hours. Thea knew he was still upset about the idea of her being at risk. She couldn't imagine what kind of hell he'd gone through on that island. His body was a road map of horror. It wasn't possible he sustained those injuries while alone on a deserted island. Thea knew there was much more to his story. However, she couldn't seem to push him to share. He wasn't the brother she'd remembered, but she still loved him more than anyone. Having him returned alive to her had been her greatest dream. She didn't have it in her to push for answers to the hundreds of questions she had about his time away. Thea figured she had to be there for him and one day he'd open up to her. That was her hope anyway.

She went into her office, turning on the light. Her brother was asleep on the couch in the corner. She grinned, but then her eyes fell on the empty bottle of vodka.

"Oliver!" she called out. She walked over to him and shook him. His arm reached out and wrapped around her throat. Her brother had never in her life acted violently toward her, and she instinctively froze.

Oliver sat up, blinking, his eyes focuses on Thea. Horrified, he released her and stood to his feet. "Oh God, Thea! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" he asked.

Thea rubbed her neck, wanting to cry. What had happened to him to make him react in such a manner when startled awake? The words he'd spoken the day before echoed in her head. _I didn't survive five years in hell and fight my way back to you to stand back and watch you endanger your life._ He had obviously been afraid on that island. Someone or something had made him so fearful that he was prepared to kill any threat. Thea wasn't sure if she was ready to face the implications.

"I'm okay. Are _you_ okay?" she had to ask. "God, Ollie, what happened to you on that island? Why would your first instinct be to have me by my throat?"

Oliver winced and looked guilty. "It was difficult for me," he admitted. "For the first year, I wasn't alone on the island."

"Is that why you have all those scars?" she asked.

He nodded. Then he looked around the room. "Why am I in your office?"

"I was hoping you'd tell me that," she said. "You were passed out on my couch. I'm assuming the empty vodka bottle is yours."

Oliver frowned; his hand rose to his forehead to rub it. He felt like he'd been ran over with a steamroller. "I remember drinking at the bar," he said, his voice trailing off. He remembered going downstairs to his secret lair. "I think I saw Felicity. Did you see me with Felicity?"

"She was with Buffy most of the night," Thea said, shaking her head. "You danced with me once and then went to the bar alone. I never saw Felicity talk to you. Just Diggle. You must have crawled up here at some point. I guess my new job drove you to this, huh?"

Oliver didn't like to make her unhappy, but he didn't want to lie to her either. "Slaying vampires is not your job," he insisted. "It shouldn't be possible, but just because it is, it doesn't mean that's the kind of life I want for my baby sister."

"I'm not a kid anymore, Oliver. I didn't choose this. Fate chose me," Thea told him, not unkindly. She knew how hard this was for her brother. He always was very protective. More so since the island. "I promise to not be foolish or needlessly put myself in danger, but I can't promise not to do something when someone is about to be hurt."

Oliver wasn't a big enough hypocrite to admonish her not to do what he'd done every day for nearly eight months, but he would never be okay with this. "Thea, it's not just about you being in danger. I can already see you've learned quite a bit about fighting and how to protect yourself," he acknowledged. "But killing changes a person. It doesn't matter if you're killing people or monsters. Taking anyone's life will weigh on you. I know you. I don't want that for you. I don't want you tainted or weighed down by darkness."

Thea gave him a searching look. For once, he was not wearing the normal mask he hid behind. He was speaking from the heart. It killed her that when he was finally opening up to her, she'd have to disappoint him. But she had to acknowledge he had a point. She'd seen the shadows in Buffy's eyes. There was a cost to being a slayer. "Ollie, you and I have already been tainted by darkness. We lost Dad. Tommy's dad killed him, killed Tommy, and killed hundreds more. We knew that man, and Mom was party to it. We're already tainted," Thea said quietly. She leaned up and kissed her brother on the cheek. "I love you, Oliver. More than anyone. I'm so glad you're back in my life. I don't like disappointing you, but I can't agree to walk away from this. But I promise to be careful. I won't let myself get pulled under."

Oliver nodded. He hugged her before walking out of the office. Thea couldn't know and may never know the lengths Oliver would go through to make sure she never became like him.

****** _Later in the Day******_

Buffy had gotten up before ten like she always did even after her late night. Sin had looked at her in disbelief when she'd awoken from the couch to the sight of Buffy doing some Ti Chi.

"Seriously? We didn't get home until 3am, and you are wide awake before noon _exercising_!" she exclaimed incredulously. "What kind of drugs are you on and can I get some, please?" She sat up and looked suspiciously at Buffy.

Buffy grinned. "No drugs. Just good, clean living! I didn't even have more than one beer last night," she said with a cheeky grin. "I have an insanely high metabolism and very high energy level."

"I'll say," Sin grumbled.

Buffy finished her movement and looked up at Sin. "Did you have fun last night?" she asked.

Sin couldn't believe she got to party with Thea Queen and her boyfriend, who she'd actually seen around the Glades before. It'd been a wild ride. "I did. Thanks for dragging me along. It's good to see how the other half lives," she said.

"They put on their pants one leg at a time just like we do," Buffy said.

"So what's the dealio with your cop's daughter? Did she have a stick up her butt or what?" Sin asked with a snicker.

"Well, Laura's been through a lot, and her father is all she has. She's a bit overprotective. I'm not exactly her favorite person," Buffy said. "I think she is convinced I'm just toying with her dad and will hurt him."

"Are you?" Sin wondered.

"No. It's been a long time since I've let myself even get close to a man—about two years actually. Quentin is special. I think I could really love him," Buffy said, her voice trailing off. If she'd let herself was what she left unsaid. Too many wrong decisions when it came to her love life had made her more than cautious, more than wary. In fact, she'd gotten close to Quentin much quicker than she ever had before. It was exciting and nerve-wrecking at the same time. She was actively trying not to think too far into the future and all the ways things could go wrong.

"That's cool. He seems better than most cops," Sin said. She pushed off her blanket and put her feet on the floor. "Any coffee?"

"No. I don't usually keep it, but we can go to the diner around the corner. Get some food. I'm starving," Buffy said. "We'll need the fuel for our day of house hunting!"

"You don't need me for that," Sin said warily.

"Sure, I do! Who else will I have to blame if I get a place I end up hating? It's always good to have someone else to blame. My sister Dawn taught me that," Buffy said, grinning.

"Why are you being so nice to me? You don't know me. I could be a psycho killer or something," Sin said.

"Because everyone needs someone to be nice to them. I was alone once in a big city when I was your age. It wasn't easy," Buffy said, remembering the time she'd run away for months to L.A. after she'd been forced to kill Angel, the man she'd loved, in order to save the world. In her mind, love always meant sacrifice. "Besides, if you're a psycho killer, the public is safer if you're with me." She stood to her feet and held out her hand to Sin. She pulled her up. "Get dressed and we'll head out."

Sin nodded. She didn't get why the woman was being so nice, but she couldn't seem to bring herself to walk away either. If things went south, she figured she could then.

***** _Verdant*****_

Felicity still had trouble believing that she and Oliver had made out like that the night before. Sure, she'd thought about it. Who wouldn't if they got an upfront viewing of a shirtless Oliver on the salmon ladder the way she had? The man was a work of art. Also, he had a way of looking at a woman that made her feel like you were the most important thing in his world. It was really hard not to be attracted to him. Felicity had tried really hard. She constantly listed a litany of all his faults, and he had many. His history with women—the Lance sisters included—was pretty sordid. He was not boyfriend material, but sometimes Felicity wasn't sure she cared. Her attraction was so strong. Last night was evidence that the man could kiss like the devil. She felt herself grow warm just thinking about it.

It was after six, and he hadn't called her or sent her a text. She didn't want to push him or come across pathetic or needy, so she hadn't tried to contact him. However, she'd been unable to resist going to the foundry after she got off work, hoping he'd show up. Diggle had plans with Carly, so they could talk in private. Felicity was determined that tonight they would talk about what was going on with them. The work they did was too important for things to change if he wanted to just scratch an itch. He'd been celibate two months. Maybe he just needed a woman and Felicity had been handy. He had been drinking more than she'd ever seen. Felicity knew that this morning he could've woke up and thought it was a huge mistake. A part of her even wondered the same thing.

The door opened, and she heard footsteps going down the stairs. Her stomach clenched nervously as Oliver appear. She turned to face him.

"Hey," she said.

"Hello," he said, giving her a small smile. There wasn't anything intimate in it. No, loving look from him. No, _I_ _want to sex you up again_ look either. "Is Diggle coming in? I thought we could work out."

"No. He has plans with Carly," Felicity said. Taking a deep breath, she decided to jump in with both feet. "So about last night."

Oliver grimaced. "I can't believe my sister is a vampire slayer!" he complained. "Can my life get any weirder?" He looked at the glass case that Felicity had so painstakingly placed his hood.

Felicity saw his glance. "Do you want to patrol? There's no shortage of bad guys. The city, especially the Glades, is coming apart at the seams. There's this new thug that's moved in that they call The Mayor. Maybe you can teach him some humility?" she suggested, so excited at the thought of him suiting up again she momentarily forgot the change between them.

Oliver couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. When she returned his smile, he got a flash of her topless and moaning his name. The image so startled him that he took a step back, shaking his head in an attempt to dislodge the highly inappropriate imagine. _What the hell?_

"What's wrong?" Felicity asked.

"Uh, nothing really. I'm just feeling a bit off tonight. Too much vodka. Probably not a good idea to patrol," he said, unable to look her in the eyes. "I'll just work out."

Felicity frowned as he turned and began to take off his shirt. "Uh, shouldn't we talk first about what happened last night?" she asked awkwardly.

Oliver turned back to her, his eyes stormy. "I want to completely forget last night even happened! At least for a little while!" he said with a grimace. Seeing his sister kill a man that turned to dust wasn't something he was likely to forget, but he wanted to not focus on it for a few hours.

Felicity flinched like he'd slapped her, taking an involuntary step backward. For once, she was speechless, and she blinked back tears.

Oliver didn't understand her reaction. "What's wrong?" he asked. He reached for her, his instinct always to soothe her.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled. She turned away and grabbed her bag, not even bothering to shut off her computers. She ignored Oliver's call of her name.

She made it to the stairs as Diggle was coming down. She took a deep breath and blink backed her tears. Falling apart would have to wait until she made it home. "What happened? I thought you had a date?" she asked him.

"Carly decided it's over," he said grimly. "Thought I'd come here and blow off some steam."

"I'm sorry," she said softly. It seemed tonight was a heartbreak for both of them. "He's all yours."

Diggle passed her as she headed out the door. He noticed Oliver looking confused. "What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Nothing. Felicity got upset with me for some reason and left abruptly."

"Really? Well, I'm sure it'll blow over," Diggle said confidently. "Want to work out?" He had enough of his own relationship drama without getting in the middle of theirs.

"Sure," Oliver said.

"I'll go change," Diggle said. He turned to go to his locker.

Oliver, though, found his attention fixated on the table for some reason. It was like something was on the edge of his memory—a half remembered dream or something. Suddenly, an image of Felicity in a sports bra and stretchy pants flashed in his mind. He frowned. She had never worn that down there around him. Not since he'd returned. Then he saw her sitting on the table there, and he was kissing her like he would die if he didn't get enough of her. What was wrong with him? He blinked, trying to dislodge the image. It was obvious he'd been single too long if he was starting to fantasize about Felicity!

****** _The Next Evening******_

Buffy was practically floating; she was so giddy. She'd signed a six-month lease on a really cute house on the outskirts of the Glades. It had 3 bedrooms. The master bedroom was far enough away from the other rooms to ensure her some privacy. Sin could have a room, and there would be a room for any of her slayers who came to town. It was inevitable that some would since she drew them as easily as she drew vampires. Sin tried not to show excitement, but Buffy could tell she was happy at the thought of having a home again. The young woman had yet to reveal her backstory to Buffy outside of saying her parents were dead. However, Buffy figured it'd come eventually. Roy and Thea had already seen her new place. She'd called them while she was there too excited to wait, and they drove to check it out. Quentin was at work, so she couldn't show it to him yet. She'd called him, though, and knew he was very happy she'd found a nice place. Buffy knew it meant a lot to him to be assured she wasn't going to disappear on him so easily.

Felicity was next on her list to brag to. She'd called and text the girl several times without a response. She'd even called Diggle, who admitted he'd not seen or heard from her all day. Buffy decided she'd go to her house. Felicity's car was in her normal spot, so Buffy knew she was home. However, when Buffy rang the bell, there was no answer. She banged on the door.

"Felicity! I know you're in there! Open the door!" she yelled. "I'm not leaving until you do!"

A minute later, the door opened. A disheveled and obviously unhappy Felicity answered the door. "What's up?" she asked, not opening the door completely.

"I wanted to show you my new place I found. Why aren't you answering your phone?" Buffy asked.

"I turned it off. I wasn't in the mood for conversation. It's one of those days," Felicity said listlessly.

Buffy examined her face. It was clear that she'd been crying. "What's going on? Who hurt you? You've been crying," Buffy said, angry at the thought of anyone hurting such a sweet and kind person.

Felicity debated on whether or not she should try and discourage Buffy from probing further, but she knew it was a waste of energy. In the short time she'd known her, she'd realized how relentless the woman could be. She opened her door wider and stepped back so Buffy could come in. "Can I get you something to drink?" she offered.

"No, I'm good. What's going on?" Buffy asked.

"Not too much. Just trying to recover from the most humiliating experience of my life and coming from me that says a lot," Felicity said, an uncharacteristic note of bitterness in her voice.

Buffy was no stranger to humiliation, so she instantly sympathized. "I'm sure it wasn't as bad as you thought. What happened?" she probed.

"Oliver made it very clear to me that he wanted to completely forget about what happened the other night," Felicity flatly.

"What?" Buffy said in disbelief.

Felicity threw herself down on the couch and closed her eyes, recalling the scene as she had nearly every hour the past twenty-four hours. "I told him we should talk about what had happened. He told me in no uncertain terms that he wanted to completely forget the night ever happened," she said. How could the hottest moment of her life be so easily dismissed by him? What she so lacking? Felicity figured she must be lacking a lot compared to his normal type. Hurt and humiliation warred for dominance inside of her.

"Seriously? What exactly did he say?" Buffy asked.

"That's what he said exactly. He wanted to forget the night even happened. Then he went off to the gym to exercise," she said. That was mostly true since the secret lair was kind of like a gym. Oliver did gym-like things there.

Buffy felt her anger building as she recalled her first sexual college experience with Parker. She'd been a freshman in college, still hurting over her final break-up with Angel, who she'd had sex with exactly one time before he'd turned into a murderous fiend. Parker had seduced her with all the right words. When she'd had sex with him, he pretended the next day like it was no big deal, like it had been just a hook-up. She thought she'd found this great guy who really liked her, who wanted to be her boyfriend. Instead, she was just another freshman on his belt. The sting and humiliation of that experience had lingered a long time. To think that Oliver Queen had dared treat Felicity so callously, so cruelly filled her with real rage. She got to her feet. "I'm going to kill him!" she fumed.

Felicity jumped up. "No! Don't make it worse. Please!" she begged. "I just want to forget about it and move on," Felicity said.

"Good. Forget him. He totally doesn't deserve you! But I can't promise I won't break a bone or two," Buffy said. She headed to the door before Felicity could stop her.

"Buffy! Leave him alone! He's made his choice clear. I'll be okay," Felicity said.

"You will be, but he won't be. Not when I get through with him," Buffy grumbled, opening the front door.

Felicity felt like stomping her feet in frustration. For a moment, she considered calling Oliver and warning him. Then a little voice inside of her said, why should she? Why should he be allowed to be so callous when she'd risked so much for him? Buffy had no idea the things Felicity had done for Oliver. Felicity knew if she did, she'd really make Oliver suffer.

_ ******Queen Mansion****** _

Buffy drove her motorcycle over to Thea's, determined to locate Oliver. She rang the doorbell. The maid answered the door.

"Is Oliver home?" Buffy asked, forcing a smile on her face.

Raisa returned her smile and stepped back to let her in. Thea wasn't home. Buffy knew that she'd be at Verdant at this time. Raisa led her into the parlor while she went to get Oliver. Buffy stood there fuming. A few minutes later, Oliver came into the room. He became concerned when he realized it was Buffy.

"Is Thea okay?" he asked, assuming Thea was their only connection.

Buffy faced him with a glare. "Thea isn't our only connection," she said. She marched over to him and slugged him in the face. His head swung back.

Oliver worked hard to control his instinct, not returning the blow. He glared at Buffy. "What the hell's wrong with you?" he yelled, stepping back.

"What the hell's wrong with _you?_ " she replied. "No one hurts my friends and gets away with it, especially not someone as sweet and great as Felicity!"

Oliver's mouth fell open slightly in surprise. "What? Felicity? I'd never hurt Felicity!" he insisted.

"Oh, so you think toying with her emotions, leading her on, making her feel bad is okay?" Buffy said snidely. She put her hand on her hip, itching to hit him again.

Oliver read her well and held up his hand. "Wait just a damn minute!" he said angrily. "I have no idea what you're talking about! I've never led Felicity on! We're friends. That's all we've ever been!"

Buffy gave a snort. "Yeah, and Felicity's so nice, she'll probably go on being your friend even though you've hurt her," Buffy said. She gave him a considering look. "I'm thinking that maybe I'll hurt you. I don't care how many scars you have. Someone needs to teach you that you're not entitled to take advantage of girls like Felicity!"

"First of all, how the hell do you know about my scars? Second of all, I have never for one moment taken advantage of Felicity!" he roared, losing his temper. He didn't know what the hell was going on, but the idea that he'd hurt Felicity—that anyone would—filled him with rage.

"My best friend is brilliant like Felicity and a witch. There's nothing she can't find out. I knew all about your family, your medical records before I arrived into town," she replied. "How can you say you didn't take advantage of Felicity? You have to know she likes you. You can't kiss her the way you did and then tell her the next day you want to forget it ever happened! How could you think that would be okay?"

Oliver frowned in confusion. "What are you talking about? I've never kissed Felicity!" he insisted.

Buffy paused before blasting him again and examined his face. He seemed genuinely concerned and confused. Buffy didn't know if he was still the playboy he used to be. Felicity didn't strike her as the kind of girl who'd be friends with a guy so callous with her feelings, however. "Yes, you did. At Verdant the other night. Felicity stepped out for air, and you and she had a very clear moment!" Buffy said, trying to reign in her temper at the blank look on Oliver's face.

"I had a lot to drink—much more than I've had in years," he said with a grimace. "I don't remember at all anything with Felicity. In fact, the night is kind of a blank. I remember drinking at the bar, and I woke up in Thea's office upstairs with no idea how I got there." He felt a bit ill. The two flashes he'd had yesterday filled his mind. His stomach clenched, and a feeling of deep longing came over him. The new feelings left him disconcerted. It hadn't been a fantasy. He assumed he'd went down to the basement, and Felicity had been working out. That's why he had a picture of her in workout clothes. Buffy wouldn't know that, of course. What did he do?

"Well, I hate to break it to you, Romeo, but saying you were so drunk you don't remember kissing a girl who's supposed to be your friend is not much better!"

Oliver winced, knowing she was right. "I'll take care of this," he said flatly. He'd vowed to protect her when he'd gotten her involved in his illegal activities. He'd kept his distance emotionally mainly because he was determined to protect her even from himself. His track record with women was less than stellar. He had never wanted Felicity to be hurt by him or his work.

"If you don't have real feelings for Felicity, you need to stay the hell away from her! She is too wonderful, too kind to be jerked around. And she definitely deserves more than some drunken hook up!" Buffy said. "Hurt her further and I'll hurt you." Giving him one final glare, she stormed out of the room.

Oliver's annoyance with the woman left because her anger and disdain were completely justified. His mind kept replaying the two scenes. If he'd seen and kissed Felicity's naked breasts, things had gone pretty far between them. He suddenly recalled Felicity's words the evening before. _Should we talk about what happened last night?_ He'd wrongly assumed she'd been talking about Thea. He'd never been so wrong; his response had hurt her. Now her reaction made perfect sense. He didn't know how he was going to fix this. He didn't know what he wanted to happen, but he knew he had to find a way to make this right. He headed out the door, determined to find her.

****** _Chapter End******_

_ Reviews are so lovely! Leave a kudos if you are enjoying the story! _


	13. Never Without You

_*****Where We Left Off******_

Oliver drove to Felicity's place not sure what exactly he was going to say to her. He recalled his conversation with her the previous evening. He remembered her wanting to talk about what had happened the night before. The look of hurt on her face when he told her he didn't even want to think about the night before was burned into his memory. He'd been puzzled by her out of character behavior to his remark. For the first time, he was grateful for Buffy. She told him what Felicity had not. Hurting Felicity was the last thing he'd want to do. She mattered too much to him. Knowing he'd done so was killing him.

Leaving her and Dig after the Undertaking had been bad enough. He still had trouble believing she jumped out of a plane for him. From the beginning, she'd been willing to do things that didn't come easy for her simply because she'd believed in his mission. She believed in him. In his entire life, Oliver wasn't sure anyone believed in him the way Felicity did. Not really. His family loved and supported him. They had, though, learned to be disappointed by him. Since the Island, he'd only pretended to be his old self. However, he'd made mistakes. Disappointing Tommy so badly before he'd died had been one action that he could never take back. He never wanted Felicity to look at him the way so many others in his life had. The regret and resigned disappointment his parents and Laurel had had when looking at him was something he thought he'd never see when he looked at Felicity. It made him sick to think that could change. That she'd start looking at him that way. He had to find a way to fix this.

The memory of kissing her played over and over in his mind. Before, he'd fought it because he thought it was an inappropriate daydream about his friend. Now that he realized it had actually happened, he felt differently. He'd worked hard at ignoring Felicity's obvious feminine assets. He'd never before had a female friend—only lovers and ex-lovers. His relationship with Felicity had been singularly unique. Getting drunk and taking advantage of her was inexcusable. He never let himself consider for a moment that she might've wanted him to take advantage of her.

A new flash of memory came to him. So caught up in it was he that he barely noticed that he'd arrived at her house. Instead, his mind was filled with images of her. He saw her face. She put her hand on his cheek and kissed him. Memories of how he felt as her tongue twined with his caused him to harden. He took a deep breath as he turned off his bike. Running a hand over his face, he fought for composure. He had to get himself under control before he talked to her. He didn't want to repeat the mistake that had gotten them to this point.

Two minutes later, he was at her door. He recalled the last time he'd been there, the day he'd told her goodbye. He had a feeling the conversation he was about to have with her would be even harder.

When her doorbell rang, Felicity's stomach clenched in dread. She looked into the peephole and groaned. It was Oliver—naturally. Suddenly, she just knew that big mouth Buffy had confronted Oliver like she'd threatened. Felicity looked again in the peephole and saw an already forming bruise on his left cheek. She wasn't sure if that gave her satisfaction or filled her with guilt. Nevertheless, she kept the chain on the door and opened it. Oliver looked at her with regret and more than a touch of guilt.

"Why are you here?" she asked him through the open door.

"Please, open the door, Felicity. We need to talk," he said, impatient as always.

"Now's not a good time," she said. She looked down at the t-shirt and sleep shorts she had on. Using one of her sick days, she'd skipped work, not even having the energy to even shower or dress. It was not really how she wanted Oliver to see her.

"Please, Felicity," he begged, a note in his voice she'd never heard before.

Sighing loudly, she shut the door and took off the chain. Before opening it, she looked once more at her clothes. Oh, well. It wasn't like he found her that appealing anyway. He'd made that perfectly clear the evening before. Why try to impress him anymore?

Oliver was relieved that she let him in. However, he was taken aback at her disheveled appearance. Felicity was always so put together. Her hair wasn't straight and neat like it'd been lately. Instead, it looked uncombed. She wasn't even dressed, but she was obviously wearing her sleeping clothes. She gave him a defiant look as if daring him to comment on it.

"Thanks," he said simply.

She said nothing. For once, her face was devoid of both make-up and emotion. Both disturbed him. He'd gotten so used to her open expression that the lack of one struck him hard. She turned away and walked into the living room. He assumed he was to follow, so he did. She stopped at the couch and sat down in the corner of it next to a chair. Hugging a pillow to her, she looked at him expectantly. It was obvious she wasn't about to make this easy for him.

Grimacing, he sat down and tried to think of what to say, but words escaped him. He gazed at her, trying to figure out how to make this right. She looked so young without her make-up, and he thought of her age. Twenty-four. She'd had a birthday over the summer while he'd been gone, so she was four years younger than him. It might've seemed like not a lot, but sometimes like now, it seemed like an ocean existed between them. He felt so much older than his twenty-eight years. He had been on the island for two years when he was her age. He'd already killed his first man and watched his father kill himself when he was her age. He'd had too many experiences that he never liked to think about—let alone recount. They were so different.

And yet…

He needed her in his life. Maybe more than he needed anyone. Thinking he could lose her now made him realize exactly how much he had grown to depend on her.

"I'm sorry, Felicity," he said sincerely. He was sitting in the chair next to her, his body turned toward her.

"For what?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"For taking advantage of you. For getting so drunk I barely remember what happened between us. For hurting you," he said apologetically.

"Oh, so now you remember?" she asked bitterly. She should've realized it had only been the alcohol behind his actions. Sober, he had no trouble controlling himself.

A look of chagrin and guilt came over him. "Well, I had two flashes of kissing you, but I didn't realize they were memories. It was fuzzy, and you were wearing work-out clothes. You never wear that, so I thought it was just my mind playing tricks," he said.

"Yeah, because the thought of kissing me is so unbelievable," she said sarcastically. "You had to be black-out drunk to even manage the deed."

"No, that's not it!" he insisted. She looked away. Frustrated at the distance between them both literally and figuratively, he got up and sat down next to her on the couch. He reached for her hand, but she pulled back, curling her legs up under herself so no part of her was touching him.

Her blatant rejection stung. "You know how important you are to me," he told her.

"Do I?" she wondered. She had thought she was. Then he'd left and stayed gone. If she and Diggle hadn't went after him, who knew how long he'd have stayed gone.

"You are very important to me," he said firmly. "I'd never do anything to hurt you."

"What exactly do you remember?" Felicity asked, needing to know.

"I remember things getting pretty intense between us at the club. You were on a table wearing a sports bra," he said. "Then you weren't." His eyes darkened a bit as he recalled the memory of her naked breasts. The memory became clearer, and he recalled his lips sucking hard on their tight orbs. His eyes couldn't help going down to them. She wasn't wearing a bra; he'd noticed that as soon as he came in. Now, however, the pillow was shielding them from his gaze.

Felicity flushed in embarrassment. She couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes. This was so humiliating! It was worse having him remember pieces but not the emotion behind it. He had wanted her. In her entire life, Felicity had never experienced that level of passion. The one lover she'd had in college had not at all prepared her for Oliver Queen. She doubted any man could have. To know that he didn't recall what he felt and only snatches of what they'd done hurt. She worked hard to push her pain aside, knowing deep down he hadn't meant to hurt her. He didn't have it in him to consciously hurt her. That was one of the many things she loved about him.

Without looking at him, she said, "It's okay, Oliver. You were drunk. It didn't mean anything. Why don't we both just forget it ever happened?"

"I hurt you. I don't want to pretend that never happened," he said.

She finally looked at him, seeing his sorrow and regret. The anger she'd been feeling dissipated. "You hurt me because I thought you were just blowing me off like I didn't matter. Like what happened was not worth remembering," she answered honestly.

"It was a big deal. You matter," he said earnestly. "Felicity, I've never had a relationship like ours."

"What do you mean?"

"I've never really had a female friend. I always seem to screw things up with the women I've been involved in, so I've worked hard at thinking about you as a friend, a partner. I've done so not because I didn't find you attractive. I did so because you were too important to me. I need you. I started all this alone thinking I didn't need anyone. You and Dig showed me how wrong I was," he admitted. "I don't know if I can put on the suit again. If I did, I can't imagine doing it without you and Dig. But I don't want to be a killer."

"You're not!" she couldn't help but say.

He smiled. "See, you can't help it. You always look at me and see the best version of me. I know I'll never be exactly the man you think I am, but I want to be. You make me want to be a better man, a better friend, a better everything," he said. "I can't lose that. If things change between us, if we become more than friends, I'll lose you. I always do. And I can't lose you, Felicity. I'm not sure I'd know how to exist anymore in this world without you here to anchor me. I don't want to ever be without you."

"I hadn't really planned on going anywhere, Oliver. You're the one that left," she reminded him.

He winced and looked away. "Sometimes being back in the real world away from the Island can be overwhelming. I was on my own so long. Surviving was my main goal. I didn't have much room for anything else. I don't seem to do well when things begin to fall apart," he said quietly, hoping she'd understand.

Felicity felt compassion for him and was happy he'd confided in her. However, she didn't know if she wanted things to be the way they were between them. She didn't think she could forget what happened between them. She'd had done a lot of fantasizing about Oliver, but the reality had surpassed every dream. How could she just shut that down? "I'm not sure what you want from me, Oliver," she told him.

"I want you to not be mad at me," he said.

"I'm not," she said.

"I don't want you to be hurt either. I couldn't bear it if I destroyed our friendship," Oliver said. That was one of his greatest fears. Losing her in any way was always in the back of his mind. It's why he kept a careful distance between them.

"Relationships change, Oliver. They evolve. People grow. Sometimes, they grow closer, and sometimes they grow apart. It's natural," Felicity said.

"I don't want us to grow apart," he said.

"But you don't want us to grow closer either," she said, waiting to see if he'd deny it. When he remained silent, a look of resignation and acceptance came over her. Oliver hated that look, but he wasn't sure how to change it. "You have to know how I feel about you, Oliver. I've kept those feelings mostly locked away in a tight box. What happened between us the other night just made it all too real for me. The box has been opened, and I'm not sure I can go back. I don't think the box can be closed again. And I'm not sure I want it to."

"Don't say it," Oliver begged. If she said the words, they would never be able to go back. Things would be changed forever. He couldn't let it happen because he didn't want to lose her. How could he keep fighting without her?

She gave him a small smile. He was so odd sometimes. She'd never known anyone so desperate for love and so afraid of it at the same time. "Oliver, whether or not I tell you that I love you won't change how I feel. It won't make it not true," she said. Suddenly, she realized that saying the words didn't freak her out. She wasn't terrified. Instead, she felt free. Her love for him wasn't conditional. It wouldn't go away if he didn't return it. Her love for him didn't and wouldn't destroy her. Instead, it empowered her. She'd fought it for so long, but now as she looked at him, she realized she didn't want to anymore. Regardless of what happened between them, she didn't want to pretend anymore.

Oliver's eyes searched hers. All he saw was love and acceptance. He wanted to smile; he wanted to cry. He was happy; he was terrified. "Don't love me, Felicity! I don't want that for you! The women who love me always end up broken and destroyed," he said, a touch of desperation to his words. He turned away from her, unable to bear the responsibility of her love, convinced he knew how it'd end.

Felicity finally uncurled her body and reached out and took his hand. He wouldn't look at her. She moved forward and put her hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at her. "Oliver, that's so not true. Helena was broken before she met you, and I don't think she actually loved you. Laurel may have been hurt a lot by you, but you didn't destroy or break her. She went on with her life. She became a very successful lawyer, and she found love again. What happened to Tommy was in no way your fault. And Sara…well, I'm sad for what happened to her. Detective Lance is such a good man. But I don't feel overly sorry for any woman that would sneak out of town with her sister's boyfriend," she said.

Oliver looked a bit shocked. "Are you saying she deserved to die?" he asked, upset at he thought. He had drove Sara to that.

"No! No one deserved what happened to you or her. She was young and foolish. Her foolishness, though, led her to destruction. You may have tempted her to go that route, but you didn't force her, Oliver. And I'm not sure she loved you anyway," Felicity said.

Oliver frowned in confusion. "Why would you say that? Of course, she did. She betrayed her sister for me," he said.

"I just don't think love is selfish. I don't think true love leads you to hurt others. Love is healing. It is selfless," she said. "I may not have all the answers. I don't know everything. But I know that what I feel for you isn't going to lead to my destruction. It's not going to lead me to hurt those I love or to betray anyone's trust. Love makes you stronger. It only makes you better. Don't worry. I'll be okay, Oliver." She smiled at him, realizing she meant every word.

"You can't know that," Oliver said. He was afraid to hope, but he wanted so much to believe she was right.

"If I die tomorrow, Oliver, it won't change anything. I, too, am better for knowing you," she said simply. "I have no regrets. If we are never more than friends, I'll feel the same way. You are worth loving."

Oliver was a bit awestruck. He didn't know what to say, so he stared wordlessly at her. She reached up and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. It was so quick that he didn't have a chance to respond. Then she moved until she was resting against him. Finally, she moved his arm until it was around her shoulders and snuggled against him. Felicity realized what she wanted more than anything was to feel close to him. For the first time, she actually did. For now, it was enough.

They sat there in silence for what seemed like hours. Oliver didn't want to leave her. Her quite acceptance was unlike anything he'd ever experienced. She left him speechless. She moved him with her generosity and sweet spirit.

Eventually, he realized that she was asleep. He was reluctant to leave her, but after a half hour of listening to her breathing, he figured he'd better. Slowly and carefully, he eased away from her, maneuvering her pillow that was on her lap so that it was under her head. She didn't wake up. He took the quilt she had folded on the top of the couch and covered her with it. Unable to stop himself, he bent down and placed a lingering kiss on her cheek.

She stirred. "Oliver," she said sleepily. She reached out and grabbed his hand. Her eyes didn't open, but she spoke again. "Don't leave me. You're always leaving me."

Her words pierced him, and he sat down on the edge of the couch, his hand brushing her hair back from her cheek. "I'll never leave you," he whispered into her ear. A smile came over her face as she drifted back to sleep, her hand falling away from his.

He closed his eyes a moment, memories once again assaulting him. He was kissing her, and it felt so right. His fist clenched, and he forced himself to step back. Glancing down one last time at her, he wished he was whole. He wished he could be the man she deserved.

Sighing, he turned away and walked out the door. He wasn't sure how he felt. He was still convinced he'd end up leaving her broken and destroyed. It's what always happened. If he became the Hood again, he'd have more enemies. She'd always be at risk. Of course, he knew that was just an easy excuse. Being with someone that was so joyful and full of light would force him so far out of his comfort zone. He wasn't sure he was ready for that. He wasn't sure he'd ever be ready for that.

But he wanted to be.

He got on his bike and looked back up at her window, the soft glow of the lamp he'd left on was a beacon for him. As he started the engine, he couldn't suppress the hope that was birthed as he thought of her and the words she said.

She loved him just the way he was.

Maybe, it was enough.

***** _Chapter End*****_

_So I hope it was okay that I focused solely on Olicity in this chapter. I could've added more scenes, but my Olicity heart was violated so badly with the Oliver/Sara scene we were forced to watch at the beginning of season 3. I had a burning desire to write this. I hope you enjoyed it and were moved by it. Please review! We will be back to Buffy, Thea, and company the next chapter. Thanks for reading and following._


	14. Secrets Discovered

_******A Few Days Later*****_

Sin had to have some space. Buffy was such a force of nature that she was left a bit overwhelmed at times. They'd moved into the new place the day after she'd signed the lease. After calling some guy named Giles, she dragged Sin furniture shopping. Sin soon discovered that for Buffy shopping was like a religious experience. Never had Sin been to so many stores. At one point when Buffy was busy talking to a clerk, she had called Thea and begged her to rescue her. She knew that the Queen girl would have no trouble keeping up with Buffy, and she was right. It was a match made in heaven, or in Sin's case, hell. However, it brought her a reprieve. She snuck off when they were debating colors of curtains.

She was walking down her new block still feeling a bit discombobulated. Buffy had attached herself to Sin for some reason Sin had yet to fully comprehend. All she knew was that Buffy was determined to be in her life. It was nice to have someone care, but it was also a bit suffocating. Having been on her own too long, she was trying hard to be patient with Buffy's well-meaning inquiries and suggestions. She looked around at the houses in their neighborhood. They reminded her of a life she lived so long ago that she'd nearly forgotten what normal was like.

Her path led her closer to the Glades, unconsciously seeking the familiar. After about ten minutes, she heard footsteps behind her. When she glanced back, she didn't see anyone. Annoyed, she kept walking. A few minutes later, she heard the footsteps again. She moved quickly and then turned a sharp right at a nearby corner store. She pressed herself up against the wall of the building, waiting to see if anyone followed her. When a shadow loomed closer, she jumped out.

"Who the hell are you? Why are you following me?" she demanded. Her eyes widened as she recognized the black leather, mask, and blonde hair. "It's you! Wow! Why are you following me?"

"I…I was just making sure you were safe," the woman said.

"Why wouldn't I be? This isn't exactly the slums," Sin said suspiciously.

The woman smiled. "Well, there's monsters everywhere in this city. You can't be too careful," she said.

"Yeah, I know," Sin said. "I wanted to find you. To say thanks. You saved me."

"Looks like you found another to keep you out of trouble," she said.

"I don't know. Maybe. Buffy won't leave me alone. She's okay for now, I guess," Sin said with a shrug.

"Never turn away a friend. A good friend is hard to come by," the woman said, a touch of sorrow in her voice.

"So what's your name? I'm Sin," Sin said.

"Some call me the Canary," the woman said. "My friends call me, Sara." Then she took off her wig and mask and looked at Sin.

Sin's mouth fell open in surprise. She didn't know why the woman was so willing to share her real identity with her. "Why would you show me your face, give me your name? You don't know me!" Sin exclaimed in disbelief.

"You look like someone I could trust," Sara said easily. She didn't know how to tell her the truth—that she had met her father the day he died.

Sin didn't understand why people suddenly found her trustworthy when she'd spent the past few years having everyone look at her with suspicion. However, she didn't have the heart or the nerve to alienate the masked vigilante. "I guess. I'm no rat," Sin said with a shrug. "Do you live in Starling City? I mean, I keep seeing you around the Glades."

"This used to be my home. I have family here," Sara admitted.

"Do they know how gifted you are?" Sin asked.

"No," Sara said, looking haunted.

It was clear that Sara was uncomfortable, so Sin sought to distract her. "Well, Buffy seemed pretty skilled, too. I'm not sure how. She's not really explained, but I do know she didn't like you taking the law into your own hands," Sin warned.

Sara gave a small smile. "Yeah, I could tell," she said, unconcerned. Her dad's new girlfriend was too strong. It made Sara very leery. In her experience, people with unusual strength never came by it naturally. "Be careful with her. I don't know how she broke my staff. Maybe it was a parlor trick, or she learned it at a dojo that focused on such feats. But I'd be careful if I were you."

Sin hadn't thought too much about what Buffy did that night because there had been other things like the near rape to occupy her mind. But Sara had a point. It had been a bit on the freaky side. "Well, I haven't seen anything else freaky from her since then," Sin said.

"Well, I'd be mindful if I were you," Sara said. "If things go south here, you can find me around the old abandoned clock tower. Do you know it?"

"Yeah," Sin said.

"Stay out of dark alleys," Sara advised.

"Don't worry. Buffy's given me the spiel. She drags me with her everywhere it seems. Except when she's with her boyfriend—the cop," Sin said with smirk.

Sara's eyes darkened at the mention of her father. This woman was dangerous and was deeply imbedded in her father's life. Sara didn't know how she was going to go about warning her father. She wasn't ready to face her family. But she also couldn't let some woman hurt her dad. "I'll see you around," Sara said. She put her wig and mask back on. Waving, she walked down the street.

Sin watched her go, not sure what to think of the masked woman.

****** _Verdant******_

Felicity went downstairs after Buffy bullied her into jogging. Only Buffy would think two women jogging in the Glades was a good idea. Buffy beat up three different guys, three different times who tried to stop them when they first started out. The funny thing was, it didn't seem to deter Buffy. She just looked at Felicity as if nothing had happened and said, "You ready?" Then started jogging again. She was a very unusual woman. Felicity kept up with her the first two miles, but the third mile became too much. Gasping for air, Felicity said, "Okay, must slow down!"

Buffy grinned back at her and started walking. "Sorry. I get in my head when I start running," she admitted.

"I get it. Sorry to slow you down," Felicity said.

"No biggie. I have an unfair advantage. Supernaturally in shape," Buffy said, flashing her a grin.

"It's so not fair!" Felicity complained. "So what's on your agenda this evening?" They had turned and were heading back to the club.

"I'm going to train Thea for an hour or so then start my shift," Buffy said.

"Oliver hired you back?" Felicity asked.

"No, Thea did," Buffy said with a wink. "Mr. Queen is in for a rude awakening if he thinks he can control a slayer's actions. Thea is her own person."

Felicity frowned, not liking her criticism of Oliver. "Oliver only wants to protect Thea. She's the most important thing to him. His mom may end up in jail for the rest of her life or worse."

"Unfortunately, there's no real protecting of a slayer. We're like a mystical vortex. We draw dark energy to us sooner or later," Buffy said. "Oliver could get killed trying to protect her, and that would destroy her. I have human friends that fought by my side. More than one died. My best guy friend Xander lost an eye—it was gouged out by an evil priest."

Felicity blanched and stopped to look at Buffy. "Seriously? That's horrible!"

"Yeah, I know. If you care about Oliver, you'll tell him to back off from trying to protect Thea," Buffy advised. "He'll only get himself hurt."

How could Felicity explain that Oliver was physically more capable than Buffy realized? In the end, she just remained silent. She'd have to talk to Oliver since she'd already told Buffy about her talk with Oliver. Buffy knew that the two were close, but she couldn't let her know how involved she actually was in Oliver's life. Felicity didn't like the sudden complications, however. Buffy wasn't the type of friend you lied to. Lying didn't come easily to Felicity anyway, but it hadn't bothered her as much before meeting Buffy.

Buffy walked her to her car behind Verdant. When she left to go inside the club, Felicity used the back-door entrance to go downstairs. She'd not been by since Oliver had shown up apologizing at her place. Felicity figured Oliver needed some time and space to think. He'd called her, though, every day. The calls hadn't been long, but it had touched Felicity that he was making an effort to connect with her even outside of Hood business. It gave her hope.

Felicity turned on her computers and thought about the last time she'd seen Oliver. It still amazed her that he'd come to her house and been so open with her. She'd felt a real shift in their relationship, but she didn't know what that meant. Oliver was too good at wearing a mask. A little voice inside her head whispered doubts to her. Maybe, he regretted their talk. Maybe, he'd reconsidered. Since he wasn't the Hood anymore, she didn't see him every day. Talking on the phone, though, helped silence the doubts. She knew now more than ever that she mattered to Oliver. For now, that knowledge was enough.

Felicity looked at the green leather outfit encased in glass. Maybe, he'd change his mind. She hoped he'd let them get back to their task of saving the city. Having a mission outside of helping people with their computer problems made Felicity feel like her life was worth more. She liked knowing she made a difference.

She heard footsteps on the stairs and looked up. Diggle and Oliver were there. John smiled. "You're here, too?"

"Yeah, Buffy and I were out jogging. She was meeting Thea afterward, so we met up here," Felicity said.

"What? You went jogging in the Glades? Are you insane?" Oliver asked, outraged. The thought of all the things that could've happened to her upset him.

"Relax, Oliver. I'm fine. Sure, Buffy did have to beat up a few guys that tried to bother us, but she didn't have to call the cops. We ran for three miles. Or rather I ran for two and made her walk the rest!" Felicity announced with a sheepish grin.

Her words didn't reassure Oliver. The Glades had never been a safe place to go jogging in, but it was even worse since the earthquake. In fact, the upheaval had made the Glades a target for the worse kind of scum. Not doing anything about it was starting to bother Oliver.

"It's not a good idea, Felicity. Anything could've happened," Oliver said, still frowning at her.

"I agree. Jog in your own neighborhood," John said.

Felicity nodded, knowing they had a point. "Okay," she agreed.

Oliver stepped closer to her. "Buffy may have supernatural healing, but you don't. If you got hurt…" his voice trailed off, his eyes stormy at the thought.

Felicity couldn't resist reaching out and grabbing his hand. Giving it a squeeze, she reassured him. "I'm fine. Nothing's going to happen to me. I figure I'm the safest girl in the Glades. I have the super-chicks Thea and Buffy to protect me and you and Dig. What could happen?" She grinned at him.

Oliver wanted to return her smile, but the thought of some nameless thug hurting her, upset him too much. He pulled away and removed his shirt. He and Diggle started to spar. It took some effort, but he managed to block Felicity out of his mind for five whole minutes at a time.

A half hour later, she broke their concentration. "Guys! The police just posted a bolo for a missing kid. He's the son of one of the rival gangs in the Glades. The Mayor, the new thug in town, has been encroaching on the guy's territory," Felicity shared.

"What's the name, Felicity?" Diggle asked.

"Lerma. Alejandro Lerma. He's been the main drug supplier to the Glades prior to the earthquake. However, his neighborhood was basically leveled, so he's lost a lot of ground. The Mayor has been pushing into his old territories. They've been fighting the past month. Now the Mayor's kidnapped his son. Probably to force his hand," Felicity said. She waited expectantly.

Diggle didn't say anything. He just waited for Oliver's response. Finally, Oliver said, "I'm not sure why you're telling me. I'm not in the business of helping drug dealers."

Felicity looked incredulous. "Are you kidding?" she asked. She glanced at John. "He's kidding, right?"

John shrugged and looked at Oliver. Oliver had a stony expression on his face.

"We help people. He's six years old! That little boy isn't responsible for the choices of his father. You of all people should get that!" Felicity said. She gave him a look that was both hurt and betrayed.

Oliver was not immune to that look from Felicity. Most days, he was powerless against it. She was one of the few people in his life, he didn't constantly disappoint. "Fine. I'll check it out," he said in resignation. He never thought his reason to put on the suit again would be to save some drug dealer's kid, but disappointing Felicity was never something he liked to do. And she did have a point. Her beaming smile of approval served to smooth away most of his annoyance.

It seemed almost like old times a half hour later with Felicity in his ear and John backing him up. They were at the Mayor's compound, a partially boarded up three story apartment building in the center of the Glades. Oliver approached from top while John moved to enter in the back side.

As Oliver made his move up top, Diggle entered into the building. It surprised him to see no guard at the front door. When he stepped inside, he nearly tripped over a prone figure. It looked like the guard was already dead. Frowning, he moved with more caution. The sounds of fighting nearby caught his attention. "Guys, I don't think we're alone. Someone beat us here," he said quietly. He peered into the room where the sounds were coming from and saw a blonde woman in a mask using a staff to fight off five guys. It looked like she'd already disarmed them. Diggle entered the room. "Need a hand?" he asked her.

She glanced up. "No. Get the boy. I think he's on the second floor," she said.

Diggle nodded and went to the stairway. "Looks like the masked female that's been popping up around the Glades had the same idea we did. She's taken out most of the guards already," Diggle shared.

"Don't engage her," Oliver said. He didn't like knowing another play was in town. One who he didn't know nor could he control.

Taking two steps at a time, John made it to the second floor. He checked one room and found it was empty. A guy came out of the other shooting, so Diggle hugged the wall as he returned fire. The guy went down. Diggle checked the room the man had come out of and saw that it was connected to another room. He heard a cry and moved toward the sound. A man with a gun backhanded a young boy. Diggle raised his gun and shot the guy in the right shoulder. He fell and dropped his gun. Diggle bent down and picked up the man's gun and found another one on him. Grabbing that one and the boy, he moved quickly from the room. "I got the boy," he said so Oliver and Felicity would know.

The boy began to struggle. "Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to take you home," Diggle said to him in a soothing tone. "Felicity, where is the boy's home?"

Felicity began looking that up while Diggle made his way out of the building.

Oliver had found the Mayor, a maniacal black man who kept trying to shoot him. "I'm not afraid of you!" the Mayor shouted.

"Where are you getting these guns?" Oliver asked, recognizing the military grade weapons.

"Like I'm going to tell you!" the Mayor shouted.

He fired his gun again, and a bullet grazed Oliver's arm. He let out a hiss.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Felicity asked worriedly. She hated how powerless she was. She hated not knowing exactly what was happening.

"I'm okay," Oliver said.

A figure came up behind the Mayor. Oliver looked and saw the woman he'd heard rumors about. She moved quickly and hit the man hard in the back of the knee, causing him to fall.

"Maybe, you'll tell me," she said. She swung her staff and hit him in the head, knocking him flat on his back.

"Who the hell are you?" the Mayor yelled, still conscious. "I'm not telling you anything! You're going to regret this!"

"Unlikely," she said as she put her staff to his throat.

"Don't kill him!" Oliver yelled. "Felicity, are the police on their way?"

"Yes, their ETA is three minutes," she answered.

"The police are coming," Oliver said to the woman.

The woman looked at him then back down at the man. "He's a cancer. He needs to be eradicated from this city."

"He will be. Killing him isn't the only way to accomplish that," Oliver said.

"No, but it's the most effective way," the woman said. She reached down and snapped the man's neck.

Oliver's fists clenched in anger. He had enough blood on his hands. "She killed him," he said so Diggle and Felicity could hear.

"Oliver, John's got the boy out. You need to leave. The cops will be there in a moment," Felicity said urgently.

"The woman. I need to find out who she is," he said.

The woman straightened up and faced him. "You don't want to know who I am," she said. "Once you do, your life will never be the same." Before he could reply, she slipped out of the room.

"Oliver!" Felicity called urgently. Her screen showed police cars surrounding the building.

Frustrated, Oliver made his way out of the building.

****** _Verdant*******_

Roy watched as Buffy and Thea exchanged blows. Buffy would call out instruction and words of encouragement. It was incredible to watch them. Roy couldn't help but feel a bit envious at their movements. Thea had decided the dance floor would work as well as her giant home, so this week they'd been practicing at the club. Roy heard a noise and looked up. He winced as he saw Sin. She was gaping at the sight of the two women moving and fighting like no ordinary women should be able to move. He quickly made his way over to her side.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"How? What's going on?" she asked, unable to take her eyes off the two women. Thea landed a hard punch to Buffy's face. Instead of getting angry, Buffy just grinned and hit her back.

"Well, I guess if you're going to be hanging around, you might as well know. Buffy is a supernatural empowered vampire slayer. So is Thea. They have super healing, reflexes, and strength," Roy said.

"Vampires?" Sin asked, finally looking at him.

"I know it's crazy, but they're real. Thea killed one not too long ago. They turn to dust," Roy said.

"No, it's not crazy. It explains a lot actually," Sin said, having spent too much time in the Glades.

"Okay, it's my turn!" Roy called out.

Buffy paused and looked over at him. She frowned when she spotted Sin. "What are you doing here?" Buffy asked warily.

"I was bored," Sin said with a shrug. "So you guys do this a lot?"

"I can explain!" Buffy said quickly.

"No need. Roy told me. So you really _are_ a superfreak!" Sin said with a grin. "Does your cop know?"

Buffy nodded, relieved she didn't have to explain. The secret identity thing never did sit well with her. "Yeah. He saw me dust some vamps in an alley. He took it quite well," she admitted.

"Sin! Come over here. She can't take us both!" Roy said with a grin.

"If you're going to be around us, you should know how to take care of yourself. We attract bad things," Buffy said with a rueful smile.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Sin replied with a smirk and walked over toward her new friends.

Buffy watched them for a moment, smiling. It reminded her of her time with her friends long ago. She missed them. Grabbing her cell phone, she walked over to a secluded corner and called Xander.

"Hey, Buff. How's things?" Xander asked as he saw her name on the caller ID.

"Extremely well. Better than they've been in a long time," Buffy said. "But I suddenly missed your Xander-face!"

"It's bound to happen. My face is pretty miss-worthy," Xander said smugly. "So when are you moving on? Faith was complaining about not getting enough action lately. She's probably going to go find some trouble."

"You're going to have to be on Faith patrol. I'm busy here. Training the new slayer. Maybe busy falling in love," she admitted to her oldest friend. He was the first friend she'd made in high school at Sunnydale. His best friend Willow became her other best friend. They hadn't been anything like her friends in L.A. When she'd moved to Sunnydale, she'd made a conscious choice to distance herself from the shallow, boy-obsessed girl she'd been when she'd first become a slayer. It'd been the best decision she'd ever made. There weren't two more loyal friends on the planet.

"Love? Buffy's in love?" Xander said, a note of wonder in his voice. "So who's the guy? Will I like him? More importantly, will Andrew hate him?"

"He's a cop. His name is Quentin. He's a bit older than me with two grown daughters. Well, one died. The other doesn't really like me, but I'm dealing," she said. "Andrew will probably love him."

"A cop? Does he know about your special talents?" Xander asked.

"Yes. He hardly batted an eye. He's pretty wonderful," Buffy said. She heard a noise and looked behind her.

"I'm glad for you, Buffy. I can't wait to meet him," Xander said.

"How's the hellmouth? Anything coming up?" Buffy asked.

"It's going pretty good. With all the rotating slayers moving in and out, we've not had any trouble containing it. I'm getting tired of these Ohio winters, though," Xander said. A Californian native, snow was not his favorite thing.

"Well, come visit me soon. I've made some good friends I want you to meet," Buffy said. She heard the noise again. No one else was supposed to be in the club, and she was instantly on guard. "I gotta go. Love you."

"Love you, too," Xander said.

Buffy hung up and slowly made her way to the back of the club. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw a guy in green leather wearing a hood disappear in a door that led to the basement. Thea had told her the basement only contained extra storage space. Naturally, Buffy was immediately suspicious. Determined to find out what was going on, she moved to the door. However, she was stopped by a keypad. Why would a basement door have such security measures? And why hadn't she noticed it before? Why would the Hood be going down into the basement of a night club?

She went back to where Thea was at. When they paused to get a drink, she approached Thea. "So I was wondering why a door that leads to the basement has a locked keypad?" she asked.

Thea frowned, thinking. "Oh. After the quake and all the break-ins, Mr. Diggle worked on security. He didn't want anyone being able to break in through the basement. So even if they managed to get into the basement, they wouldn't be able to get into the club," she explained.

Buffy nodded. That made sense, but it still didn't explain why the city's masked vigilante was using her basement. Without alarming Thea, she walked back to the door. Looking for a good place to stake-out the basement, she sat and waited. Whoever was in that basement had to come out eventually. Buffy was determined to find out the man's identity.

_*****To Be Continued*****_

_I hope you liked this! Reviews are appreciated._


	15. The Showdown

Chapter 15: The Showdown

_*****Where We Left Off*****_

Buffy leaned against the wall determined to catch the guy dressing like Robin Hood and running around the city. Ten minutes went by, and there was no movement. Then Thea called out, "Hey! We're closed!"

Buffy looked and two thugs were in the club. Roy was telling them to leave. Buffy had to abandon her post to see if they needed her help.

"He told you to leave," Buffy said to the two men. They weren't very old—probably Roy's age.

"We want a drink," one of them said belligerently.

While Buffy was dealing with them, Felicity was watching the scene from her cameras downstairs.

"Oliver!" she called out. He'd just finished changing. "Why was Buffy watching the door?" She'd been watching Buffy stand immobile since Oliver and Roy had made it back. The lack of activity from Buffy was highly unusual. The slayer was perpetually in motion. Then the two guys had come in distracting her.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked, looking at the camera.

"You were careful coming in? No one saw you?" Felicity asked.

"I don't think so," Oliver said.

"Well, you need to leave through the back and go around to the front entrance. Buffy needs to see you clearly not come from that door just to be safe. And those guys may be looking to cause trouble," Felicity said, pointing at the screen.

Oliver nodded and went to obey. She was usually right about these things.

When Oliver made it to the front of the club, Buffy was shoving the two men out of the club. "Do you need a hand?" Oliver asked her.

"Nah. I'm good," she said as she shoved the last guy out the door. "Don't come back!"

Oliver said hi to Roy. "Thea, I thought maybe you had time for dinner? Want to grab a bite with me?" he asked her.

Thea smiled, happy that her brother wanted to spend time with her. She glanced at Roy. "Can you finish the set up?" she asked.

"Sure. Go. Have fun," Roy said. She kissed him and hooked arms with her brother and left.

"Roy, have you ever seen the Hood guy around the club?" Buffy asked him.

Roy shook his head. "No. I used to be pretty obsessed with finding him. I wanted to join his team and fight the bad guys. All this stuff with Thea, though, has distracted me. No one's seen him since the earthquake. I thought maybe he was dead," Roy said.

Buffy didn't share what she'd seen. Maybe she'd misunderstood what she saw? She didn't know. The place had cameras, though. She'd call Felicity. Maybe she could go through the feed. She pulled out her phone and sent her a text. She had dinner plans with Quentin, but she didn't think he'd mind if their friend joined them.

A short time later, the three were having dinner at a Mexican restaurant Quentin loved.

Enjoying her appetizer, Felicity remarked, "I haven't been here before."

"Yeah, it's mostly off the beaten path. I discovered it when I was just a beat cop. Since I'm one again, it's fitting I eat here," he said with a touch of bitterness.

Buffy reached for his hand. "You're not just a beat cop," she told him. She leaned over and gave him a light kiss.

Felicity smiled at the two of them. "You two are so sweet!" she gushed.

Buffy smiled. Quentin looked sheepish. He was still getting used to having such an affectionate girlfriend. His fellow cops, though, were green with envy. Buffy had stopped by his work the day before and dropped him off dinner. Word has spread about his hot girlfriend. The guys were still talking about it. "You know the guys at work can't believe you and I are together," he remarked to her, smiling.

"You had two beautiful daughters, which means your first wife was probably very pretty. Why should they be so surprised?" Buffy asked.

Felicity laughed. She looked at Quentin. "She really doesn't see herself like we do," she commented.

"That's one of the things I love about her," Quentin said, giving her an affectionate look.

"Well, I had a sister that didn't let me get stuck on myself. Not to mention growing up in L.A. where all the women look like cover models tended to keep the ego in check. I'm more arrogant about my fighting skills," Buffy said, smiling.

"Really? We never noticed," Felicity said dryly.

They laughed, and then the server brought them their dinners. It was silent for several minutes as they dug in. Buffy especially took dinner time very seriously. Quentin watched her in amusement. "I've never seen anyone eat with such intensity as you do," he said with a chuckle.

"Slayers need a lot of calories," she said with a shrug. She took a drink and then eyed Felicity. "So Felicity, I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Sure," she replied.

"Can you go through the club's footage? I could do it but that's so boring and tedious. I figure since you're used to being bored at a computer you wouldn't mind," Buffy said.

"Buffy!" Quentin admonished, afraid Felicity would take offense.

"Oh, sorry!" Buffy said, flashing her a guilty look.

Felicity laughed, unoffended. "I know you physical gods don't find what I do interesting or exciting. But I do. It's not boring to me," she replied. "I can do it. What am I looking for?"

"That weirdo in the hood," Buffy said. Quentin was taking a drink as she casually said it and choked. Coughing, he said, "Excuse me?" He exchanged a look with Felicity.

"Well, yesterday I'm pretty sure I saw him at the club. There's a door that leads downstairs that has a locked keypad," Buffy shared. "Thea said Diggle put it in to keep people from breaking in after the quake."

"That's a good idea," Felicity said quickly.

Buffy shrugged. "It's weird but rich folks usually are," she said dismissively. "Anyway, I'm trying to figure out if I saw what I thought I saw and if so, why the Hood would be down there? Roy said no one's seen him since the quake."

"Well, not until last night. There was a kidnapping, and he and another masked figure were spotted on scene. The new player is a woman," Quentin shared.

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, I've seen her. She's a murderer, I think," she observed. "She was going to kill that would-be rapist in cold blood a few weeks ago if I hadn't stopped her."

"The Hood killed a lot of our city's criminal element when he first showed up," Quentin observed. "I used to want to nab him pretty badly, but since the quake my philosophy's changed."

"How so?" Buffy asked.

"Well, you know if it wasn't for him and Felicity here, the entire Glades would've been leveled," he said.

Buffy looked at Felicity with interest. She had heard the story about Quentin's part, but she hadn't really connected Felicity to the Hood. "You know the Hood? Why didn't you mention that to me? If you're working for him, you're not going to be very helpful in this case, will you?" she asked.

Felicity mentally groaned. Buffy was so far from the dumb blonde stereotype. Most times she was like a dog with a bone. They were in real trouble here. "First of all, Quentin is the one who actually dismantled the bomb," she pointed out.

"Only with your help," he reminded her, grinning.

"Second of all, I don't know personally the Hood. He contacts me via the phone and asks for my technical help sometime. I haven't heard from him since the quake," she said. She looked at Quentin. "I'm glad to hear he's alive, though. I thought he was gone forever, too."

Buffy gave them both a considering look. Felicity was hiding something. Buffy would bet money she knew more than she was letting on. She glanced at her boyfriend. "So who did you suspect was the Hood?" she asked.

"Oliver Queen," Quentin stated.

Buffy looked surprised. "Really? That's interesting."

"That's ridiculous!" Felicity said. "There's no way the guy who calls me is Thea's overindulged brother."

"I investigated him pretty thoroughly. If it was him, I'd have found out," Quentin said.

"What made you suspect him?" Buffy wondered.

"They appeared in the city at the same time. The Hood seemed overly concerned about my daughter Laurel. He saved her a few times," Quentin said. "But then he has been known to appear where Oliver is. No one can be in two places at once."

"They can if they have an accomplice," Buffy stated, recalling how one of her decoys posed as her with the Immortal in Italy. Even Angel and Spike had thought it was her from a distance. "I have a few decoys myself. Doubles who make appearances from time to time, so people can't track me down. Too many demons and vamps want the notoriety that comes with killing the first Slayer."

Quentin looked a bit horrified at that thought. All thoughts of Oliver Queen left him. "What? Why didn't you tell me? We should beef up security at your place. Sin may be foolish enough to invite a vampire into your house unknowingly."

Buffy grinned, finding his overprotectiveness endearing. It'd been a long time since anyone had been so concerned about her safety. "I wouldn't worry. Sin's more suspicious than even you," she said. "Besides, I can handle anyone or anything that comes through that door."

"An alarm system is a good idea. You can't kill humans, and even though you live in a good neighborhood, women living alone are always vulnerable," Felicity said. "Diggle put a good one on my place. I'm sure he can do the same for you."

"I'll ask him," Quentin said, liking the suggestion. He put his arm around Buffy shoulders. "I know you can handle yourself. But I'd sleep better knowing you had an alarm warning you of intruders." Naturally, he'd make sure the alarm sent a message directly to his phone!

"Sure. If it makes you happy," she said, kissing him.

Felicity was glad the topic changed. Oliver was going to have to be very careful if he hoped to keep Buffy off his trail.

The next day, Felicity was telling him and Diggle exactly that. "I think it's only a matter of time before Buffy finds out the truth about you," she said. "Hunting is her thing."

"True and she already knows about your scars," Diggle reminded them. Oliver had told them about her remarks when they first met.

"I am not ready for Thea to find out I'm a murderer," Oliver said warily.

"That's not what you are!" Felicity said loyally. "Besides, you're not going to do that anymore, right?"

Oliver nodded. "If I'm going to wear the hood, things have to change. Everyone knows the Hood as a killer. I don't want to be called that again," he said. He walked over to the table where his arrows were kept. He picked one up and looked at it.

"What do you want us to call you? I can get the word out," Felicity said eagerly, walking toward him.

He held out an arrow to her, a small smile on his face.

She reached out for it, looking thoughtful. "The Arrow?"

He nodded. "It's appropriate, don't you think?" he asked.

"I like it," Diggle said, smiling.

Felicity was so excited to see Oliver back to his old self that she didn't think but stepped forward to hug him. It was the first physical contact between them since his apology. Suddenly, she felt awkward and pulled back. Their eyes connected. She felt frozen as the awareness built between them.

Diggle coughed, interrupting the moment. Felicity quickly stepped back, her face a flame. "Ah, sorry," she mumbled.

"It's okay," Oliver said, smiling at her. "I'm glad you're excited to get back to work. The Glades is getting out of hand."

"Let's get to work," Diggle said.

Over the next few days, Felicity worked feverishly to get the awareness out of the Hood's new name. Oliver even met with Quentin once and handed off some bad guys. Quentin had been surprised the guys were alive. Oliver, as the Arrow, informed him that he was trying another way. He felt good about helping without bloodshed.

A few times while on patrol, Oliver had shadowed Buffy and Thea. He'd saw them once kill a vampire feeding on a homeless man. He watched what they did carefully. He made a point of keeping at least two or three wooden arrows on him after that. The time he watched them face a creature that wasn't a vampire was too much for him, though. He couldn't let his baby sister face a monster without helping. From his rooftop perch, he shot an arrow through the creature's eye, killing it.

Buffy looked up and saw the vigilante. "We had it!" she called out to him.

"That was our demon!" Thea echoed, annoyed. It was her first demon and the Arrow had taken it from her. She was pissed.

"You're welcome!" the Arrow called down before disappearing.

"What an arrogant dick!" Thea fumed. "He just assumes we need help because we're women!"

Buffy had felt them being watched a few times when on patrol. She had suspected the vigilante had been keeping tabs on them. She was right. She'd not spotted him around the club again. Nor had they found anything on the footage she'd bribed Roy into watching. Then again if Felicity _was_ working with the Arrow, Buffy wasn't so sure there would be anything left to find. "Maybe the sight of an actual demon was too much for him. He thought it'd be harder for us to take," she said, trying to give the hooded man the benefit of the doubt. If Felicity trusted the guy, Buffy wouldn't be so quick to condemn him even though she didn't like what he did. The Glades _was_ one of the most crime ridden places she'd lived.

Thea was still disgruntled and complained the whole way home.

A few weeks passed. Thea became deadlier and more efficient all the time. The club thrived. She and Roy became closer than ever. The only thing that marred her happiness was her mom's upcoming trial. It was still a few months off, but it loomed over them like a dark cloud. Oliver had been to see their mother several times, but Thea hadn't been ready. Buffy discussed the loss of her own mother, encouraging Thea to go see her mother. Thea was thawing, but she was still so angry. Now that she felt the depth of her calling to protect the weak, the thought of her mother's role enraged her even more. To be a slayer is to put others ahead of oneself. Her mother had put her children ahead of countless lives. Thea didn't find that admirable at all. It both disgusted and shamed her to know her mother had been a part of mass murder. So she trained and stayed busy, keeping the thoughts of her mother at bay.

Things between Felicity and Oliver were mostly back to normal. Oliver was careful not to touch her, and Felicity respected his desire to keep his distance even though it pained her. She knew that he wasn't ready for a relationship. She didn't want to ruin her working relationship with him by showing how hard it was for her sometimes, so she put a smile on her face even as he kept a careful space between them.

It was about two weeks after Oliver had donned the hood again that he had another encounter with the masked blonde woman. It happened when Laurel, over eager in her new job with the DA's office, set a trap for him. Felicity and Diggle tried to get him to let Laurel's new crusade go, not to try to talk to her. They worried about what would happen. Some things never changed, though. When it came to Laurel, Oliver couldn't see straight. It was painful for Felicity to watch.

Oliver, however, was determined to make her understand that the Arrow wasn't her enemy. Unfortunately, she had plans of her own. He found himself surrounded by police with no way out. That's when the masked woman showed up. Using some supersonic device, she'd saved him. He followed her outside and tried to get her to reveal who she was.

"I told you that you don't want to know!" the woman said. "I'm a ghost. The knowledge will change everything, Oliver." She turned away. Oliver couldn't contain his disbelief. She knew who he was! He tried to chase after her, but she eluded him.

He went back to the foundry, determined to solve this new mystery.

Diggle and Felicity tried to help. "Maybe she's someone from your past?" Diggle suggested. "You weren't alone on that island after all."

"Not all the time. Not at first," Oliver acknowledged, his mind racing. The woman was small and familiar. The thought that came to his mind shook him. He had saw her die. It couldn't be her. "Everyone I knew that was female died. It couldn't be someone from there."

"Maybe you should take a play from Laurel's playbook. Set your own trap," Diggle suggested.

"Not a bad idea," he said.

***** _A Few Days Later*****_

Buffy was patrolling without Thea. She had inventory at the club, so Buffy went out without her. Things in the Glades had reached a fever pitch the past month. The criminal element was running scared since there were now two vigilantes running around. They hadn't lessened their crime, but they'd gotten sneakier. The police force still hadn't completely recovered from the earthquake. Vampires seemed to sense the vulnerability of the city and had been showing up a bit too much for Buffy's liking. She'd stepped up her patrols.

However, it wasn't vampires she encountered that night. Instead, she saw the blonde vigilante in an alley fighting with two men. Buffy walked cautiously into the alley. She didn't sense that the men were supernatural. Before Buffy could get to them, the woman succeeded in killing one of the men.

Buffy picked up her pace and ran. "Stop!" she called out.

Sara looked up and sighed. Her father's freakishly strong girlfriend was about to be a problem. She stopped hitting the man, who quickly ran off. "Those men stabbed and robbed an old lady!" she told Buffy.

"I don't care! You have no right to kill in cold blood," Buffy informed her in disgust. "Humans have laws for criminals. It's not your place to vent out justice!"

Sara curled her lip but didn't reply. She turned her back on Buffy, dismissing her. Buffy quickly moved forward and grabbed the woman's shoulder, spinning her around. "You're not going anywhere!"

"Oh yeah? You think you can stop me?" Sara said to her, smiling in amusement.

"Yes," Buffy said briskly. She didn't like to hit other women unless it was Faith or Illyria. Kennedy maybe. Okay, so she enjoyed hitting other slayers. But not women who weren't. Buffy had already made Willow check. There was not another slayer in town. Willow was never wrong. Whatever this woman was, she was not a slayer. Buffy was about to find out for sure.

Sarah smirked and tried to sweep Buffy's feet with her staff. Buffy easily jumped up. She punched at the woman, but she dodged and swung her staff. However, Buffy grabbed it hard between her hands and once again disarmed her. "You just can't hold on to that, can you?" Buffy asked with a smirk. She threw the staff behind her.

"I don't need a stick to beat you," the woman replied angrily.

"Let's see what you got," Buffy challenged, motioning her forward.

Up on the rooftop, Oliver watched, trying to decide what to do. He didn't know who the woman was exactly, but he felt a connection to her somehow. She had helped him, and he felt that he owed her. However, Buffy was a close friend to everyone in his life. There was no way he could hurt her. Then again, she had superpowers, so it wasn't like he could hurt her anyway. Grinning, he jumped down the fire escape. He watched the two women as they exchanged blows. It was clear that the masked woman was highly skilled. However, Buffy had so much more experience and seemed to anticipate the woman's every hit. She couldn't connect a hit. Buffy always managed to dodge and evade. Finally, Buffy landed a roundhouse kick to the woman's stomach. The power of the kick caused the woman to go airborne.

"I don't want to hurt you," Buffy said calmly as she slowly approached the prone woman. The woman got to her feet.

Sara couldn't believe the skill of her father's girlfriend. Never had she encountered such skill or raw power. No one in the League had her abilities. It just wasn't possible. She eyed the woman with suspicion. "No one is that fast or that strong! Not unless you're on something," Sara said as she got to her feet, facing Buffy.

"I'm not on anything. I've been fighting since I was fifteen. I've fought monsters a lot worse and stronger than you," Buffy informed her with a shrug. "You're coming with me. My boyfriend is going to arrest you." She pulled out her phone and sent Quentin a text.

"I don't think so," a voice behind her said.

She turned and saw the wanna-be Robin Hood and rolled her eyes. "Seriously? You really want to get involved in this?" she asked the man.

"I owe her," he replied with a shrug.

"Okay. I always enjoy making a grown man cry," Buffy said in amusement.

Oliver couldn't hold back the grin. He'd been itching to try himself out against a real opponent, against her. He threw his bow across his shoulder and stepped forward.

Buffy couldn't wait to wipe the smirk off the man's face.

****** _To Be Continued******_

_Yep, the fight you've been wanting. The second half will give you something to look forward to. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know with a review or kudos!_


	16. Unmasked

_*****Presently*****_

Oliver approached Buffy slowly, testing her defenses, waiting for an opening. Then he threw out a punch, which she easily dodged. He didn't slow down but instead chose to hit out again. Still, she dodged. Then she stepped forward and punched him hard in the stomach, an unexpected move. She followed the hit with a right hook. His head swung back. However, she didn't slow down. She swung again, and he deflected the blow. The fight went on and became a dance as they exchanged blows with lightning speed. Oliver finally got in one hit, but Buffy countered so quickly that he was unable to dodge her punch. His ears rang by the strength of the blow.

Buffy grinned. It'd been a while since she'd gotten to spar with a bigger opponent. Diggle and she didn't fight regularly. He was good for a regular human. However, this Hood guy was even better since he had faster reflexes. However, Buffy never tired—at least not compared to a human. Eventually, he began to slow down, getting frustrated. That's when the masked woman stepped in.

"By all means, join us. I can take you both," Buffy said with a smug grin. "You don't seem to get it. I'm not like you." She used her foot for the first time with the Hood and kicked him hard, not holding back much. He went airborne, crashing into the nearby dumpster. The woman stepped in his place, striking out. Buffy blocked her and threw a punch, which she dodged.

Oliver got up quickly. He wasn't as surprised as the Canary had been about Buffy's strength since he knew her. However, it was still a bit jarring. Only on the island had he encountered such superhuman strength.

"What are you?" the Canary asked in frustrated annoyance. None of her hits seemed to faze the woman.

"None of your business," a voice behind them said.

Buffy glanced and saw Quentin. She grinned and waved. "Look, hon, new friends!" she teased. Quentin rolled his eyes, but there was a fond smile on his face. Why was he surprised she could hold her own against both vigilantes?

"Except the blonde here is a murderer. You need to arrest her," Buffy stated with a grimace.

"So is the Hood, sweetie," Quentin reminded her.

"Well, you can't arrest him," Buffy said firmly. She had a real suspicion on the Hood's identity. Fighting him, it became even clearer. He was too familiar to her but she needed time to find out for sure. She wasn't sure how Quentin would handle discovering his real identity, so she didn't want him to know until she knew herself.

Sara knew she had to get away before everything fell apart. She was far from ready to face her father. Not after what she'd become. She turned to leave, but Buffy kicked out her leg, knocking the woman's knee out. As Sara fell to her knees, Buffy stepped forward and put her in a choke hold.

"Now let's find out what you look life," Buffy said as she was about to rip off the wig and mask.

Oliver hesitated for the first time since he'd come back to Starling City, but in the end, he could only think of one thing to stop Buffy. He pulled out his bow, grabbed an arrow and shot her in her right shoulder.

As she cried out, Quentin shot the Hood in the chest. His vest caught the bullet, but he felt the sting and turned. Another bullet hit his upper arm.

"Stop, Quentin!" Buffy called. "No guns!" The arrow had forced her back, releasing her hold on the masked woman, who wasted no time in escaping. The Hood shot his arrow high and disappeared just as quickly. Quintin, though, was angry and kept shooting at him as he made his escape.

He put his gun in its holster and raced to Buffy's side. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I have an arrow in me," she said dryly. "What do you think?"

"I'm calling an ambulance," he said, grabbing his CB.

"No! You can't!" Buffy said urgently. "I heal too quickly. A hospital is the last place you take a slayer. Only if I'm near death should you ever take me there." She recalled the one time Angel had to. "If I need blood for some reason. Or am in a coma." Faith was put in one of those one time by Buffy.

"What should I do?" he asked, not liking the sight of her in obvious pain.

"Tear away my shirt around the back where the arrow is sticking out. Then break off the tip, so we can pull it out," Buffy ordered.

Quentin did what she asked, but he was unable to break off the tip. "I can't do it," he said in frustration. "It's made of some type of alloy." He hated feeling so weak, especially when he knew she was in pain, and he could do nothing to alleviate any of it. Anger at the Arrow grew. He hurt her. In Quentin's mind, that was a line he should've never crossed, and the goodwill he'd earn stopping the Merlyn began to fade.

"Call Thea and tell her to meet us at my house," Buffy said. She'd been shot with an arrow before, but it had been a while. It had been relatively simple then to remove the arrow. She should've known the vigilante would use more high-tech arrows.

Quentin pulled out his phone and called Thea, not taking time to explain. He just barked out orders. Buffy smiled even as she winced at the pain. He was so fierce.

"You are too cute," she told him.

He glared at her. "Now is not the time for flirting, Buffy! You could've been killed! What if he'd hit your heart? I doubt your slayer powers would withstand a shot to the heart," he said crossly.

"Probably not unless Willow was on hand to heal me," she admitted.

His hand went up to cup her cheek. "I don't like this," he grumbled. "I don't want to lose you. Not when I've just found you."

"You're not going to lose me. The Hood wasn't trying to kill me. He wouldn't miss a vital organ when shooting so close," Buffy said. "He's been shadowing me and Thea all week. He killed a demon for us once the other day, so I don't think he means me any harm."

Quentin didn't feel any better. "Why didn't you tell me? Laurel's been pushing to catch the guy. I've been ignoring her, but if he's going to go around putting arrows in the woman I love, then I'm going to rethink my stance!" he exclaimed, obviously upset.

Buffy's mouth fell open in surprise as she focused on what he'd revealed. "You love me?" she asked.

Quentin winced as he realized what he'd said. He flushed a bit, not meaning to reveal his feelings so soon. However, she was looking at him in a way she never had before. He found himself unable to look away or to dissemble. Instead, he nodded. "Yeah, I guess I do. It's pretty hard not to love you," he admitted with a sheepish grin.

Buffy gave him a brilliant smile. "That's good. I guess, I love you, too," she said.

"You guess?" he asked, frowning.

She laughed, jarring her shoulder. "Ow! Don't make me laugh," she ordered.

"Let's get you home and take care of this," Quentin said, putting his arm around the shoulder that wasn't arrowed. He led her out of the alley. Further declarations of love would have to wait.

***** _Felicity P.O.V*****_

Felicity was listening in the comms.

"Buffy is arguing with the Canary woman," Oliver told her and Dig.

"Why?" Felicity wondered.

Oliver listened to the talk. "She says the masked woman is a murderer. She wants Detective Lance to arrest her," Oliver said.

"That may be a good idea, Oliver," Diggle said. "She doesn't have the rules we have."

"She helped me out, though. I owe her, and she knows who I am," Oliver replied.

Felicity rolled her eyes. Leave it to Oliver to want to defend a criminal just because she was a woman. She was probably hot. "Is she hot?" Felicity found herself asking.

"Excuse me?" Oliver asked. He made his way down to the ground.

"Never mind," Felicity grumbled. "Don't get involved."

"Too late," Oliver said.

Felicity groaned. "This will not end well!" she yelled. Oliver, of course, ignored her. She listened as Buffy baited him and listened as the fight commenced. She bit her lip to keep from distracting him. Felicity knew that Buffy wouldn't kill him or even hurt him too badly. However, she hated that he was fighting her friend. If he managed to hurt her, Felicity would feel responsible.

She could tell that Buffy was holding her own even when the Canary joined Oliver. Then Quentin arrived.

"Ah, oh! Be careful, Oliver. You should get out of there!" Felicity ordered. She realized that Buffy was about to unmask the woman.

"I can't let her get arrested!" Oliver said quietly to them.

"What are you doing?" Felicity asked in concern. "Oliver?" She heard a woman cry out and the sound of a gun going off.

"What's going on?" she asked fearfully. They had heard a clear groan of pain from Oliver.

She heard Buffy order no guns. However, there were more gun shots. "Diggle! Get to Oliver!" Felicity ordered, terrified for Oliver.

"I'm not far!" Diggle called. She heard his heavy footsteps.

Felicity heard a woman ask Oliver if he was okay. It made her crazy not having visual. He could be dying, and she'd be the last to know. It was horrible waiting and not knowing.

"I'm fine," Oliver said. "The vest took most of them."

"Thanks for answering me," Felicity said sourly. Oliver ignored her.

"Who are you? I took a bullet for you. The least you can do is tell me who you are! You know who I am!" Oliver told the woman.

Felicity heard him gasp in disbelief. "It can't be! You're dead!" Oliver exclaimed, a note in his voice Felicity had never heard.

"Oliver, I'm down below on the other side of the building you're on," Diggle told him.

It was silent. All they heard was Oliver's tortured, "Sara?"

****** _Oliver's P.O.V.******_

Oliver barely made it the rooftop. A bullet had hit him in his calf and his arm. The pain was no more than he'd experienced before but knowing that it was Laurel's father that shot him seemed to make it hurt more. He bent over, taking a breath. Felicity was in his ear, worried. He opened his mouth to reassure her when he heard his name.

"Are you okay, Oliver?"

He looked up and saw the masked woman walking toward him from the other side of the rooftop.

"I'm not far!" Diggle said to him.

Oliver answered all three of them by saying, "I'm fine. The vest took most of them."

She bent down and examined the leg. "This one went through," she said.

"Who are you? I took a bullet for you. The least you can do is tell me who you are! You know who I am!" Oliver told the woman. He wanted to know who she was—he _had_ to know.

The woman surprised him by removing her wig and mask. He stared at her in disbelief. "It can't be!" he gasped. "You're dead."

"Not so much," she said with a wry smile.

"Sara?" he asked, taking a step forward.

"It's me, Ollie," she said, giving him a small smile.

It was her. He didn't understand, but he limped forward and pulled her into his arms. She was real. Somehow, she was alive. She wasn't a ghost.

"Am I dreaming?" he asked, pulling back.

"No, you're not. I'm here. I'll explain later. Go to your friends. Get yourself taken care of," she said.

"I can't. Not yet. How are you here?" he asked, his mind still reeling. "I saw you die."

"Yes, I seem to recall you telling me that once before," she said, flashing her dimple at him.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"I promise to tell you, Ollie. Later. Go get yourself fixed up," she ordered. She turned and walked away.

Oliver watched her go until she disappeared.

"Oliver, are you coming?" Diggle asked impatiently. He was waiting below by the fire escape, his car nearby.

His voice got Oliver moving. Soon he was being led by Diggle into the Foundry.

"Oh, my God! Oliver, are you okay?" Felicity asked in concern, running toward him.

He barely heard her. It was hard for him to focus on anything. The knowledge of Sara Lance being alive had turned his world upside down. The guilt of her death had been like a weight around his neck. Laurel and their father's hatred for him when he first arrived had felt deserved. He thought some of his torment on the island was deserved for what he did. He'd betrayed Laurel with her sister. Then he'd caused Sara to die by taking her on that cursed boat. Discovering she was alive meant her blood wasn't on his hands. He took a deep breath and smiled at Felicity.

"Sara's alive," he told them.

"We heard, but we weren't sure what that meant," Diggle said.

"Didn't you say she drowned when the boat went down?" Felicity inquired.

"I saw her get swept out to sea," he acknowledged, holding back the full story. He wasn't ready to share more. "But she's here in Starling City."

"Going around killing rapists and other bad guys," Diggle reminded him.

"Well, let's get you taken care of," Felicity said, worried about him. "I can't believe Quentin shot you so many times! I thought he was coming around. Since the Undertaking, he seemed to have mellowed out on his anti-Hood stance."

Oliver eased up onto the table and let Felicity take off his boots while Dig helped him get his jacket off. "Yeah, well, I sort of deserved it," he admitted. "I shot Buffy in the shoulder with an arrow."

Felicity's head rose. "You did what?" she demanded. "You _shot_ Buffy? Our _friend_ Buffy? The woman who's saved the world like a dozen or so times? Are you _insane_?"

"She was about to reveal Sara's identity," Oliver explained.

"But you didn't even know it was Sara then, did you?" Felicity asked, upset at his news.

"Well, no, but I knew it couldn't be a good thing," Oliver said defensively.

"So you thought shooting Buffy was a good solution?" Diggle wondered, raising his eyebrow.

"It seemed to be a good idea at the time," Oliver said lamely. "I didn't hit any vital organs."

"Gee, how generous of you," Felicity. "I can't believe you, Oliver! You said you didn't want to kill any more. Yet it's okay for you to shoot our friend, who is only trying to put a masked murderer in jail?"

"It's Sara!" Oliver reminded her.

"Yeah, so? She's been going around killing, and Buffy doesn't like that. And she's not wrong. You said so yourself; there's another way," Felicity said sourly. She gave him a disappointed look.

"Now that I know it's Sara, I'm glad I shot her!" Oliver said, raising his chin, a stubborn expression on his face.

"You're joking!" Felicity said in disbelief.

"I need to find out what's happened with Sara. Buffy needs to stick with the supernatural," Oliver said. "I can handle the criminal element. I can handle Sara."

"You're unbelievable!" Felicity said in disgust, holding up her hands and walking away. "You take care of him, Diggle. I can't talk to him when he's like this!" She went over to her computers, debating if she should leave or not. However, she couldn't bring herself to do so until she knew he was okay.

Dig worked in silence, patching up Oliver. Felicity tried to ignore his grunts of pain when Dig dug out the bullet in his leg. Finally, it was over.

"How are you going to hide this one?" Diggle asked him.

Oliver sighed. "Maybe I can pretend to go out of town for a week? Hide in a hotel?" he suggested.

"That's a good idea," Felicity said.

Oliver glanced at her, glad she hadn't left yet. "I'm glad you're still here," he said meaningfully.

"Let me go wash my hands and grab you a change of clothes," Diggle said, leaving them to talk.

They sat in silence a few moments. Oliver stared at her while she looked sad. She wasn't able to hold his glance for long and looked down at her hands.

"Felicity, you know I hate it when you're mad at me," Oliver admitted with a sigh.

She looked up and smirked. "Well, maybe you should quit doing things to make me mad. Like going around putting arrows in my friends!" she exclaimed, still clearly annoyed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see another way to stop Buffy. I knew she'd be okay since she has the super healing. I was careful. It really was a calculated shot," he said.

Felicity got to her feet. "Yeah, well, that doesn't make it okay, Oliver. When the chips were down, you decided shooting my friend, your sister's friend, and Diggle's friend was better than letting some masked murderer you didn't even know get unmasked! Knowing now it was Sara doesn't make what you did okay or justified. I can't support these kinds of choices," she said. She grabbed her bag and put her laptop and tablet in it.

She started to walk by him, and he reached out and grabbed a hold of her hand. Felicity looked at their entwined hands and then up at Oliver. "I'm going home, Oliver. Take care of yourself," she said, biting her lip to keep from saying more. She hated that he was hurt but she also hated that he hurt her friend. However, she loved him, and it hurt her to be upset with him.

"Forgive me?" he asked quietly. He didn't need much out of life, but he needed her approval. For some reason, the thought of losing her because of his bad choices put a cold pit inside his stomach. He hated to see her upset and disappointed with him even as he knew she had a point. He could've made a different choice. However, the island had taught him to trust his instincts. His instincts had said that the masked woman needed to be protected. Now he knew his instincts were right. He didn't regret his choice, but he regretted that it put that look on Felicity's face. He didn't know how to put into words what he'd felt and why he had learned to trust his impulses.

Felicity sighed, knowing that she was incapable of holding on to her anger where he was concerned, especially when he looked at her like that. "Okay, Oliver. Promise me you won't do it again. No matter the reason. Buffy is my friend. It's not like I have that many," Felicity said.

"You have me," Oliver reminded her.

Felicity smiled at the reminder. "Yeah, I guess I do. Not many people can claim to be friends with the notorious Oliver Queen," she said, her annoyance fading.

He laughed and promised, "I won't shoot Buffy again. No matter what."

"Unless she's trying to kill you. Then, of course, you have the right to defend yourself," Diggle said, coming up behind them. He was glad their fight was over. He knew it would be if he gave them time to work it out.

Felicity shot a glare at Diggle. "Buffy would never try to kill Oliver! She knows the Arrow is human! She's a slayer of demons. Not a killer!" Felicity said loyally.

Oliver squeezed her hand affectionately and then let go of her hand. "I know she wouldn't," Oliver agreed, trying to soothe her. He stood to his feet, wincing as the pain shot through his injured leg. Diggle reached out to steady him, handing him his clothes.

"I'll go so Dig can help you get dressed," Felicity said. She reached up on her tip toes and placed a kiss on his cheek, trying to act casual although she could feel her face heat up. "Take care of yourself."

Oliver gave her a grateful smile. "I will. Don't worry," he said. He watched her leave before turning to Diggle, who was grinning knowingly at him. "Not a word!"

Diggle just laughed and helped him dress.

***** _At Buffy's*****_

Once Quentin got Buffy home, it hadn't taken Thea long to arrive with Roy on her heels. Sin gasped in dismay when she saw the arrow sticking out of Buffy.

"What the hell happened?" Sin asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. We just got to get the arrow out. Quentin wasn't quite able to do it," Buffy said, giving him a fond smile.

Quentin frowned unhappily. "Yeah, I don't have superhuman strength. So sue me!" he complained as he helped her ease into a chair.

"I can't believe the Hood shot you!" Roy said, upset and disappointed. "I thought he was a hero."

"Well, he seems to have some loyalty to the new masked player in town," Buffy said. "I'm okay, though. He wasn't trying to kill me, just stop me."

"I don't see how you can be so understanding! I'm pissed!" Thea said, angry at the sight of her friend and mentor in pain.

"Well, just pull the damn thing out, and I'll be fine!" Buffy said warily.

They watched as Thea followed her instructions, breaking off the tip and then slowly easing out the arrow. Buffy gave a sigh of relief. Sin handed Quentin some alcohol, so he could disinfect it. "It's not necessary," Buffy tried to tell him.

"Let me do this," Quentin asked. While he doctored her up, Buffy filled them in on what had gone down. Quentin bandaged her and gave her a new shirt to put on.

Soon her friends left, and Sin went to her bed, telling Buffy to yell if she needed anything. Quentin led Buffy to her bedroom, anxious about her. He'd tried to convince her again to go to a doctor. Finally, Buffy had told him he could look at the wound in the morning, and she'd go if he still wanted her to. She knew the wound would be closed up by morning, but Quentin would need to see it for himself before he'd believe.

"I would like to take a shower," Buffy said.

"You'll get your bandage wet," Quentin said in disapproval. "One night won't kill you. I'll help you in the morning."

"Don't you have to go back to work?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No. I called and talked to my captain. I'm good," he said. There was no way he was leaving her until he knew she was okay.

Buffy nodded, happy he was going to be there. Maybe she could talk him into sex. Fighting brought all that adrenaline coursing through her. "I'm glad. You can help me relax!" she said, giving him a mischievous smile.

Quentin looked wary and disapproving. "You need to rest," he said.

Buffy leaned over and kissed him. "Thanks for coming to my rescue tonight," she said, grinning.

"I'm not sure I exactly rescued you, but I'm glad you called me. I always want you to call me," he said. She gave him an alluring look. "But I'm still not going to have sex with you until you're better!"

"I feel better already!" Buffy insisted.

Quentin moved to her uninjured side and put his arm her very carefully. "You need to rest and heal," he admonished.

She sighed dramatically but laid her head down on his chest. "Are we going to revisit our earlier conversation?" she asked him.

"Which one is that?" he inquired.

She sat up, frowning. "You already forgot your declaration of undying love and affection?" she asked in outrage.

Quentin laughed. "I don't recall a declaration of undying love and affection," he said.

"Oh, yeah, that's right. You said you loved me!" she said accusingly.

He couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face as the reminder. "Well, maybe I should clarify," he suggested.

"Maybe you should," she said with a pout.

Quentin couldn't resist those lips and leaned down to kiss her softly. "I love you, Buffy Summers. I've never said that to another woman but Dinah. I never thought I'd say it to another," he admitted.

"It's been a long time for me, too," Buffy said. "I love you, too." She kissed him again. When she tried to kick things up, he pulled back.

"No, Buffy. You need to rest!" he ordered, trying to sound stern. She pouted, but he held firm.

"Fine!" she said, giving in and laying back down on his chest.

After a few minutes, she asked, "So would you like to know who the Hood guy is?"

Quentin looked down at her with a frown. "Why? Do you know who he is?" he inquired.

"Not positively. But I will soon," she said confidently. "Do you want me to tell you?"

Quentin shook his head. "Probably not. I mean, I sort of do since he shot an arrow at you. A part of me wants to arrest him for hurting you and putting arrows in dozens of Starling City's notorious members," Quentin acknowledged. "The other part of me doesn't want to know because I've seen firsthand, too, the good he does. I used to think he was part of the problem. Then the Undertaking happened, and he stopped Malcolm Merlyn. He had Felicity call me to disarm the earthquake device. This city is falling apart. It needs a hero like him. If I knew who he was, I'd feel obligated, though, to arrest him."

Buffy nodded. "Okay. If that's how you feel, I won't tell you. But if you ever really want to know, you just have to ask, okay?"

"But you don't even know who he is!" Quentin said, grinning at her.

"Not yet, but I have a good idea. I'll confirm it soon," she said confidently.

Quentin didn't want to voice his doubts but couldn't refrain completely. "Good luck with that," he said.

"Just you wait. Hunting is my thing," she said, giving him a wink.

"A super hunter, too?" he asked with a laugh.

"Tracking. I'm very, very good," she said smugly. The green hood guy could run, but he couldn't hide. Not for long. Buffy would find him, and she knew just where to look.

****** _Chapter End******_


	17. Tracking

_*****Two Days Later*****_

Sin and Roy had spent the past two days trying to find the masked woman. Roy was pissed that his friend had been hurt because of the woman's appearance. Sin, though, blamed the Hood since he was the one who shot Buffy with the arrow. She didn't tell Roy that she knew the woman's name or that she'd spoken to her recently. They both had just agreed to look at the places that she'd been known to frequent. Sin went up to the clock tower looking for her, a place she'd been spotted around more than once.

Sara was sitting and gazing at a picture of her family. She wasn't dressed in her leather. Sin blinked in surprise. She looked so young, almost fragile.

Sara smiled at Sin, putting away the photo. "Hey," she said. "What brings you by?"

Sin looked around. "Is this where you live?" she asked.

"Most days," Sara said with a shrug. "What's up?"

"You got my friend hurt," Sin said in an accusing tone, crossing her arms.

Sara got to her feet. "What's the deal with that woman? She's not natural," Sara commented.

"Not exactly, but believe me when I tell you that she's a true hero. The kind of hero who does her part to save the world," Sin revealed without being too specific.

"I don't like her with my dad. She's dangerous," Sara said with a frown.

"Lance is your dad?" Sin asked in surprise.

"Yes," she relied. "He shouldn't be with that woman. She's dangerous and could hurt him."

"Well, she is dangerous, but not to your dad. She'd never hurt your dad because she's gaga over him," Sin said. "And your dad is pissed at the Arrow guy. Like royally pissed."

"Is she okay?" Sara asked.

"Yes, she's fine. He didn't hit anything important," Sin said. "But that's not the point. Why did he do that? Do you know him?"

"In another life," Sara admitted.

"Well, your two lives are about to collide if you don't quit with the fighting with Buffy," Sin advised. "She's not someone you want on your bad side."

"Neither am I," Sara said grimly.

"Yeah, I get that. But you're not like Buffy. She's special," Sin said.

"Yes, I know. I fought her. What is with her? No one should be that strong. It's not natural," Sara said.

"No, it's _super_ natural, so stay out of her way," Sin warned.

Sara frowned. "What does that mean? Supernatural?"

"I've said too much. I just wanted to warn you to lay low. Roy's out looking for you. I know Buffy will be, too. Unlike Roy, though, she's experienced at tracking," Sin said. She saw no reason to tell her that Buffy had a different target for her curiosity. The Arrow better be as good at hiding as he was shooting arrows, or Buffy would find him. Sin was sure of that.

"I'll keep that in mind," Sara said, unconcerned.

Sin could tell that her words didn't make much impact. "Well, you can't say I didn't warn you," she said. Sin was torn between the two women she felt loyalty to. Sara had saved her from a horrible fate, but Buffy had taken her in and given her a home. She didn't like that the two women seemed to be in opposition to one another. However, she wasn't sure what she could do about it. A confrontation seemed inevitable.

_*****The Next Day*****_

Felicity didn't like being out of contact with Oliver for so long. He had checked into a hotel, telling his sister that he was out of town on business for QC. Buffy was entirely too tenacious, so he and Diggle felt that it was wise to hide his injuries. He'd used an assumed name when checking into the hotel. Felicity was still annoyed with his actions regarding Buffy, but not seeing him every day was tough. The two months he'd been gone on the island had been bad enough. Now she knew he was recovering from two bullet wounds alone, and it was hard for her to stay away. However, she knew that she needed some space away from him at the same time. She'd told him how she'd felt. Although he'd made it clear that he was attracted to her and felt something for her, he'd made the decision to put a brake on things. She wasn't his girlfriend. It wasn't her place to be by his side when he was hurting. He didn't need or want her presence at the hotel—that was clear. She tried not to be hurt by it because he wasn't ready. How could she fault him for that?

She got off work at QC disturbed by rumors that had been running rampant. Her natural inclination had been to alert Oliver, but Diggle had reminded her that Oliver needed a few days to completely heal. Instead, she got an appointment to speak with Walter the next day.

Felicity was surprised to find Buffy waiting for her by her car. "Hey, Buffy. What's up?" she asked a bit leery. She felt guilty for Buffy's injury even though Buffy was fine now. She hated that she had to lie to her new friend. For some reason, she had a feeling that Buffy hadn't appeared for purely social reasons.

"Oh, not too much. Quentin is being a mother hen and won't let me patrol alone," Buffy said with a grimace. "I've told him I'm completely healed, but he doesn't believe me."

"I guess the evidence of a healed shoulder doesn't do the trick?" Felicity said with a grin.

Buffy grinned. "You'd think!" she said. She actually loved being fussed over. It'd been so long since anyone had. Her friends and Giles hadn't gotten used to her ability to deal with hurts. Only her mother had never gotten used to it. Her mom had been gone sixteen years now, and she still missed her. Having Quentin worry, though, had touched something inside her that she hadn't realized needed to be touched.

"So you're feeling okay?" Felicity asked. She felt more than a bit guilty for Buffy's injury. Everything Oliver did was to some degree because of her helping him.

"Yes, I'm good," Buffy replied.

"Why are you here? Is something wrong?" she asked curiously.

"Well, I know you work for the Hood guy," Buffy said slowly.

"I think he's going by the Arrow these days," Felicity said automatically. Then she winced. Why would she say that? Talk about obvious!

Buffy grinned. "Yea, I figured you'd know something like that. I know you probably know his identity." When Felicity opened her mouth to deny, Buffy held up her hand. "There's no need for you to break your vow of silence. That is, I'm assuming you have a vow of silence. I just wanted you to know that Quentin isn't interested in ratting out the guy or even knowing his identity. So you can relax."

"You came to tell me that?" Felicity asked in confusion.

"I just came to tell you that I'm going to figure it out. When I do, you don't need to worry. I'm good at keeping secrets," Buffy said.

"Yes, I know," Felicity said with a slight smile. "Did you want to get some dinner? I get tired of eating alone."

Buffy smiled. "Sure. Let me call Thea. We are supposed to go patrolling later since Quentin doesn't want me going alone. She's going to let Roy run things at the club tonight," she said. "It's his first time. I think he'll be fine."

"Oh, can I go patrolling with you guys?" Felicity asked eagerly.

"Sure," Buffy said.

Felicity was surprised because she expected a no. "Really? You don't care?" she asked.

"Well, there's not much demonic activity here in Starling City," Buffy said with a shrug. "And I had civilians helping me in high school that were like you, and we lived on an actual hellmouth. You can get hurt, but there's two slayers and no real Big Bad. You should be fine."

Felicity was so excited. She instantly wanted to share her news with Diggle, but she knew he'd tell Oliver who'd find a way to interfere. "Can you show me how to stake a vampire?" she asked excitedly.

Buffy laughed. Felicity so often reminded her of both her sister and Willow when they were younger. "Well, I don't know if there's enough vamps in town to be worth it. But if the opportunity arises, I'll show you how it's done," she said.

The women had dinner at Reno's, a steakhouse Buffy had discovered with Quentin. They had a few drinks, but they weren't drunk. Buffy refused to drink beer due to some bad college experience, but Thea convinced her to try something fruity with a splash of gin. It'd been too long since Felicity been able to spend time with girlfriends, and she really enjoyed herself.

"So, Buffy, has Laurel gotten used to you being in her dad's life?" Thea asked with a grin.

"That would be a hell no," Buffy said with a sigh. "I've tried to get her to meet me for lunch, but she claims she's too busy. I've seen her drinking and dancing too many times at Verdant, though, to be that busy."

"Yes, she's seemed a bit manic to me when I've talked to her there," Thea said. "She's not so bad, though. I've known her my whole life. I thought Oliver was going to marry her at one time. Then he went off on the Gambit with Sara, her sister."

Buffy winced. "Yeah, I've heard the story. He was kind of a dog then, huh?" Buffy said.

"A definite player. Not so much, though, since he's been back," Thea said. "He dated Helena, who turned out to be a bit psycho. She tried to kill her own father because he was this mob guy who had her fiancée killed."

"I can see being pissed about that," Buffy said.

Felicity worked hard to keep her mouth shut. She had a very definite unflattering opinion about that particular ex of Oliver's.

"Then there was Mckenna. She was a cop. But she got hurt, so she had to leave town for some rehab. They didn't try the long-distance thing, so it wasn't too serious," Thea said.

"Don't forget Laurel," Felicity said.

Both girls looked surprised. Felicity cringed. The alcohol must be loosening her lips. "Oh, well, you know. He got with Laurel the night before Tommy died. Tommy broke up with her because he was convinced that they were still in love. He was right. Sort of. Apparently, they were in love enough to get together," Felicity shared with a grimace.

Thea's mouth was open in surprise. Then there was a knowing look on her face. "That's why he was so guilty over Tommy's death! Tommy must've known," Thea said.

"Bummer," Buffy commented. "He really does have the worst luck."

"Yeah," Felicity agreed softly.

"So why haven't they gotten together? Oliver and Laurel?" Buffy wondered.

"Guilt," Felicity said. "They're both sick with it. Laurel hates herself. She and Tommy were technically broken up, but only like a week or so."

"I don't think Quentin knows any of this, does he?" Buffy asked.

"Don't tell him!" Felicity said anxiously. "I shouldn't have said anything! Oliver would be upset if he knew I blabbed."

Thea gave her a curious look. "My brother is extremely private. How is it you are privy to so many of his secrets?" Thea wondered.

"We're friends,' Felicity said, a hint of defensiveness in her voice.

"For now," Buffy said with a snicker.

When Felicity glared at her, Thea got a knowing look on her face. "Oh, I get it now! You're into my brother!"

Felicity could feel her face getting hot, and she wasn't sure how to answer. Buffy, though, spoke for her.

"They shared a really hot kiss not long ago that a phone call from _you_ interrupted," Buffy shared, winking at Felicity.

"Really? When was this?" Thea asked, thinking. Then it occurred to her. "Oh, at the club? The night we were all dancing?"

"It was just the one time. Alcohol was involved. Your brother got so drunk afterward that he really didn't remember. It wasn't a big deal," Felicity said, trying to sound casual. "We're good friends. I'm okay with that."

Thea examined her in silence a few minutes. "Well, you're not his normal type, but that's not necessarily a bad thing. His normal type leads to disaster. He's not the same since the island. Maybe you're exactly what he needs," Thea finally said, grinning.

"Can we change the subject?" Felicity asked, feeling uncomfortable. Talking to Buffy was one thing. Talking to Oliver's sister about him was another.

"I'm sorry, Felicity. I wasn't trying to upset you by blabbing," Buffy said contritely.

"No, it's okay. I just don't want Thea to go saying anything to Oliver. He doesn't need to be pressured by his sister over me. If he doesn't want to be with me, then I don't want to go there. We're good friends, and I'm fine with that," Felicity said.

"Starting off as friends is good," Buffy said.

"He's never really been friends with a girl. Not one he wasn't sleeping with," Thea said thoughtfully. She could see now that Felicity could be exactly what he needed. However, she didn't want to rock the boat. It was obvious Felicity was much shyer and less confident than other women her brother dated. "Slow is good. My brother is really stupid sometimes."

They laughed, and the subject was changed. Unfortunately, it wasn't changed to a subject Felicity felt any better about. They started talking about the new female vigilante, and Felicity felt sick with guilt. She hated lying to her friends.

"This girl has some serious training," Buffy said. "She is wicked fast and highly skilled."

"Well, you kicked her ass anyway," Thea said. "How skilled could she be?"

"Hello? I have like twenty years fighting experience and superpowers. No one really stands a chance—at least no one that's just human. Since I was the focus of Willow's slayer spell, I tend to be even stronger and more super-powered than the average slayer," Buffy shared.

"That must be so cool," Felicity said with envy.

"Don't knock your own powers, my techno-friend. Being able to do the things you do with a computer _is_ a superpower," Buffy said proudly. Felicity's skills weren't anything to dismiss; Willow had taught her that. Willow had made all their lives easier with the things she could do like setting up the new Slayer school and getting Faith's record expunged.

"It's nice of you to say, but I'd like to be able to kick ass sometimes," Felicity said. "Not like you do. But I don't want to be a victim." Sometimes, she suspected Oliver kept her at a distance because he was afraid getting to close to him would make her a target.

"We can help you with that," Buffy said.

"And there's always pepper spray," Thea added with a wink.

Felicity laughed. Thea was surprisingly good company. She was much different from her often too serious brother, but there was a familiarity about her that kept Felicity from being as nervous as she normally was around people she didn't know well. Of course, they'd done some training together with Buffy, so Felicity had spent some time with her. This was the first time they'd been together with just the three of them, though.

An hour later, Felicity was shadowing them as they patrolled. They went to the worst part of the Glades. The place where there was the most earthquake damage.

"If there's a vamp, it'll be here. They like to prey on the weak and vulnerable," Buffy said.

Felicity's hand tightened around the stake Buffy had given her. She'd been surprised when Buffy handed it to her. However, Buffy said a back-up stake was always good. She didn't have to use it, but Buffy wanted her to have one just in case. In Buffy's experience, you could never be overprepared.

They walked around twenty minutes without witnessing much. Then Thea broke up a mugging without much effort.

"I've never been in a city where there was such crime and not enough police presence. The crime isn't related to the supernatural like it was in Sunnydale. This isn't right," Buffy said in disgust. "No wonder there's a guy going around in a hood shooting arrows in people. This place is getting out of hand."

"It didn't used to be this bad," Thea said after she'd chased off the purse snatcher.

"But like most towns, the crime is mostly in the poorer parts of town," Felicity pointed out. "Now with the devastation, people are more desperate than before."

Thea blanched, feeling guilty. "I can't believe my mom was a part of this. That Tommy's dad blew up his own son," she said.

"I don't think he meant for Tommy to die," Felicity said.

"No, just all the poor in Starling City," Thea said in disgust.

"Yea, it's taking elitism to a whole new level," Buffy agreed. They walked by an alley, and she paused, sensing something. She slowly stepped to the mouth of it, peering inside. She saw a struggle going on. Motioning at the girls to follow her, she stepped into the alley.

"Looks like you may get to see some action after all, Felicity," Buffy said. Two vamps were feeding on a homeless guy. The guy was still alive but barely. They looked up when Buffy arrived. "Step away from him!"

The male vampire turned and snarled at her. "Don't worry, sweetie. You'll get your turn!"

"She _said_ put him down!" Thea ordered, stepping forward and grabbing the other vampire and yanking him away from the homeless man. Felicity crept forward to help the homeless man. She pulled out her phone to call 911.

"No, call Quentin. He's on duty now," Buffy said as she fought the first vampire.

Felicity sent Quentin a text with their location and need for medical for the poor man. She ripped her shirt to make a bandage, tying the strip around the man's neck. "It's okay. Help is on its way," she told the man. Then she looked up in time to see Buffy stake the first guy. Her eyes widened as he turned to dust. "That is so cool!" she exclaimed.

"My turn!" Thea said eagerly. She attacked the second one. The vampire got in one hit that served to piss her off. She moved closer and kicked it hard. When it got up, she was on top of it hitting it.

"Stake it already!" Buffy called out.

Thea pulled out her stake and plunged it into the vampire's heart. She turned and gave Buffy a proud smile.

"That was so cool! They really do turn to dust!" Felicity said in admiration.

"I know it's easy to get into the fighting, but that's usually when you get hurt," Buffy told Thea. "Get them staked and get gone. That's the best way."

Thea nodded. Felicity grinned. This was so amazing!

***** _The Next Day*****_

As Diggle was meeting Felicity for lunch, she was recounting her slaying experience. Diggle smiled at her enthusiasm. "I'm glad you had fun. I don't think Oliver will be happy, though," he said.

"He's not the boss of me," she said crossly. "How's he doing? I have an appointment with Walter after lunch. There's rumors of a major company called Stellmoor International working some mojo trying to take over QC while it's vulnerable."

"Oliver's going to need to step up," Diggle commented.

"He's not going to like that," Felicity said.

"Well, he may have no choice. His family needs him," Diggle said. "Have you uncovered the name of the person leading the charge?"

Felicity nodded. "The woman in charge of Stellmoor that usually does the take-overs is named Isabel Rochev," Felicity said. "I've not had time to research her yet, however."

"Well, after you speak to Walter, let me know what he says. I'll speak to Oliver," Diggle said. "Then we'll get started trying to uncover the woman and her company's secrets."

Later that afternoon, Diggle went to give Oliver an update, unaware that he was being followed.

Buffy knew it was only a matter of time before Diggle led her right to wherever Oliver was hiding. She'd found no record of a flight out of town. He could've drove, of course. However, Buffy had a suspicion she was about to confirm. Once she saw the room Diggle went in, she made herself comfortable and waited.

Inside Oliver's hotel room, he greeted Diggle with a smile. "Good to see you. I'm going nuts!" he complained. He was wearing a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Part of his bandage on his arm was peeking out.

"How are you feeling?" Diggle asked.

"I feel fine. Two days should be enough time," Oliver said. He wasn't used to being idle and the confinement was making him nuts.

"Can you walk without limping?" Diggle inquired. When Oliver grimaced, Diggle shook his head. "You need to wait. Buffy is too smart. Felicity said that she told her yesterday that she had a suspicion who the Arrow was."

"Did she say my name?" Oliver wondered.

"No. She just assured Felicity that we didn't need to worry. She could keep a secret," Diggle said.

"Why doesn't that reassure me?" Oliver said glumly. "If Buffy knows who I am, then Thea will know. I'm not ready for her to know."

"Maybe it's time," Diggle said. "You need to be united now more than ever. There's a company set to take over your family's company. Felicity talked to Walter. He's got some plays he's going to try, but he says you may need to step in."

"Take over the family business? That's not what I want," Oliver said.

"You may not have a choice," Diggle warned. They sat in companionable silence a few minutes while Oliver contemplated how his life would change if he was forced to take over for his mother.

"There's something else," Diggle said eventually. "Buffy took Felicity with her when she and Thea went out patrolling last night."

"What?" Oliver exclaimed. "Are they insane? Felicity is in no way able to handle a fight with a vampire! Please tell me they didn't encounter any!"

"Actually, Felicity very excitedly told me there were two feeding on a homeless guy," Diggle said with a small smile.

"Is she okay?" Oliver asked worriedly.

"Of course. Buffy wouldn't let anything happen to her," Diggle assured him.

"I don't like it, John. Felicity doesn't have superpowers. What if she got hurt?" Oliver asked, upset. He didn't like Felicity being in danger with him. However, the thought of her at the mercy of supernatural demon creatures was even worse.

"She didn't," Diggle said. "You can't always protect her from everything, Oliver. Especially when you're determined to keep her at a distance." He wasn't oblivious to the new undercurrents between his partners, but he didn't want to see Felicity hurt either.

"I'm no good for her, John—you know that," Oliver said with a sigh.

"Maybe. Or maybe she's exactly what you need," John said, getting up. "I'm going to go suit up. I figure the Arrow being spotted while you're out of town is probably a good idea."

"Be careful. Keep Felicity on the comms," Oliver instructed. Diggle nodded and said goodbye.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on his hotel door again. "Did you forget something?" Oliver asked as he opened the door. He blinked in surprise. It wasn't John.

"I thought it would be you behind this door," Buffy said with a smirk. "Does your sister know you like to go around shooting arrows into her friends?"

Oliver grimaced. It seemed the Slayer was as clever as they feared.

****** _To Be Continued******_

_Thanks for reading!_


	18. The Truth is Out

_******Where We Left Off******_

Buffy smirked. "Does your sister know you like to go around shooting arrows in your friends?" she asked Oliver as she stepped past him into his hotel room.

Oliver grimaced but a resigned look came over his face as he shut the door. "I don't suppose there's no point in saying that I have no idea what you're talking about?" he said.

"Nope," she replied, popping the p. She gave him a considering look. "You know I get it. I really do. I know the five years you were gone weren't all spent on that island. Or if they were, you most definitely weren't alone on it," Buffy said. When Oliver opened his mouth to automatically protest, Buffy held up her hand. "Please, let me finish. I know we don't know each other that well, and you have no reason to trust me." She paused. "Except you do. The two women you are closest two are my friends. They are close to me, and they trust me."

"I'm not my sister or Felicity," he replied coolly.

"No, you're not," she said, quietly. For once, Oliver wasn't looking at her with that phony smile he often wore. He wasn't pretending. He was watching and waiting, allowing who he really was to show through. She continued. "I know what it's like to suffer, Oliver."

For the first time since Oliver met her, she discarded her own mask. She allowed him to see the depth of pain she sometimes held too close. There was a reason she was always traveling from city to city. There was a reason she'd avoided putting down too many roots. For a long time, she held his gaze. Then she said, "I'm not the police. I'm the last person to judge you because I've had countless deaths on my hands. So many young girls are dead because I didn't protect them, or I didn't plan a mission well enough. I didn't foresee a danger. My arrogance and stubbornness caused many to be both hurt and killed. I've seen friends turned into soulless demons. I've lost family, friends, and lovers. I've never been on an island of suffering, but I've went through my own crucible many times over. So I understand your desire to punish, and I understand your desire to seek justice and your desire to protect."

Oliver blinked back his surprise at the slayer's words. Her openness and willingness to be so vulnerable to him caught him off guard. In that moment, he realized that he knew her in a way that Quentin never could. The loneliness of knowing your lover could never fully know all sides of you was there in her expression. She got his hesitation with Felicity and others. To say his surprise was great was an understatement—this was the last thing he expected.

Unable to handle her eyes that saw too much and revealed too much, he turned away. He walked slowly over to the sliding doors that opened up to a balcony. Oliver wasn't often indecisive.

He was now.

Buffy gave him a few minutes to compose his thoughts. She went and helped herself to a cup of tea that was kept warm in a pot in the corner. She added some sugar and sipped. Then she sat down in a nearby chair, making herself at home.

"Did you know that the slayer line was created by some shamans who thought they knew the best way to protect their people? Not unlike Malcolm Merlyn, their egos were massive. They thought nothing of choosing a young girl as their weapon. Back then women, especially young girls, were dispensable," Buffy shared. "They chained her down and summoned a demon. They infused her with the demon. Yep, the source of my power—your sister's power—is a demon. Ironic isn't it?"

"Just slightly," he said with a dry smile. He had turned toward her as she began speaking.

"A slayer's nature is much different than ordinary humans. We have a predatory nature. We seek the darkness. Sometimes, we get too close to it. Sometimes, we get drunk on the power," she said. "But taking human life is never okay with us. We have a clear mandate. We kill monsters. We kill the things that go bump in the night."

"Humans can be monsters," Oliver said.

Buffy nodded. "Yes, I know. It's hard to sit back and watch people get hurt. I've never been in position like I am here where it's easy to be so distracted by the real human problems," she admitted. "Normally, there's enough supernatural stuff going on to keep me busy. However, policing humans is not our job. It never has been; it never will be."

"Sometimes, you have to make it your job. Sometimes, saving a life is the only thing that silences the voices," Oliver admitted, his voice raw, his eyes tormented.

Buffy nodded again. "Yes, I can see that. I even get why you thought it was okay to come back home and begin killing people who you saw as poison to your city," she said. "When my first love Angel came back from a hell dimension, he was like a wild animal. It took him a while to get his bearings, but he did just as you did."

"Yes," he said. He wasn't sure if he would've done so as quickly without Dig or Felicity, however.

"This girl running around murdering rapists isn't you," she said. A look in Oliver's eyes gave him away. "You know her?"

Oliver remained silent. Buffy took his silence as an affirmation. "She can't be allowed to do that, Oliver. Surely, you agree?"

"Yes," he said. "I will stop her. Leave her to me."

"Fine. But don't make the mistake of assuming she is you or that she will eventually come around to your way of thinking. Not everyone can be brought back from the dark," Buffy said. She drunk the rest of her tea in one gulp as she got to her feet.

"What happens now?" Oliver asked.

"I'm going to go home," Buffy said.

"Are you going to tell Thea?" Oliver asked.

"No. You are," Buffy said firmly. When Oliver grimaced and looked like he was about to argue, she frowned at him. "I don't lie to my slayers. You shouldn't be lying to your sister. Not now. Not after knowing what she is. The only reason you continue to do is to protect yourself, not her."

Oliver started to argue and then realized the woman was right. He didn't want Thea to hate him. He was afraid of her rejecting him. Deep down, he knew that Thea was now more than capable of protecting herself. "Fine," he grudgingly conceded.

Buffy gave him a bright smile. "So now that I know the truth, you can go home. I'll give you a few days before I rat you out to your sister," Buffy said. "It'll be better coming from you."

Oliver watched her leave. Then he got out his phone and called Dig.

"The truth is out," he said. Time to make some plans.

_*****The Next Day*****_

Felicity and Diggle were with Oliver at the foundry. He shared with them his conversation with Buffy. Diggle had already heard most of it the day before. However, he hadn't called Felicity. He already knew what she'd say. Oliver needed some time to think about what all Buffy had said.

"So Buffy indicated that your secret was safe with her," Diggle clarified. "Should we be making contingency plans?"

Felicity opened her mouth in protest. "Of course not! We can trust Buffy! She told both me and you that she wouldn't blab. Detective Lance doesn't want to know, so we're good. We know her big secret, so it's not like we don't have any leverage."

"Her secret is so unbelievable that it wouldn't matter who we told," Diggle reminded her.

"Not to mention, Lance already knows about the supernatural," Oliver said. "She did say if I didn't tell my sister, she would."

Felicity knew he wasn't happy about that. She reached out and laid her hand on his arm, giving it a squeeze. "Hey, she'll be okay with it," Felicity said.

"What if she hates me like Tommy did?" Oliver asked, his eyes tormented.

"She won't. She can't. Not to mention, Tommy didn't," Felicity said. "He was just surprised. You went through something he wasn't a part of. It changed you. He was coming around. You know that."

"Maybe," Oliver said, unsure.

"She's right, Oliver. Tommy's dad was the real monster," Diggle said. "Tommy never would've held on to his anger or condemnation in the light of his father's actions."

"I'm almost glad that Tommy doesn't have to face what our parents did," Oliver said sadly.

"You mean what his dad did," Felicity corrected. "Your mom was complicit. She wasn't the mastermind. Nor did she really want anyone to die."

"The trial will be starting soon. I wish you were on the jury," Oliver said, smiling slightly at her.

"Well, there has to be a few unbiased people in Starling City," Felicity said.

"So are you going to tell Thea?" Diggle asked.

"She hasn't really given me much choice, has she?" Oliver said sourly.

Diggle gave Felicity a silent look. She nodded in understanding.

"I'm going to take off. Keep me posted," Diggle said. He clapped Oliver on the shoulder before smiling at Felicity.

Felicity waited a minute before speaking. "Oliver, no matter what happens, Thea is your sister. No truth can change that," she said.

"Yeah, I guess she's kind of stuck with me," Oliver said with a smirk. Then his eyes clouded again. "You know Thea is going to even more gung-ho than Buffy about capturing Sara. If she found out Sara was alive, I'm not sure she would deal well with that."

"You sister is much stronger than you give her credit for," Felicity told him. "When you find out Sara's story, it might make things easier for her and everyone to understand."

"I'll get it," Oliver said. "One thing at a time. One problem at a time."

"We need to tell Quentin his daughter is alive," Felicity said.

"We can't do that. It's not our secret to tell," Oliver said firmly.

"You can't keep him and Laurel in the dark, Oliver! Laurel is getting more and more out there lately," Felicity said. "Buffy has seen her more than a few times a week lately partying hard upstairs. She's not doing well, Oliver. She could use some good news."

"How happy will she be knowing that her sister that ran off with me has been alive all this time while letting her family think she's dead?" Oliver pointed out.

Felicity winced. That was a good point. "Well, she may be upset at first. Just like Thea might. But love of family is stronger than disappointment. My dad ran out on me and my mom when I was a kid. It devastated me," she shared, surprising Oliver. "If he appeared again in my life, I'd be happy first. Anger and questions would come. But I'd be glad and relieved to know he was alive. Laurel will, too."

Oliver reached out and took her hand in his. "You don't talk about your family much. I'm glad you told me that," he said.

She gave a small smile. "Yeah, well, you're not the only one with a painful past. I've moved on and made a good life for myself," she said. "I don't like to dwell on the past."

Oliver let go of her hand, running a hand over his face. "I wish I could do that," he admitted.

"You will. It will get easier, Oliver," she assured him. "Don't be so hard on yourself. You are your own worst critic."

Oliver smiled at her. "What would I do without you?" he wondered.

She stepped forward and hugged him. "You'll never have to find out," she promised.

Oliver hugged her, hoping very much that was true.

***** _The Next Night*****_

Oliver decided to get things over with. It was the middle of the week, and the club wasn't overly busy. Buffy was working as a bouncer. Oliver had chosen to pick his battles and had not protested when his sister ignored her firing. He nodded at Buffy as he walked determinedly toward his sister who was talking to the bartender.

"Speedy, do you have a minute?" he asked her, trying to disguise his nervousness.

"Sure, Ollie. What's up?" Thea asked, smiling. "When did you get back in town?"

"Oh, uh, this morning," he said, distractedly. At least when he came clean, he wouldn't have the constant need for pretense. "I need you to come with me. I want to show you something."

"Okay," Thea said, puzzled. Her brother took her hand and led her to the side door with the weird keypad lock she didn't have a password to. She watched as Oliver punched in the code. "How is it you know that?"

"Follow me, and I'll explain," he said. Oliver decided it would be best to show her what they were doing right under her nose. He knew she'd be pissed. He just hoped she'd eventually come around. Carefully, he led her down the stairs, turning on the lights.

Thea frowned at him. "What the hell is going on, Oliver?" she asked.

"Just look," he ordered, gesturing for her to step forward.

She did so. Her eyes widened as she took in the high-tech set-up and the glass display with the green Arrow suit proudly showcased. Her mouth fell open slightly as she took it all in. Realization warred with disbelief as she gave Oliver a questioning glance.

"Yes, Thea. I am the Arrow," Oliver stated as he braced himself for her reaction.

***** _To Be Continued******_

_I know it's not long, but it's an update! It didn't make sense for the secrets to continue. There's so much more I can write about! I love to read your reviews! Thanks!_


	19. The Truth Can Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea learns the truth.

***** _Where We Left Off*****_

Thea blinked, trying to wrap her mind around Oliver's confession. Things began popping into her mind. Her brother hadn't been the same since his return, but this had never ever crossed her mind. However, now that the truth was out, she could begin to make sense of it. She recalled excuses that didn't make sense. Injuries that were mostly unbelievable, and she knew the island had changed him for all time. However, she had never suspected this.

"Oh my God!" was the first thing that came out of her mouth as she looked at him and then at the Arrow costume on display.

"I didn't want to bring you into my world because it's deadly and dangerous," Oliver explained. "I was trying to protect you. But Buffy figured it out, and she reminded me that you weren't who you were either. I owed you the truth. I don't want to lie anymore."

Thea took a moment to take it in. Her mom was part of a mass murdering ring. Now she finds out that the brother whom she adores is also a murderer. Feeling sick, she bent over clutching her stomach. How can she fight monsters or battle evil when her blood was tinged with it, when her family was surrounded by it?

Oliver reached out and put a hand on her back. "I'm sorry, Thea," he said regretfully.

Thea rose up, her eyes blazing. Then she swung back and hit him hard in the jaw.

"You lying bag of shit!" Thea yelled. "Lies. Lies. Lies. First Mom and now you! No one I love is who they say they are!"

Oliver rubbed his aching jaw with a wince. That hit was harder than Diggle's. For the first time, it hit home that she wasn't the little sister who needed his protection. She was more than capable of taking care of herself. "Thea, you don't understand," he began.

She cut him up. "I understand that you are a f***ing liar!" she said coldly. "I understand that the brother I adored, respected, and looked up to died on that island."

Nothing she could've said could've hurt Oliver more. He stepped back, dropping his hands to his side. His face became shuttered.

Thea barely noticed. She was too upset. How did she not know? How did she not realize? Detective Lance had once suspected. The Arrow had saved her, had saved Laurel, and even Merlyn, Tommy's dad, once. She gave the room a final scan, shaking her head in disbelief. Then she threw her brother a disappointed, hurt glare and walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry," Oliver said softly to her retreating back. He had thought he'd be prepared for her reaction—for exactly that reaction. However, the pain of it was excruciating, leaving him immobilized. His mind kept replaying the scene, her words, her look of disgust and disappointment over and over.

A short time later, Felicity found him still standing there, but he'd moved to stare morosely up at his encased Arrow outfit.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked cheerfully as she put her bag down and turn on her babies. When she didn't get a response, she turned toward him. "Oliver?" Frowning, she walked toward him. "Are you okay?"

"She knows," Oliver said simply. He finally turned to her, letting his guard down with one of two people he ever did.

"Who is she and what does she know?" Felicity asked with a confused frown, her concern growing at his lost expression.

"Thea. Thea knows," Oliver shared.

"Knows what?" Felicity asked, still confused.

"That I'm a murderer," he said with self-loathing.

"What?" Felicity exclaimed, moving closer until she could reach out and touch him. She put her hand on his arm. "Why would you say that? Don't you ever say that!"

"Why not? It's true," he said almost coldly, not meeting her eyes. "I'm a murderer and now my sister knows the truth."

"Oh, Oliver," Felicity said in near whisper, her heart filled with compassion and sympathy for the man in front of her. She loved him so much, and it broke her heart to see him so broken. Her first instinct was to wrap him in his arms and hold him close. However, she knew him well enough to know that she had to tread carefully to get through to him.

He finally looked at her. "You should've seen her face, Felicity. She was so disappointed in me, so disgusted," he said. "It was my greatest fear come true. All my pretense was for nothing. All the effort I spent into keeping my family from knowing what I really was, who I had become seems foolish now. She knows what a monster I've become. She knows, and she is horrified."

Felicity put her hand on her hip. "What you've become? I'll tell you what you've become! You've become a man who will risk anything, do anything, give anything to save both a stranger and people he loves!" she said passionately. "You've become a man I greatly admire and respect. Don't you dare call yourself a murderer or monster! You've given too much to this city. You've saved too many lives. You're a hero!"

Wordlessly, Oliver stared at her, wanting to believe she was right but not ready to accept her words. Yet a part of him was both grateful for her loyalty and faith in him. However, he didn't understand why she believed so much in him. She had to all but drag him back to the city. She had convinced him that he still needed to fight. It seemed nothing would shake her faith in him. He grimaced. In the end, he'd destroy her faith as he destroyed her. He'd destroyed Shado, Sara, and Laurel. It seemed inevitable that he'd do the same to her.

Reaching out, he put his hand to her cheek. "I'm never going to be the man you see. I'm never going to be the man you deserve. I'm sorry, Felicity," he said. Before she could try and convince him otherwise, he turned and walked out of the room.

Felicity was disappointed for a moment. However, the more she thought about it, the more her anger grew. Finally, she grabbed her purse.

"Someone needs to give the reigning Queen a dose of reality," she grumbled as she marched upstairs, determined to give Thea a large piece of her mind.

When she didn't find her upstairs in her office, Felicity's irritation grew. Oliver's words rang in her head, though, so she wasn't about to stop. Instead, she got into her car and drove the miles to the Queen mansion. It didn't occur to her to talk to Buffy, who'd still been at the club.

Once she got past the gate, she easily made it inside. Predictably, she found Thea in the gym beating on something. "They are so much alike," Felicity remarked in bemusement.

Thea took note of her presence, but she said nothing. Felicity sat her bag down on the small refrigerator that held water bottles. Then she marched toward Thea.

"I'm not in the mood for company," Thea said, finally glancing at her.

"I don't care what kind of mood you're in," Felicity snarled as she stalked toward. "How dare you! How _dare_ you condemn your brother! You have no idea who he is or what he's gone through!"

"And whose fault is that?" Thea asked angrily. "He's done nothing but lie to me since he got back!"

"It's the only way he could survive!" Felicity yelled. "Don't you get it? He was and probably still is suffering for some degree of PTSD. You have no idea what motivated him to target the city's criminals. You don't know because you didn't bother to ask. You just spew your condemnation on him. Like you've done one fraction of the good in your short life than he has done the past year!"

"I'm a slayer now. I have a calling. Now I find out my brother is going around shooting arrows into people," Thea said defensively. "How am I supposed to deal with that?"

"Like the rest of us. You deal with it the best you can. You deal with by talking to your brother and listening. You don't do it by making him believe he's no better than one of the vampires you slay!" Felicity exclaimed, seething with anger the more she spoke.

Thea looked guilty for a moment. "He's not a soulless demon," she finally conceded.

"Oh, gee, that's great," Felicity said sarcastically. "I'm sure he'll feel loads better knowing the only family he really has thinks he's one step above a soulless demon."

"That's not what I mean!" Thea said with a glare.

"I don't know what you meant and neither does your brother," Felicity said coldly. "Your brother has adored you your entire life. You know I'd kill to have a brother. Any brother. Any family really that would always be there for me no matter what. To have a brother that'd die for you is a gift. It's one you should be grateful for. It's not something you spit at or curl your nose in disgust at. No matter what he's done, he's still your brother!"

Thea finally looked a bit ashamed. "He caught me off guard," she said.

"Yeah, well, that's what he does. He sneaks up on people with his ninja moves and stuff," Felicity said knowingly.

"So you've known this whole time who he was and what he does," Thea remarked as she realized that.

Felicity shut her mouth, knowing all of her secrets were about to be revealed along with Oliver's. "Not the whole time. Not until your mom shot him, and he took refuge in the backseat of my car," she shared.

That stopped Thea a moment. Then she shook her head in bemusement. "Is my family jacked up her what?" she asked.

"No one's family is perfect," Felicity said. "Oliver is really destroyed by your reaction to him, however. You've got to fix this. He's barely recovering from Tommy's death, from his fight with Merlyn. Now you've confirmed his every fear. Is it any wonder he didn't share his truth with you?"

Thea shook her head as she realized yet another truth. Oliver killed Tommy's dad, a man she'd known her life. A man she'd been fond of. A man who'd hidden his own dark persona. "I guess I don't really know anything anymore," Thea said warily. She walked over to the cooler and grabbed a bottle of water. She tossed one to Felicity, who was quite pleased she'd managed to catch it.

"You know your brother loves you. He loves you more than anything, and he didn't deserve what you did to him," Felicity said, remembering the look on Oliver's face.

"I'll talk to him," Thea promised.

"Good," Felicity said, hoping that it would make a difference. How much damage would Thea's reactionary words do? Concern for Oliver had her pulling out her phone as she walked down the long hall toward the exit. When it went straight to voicemail, she hung up, not bothering to leave a message.

As she pulled out of the Queen's driveway, she couldn't help but worry about what Oliver was doing. Felicity just hoped he didn't hurt himself while he was exercising yet another ghost.

***** _Hours Later*****_

Oliver knocked back another vodka. He'd been attempting for the past few hours to erase the memory of his sister's expression when she'd realized who he really was. With a single-minded determination, he'd drunk steadily, ignoring many a would-be suitor. Finally, though, a dark-haired beauty approached and spoke to him in Russian.

"Привет, красавчик. Купить мне выпить?" she said, giving him a flirtatious smile.

The oddity of hearing fluent Russian in an American bar at least warranted his attention, so he looked at her closely. She was stunning. "I already have one. Thanks," he said, holding up his drink.

She gave him a delighted smile, sitting down on the stool next to him. "You understood me!" she said. "I've been throwing Russian phrases around the past two nights since I got to this city. You're the first I've met that got the gist."

Her words earned a ghost of a smile. "Я говорю по-русски," he said.

"So you do," she said, pleased. "You speak Russian. How is that?"

"It's a long story. I won't bore you with the details," he remarked, finishing off his drink.

"Two more," she told the bartender, who turned to do her bidding. Then she glanced at him with interest. "I doubt seriously that anything you say or do would earn the word boring."

The bartender sat two shot glasses down in front of her. She pushed one to Oliver. "First rounds on me," she said.

Oliver hesitated a moment. Then he accepted the drink.

_*****Chapter End*****_

_I hope you don't hate on Oliver too much. I'm trying to keep him in character as much as possible, and this is the way he was in season two._


	20. The Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity walks in on something surprising, and Quentin learns a truth.

_******The Next Morning******_

A movement caused Oliver to wake instantly. He moved his head slightly and saw the naked, attractive backside of a woman getting out of his bed. He blinked, trying to remember her. Pieces of memory began to surface—she was Russian or spoke it. They'd shared an appreciation for vodka.

"Good morning," she said, smiling at him. She wasn't shy as she dropped the sheet, baring her perfect body for him while she began to dress. She moved over to his side of the bed. "Can you zip me up?"

"Sure," he said as he sat up in bed and pulled up the zipper. She thanked him and walked into the nearby bathroom.

Oliver was pulling on his boxers when there was a knock on his door. The woman whose name he couldn't exactly remember was coming out of the bathroom as he walked to the door. "I have a standing breakfast order. It's probably them. Will you stay for breakfast?" he asked, figuring it was the least he could do since he apparently never even asked for her name.

He opened the door. It wasn't room service. Oliver felt more than a little queasy as he realized his thoughtlessness was once again going to hurt the woman whose only fault was loving him more than he deserved.

"I was worried. Are you okay?" Felicity asked, her eyes scanning over his undressed form. She blushed and looked back up to his face. "I know Thea was awful. I talked to her. Well, it's more like I yelled at her. I can't believe she would be so mean!"

Oliver tried to cut her off. "Felicity," he began. He threw a worried glance over his shoulder. Felicity didn't notice.

"How are you?" she asked, smiling up at him.

The door was pulled open wider, and she saw a stunning woman in the doorway. She blinked, not understanding at first what she was seeing.

The woman smiled knowingly at Oliver. "Oliver is doing just fine," she said as she ran her hand appreciatively down his bare chest.

"Felicity, uh, this is, uh..." he broke off as he searched for her name.

Felicity couldn't believe this was happening. "You don't even know her name? Seriously?" she asked more than a bit outraged. The outrage was masking the pain she knew would soon follow.

The woman didn't seem at all bothered by that detail. "Names weren't necessary," she said with a careless shrug and coy smile. She turned to Oliver and kissed him.

Felicity watched hollowly as Oliver didn't exactly push her away. Why was she still standing there? She didn't know, but for some reason she wasn't able to pull her eyes away from the image of Oliver with yet another woman that wasn't her.

"I'll see you around," the woman said, flashing Oliver a mischievous smile and brushing past Felicity.

Felicity gave Oliver a hurt look before turning around. Oliver reached out and grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Felicity, wait!"

She stopped but didn't turn toward him. What could he possibly say to make this better? Calling herself the biggest kind of fool, she still waited for him to try.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I was at a bar drinking alone when she approached me. She knew Russian. We were drinking vodka, but the details are blurry."

Felicity let out a bitter laugh and turned to face him, pulling her hand out of his. "Vodka's your excuse yet again?" she asked in disbelief. "Whatever, Oliver." She turned back and took a step away from him.

"Don't hate me!" he begged.

Felicity fought the tears that threatened to fall and took a deep breath. She turned once again to look at him. "I could never hate you, Oliver," she said quietly. "I wish you didn't hate yourself so much, though. You seemed determined to destroy us before we even begin."

"No!" he protested. He bit his lip, his mind trying to find the words. "I just can't seem to…I…" he paused. What was the point? Nothing he could say was going to make this okay. He let out a breath. "I told you I wasn't good for you."

He hated himself a bit more when she noticeably flinched as if he'd slapped her. He felt something break between them as she slowly nodded, her eyes never leaving his.

"I guess you were right," she said warily. He didn't try to stop her this time as she walked down the hall.

Felicity kept it together until she made it inside the elevator. Then sobs escaped. Before she knew it, the elevator was at the bottom. She tried to compose herself when the doors began to open. A woman stood on the other side. Familiar green eyes connected to Felicity's.

The woman gasped. "Felicity! What happened?" Buffy asked, stepping into the elevator.

Felicity groaned. Buffy was not who she wanted to see right now. She stepped past her as someone else tried to get into the elevator. Buffy walked after her.

"I went to check on Oliver," she admitted.

"Is something wrong? He's okay, right?" Buffy asked in concern.

"Oh, he's just fine," Felicity said bitterly.

The tone caused Buffy's eyebrow to raise. She'd never heard that particular tone from Felicity before. "What happened?" she asked gently.

"He's so predictable sometimes, you know?" Felicity replied. "Here stupid, naïve me was all worried about him after what Thea did to him."

"What did Thea do to him?" Buffy asked confused.

"She didn't take the news of his hobby well. She ripped Oliver open. He was pretty devastated," Felicity said. "So he decided to comfort himself with a few drinks and wild monkey sex with some nameless model."

"She was a model?"

"I don't know! So not the point! She looked like one. They _all_ look like one! He didn't even know her damn name!" Felicity said hotly, the tears drying up in face of her renewed anger.

Buffy felt a slow burn grown inside of her. Felicity was warm and kind-hearted, and she saw the best in everyone. She saw the best in Oliver Queen, yet the man kept kicking her where it hurt the most. Buffy clenched her fist in anger. "He had a one-night stand coming out of his room when you went to see him?" she clarified.

Felicity nodded, pushing up her glasses. "He's not mine, so I guess I don't have a reason to be mad," she said tiredly.

"Of course you do!" Buffy said hotly. "You told him you loved him, and he didn't exactly push you away."

"He didn't exactly pull me close either," Felicity pointed out. "Face it. I'm not really his type."

"You're every man's type!" Buffy said firmly. "You're beautiful, well-dressed, brilliant, loyal, and kind. And Oliver Queen is a jackass who needs his ass royally kicked!" She turned and jumped into the open elevator before Felicity could reply.

Felicity tried to follow her, but the door closed before she could. Groaning, she pushed the elevator button impatiently. "Great! This is just what I need!" she complained.

When the elevator doors opened to the penthouse, Buffy marched determinedly toward Oliver the douchebag's door.

Oliver heard the knock with relief. Felicity was coming back to talk further. Eagerly, he stepped forward to open the door. It wasn't Felicity.

Buffy gave him an angry glare. "You hurt Felicity. I'm going to hurt you," she announced, kicking the door shut. Then she threw on the latch, knowing Felicity would seek to interfere.

"I didn't plan to hurt her," he said woodenly.

"Yeah, I bet you didn't plan on hurting Laurel either or leading Sara Lance to her death," Buffy said snidely. "But your bad choices seem to have the same pattern. I warned you about Felicity."

She marched forward and swung her fist. Oliver instinctively ducked.

"I don't want to fight you," he said.

"I don't care what you want," Buffy said angrily. "You think it's okay to come back to town and kill scum bags. You think it's okay to drag someone like Felicity in it. That it's okay to stomp all over her heart!" She swung again, and this time her fist connected with his jaw.

Oliver stood there and let her hit him. He decided that she was right. He deserved a beating. All he did was hurt the people who loved him. Laurel, Tommy, Sara, Thea, and now Felicity—the one good thing he'd found since his return.

It took Buffy a few minutes to realize that Oliver wasn't fighting back. Blood dripped from his lip, but he didn't try to stop its flow. Disgusted, Buffy stopped. The banging on the hotel door registered. She could hear Felicity demanding she open the door and to stop fighting with Oliver.

Buffy took a step back, examining him. The bleakness in his gaze struck her. She'd seen that look before. Oliver Queen was so very lost. Compassion for him filled her, pushing away her anger.

Shaking her head, she regarded him silently a moment. "Oliver, you can't give up on yourself so easily," Buffy said. "People love you for a reason."

She turned and unlocked the door, letting Felicity in.

"Oliver?" Felicity asked, her eyes going to his. Concern had her stepping through the door and going to him. She grabbed a tissue from the box that was sitting on the table and pressed it to his lip.

"I'm okay," Oliver said, taking it from her and stepping back.

"See?" Buffy said to him. "She still seeks to mend you. Instead of wallowing in pity and self-loathing maybe you should work on being the kind of man she deserves."

Buffy turned to leave. Felicity gave Oliver a regretful half smile. She reached out and squeezed his hand once before turning to follow Buffy out of the room.

Oliver wanted to say something but shame kept him silent as he watched her leave. He thought of what Buffy had said. Could he ever deserve Felicity Smoak?

_******The Next Day******_

Thea had heard her brother return early in the morning. She knew that she had to speak to him because she owed him an apology. Felicity's words had kept her from sleeping much the past two nights. Oliver hadn't answered any of the calls or texts she'd sent him the day before. Thea didn't know what she was going to say. She just knew that Oliver was the only family she had now that her mom was in jail and may never get out.

She knocked on his bedroom door.

"Come in," he said.

Thea walked into his room, spotting him standing and looking out the window. She approached slowly.

"Ollie, I'm sorry," she said. When he turned toward her, she blanched. "What happened to you?"

"I had a disagreement with a friend," he said, unable to call Buffy anything but that. She and he were too much alike to ever get along easily. However, she understood suffering, and she understood burdens. She sought to protect the two women who meant the world to him. Buffy had earned the title.

"What did you do to upset Diggle?" Thea asked, assuming he was the friend.

"John isn't the only friend I have," Oliver said with a small smile.

"Are you okay?" she asked in concern, noticing the wariness and sadness in his eyes.

"I'm fine," he said. "How are you?"

The stiff formality wasn't them, and Thea wished that she hadn't done this to them. She moved closer until she was standing out in front of him.

"I feel really badly about what I said to you the other day. I'm sorry," Thea said sincerely.

Oliver nodded. "It's okay. I deserved it. It was a lot to take in," he said easily. He walked over to his bed and sat down.

Thea followed him, sitting next to him. "Yeah, but you didn't deserve my attack. I'm a brat," she said ruefully.

Oliver put his arm around her shoulders. "Yes, you are, but I still love you," he said.

Thea sighed and put her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence a few minutes. "I can't believe what our lives have become," Thea said.

"We'll muddle along," Oliver said, squeezing her shoulder.

Thea turned to face him, pulling her leg up slightly onto the bed. "I don't think you're a monster, Ollie. I really don't. It was just a lot to take in," Thea said, hoping to convince him.

"I know," Oliver said.

"But I'm ready to listen now," Thea said. "Please tell me the truth. What happened on that island?"

Oliver took a deep breath and began to talk.

***** _Later That Night*****_

Buffy had solved the mystery of the Hood. Now she was setting her sights on the blonde woman in black leather.

She had Roy with her on this venture because Thea had an event at the club she couldn't miss. Her plan had Roy balking.

"No way in hell!" Roy protested. "Your boyfriend is a cop!"

"So? He's got nothing to do with this. It's not like you're really going to hurt me," Buffy said reasonably.

"It don't matter! I'm not going to pretend to rape any woman, especially not the significant other of one of Starling's finest," Roy said passionately.

Buffy rolled her eyes at Roy's dramatics. "Come on! You're not really going to do anything. We'll just scuffle some, and I yell helplessly," Buffy assured him.

Roy didn't like it, but he finally reluctantly agreed.

Buffy wanted to draw the woman out and figured this would be the best way. They were in a dark alley the woman had been known to tread.

Roy chased after Buffy, feeling ridiculous. She yelled loudly for help as he cornered her. He reached for her and pulled her close while she struggled. Roy was careful not to hurt her. However, he could say the same for her as she fought like a wildcat—like a girl. Eventually, their mock battle was interrupted as she planned.

"Let her go!" a woman's voice called out.

Roy exchanged a glance with Buffy and waited a beat. When Buffy gave him a nod, he let her go. They both turned to face the woman.

Sara recognized both people and realized she'd been set up. Annoyance filled her. "Trying to find me?" she asked coldly.

"Yes," Buffy said as she dropped all pretense of being a victim and faced the woman. "I figured out who the Hood is. Now it's your turn."

Roy looked at her in surprise. "Wait! You know who the Hood is?" Roy asked.

Sara looked grim as she realized Sin had been right about her father's girlfriend. The woman was more than a threat. "My identity is my business," she said. Then she turned to leave.

Buffy moved quickly to intercept the woman, grabbing her arm and pulling her back around. "You're not going anywhere. I'm tired of the cloak and dagger bullshit. I don't have the patience for it," Buffy said.

Sara resigned herself to a fight. She lashed out with her staff, catching Buffy off guard. Knowing from previous experience how strong Buffy was, she didn't pause. She swung it again, knocking Buffy back. Roy jumped in, and she had him on his back in less than a minute. Buffy popped back up.

"You want to dance then fine. I'm your gal," Buffy said as charged forward.

Roy watched a bit in awe as the two women went all out, exchanging swift blows. Finally, Buffy broke the masked woman's staff. Then they went at it hand to hand. Their blows were swift and brutal. Roy flinched more than once. However, the two women seemed unwilling to back down.

Then Buffy managed to pull her in close and get her arms around the woman's neck. Buffy squeezed, cutting off her air flow. Eventually, the woman ceased her struggles. Buffy wasn't trying to kill her, but she managed to render her unconscious.

Slowly, she eased her down to the ground.

"My God! That was incredible!" Roy said in admiration. "I think the woman is definitely more skilled than Thea. I didn't realize you could fight like that."

Buffy frowned. "Of course, I can. I've been doing it for twenty years. You know that!" she reminded him.

"Yeah, but still. I've never seen you let loose like that!" Roy exclaimed, shaking his head.

"You've never seen me fight a vampire," she said, bending down. "Now we can see exactly who is hiding behind the wig and mask." She lifted up the mask, and pushed off the wig.

"She's very pretty," Roy observed.

"Yes," Buffy agreed as she examined the woman closely. "There's something familiar about her."

"What are you going to do with her?" Roy asked.

"I'm going to let Quentin deal with her," Buffy said, pulling out her phone and sending him a text. "He's on duty tonight."

"How long will she be out?" Roy wondered as he looked down at her.

"I'm not sure. I'm not used to fighting humans," Buffy said.

"We should tie her up," Roy said.

"With what? I didn't bring any rope. Did you?" Buffy asked with a smirk.

Roy rolled his eyes. "You should've planned this better!" he accused.

"Me? I did all the work. Couldn't you have contributed something?" Buffy pointed out with a laugh.

"We better keep an eye on her," Roy said, watching the woman.

She began to stir and opened her eyes. Awareness hit her fast, and she got to her feet

Buffy gasped as she recognized the woman from photos, her eyes too distinctive. "It can't be!" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"Buffy?" a voice called out from the end of the alley.

It was Quentin. "We're here!" she called out. She looked warningly at the woman. "You are not going to run from him again!"

He came toward them. The woman looked around wildly for a way out, but her exits were blocked.

Quentin's eyes went first to Buffy to make sure she was okay. Then he saw the woman, and he blinked. He stepped closer. His eyes couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Sara? My God! Sara? Is that really you?" he asked, desperation and hope in his tone.

Sara took a deep breath and faced her father. "Yes, Daddy. It's me," she replied.

***** _*To Be Continued******_


	21. The Lazarus Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly couldn’t figure out without watching all the episodes which episode it was where Sara reunites with Quentin for the first time, so forgive me if the scene is different.

_******Where We Left off******_

Quentin blinked, unable to believe his eyes. He took a step forward, a rushing sound in his ears. It couldn’t be!

“Sara? My God, Sara! Is that really you?” he asked. How could it be? What was going on?

“Yes, Daddy. It’s me,” she said, trying to smile.

Quentin moved closer, his eyes scanning over her. He reached out and cupped her cheek. Her eyes filled with tears. So did his. “Baby. You’re alive!” he exclaimed, pulling her tight against him. He closed his eyes savoring the feel of his baby girl in his arms once again and pulled her back to look at her. Then his eyes connected with Buffy, who gave him an encouraging smile.

Roy looked on in confusion but kept silent.

“I’m sorry, Dad,” Sara said, her eyes a wealth of sorrow.

Something clicked in Quentin. “You’re the female vigilante that’s been going around killing rapists?” he asked. She gave him a pained look but nodded. “Ah, baby, what’s happened?”

“A lot,” she said.

“I thought you were dead. Oliver said you died—that you drowned,” he said, confused.

“I did die,” she said. She pulled away and took a step back. “The daughter you knew is dead.”

When she turned to run off once again, Buffy blocked her path. “You can’t run off again. He deserves more than that from you,” Buffy told her. She didn’t know what had happened to Quentin’s daughter to turn her into a vigilante, but if she’d been with Oliver on that island, Buffy could guess. However, she wasn’t going to let the man she loved be hurt any more than he already had been.

Quentin reached out and grabbed Sara’s hand. “Honey, talk to me. What’s been going on? How are you here?” he asked.

Buffy caught Sara looking from her to Roy with suspicion. “Why don’t you two go some place you can talk? Roy and I will get back to the club,” Buffy suggested. She couldn’t resist adding a word of warning to Sara. “If you disappear without his blessing, I will find you. There’s no place on Earth that you can hide that my friend Willow can’t find.”

Roy and followed Buffy, asking, “Who’s Willow?”

Sara and Quentin looked at one another wordlessly. Then Quentin broke out into a huge grin. “I just can’t believe this! It’s like a dream I had so many times. A dream that I gave up,” he said. “But your mom never did. It’s like she’s been waiting for you to walk through the door. She’s going to be so happy when we call and tell her the good news!”

A look of panic came over Sara. “No! You can’t, Dad!” she exclaimed.

Quentin frowned. “I don’t understand,” he asked.

She sighed. “Dad, it’s not safe,” she said.

Upset, he grabbed her hand again. “Well, you’re not leaving until you tell me something more, something real,” he told her. He led her to a nearby coffee house that was nearly empty. When the server approached, he ordered them two cups of coffee. He gave her an expectant look.

“I don’t know where to start,” she said, looking lost. She’d been trying to prepare herself for this day, but she could never imagine how it would go down. The look of horror she expected on her father’s face had never came.

“Were you on the island with Oliver? Was he lying?” Quentin asked. “He said that he saw you die.”

“He did. Or rather he thought I was dead,” she said. “I was picked up drifting on a piece of the yacht. I spent a year trying to survive this mad scientist. Then I got away only to be caught by another group that both saved me and destroyed me.”

“Are they the ones that taught you to fight?” he asked, curious.

She nodded. “The League of Assassins,” she admitted.

Quentin grimaced. “That was your only choice? Get in bed with assassins?” he couldn’t help but ask.

She stood up, expecting his judgment. “Why do you think I’ve stayed away? I knew you’d hate what I’ve become!” she said, prepared to leave.

Quentin jumped up and reached for her, an apology in his eyes. “Sweetie, don’t go! I’m sorry. It’s just a lot to take in,” he said. “But there’s nothing you could ever do to make me hate any part of you. Don’t you know that?”

The server approached with the coffee. She looked at them in confusion since they were on their feet. 

“Please, don’t go,” Quentin begged.

Sara grudgingly sat back down. “So how did you get busted down to a beat cop?” Sara asked, choosing a topic that wasn’t her.

Quentin looked sheepish. “Well, I helped the Arrow disarm one of the bombs without authorization,” he said.

“You saved countless lives and instead of giving you a medal, they demoted you?” she asked in outrage.

He shrugged. “Regulation. I disobeyed a direct order by a commanding officer. This is my punishment,” he said with a sigh. “It’s not so bad. It’s how I met Buffy.”

At the mention of his girlfriend, Sara’s eyes narrowed. “That woman is dangerous, Dad. You can’t possibly trust her,” she said.

He smiled. “But I do. With my life,” he said firmly. “She’s the most amazing woman I’ve ever met. You know I’d still be with your mom if I hadn’t screwed things up. But she’s moved on. She has a new life. She’s never going to come back to me. I’ve accepted that. Buffy isn’t as young as she looks. For some reason, she loves me.” He said it like he was still mystified by that fact.

Sara couldn’t help but smile at the look of happiness in her father’s eyes. “I’m glad for you,” Sara said. “But she’s unnaturally strong. I think she’s on some kind of drug of some kind.”

He shook his head. “No. She’s supernatural. Some day when you tell me what you’ve been up to, I’ll tell you her story. If she says it’s okay,” he qualified.

“Be careful,” she advised.

“Listen, sweetie. If Buffy left me tomorrow, I’d have no regrets,” he shared. “She’s like liquid fire in my arms. I’ve never felt so alive.”

Sara looked at him in bemusement. “What does Laurel think?” she asked.

His eyes darkened. “Your sister is not in a good place. Tommy died in the Undertaking. They were dating,” he said. “It would do her a world of good to know you’re alive. Please, honey. Let’s call her.”

Sara shook her head. “It’s not safe, Dad. Anyone close to me can be targeted by either the League or enemies of the League. I didn’t exactly get permission to come home,” she admitted. “But I heard about the earthquake and had to see if you guys were okay.”

Quentin smiled. “I’m so glad you did,” he said, his eyes wet. 

Being so public was making Sara antsy. “I’ve got to go, Dad,” she said.

“Can I have a way to reach you? Please?” he begged. “I can’t bare losing you again!”

Sara didn’t have the heart to refuse him. “I’ll be in touch soon,” she said. She stood up. Quentin tossed some bills down on the table and followed her out of the diner.

“I can’t believe this,” he said quietly. “I found you again, but you’re already leaving.”

She faced him, guilt piercing her. Stepping forward, she pulled him in for a tight hugged. “I love you, Daddy. I missed you so much!” she said against his chest, tears falling. Tears she thought were long gone.

Quentin held his youngest daughter, an act he thought was beyond him in this world. He vowed to do everything in his power to protect her and keep her from feeling anymore pain.

***** _Later*****_

Buffy told Roy not to say anything to Thea until she talked to Quentin. She didn’t like secrets, nor did she like keeping them from her friends. However, this was Quentin’s business more than anyone else’s. Curiosity and a sense of injustice had compelled her to investigate both vigilantes’ identity. Oliver hadn’t surprised her. Quentin’s presumed dead daughter returning and killing rapists and other bad guys was most definitely not what she’d been expecting. 

After the club closed, she went to Quentin’s.

He opened the door, happy to see her. When she stepped through the door, he pulled her close, needing her strength.

“Are you okay?” Buffy asked, looking at him in concern, her arms around his waist.

“I am now that you’re here,” he said. He led her to the sofa. They sat down, and he put his arm around her shoulder.

“Quite a day, huh?” Buffy said, smiling.

“It’s a miracle, Buffy. One I never dared dream,” he said. “Dinah thought Sara was alive months ago. Brought me a picture to prove it. I followed up, but it turned out to be someone else. Now I’m thinking Sara found a way to delete any trace of herself.”

“Your poor wife,” Buffy said. “I mean ex-!”

Quentin grinned. “Dinah’s quite a woman. I hope you’ll get a chance to meet her someday,” he said.

“Should I be jealous?” Buffy had to ask. He had children with the woman. It hadn’t been his choice to end the marriage.

Quentin looked like the thought had never occurred to him. “Jealous on my behalf?” he asked in surprise. “I don’t think anyone’s ever been jealous over me!”

Buffy rapped him on the shoulder, her lower lip sticking out in a pout. “I’ve been jealous before. I hate it!” she said.

Quentin grazed the back of his hand down her cheek. “Dinah is in my past. I’ll always love her. I’ll be there if she ever needs me. We had a happy marriage and raised two great girls. But Sara’s death destroyed us. It turned me in to an ugly person that she didn’t recognize,” he shared. “Hell, I didn’t recognize who I become. Only Laurel stuck by me. She was the only one who could stomach me.”

Buffy knew about loss. She hadn’t always handled it well. “I’ve been ugly myself when in pain. It’s both understandable and forgivable,” she said.

“Maybe. I guess if there’s enough love there,” Quentin said. “Or if you’re not so broken that it takes all your strength to stay afloat. I think that’s what happened to Dinah. Or maybe it was a combination of both.”

“Her loss. My gain,” Buffy said with a wink, causing him to chuckle. 

He couldn’t resist leaning down and giving her a kiss. “I’m the one who’s gained,” he said after he pulled back. “If you hadn’t being so determined to find out who the masked woman was, I don’t know how long I’d gone on not knowing my daughter was alive.”

“Did she tell you where she’s been?” Buffy asked.

“Not really. She said something about a mad scientist and then the League of Assassins,” he said.

Buffy’s face registered her surprise. “That’s who trained her?” she asked.

He nodded. “Yes. Are you familiar with them? Please tell me it’s not what it sounds like,” he begged.

“An organization of trained killers, specializing in assassins and terrorism?” she replied. “Yep. That’s exactly what it is.”

Quentin looked sick. “I don’t understand. My Sara was sweet and fun loving. She wouldn’t even kill a spider! I always had to release them into the wild!” he said.

“Experiences can change a person. So can power,” Buffy said. “A few of my slayers overseas had a run in with the League. They learned to stay clear of our business.”

“How do I deal with the murders she’s committed here in my own city? I’m a cop!” he said, torn.

“Yes, but you’re a father first,” Buffy said gently.

“I want to help her,” he said.

“Then we’ll help her,” Buffy replied.

Quentin gave her a grateful look, relieved she used the “we” in her reply. He was in unchartered territory. “I’m not sure she’s looking to be saved,” he said with a sigh.

“Sure, she is,” Buffy said. “She wouldn’t have come home if not.”

“You think so?” he asked hopefully.

She nodded. “My best friend Willow killed a man once,” she shared.

Quentin looked surprise. She’d talked a lot about her friends—Willow figured into most of her tales. However, there had been no mention of murder. “Really?”

“When her lover Tara was killed by a bullet meant for me, she went full on crazy in her grief. Turned to the black arts. She skinned Warren—the guy who killed her—with a flick of her wrist. Then she tried to raise a temple that would destroy the world,” Buffy said. 

Quentin wasn’t sure what to do with that information. “Wow,” he said.

“But she’s fine now. Xander got through to her,” Buffy said. “Sometimes, it just take a lot of love to pull someone back from the dark place.”

Quentin wasn’t sure how he’d have gotten through this without Buffy to share it with. Sara insisted that he not tell Dinah or Laurel. The guilt of that was already weighing heavily. “How can I not tell Dinah and Laurel?” he asked.

“You should after you find out more,” Buffy said. “You don’t want to spook her and have her disappear without a way to contact her.”

“She said she’d let me know before she left town.”

“Good. After she leaves, you can figure out how you’ll tell Laurel,” Buffy said.

“But she said it was too dangerous. That both the League and their enemies would be gunning for her,” Quentin said in concern.

“Thea and I are both slayers. We can protect anyone that comes along. Not to mention the Arrow fought me on her behalf. I think they’re allies,” Buffy said. Now she understood that. Oliver knew Sara was alive.

“A vigilante club?” he asked with a half-smile. “This city gets weirder and weirder.”

“Could be worse. Could be on a hellmouth,” she said.

“Give it time!” he said. Nothing surprised him anymore.

***** _Verdant*****_

Roy was still reeling from the fact that his girlfriend’s brother’s ex who supposedly died on the boat was still alive. He wondered if maybe Thea’s dad would end up alive, too. It was clear to Roy that Oliver Queen was not telling them everything. He put up the last chair as he watched Thea finish counting out the drawer. She’d seemed as distracted as he. Neither had talked much as it’d been a busy night. Roy didn’t like keeping things from her, but his fear of Buffy was great. Also, he didn’t think Buffy would keep Thea in the dark for long.

After closing up, Roy walked Thea to her car. “Will you come home with me?” she asked.

“Sure,” he said.

“I really need to talk to you,” she said as she unlocked her car.

Roy opened the passenger door and got in. “What’s up?” he asked as she put on her seat belt and put the keys in.

Instead of turning them, she blurted out, “My brother is the Hood!”

Stunned, Roy looked at her in amazement. “No freakin’ way!” he said, trying to pretend he display disbelief.

“Let’s go home, and I’ll fill you in,” Thea said.

They drove to the Queen mansion in numbed silence. Both had their mind full of the news of the day.

When they got settled, she shared her poor reaction to the news. However, she didn’t tell him the things Oliver had shared about the island. It was too personal.

“Do you think your dad is alive, too?” Roy asked. His thoughts about Oliver were all over the place. He was glad Thea finally knew the truth about her brother because he hated knowing something she didn’t know.

Thea gave him a sharp look. The thought hadn’t occurred to her. “No, of course not. Oliver was the only survivor,” she said.

Roy wrestled only a moment but revealed, “That’s not true.” 

“What do you mean?”

“Sara Lance is alive. I saw her tonight with my own two eyes!” he shared. Thea shared her secret. There was no way he could keep anything from her.

Thea let the revelation wash over her. Did that mean her father was alive, too?

****** _The Next Day*****_

Ever since she’d caught Oliver with yet another woman that wasn’t her, Felicity had only had one thing on her mind: work. It consumed her. She had to find out who was trying to take over Queen Consolidated. She wasn’t sure why it was so important that Oliver’s family keep their company, but it was. The city had gone through enough change. QC was too much a part of the fabric of the city. It had been Felicity’s first home since she graduated from MIT. She refused to acknowledge the other reason she was trying so hard.

“I’m going to find you!” she said aloud. There was no one there. Oliver was having dinner with his sister. Diggle was attempting another doomed to fail dinner with Carly. She had the base all to herself.

Finally, she found something. A name. Isobel Rochev. The woman’s name kept coming up. As far as Felicity could see, she was behind the moment going on. All roads seemed to lead to the woman. Finding out facts about the woman, though, hadn’t been easy. Now, though, Felicity was on the right track. She clicked on another page, and then her mouth fell open in shock.

“No frakking way!” she exclaimed. 

The beautiful woman she saw on the page looked way too familiar. It was a woman whom she’d never forget.

Oliver’s newest lover was the woman out to destroy his family’s legacy.

And the hits kept coming.

***** _To Be Continued*****_

_I hope this chapter was still pleasing without Oliver in it. Thanks for reading. Your reviews and kudos are so lovely!_


	22. A Locked Door

_******The Next Day******_

Oliver was out for his morning run, trying desperately to outrun his demons. It was futile, of course. He couldn’t get the look on Felicity’s face as she realized he’d been with another woman. One whose name he didn’t even know. Self-loathing filled him. He turned and headed back to the foundry because he needed to hit something. 

A short time later, he was going through the motions, hitting the posts when he heard someone come in. Looking over his shoulder, he stopped when he saw that it was Felicity. 

“Hey,” she said. She tried and failed to smile. 

Oliver hated that she could barely look at him. He had to fix this, so he moved toward her. “I’m glad you’re here,” he said. “I want to talk to you about what happened.”

“Yea, so do I,” she said grimly. When Oliver opened his mouth, she held up her hand. “Me first. I found out who is trying to take over your family’s company.”

“You did? It’s Stellmoor, right?” he asked.

“Led by Isabel Rochev,” she said. She gave him a disgusted look, which confused him until she went on to say, “The girl you took home from the bar and made your newest conquest.”

“What?” Oliver asked, confused.

“The woman I saw leaving your hotel room is Isabel Rochev,” Felicity said. She handed him a folder. “The proof’s in there. Why don’t you read it for yourself? I don’t want to discuss your lack of taste or judgment. Just know you were probably the woman’s mark. I’m sure she thinks by seducing you she’ll be able to manipulate you later on when she makes her big move.”

Oliver’s mind was running in circles, trying to make sense of what Felicity was saying as he looked down at the folder. Then he looked at a newspaper article with the face of the woman he’d met in the bar and her name. Isabel Rochev. Grim, he looked up at Felicity, who was looking at him with a mixture of pity and disgust. Neither emotions were any he wanted to see on the face of the woman he… Loved? He wasn’t sure. He had spent so much time pushing down the feelings Felicity brought out in him that he was mostly confused now. Her respect, though, was something he’d always had. Now, though, he felt like he was losing it. That filled him both with fear and self-loathing. She was just another thing he was working at destroying. The best thing he could do for her was to disappear out of her life completely.

His face became expressionless as he glanced at her. “I’ll take care of this,” he said, making a decision. “I think you should take a step back from all of this.”

Felicity frowned. “What do you mean?” she asked.

“I don’t think you need to be involved anymore in what goes on here. No good will come from you continually being mixed up in criminal activities,” he said, his face devoid of expression.

Felicity’s face fell open in surprise. She took a step forward. “Is this about me having to witness your tryst with the woman trying to take over your family’s company?” she asked pointedly. The idea that he’d gotten caught with his pants down almost literally, and now he thought he could just push her aside was abhorrent.

Oliver, unable to hold her gaze, looked away a moment. “That’s just one example of why you don’t need to be involved. This isn’t good for you. _I’m_ not good for you!” he insisted.

Anger built inside as she realized what he was saying. She gave a bitter laugh. “So because you’d rather be a closed off emotional mess who screws random women instead of committing to a woman that might make you genuinely happy, I’m supposed to quit doing what I do? What makes me happy?” she demanded. She gave him a disgusted look. Taking a step closer, she poked him in the chest. “Listen to me, Mr. Oliver Queen. You don’t get to dictate what I can or cannot do! You don’t get to pull me in this, save my life over and over, give my life purpose, make me fall in love with you, and then turn around and tell me to get out!”

Oliver cringed as her voice got louder with every word. He put his hands on her forearms. “Felicity, be reasonable—”

She swung back and slapped him. Hard. Oliver wasn’t sure who was more shocked—him or her.

That’s when Diggle finally interrupted. He’d come in the middle of Felicity’s tirade. 

“I think you both need to take a step back,” Diggle said, putting a hand on Felicity’s shoulder.

“I don’t want her involved in this anymore,” Oliver said coldly.

“That’s not your decision to make!” Felicity fumed.

“It is!” he said, raising his voice.

“What’s going on? Why are you two fighting?” Diggle asked.

“I found out that the woman leading the charge to take over Queen Consolidated is the woman Oliver picked up at a bar the other night,” Felicity said, her disgust apparent.

Oliver flinched slightly but remained silent.

“I’m assuming you didn’t know who she was?” Diggle asked Oliver.

“Of course not!” Oliver said hotly. “I had no idea. I was drinking vodka. My sister had just found out who I was and destroyed me with her words. I wasn’t thinking straight.”

“Oh, but you are now?” Felicity asked snidely.

“Felicity, why don’t you let me talk to Oliver alone?” Diggle said. “I think you both are too upset to talk now anyway.”

“Fine,” she said grimly. “But if Oliver thinks he can just use me and toss me aside when he’s done, he’s got another thing coming!”

“That’s not what I’m doing!” he protested, horrified that she thought that way.

“That’s exactly what this is, Oliver,” she said, grabbing her back and marching out of the room.

Diggle said nothing for a moment. “You really know how make a bad situation worse, don’t you, Oliver?” Diggle said with sympathy.

Oliver rubbed his hand over his face. Then he turned away from his friend. “I can’t do anything right anymore,” he said woodenly.

Diggle put his hand on Oliver’s shoulder. “There’s too many people whose lives you’ve saved in this city that would disagree, my friend,” Diggle said. “Felicity would disagree, too.”

Oliver turned back to Diggle at the mention of her name. “Felicity’s the one I hurt the most! She needs to stay away from me, from this!” he insisted.

“You say you don’t want to hurt her, but you keep doing things to hurt her,” Diggle said. “Telling her to go away and stop helping make a difference is only going to hurt her more. Surely, you get that, Oliver?”

Oliver grimaced. Then he threw himself down in a chair. “I don’t know what to do anymore, Dig. Everything I do seems to make things worse,” he said. “I don’t want to keep hurting her. As long as she’s involved in what we do here, as long as she’s involved with me, she’ll keep getting hurt.”

“Are you prepared to live your life without her in it?” Diggle asked pointedly.

Oliver put his head in his hands, closing his eyes. Live without Felicity? Without her bright smile, her unfailing optimism? Without her genius? “I don’t know,” he mumbled. And he didn’t. He couldn’t imagine not seeing her all the time. 

“Oliver, do you love her?” Diggle asked gently. Oliver didn’t answer. “It’s okay if you do. She cares about you.”

“All I do is destroy people who care about me,” he said bitterly. He looked up at Diggle, his eyes tormented.

“That’s not true,” Diggle said, frowning. “You haven’t destroyed your mom. She did that to herself. You’ve not destroyed your sister. Nor have you come close to destroying me or Felicity.”

“I keep hurting her,” Oliver said sadly.

“Then stop,” Diggle said. “Quit pushing her away. If you keep treating her like she doesn’t matter, she’ll eventually give up and walk away. Then you’ll have lost her forever.” Diggle made sure Oliver understood what he meant before walking away.

Oliver didn’t know what was right. He didn’t want to lose Felicity, but he didn’t want to keep hurting her either. Maybe a clean break would be best. He walked over to the computers.

***** _Later That Day*****_

Thea was working out with Buffy. She’d told Buffy all about the awful things she’d said to her brother when she’d learned his secret. She didn’t betray her brother’s confidence, but she did tell Buffy that he’d shared some things about the island.

“My brother was in hell for five years, Buffy. He really was,” Thea said, her face ravaged with guilt and torment at the thought. “He came back and all we did was expect him to be exactly the same. I resented him because he wasn’t. I was a real brat. Then I found out he’s the vigilante, and I basically called him a murderer.”

“It was a lot to take in,” Buffy said. “I’m sure he knows you didn’t mean it.”

“I’m not so sure,” Thea said, shaking her head. “You didn’t see him, Buffy. It was like something in him died, and I killed it.”

“No one can hurts us like the ones we love,” Buffy said, remembering the time her friends and sister threw her out of her own house.

“I apologized, and we cleared the air,” Thea shared. “He talked to me for the first time like an equal. I wanted him to share, but not a part of me wishes he hadn’t. The things he went through!” She shuddered and blinked back the tears.

“Well, you know what they say: ‘What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger.’ It may be a cliché, but it’s still true. Your brother has become incredibly strong. He’s done a lot of good for this city even if we may not agree with everything he’s done,” Buffy said. 

“But he killed, Buffy. It’s hard for me to get past that. My mom was a part of a mass murder plot. Oliver came back from the dead and put arrows in people he thought deserved to die,” Thea said. “I don’t think I can ever be okay with that.”

“You don’t have to be,” Buffy said. “I doubt Oliver expects you to be. I have two exes that at one time did truly evil things. My first love was a vampire with a soul, who I loved more than anything. Then he went evil and tried to kill me, did kill Giles’ girlfriend, and hurt and terrorized my friends. I got past it. Spike, another did a lot of bad things too. I found a way to both forgive him and depend on him again.”

“How?” Thea asked.

“Love. When there’s enough love, you can both forgive and let go,” Buffy said. She looked at her cell phone. “I have to go meet Felicity for dinner. Your brother is being a real ass these days where she’s concerned.”

Thea looked surprised. “Oliver is only ever a jerk to women he dates. What’s going on?” she asked.

“That’s really not place to share,” Buffy said. “I think he loves Felicity and is doing everything he can to keep himself miserable. The problem is he’s hurting Felicity, too. If that keeps up, I may have to hurt him.”

Thea looked thoughtful. “He’s scared, Buffy. He’s lost so much,” she said.

“I know. It’s the only reason I haven’t broken a body part,” Buffy said with a grin.

“Go easy on him. He’s been through enough,” Thea said.

Buffy gave her a wink and left to meet Felicity at Big Burger Belly.

Felicity was already there when she arrived, talking to Carly. Buffy said hi and gave Carly her a drink order.

“Carly just told me that it’s over with her and Diggle,” Felicity said, looking pensive. “I mean, I knew they were having problems, but I hadn’t asked Dig about their last date yet.”

“That’s too bad,” Buffy said. “I hope they’re going to stay friends, though. Diggle talks a lot about his nephew.”

“Yeah,” Felicity acknowledged with a nod. She took a sip of her drink, looking distracted.

“So what’s up?” Buffy asked.

“Oliver tried to fire me today,” Felicity announced.

Buffy hadn’t expected that. “What? Why?” she asked puzzled. “Do you mean from your day job or your night job?”

“The night job,” Felicity clarified.

“Oh,” Buffy said. “What brought that on?”

“Well, I’m too good at my job,” Felicity said with a snort. “I found out that his floozy the other night is the same woman trying to take over his family’s company. It was obviously a setup of some kind.”

“Wow!” Buffy said in surprise. “So he told you that you’re fired?”

“Yep,” she said, popping the “p”. 

“What did you say?”

“I told him he could go to hell,” she said grimly.

Buffy’s mouth fell open in surprise. “Seriously?” Buffy asked.

“Well, not in those exact words, but basically. I even slapped him!” Felicity announced.

“You’re full of surprises!” Buffy said in admiration. “So what’s your next move?”

“I don’t know. I honestly don’t think he meant it,” Felicity said, unsure.

“Of course, he didn’t! He’s just embarrassed for getting caught with his pants down. Literally,” she said with a snicker.

Felicity smiled. Buffy was right—this would blow over.

****** _The Next Day******_

Buffy had two coffees in her hand when she rang Quentin’s bell. He’d been mostly a wreck since he found out his daughter was still alive. The guilt of keeping it for Laurel, who was spiraling more every day, was also making things worse. Buffy thought he should tell Laurel and was going to encourage him to do so.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Quentin said, giving her a sleepy smile. She raised her chin for his kiss, which he happily bestowed. “I didn’t expect you so early. You worked last night, didn’t you?”

“Yep. But I don’t need as much sleep as others,” she reminded him. She handed him a cup of coffee.

“Thanks. That’s exactly what I need!” he said, stifling a yawn.

“So how did it go last night with Laurel?” Buffy asked. The two had dinner together the night before. 

He grimaced. “She came over with a pizza and a bottle of wine. She knows I can’t drink, so she proceeded to drink the entire bottle,” he shared, sitting down on the sofa. Buffy sat down next to him. “I tried to talk to her about going to a meeting with me. Predictably, she got angry and defensive. Then she stormed out.” He sighed.

“I’m sorry,” Buffy said softly. She let him sip his coffee. “Maybe, you should tell her. Tell her that her sister is alive and got in bed with some dangerous people. Maybe, it will pull her out of this dark hole she’s in. Isn’t she a fighter by nature? Give her an enemy to fight.”

“Sara says it’s too dangerous,” Quentin reminded her.

“We can protect them. If need be, I’ll call him some more slayers. I have a lot of powerful friends,” Buffy assured him. 

“What if Sara runs?” Quentin said. “Then I’ll lose her all over again.”

“That could happen anyway. There’s no guarantees she’s planning on sticking around for long,” Buffy pointed out. “At least this will give Laurel something to focus on besides her guilt and grief over Tommy. She’ll know her sister is alive, and you can share that will her and Dinah.”

“Dinah doesn’t live here. How we going to protect her in a town hundreds of miles away?” Quentin asked.

“I’ll send some girls to keep an eye on her,” Buffy told him.

“Slayers?”

“Yes. We haven’t had an apocalypse a while. Some of them are growing restless,” she said with a grin.

Quentin chuckled, shaking his head. He’d never wrap his mind around that kind of attitude. “I’ll think about it,” he said.

“Don’t take too long. If she leaves before Laurel has a chance to see her, she may not even believe you,” Buffy said.

Quentin knew that was a real possibility. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her against him. “I’m so glad that I got demoted,” he said.

Buffy snorted and looked up at him in disbelief. “What?”

“If I wasn’t a beat cop, we may not have met,” he said. “And you’re the best thing that’s happened to this old man in a long time.”

“Hey! You’re not old!” Buffy protested with a pout. “Believe me, I’ve dated old!”

Quentin groaned. “Instead of reminding me about your ancient vampire exes, how about you remind me of why you keep me around?” he asked hopefully.

Buffy moved until she was straddling him. Grinning down at him, “I think that can be arranged,” she said coyly. She gave him a hungry kiss. Then she pulled back. “You don’t have anywhere to be anytime soon, right?”

“Nope,” Quentin said with a grin. “I’m all yours!”

“Good,” she said as she fused their lips together again. She pulled back again. “But just so you know, I don’t keep you around for just this.”

Quentin brushed back her hair, smiling warmly at her. “I know, sweetheart,” he said softly. Then he pulled her back down.

***** _That Evening*****_

Felicity drove to the foundry, determined to make it clear to Oliver she wouldn’t ran off. After she parked the car and got out, she made her way to the entrance. She punched in her code like she always did. However, this time it didn’t work. She did it again. And again. Then she stopped.

Oliver had changed the code, making it really clear that her presence was no longer welcome.

***** _Chapter End*****_


	23. A Real Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit heavy on Olicity angst. I hope you like it.

_ ******Where We Left Off****** _

Felicity stood there a full minute looking at the keypad, unable to process Oliver's gross insult. He'd actually changed the password on the lock. The pain of his actions pierced her, bringing tears to her eyes. She brushed them away, taking a deep breath.

"Hell no!" she exclaimed, pushing aside the hurt and embracing the rage. How dare he? The fact that he actually thought he could keep her out of her own locked door—so what if it technically was his—really pissed her off. She'd made his base her own from the first day she brought him bleeding to Diggle. She'd given nearly a year of her life to his mission. It had become her own, and he thought he could just dismiss her like one of his one-night stands?

The insult of his actions brought a cold, seething rage to her. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so angry. Reaching into her bag, she brought out her tablet, determined to remind Oliver just how capable she was.

Two minutes later, she was stomping down the stairs. When she got down the stairs, she saw Oliver on the salmon ladder. For a minute, she debated on how to handle him. She was so angry that she didn't know if she could speak to him. A desire to punish Oliver was strong. She marched over to her computer and turned on her systems, deciding to ignore him for a bit longer.

Oliver dropped down, dread filing him. However, he was determined to make his point. When she was typing on the computer, he went behind them and unplugged the system.

Felicity got up, a look of stunned outrage on her face. "What the hell, Oliver?"

"I would've thought changing the passcode on the door would have made things really clear, Felicity," Oliver said grimly. He didn't want to do this, but he really believed it was for her own good.

Felicity locked eyes with him a long moment. Then she looked down. Without looking at him, she finally spoke, her voice coming out in a near whisper. "You know, I used to think you were something special. I thought your brokenness masked a truly great man." She looked up, a grim, angry look in her eyes. "I didn't realize you were just a bully. Goodbye, Oliver."

With every step she took, Oliver felt something inside him grow colder. What did he do?

**** _*Two Days Later*****_

Pounding on her door roused her from sleep. Felicity hadn't seen or spoken to anyone since Oliver all but ran her out of the foundry. She'd called in at work, unable to face the day. Oliver, locking her out of the foundry and unplugging her, hurt more than finding him in bed with his most recent one-night stand. He not seeing or wanting her as a woman wasn't new but rejecting her as his tech girl was a blow she hadn't seen coming. She'd cried herself to sleep the first night. Then yesterday, she'd spent the day on her couch completely unplugged. She'd turned off her cell and ignored her computers. It was probably the longest she'd gone without being online in years. She had stayed up watching reruns of the _Gilmore Girls,_ a show that had two females who talked as fast as she did.

Now, however, someone was being very insistent. The pounding on her front door pushed all sleep away. Grumbling, she threw back the covers. As she grabbed her glasses, she squinted at the clock. Sheesh! It was one o'clock! She'd slept through half the day. She hadn't called into work. Maybe, she'd get fired. Losing the job at Oliver's family company didn't upset her like it once would've.

"Felicity, we're coming in!" Buffy yelled. The doorknob rattled and opened, but the chain held it shut. Felicity hurried quickly before Buffy broke down the door.

"I'm coming! Give me a second!" she called out. She shut the door and removed the chain.

Buffy and Quentin were standing on the other side. Both looked worried. Buffy was looking her over for injuries. "Are you okay?" Buffy asked.

Felicity stepped back to let them in. "Yeah, I'm fine! What's with the pounding?" she asked. Then she frowned. "You picked my lock!"

Buffy gave her an incredulous look. "Are you kidding? You've not been seen or heard of for two days! Picking the lock was not my first inclination. That was Quentin's. I was just going to bust down the door!" Buffy exclaimed. "You didn't answer any of my texts! You _always_ answer texts!"

Felicity glanced at Quentin before replying. "I just needed some time to myself, so I turned off my cell and computers," she said without elaborating.

Even Quentin was surprised by that revelation. "I think you could use some girl talk," he said tactfully. "As long as you're not hurt physically and I don't need to arrest anyone, I'll make myself scarce."

"You don't have to," Felicity said, feeling guilty.

Buffy gave Quentin a grateful look and a quick kiss. "Thanks, hon. I'll meet you back at your place," she said.

"Thanks for checking on me," Felicity said, giving him a wan smile.

Quentin reached out and squeezed her hand. "Whatever's going on, I promise you, things will get better," he assured her. Then he turned and saw himself out.

Buffy reached for Felicity's hand and dragged her to the sofa. "Talk," she ordered with a stare that broke no argument.

"Oliver fired me," Felicity said flatly.

Buffy blinked, not expecting that. She and Thea had been busy the past two days with slayer business, so she'd not spotted Diggle or Oliver.

"What?" she demanded. "Fired you from QC? He can do that? I didn't realize he was working there yet."

"No, not from there. Although who knows? Maybe, he wants me to leave town completely," Felicity said bitterly. She realized that the tears were gone. Cold rage was in its place.

"What happened?" Buffy asked. "You told me that he tried to fire you the other day from your night job, but you didn't think he meant it. What changed?"

"Well, you know about how I found out that his hook-up from the other night was the very same woman trying to work a hostile takeover of Queen Consolidated," Felicity shared.

Buffy tried to contain her mirth, but she failed. "Yes, and it makes me laugh every time!" she exclaimed.

Felicity didn't smile. "Not the reaction I had," she mumbled. "When I told Oliver, he decided that he didn't want me working with him anymore."

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked, wanting to make sure she was understanding. "I thought you said he didn't mean it."

"That's what I thought, too, until I went back to the foundry and was locked out. He changed the passcode on the door. When I broke it and went in anyway, he unplugged my computers while I was still on them," Felicity said flatly.

Buffy stared at her a minute, trying to process what Felicity was saying. When it registered, she got up. "That jackass! I'm so going to kick his ass!" she announced.

"Don't!" Felicity insisted, getting up. "Please! That's the last thing I need. Oliver has decided quite plainly that he doesn't want me around. I don't want him taking that back because you beat him senseless—a feat I'm not sure you can manage without hurting yourself in the process."

"If I'm pissed, I wouldn't underestimate me," Buffy said coldly. First, the guy breaks Felicity's heart. Then he sleeps with some hoe. Now he thinks he can just cast Felicity aside. Where's an Anya-type vengeance demon when you need one?

Felicity closed her eyes a moment. Then she looked at Buffy with sad, wet eyes. "Please, Buffy. Don't get involved. This is hard enough for me," she revealed before looking away.

Buffy pulled her in for a hug. "Okay," she said simply. She'd bide her time. Oliver Queen was the biggest idiot alive, and in no way deserved Felicity anyway.

***** _The Foundry*****_

Diggle returned back from the Big Belly Burger and all but shoved a bag of food at Oliver.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Oliver asked Diggle with a frown.

" _You're_ what's wrong!" Diggle exclaimed. "I just stopped by the diner, and Carly was working. Buffy and Detective Lance had just been there for lunch."

"I'm glad Carly's still talking to you," Oliver said, hoping to derail the conversation he knew was coming.

Diggle glared at him. "Buffy told her that Felicity hasn't been seen or heard from in two days. So I called her at work and was told she'd called in yesterday, but no one has heard from her today," Diggle shared.

A look of alarm came over Oliver. "Did you call her? Maybe she's at home sick," Oliver said.

"Felicity is never sick," Diggle said coldly. "If she took a sick day, it was because you broke her. We were supposed to be a team, but you decided to kick out the best one of us. You're an ass, Oliver! Fix this or I'm out of here!"

Oliver was upset but also unsure. "I don't know what I can do, Dig. I don't want to keep hurting her. But if she stays here working with us, that's all she has in her future. We both know it," Oliver said flatly.

"You don't want to be with her in a romantic sense, that's fine," Diggle said. "I'm sure she could be okay with that. But you don't get to decide that she can't help save the city. Or that what she contributes to this team is so insignificant that we can survive without her so easily. I'm sure she's feeling both devastated and rejected. I'm sure you managed to hurt her worse than you did with any of the other boneheaded shit you've pulled."

Oliver listened to Diggle's recitation with a heavy heart. Each thing he said made Oliver feel more and more hollow. Nothing he did ever seemed to be right. She was so important to him, and yet he always seemed to mess things up with her. He sat down in her chair by the computer—it would always her chair. He threw the food bag on the table; he'd lost his appetite. He put his elbows on his knee, and his head in his hand. "I don't know what to do anymore," he mumbled.

John sighed, some of his anger leaving. "Do you really want to live the rest of your life without Felicity? 'Cause that's basically the choice you made. You told her to get out," Diggle pointed out. "I'm not sure this has a fix. But you gotta try. Go talk to her. Fix this—at least apologize."

Oliver looked up. Then he nodded. "I'll try," he said. He got up and grabbed his leather jacket. As he walked out, determination filled him.

Although he really meant to go straight to Felicity, a phone call from Walter distracted him.

"Hello?" he said as he answered the call.

"Oliver, I need to see you," Walter said.

"I'm sort of about to take care of something. Can this wait?" Oliver asked.

"No. Things are moving with your family's company. Things are looking bad. Your mother's attorney called me," Walter said. "If you don't step in, your family could lose the company to Stellmoor."

Oliver's fingers tightened on the phone. He'd go see Walter. Then he'd see Felicity. He'd find a way to make things right.

Three hours later, he left Walter in turmoil. Walter was convinced that if Oliver—a Queen—didn't take the reins of the company, things would fall apart. It was a future Oliver never wanted. He wanted it even less now that he knew what greed and business could lead to. The sense of entitlement that his parents, Malcolm, and the others had were what led to the Undertaking. Oliver never wanted that. However, he also couldn't let his dad's legacy be so utterly destroyed. The company had too many people who depended on it. It would devastate the city if his family's company folded. There really wasn't any choice to make.

He drove his bike to Felicity's place. As he parked and walked up, he remembered the last time he was there. It was one of his best memories. Felicity opened her heart to him. He'd tried to do the same. This time, however, Oliver didn't know if he'd get much of a chance to open up.

Felicity had spent an hour with Buffy. Talking to the very assertive slayer had done her a world of good. Now she no longer felt like crying. She'd much rather hit the man who'd hurt her so callously. When her doorbell rang again, she thought it might be Dig, so she opened it up without looking through the peephole.

Seeing Oliver on the other side caused her to freeze. She stared wordlessly at him a moment. For some reason, he was the last person she expected to see on her doorstep.

However, when Oliver said, "Felicity, can we talk?" she saw red. Without conscious thought, she stepped forward and formed a fist. Before either of them realized it, she swung and hit him so hard in the jaw that his head swung back.

"Owww!" she yelled as her fist radiated pain. His jaw was like rock. She cradled her hand and glared out him. "You broke my hand!"

Oliver rubbed his surprisingly stinging jaw and looked at her in surprise and concern. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Instead of answering, she turned and went to her kitchen. Since she didn't shut the door in his face, he took it as an invitation and followed her. He was wary, but she didn't kick him out—he'd take what he could get.

She went to the cabinet and got out a wine glass. Then she proceeded to pour herself a generous glass. She did _not_ offer any to Oliver. After she took a healthy drink, she gave him a cold look. Finally, she spoke, "Why are you here, Oliver? I think you were very clear. I'm not stupid—I get the message." She walked to her fridge and got out an ice pack and put it on her sore knuckles while she waited for him to speak.

Oliver gave her a regretful look. "Felicity, I'm sorry. I overreacted. I just seem to keep putting you in dangerous situations. If not that, then you're hurt by the fallout from my personal life. You deserve more than that. You matter to me. I hope you know that," Oliver said.

Felicity gave a bitter laugh. "I'm overwhelmed by your sentiment," she said with more than a hint of mockery. "Your scraps of affection might've been enough once. Probably even last week. But not anymore."

Oliver looked pained. He moved forward to grab her hand. However, she jerked back so fast that she knocked over her wine glass. "You don't have the right to touch me anymore!" she scolded. Then she grabbed a towel to clean up the spilled wine.

"Felicity, please. I'm sorry. You understand me better than anyone. You know how messed up I am. I can't be in a relationship. The life I lead makes sure of that," he said.

"That makes me incredibly sad, Oliver. You seem to be satisfied with so little," Felicity said, her anger leaving her. Exhaustion took its place. "I used to think you deserved more, but now I don't know. Some people are so broken that the best part of them is destroyed. I didn't think that was you. Now I'm not so sure."

Her words felt like a lance to Oliver. He wasn't able to hold back his flinch. Then his mask came on, and his face became expressionless. "I guess, I can't blame you for that," he said woodenly. He started to turn to leave. Then he paused. "I just left Walter. Things are bad. I'm going to have to step in as acting CEO before we lose the company."

Felicity took a minute to absorb the implication of that. "Well, I'm sure you'll do fine," she said. Encouraging him was so habitual that she couldn't stop the words.

"I could use some help," Oliver confessed. Then he grimaced. What right did he have to ask her for anything? He loathed his weakness that caused him to push her away with one hand and pull her back with the other. It's no wonder she hit him.

"Yeah, well, you fired me, remember?" Felicity reminded him, her anger coming back. There was no way she could work with him anymore. She needed to find a life outside of Oliver Queen. If there was anything the past two days had told her, it was that he had the power to destroy her if she let him. He didn't love her. Or wouldn't allow himself to. Either way, she cared too much, and he didn't care enough. It was a horrible realization. If she was going to make a break, she needed to make it clean.

"You know I can't do much without you," Oliver said, giving her a sad half-smile.

"Well, you're going to have to," Felicity said grimly. "I quit. I won't be returning to Queen Consolidated in any capacity if you're going to be there."

Oliver couldn't hide his shock. "Felicity! You can't do that! You love your job!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, well, I love peace more. I love being happy. Working for you after what you've done will only make me decidedly unhappy," she said flatly. She grabbed her wine and poured some more into her glass. Then she picked up the ice pack. "You wanted me gone. Well, that's what I'm going to do. Goodbye, Oliver." For the second time in a few days, she said the words with a note of finality. Then, without another word, she walked to her bedroom.

Oliver didn't move until he heard the bedroom door shut. He hadn't felt this bad since Laurel told him that she wished he'd died and not Sara. As he walked slowly to the front door, he realized that he'd finally done it. He'd made the only person who could make him smile—the only person who made him feel good about himself—hate him.

What a fool he was!

***** _Quentin's Place*****_

Buffy joined Quentin back at his place. She wanted to vent about Oliver, but she was limited. Quentin didn't want to know who the Arrow was, so Buffy had to choose her words carefully.

However, the very intuitive detective asked Buffy, "So what did Queen do?"

"Oliver?" Buffy asked in surprise. "What makes you think it's Oliver who's upset her?"

Quentin shook his head. "If I know one thing, it's how a girl looks after she's been raked over by Oliver Queen," he muttered. "I don't get how brilliant women like Laurel and Felicity keep falling for the same bullshit."

"Oliver's not so bad," Buffy defended. "I mean, he's not the guy he was when your daughters were with him. I know that for sure."

"Yeah, I thought so, too. I thought he had changed. Then he took off after his mother helped destroy the Glades. Left Thea to handle all the backlash all by herself," Quentin said in disgust. "He's a selfish bastard. Nowhere good enough for my daughters or Felicity."

"Felicity cares about him, but he keeps pushing her away and pulling her close at the same time," Buffy shared. Quentin gave a snort.

"Kind of like when he told Laurel he'd move in with her then started sleeping with Sara?" Quentin said knowingly.

Buffy winced. There was no defending the man's track record with women. "Yeah, he's an idiot. Felicity caught him with some one-night stand that turns out to be the very person trying to take over his company," Buffy said.

Quentin laughed. Then he shook his head. "The man does have the worst luck! I can almost feel sorry for him," he said.

"If he keeps hurting Felicity, I may give you a reason to feel sorry for him," Buffy said grimly.

"Laurel mentioned that he came back from the island with a lot of scars. I think maybe you should refrain from the violence," Quentin said, a sliver of sympathy showing its head.

"Maybe, we can get Sara to beat him up for us!" Buffy said with a grin. Then she added, "Is she going to let Oliver know she's alive? I don't think it's right that he and Laurel are kept in the dark like this. Surely, both of them and Dinah deserve to know she's alive." As far as Quentin was concerned, Oliver didn't know either.

"I think you're right. I want to respect her wishes, but I can't keep lying to Laurel," Quentin said glumly. "Not when I see her spiraling downward more and more. I've heard rumors that she's screwed up some cases at work. Things are getting really bad for her."

"Maybe you should invite her over and give Laurel the same invite fifteen minutes later or something," Buffy suggested.

"I don't think we should just let Laurel see her. That'd be too much of a shock," Quentin said. Then he thought a moment. "Maybe, I should invite Laurel over."

"If Sara sees her car, she may not come in," Buffy pointed out.

"So I do an impromptu stop by and take her to dinner. I'll find a reason to go by my place and have Sara come by," he said, considering it. "Her car won't be outside."

"I should wait outside and watch for her. That way if she tries to jet, I can persuade her not to," Buffy said with a grin.

Quentin thought about it. Then he sighed. "I don't know. Maybe I should talk to her instead of shanghaiing her," he said, rubbing his eyes. "I don't want to add to the pain I know she's already been through."

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, I get that," she said. "Why don't you have dinner with her and just tell her you are going to tell Laurel? Tell her you have to. It'd be better if she was there, too."

"Will you be there?" he asked.

She shook her head. "If I thought my presence would help, I'd be glad to," she said. "However, I think it will just put her back up."

Buffy's phone beeped. She looked down at the text. "Wow! Felicity says she just quit her job at Queen Consolidated," she shared.

"Really?" Quentin asked in surprise.

The phone beeped again. "Oliver is going to take over as CEO," Buffy explained. "I guess she really wants some distance."

"That's a nice job to give up," Quentin commented.

"With her skills, I can't imagine she'd stay unemployed for long," Buffy said.

Quentin's eyes brightened as he thought of something. "The police department could really use a person with her skill set," he said. "She did a case with us last year. It was impressive the things she can do. Not to mention how she was able to remotely talk me through deactivating the earthquake device. "

Since Buffy knew how much Felicity got off on crime fighting, she knew that wasn't a bad idea at all. "You should find out if that's a possibility and talk to her before she goes elsewhere," Buffy said. "But won't the pay be a huge drop?"

"I will talk to the captain. See if there's something we can do," Quentin said. Then he grinned. "There's several stand-up guys in the department. I can introduce Felicity to some guys who will appreciate the jewel that she is."

Buffy smiled in approval at him. Felicity was not one of his daughters, but he was already watching out for her. How could she not love a man like him? She surprised him when she moved closer and kissed him.

"What was that for?" he asked in bemusement. "Not that I'm complaining!"

"I just love that you are such an incredible, thoughtful man!" she said happily. "I just plain love you."

Quentin felt a goofy grin take over his face, but he didn't care. Nothing made a man feel six feet tall like the love of a woman like Buffy Summers.

_ *****The Foundry***** _

When Diggle walked into the foundry, Oliver was hard at work hitting the dummy with abandon. Wincing, Diggle watched him a few minutes before speaking.

"Are you okay, Oliver?" he asked in concern.

Oliver stopped and gave his only remaining friend a bleak look. "I'm not sure I ever will be," he admitted. He walked over to a table and grabbed a towel to wipe his face. Then he reached for a water bottle.

"What happened?" Diggle asked.

"Walter called. I have to step in as CEO of the company, or we could lose it all," Oliver shared, sounding grim at the prospect. "I saw Felicity. After she decked me and I apologized, I told her about the job change. She quit."

"What?" Diggle inquired, not expecting that.

"She doesn't want anything to do with me," Oliver said, sounding pained. Diggle was the only person besides Felicity he ever revealed any hint of vulnerability to.

Diggle frowned. This was bad. "Maybe she just needs some time to cool down. She'll come around. I'll talk to her," Diggle said.

"I don't know," Oliver said sadly. "You didn't see the way she looked at me. She's decided I'm too broken to bother with anymore."

"I don't believe that!" Diggle insisted.

"She pretty much told me that," Oliver shared, hating the memory. However, it played on a loop in his head ever since he left her apartment. He couldn't shut it off.

It upset Diggle to see his two friends at such odds. More than that, he didn't like the look of despair that was in Oliver's eyes. When Oliver grabbed his gear to suit up, he frowned. "You're not going out, are you?"

"I thought I'd do a quick patrol," Oliver said with a shrug.

"It's not a good idea to go out with your head not on straight," Diggle said in disapproval. "It's a good way to get yourself killed."

"I'm not sure that would be much of a loss, so what does it matter?" Oliver said, more hopeless than Diggle had seen him in a long time.

John watched him go with a heavy heart. Oliver Queen needed Felicity Smoak. He needed her more than either of them realized. She had brought him back to life and chased away the dark cloud that hung over the foundry and Oliver when John had first joined up. Without her, John didn't know what would happen to Oliver or the mission. For all their sakes, John hoped this break wasn't permanent.

***** _Chapter End*****_


	24. The Next Phase

***** _A Few Days Later*****_

Oliver took the helm of Queen Consolidated the very next day Walter told him he had to. The first few days were chaotic. The absence of Felicity made everything harder. She'd really put her notice in at QC. He'd had an awkward encounter in the elevator with her, and she'd pretended they were strangers. Since they weren't alone, he'd not said anything. However, he tried to communicate his regret and sorrow with his eyes, for once dropping the mask. Unfortunately, it hadn't seemed to matter. Felicity had steel walls up around her, and the Do Not Trespass sign was firmly in place. It hurt Oliver more than he would've imagined. He basically ruined the best thing that happened to him. Why did he keep sabotaging himself?

The only good thing about his new responsibility was it kept him too busy to dwell on the mess he'd made of things. The woman he'd slept with, Isabel, was arrogant and confident. She really thought she was just going to walk in and take what was his. However, Walter gave him the support he needed to stop Isabel's takeover. Now, though, he was stuck with her as his partner. Any momentary distraction kept him from thinking about the gaping wound inside his heart that he'd created with his bumbling attempt to keep Felicity from getting hurt. Not only had he managed to hurt both of them, but he was now stuck working a job he never wanted without her.

He kept looking at his assistant's desk through the glass wall in his office wishing it was Felicity there helping him.

His sister came in at lunch, holding a bag of take-out. She was a welcome sight, distracting him from his morose thoughts.

"Hey!" he said, getting up and hugging her.

"I just had to come see it for myself!" Thea said, grinning. "My big brother finally taking a real job to support the family! Dad would be so proud!"

"Enjoy the moment. Someday, your day will come!" he warned.

Thea looked startled a moment. Then she snickered. "Mystical destiny trumps QC's desire to have Queens working at the top!" she declared.

"Speaking of, how is things going?" Oliver asked as he dug into the bag of food she'd brought.

"Better for me than you, I hear," Thea said. "So you screwed the pooch with Felicity, huh?"

Oliver grimaced. "I'd rather not talk about it," he said.

"Well, we can talk about Mom's murder trial that begins next week, or we can talk about the really ugly demon Buffy and I battled last night!" Thea said with a grin.

Oliver opened his sandwich and said casually, "So tell me about this demon?"

***** _Starling City Police Department*****_

Felicity promised Lance that she'd stop by the SCPD on her lunch break. She was confused as to why he needed to see her. She hadn't witnessed any crimes, and now that he was a street cop instead of detective, she didn't know how she would be needed. But now that she was lacking her exciting night life, she didn't mind the momentary distraction.

When had her life become so boring? She'd spent most of her adult life without aiding a vigilante. Now, though, she had spent less than a week without the nightly adrenaline-filled excitement. It was abundantly clear that her life was decidedly unsatisfying without her nighttime activities. Felicity was frustrated that a part of her was missing Oliver the man and the other part of her was missing the Arrow.

"Felicity!" Quentin called as he spotted her. She smiled and walked toward him. Another man was next to him.

"Hi," Felicity said. "So why am I here?"

"Felicity, this is my lieutenant, Frank Pike. Lieutenant, this is the brilliant Felicity Smoak I was telling you about," Quentin said.

Felicity blushed but held out her hand to Lance's boss. "It's nice to meet you," she said.

"The pleasure is mine," Lieutenant Pike said, smiling at her. "Quentin tells me that you're a genius at the keyboard."

"I'm pretty good," she said modestly.

"She's much more than that. She's got a few degrees from M.I.T., and she can diffuse a bomb simply by looking at plans," Quentin said proudly.

Pike frowned. "We would love to have someone with your skill set working for our department," he said. "With the gross increase in crimes in the city the past few years, the mayor has authorized me to do whatever it takes to bring the numbers down. I think having a person with your talent on the payroll would keep the bad guys on the run and give us an edge."

Felicity blinked in surprise. "You-you want me to work for you? Here at the police department?" she asked, reeling from the unexpected job offer.

"Yes," he said. "Quentin told me about how you helped out last year on a case. We know you've been assisting the vigilante to some degree. We would need that to stop if you're going to work for us, naturally."

"I can honestly say that I haven't in a while and don't see that changing anytime soon," she said flatly. "I mainly looked up information when he was in a tight spot." She downplayed her involvement. They were the police after all.

"Would you consider working for the police department?" the Lieutenant asked. "We probably can't pay you exactly what you're making, but we can come close."

"Seriously?" Felicity asked in surprise. Her mind raced as she considered his offer. She had been very happy working with Oliver and Diggle, making a difference. Having the legal right to hack would be a nice change. Not to mention it'd keep her from being weak and crawling back to Oliver. She was determined to keep her distance—at least for a while. When thinking about him didn't make her want to both cry and scream, she figured she might try and forgive him.

"It's a serious offer," Lance said excitedly. "We can seriously use your skills here. Our guys do the best they can, but they don't have your talent."

"I'm flattered," she said. Then she smiled. The first real smile that she'd given in days. "Yes, I'd love to work for you."

"With us," Lieutenant Pike corrected. "You'll be working _with_ us."

"When do I get started?" she asked eagerly.

Quentin laughed, glad something was working out.

He hadn't managed to get a hold of Sara. He wasn't sure that she was in town. Buffy was tracking her, confident she could find her. Laurel was imploding more all the time. Quentin hoped hearing Sara was alive would help her since he couldn't consider anything else that might help.

***** _Later that Night*****_

Buffy was in her backyard teaching Sin some self-defense moves.

"When you're fighting a bigger opponent, it's important that you use your speed to your advantage. Hit them before they realize you've even moved," Buffy said, demonstrating.

"Hit and run? That's my kind of move!" Sin said with a grin.

"That works, too!" Buffy agreed. "When you don't have strength or power in your hits, you have to aim for a vulnerable spot. Obviously, you know where it is with a guy. However, men are often quick to expect it, so go for the nose. It's easy to make bleed, which will distract them."

Sin listened carefully. She and Roy had been watching Buffy and Thea a lot. However, Buffy hadn't spent much time with her one on one. It was okay because watching her work was always fun and exciting. Buffy didn't seem to take it as seriously as Thea did. The two slayers were very different, but Sin enjoyed watching them work. Not only did Buffy have her finishing up her degree by earning her GED at a night class twice a week, but she never made her feel like a third wheel. For the first time since she lost her dad, Sin felt like she belonged. Slowly, she begun to let down the walls that usually kept people at bay.

Their workout was interrupted by the arrival of Quentin.

Buffy lit up at his appearance. It never failed to make Sin smile when she saw the look on Buffy's face whenever her boyfriend came around. Although Sin felt slightly envious, it made her happy to know Buffy was with a good man. It also reassured her that Buffy wasn't going anywhere. Lance was too engrained in Starling City to ever live anywhere else, so Sin felt sure Buffy would be sticking around as long she and Lance were a couple. It gave her a sense of security, knowing she finally had someone she could count on.

"What's up, babe?" Buffy asked, kissing him hello. She kept her arms around his neck, smiling up at him.

"I got Felicity to agree to work for the police department, but I haven't had any luck tracking down Sara," he shared.

"We'll find her," Buffy said confidently. Felicity had already called and told her about the new job. She looked at Sin. "Have you seen her lately?"

Sin shook her head. "Actually, I haven't. But I can go check out her place," Sin offered.

"I'd appreciate that," Quentin said. "Let me know."

"Sure," Sin said. "I'll be back soon." She left to change her clothes and head to the watch tower.

Buffy hugged the dejected-looking Quentin. "Don't worry. If she did leave town, I'm sure she plans on returning or she would've said goodbye," Buffy said.

"I hope so," Quentin said. "I just can't keep it a secret any longer. I'm going to drive to Central City and let Dinah know what's going on. She is Sara's mother. She'll hate me if I keep this from her much longer. I figure she'll help me break the news to Laurel."

Buffy nodded. "That's a good plan," she said. "Come inside. I have both tea and wine."

Quentin grinned. "You spoil me," he said with a wolfish grin. Although he had been drinking too much for a while there, sometimes, he found he could share a sip of Buffy’s wine without wanting to get drunk. That felt like a victory to him. If only he could get Laurel to have the same level of control and freedom. Instead, the booze was controlling her.

She patted his butt. "I can do better than that," she said with a wink.

That's all it took to have his body harden, ready to service her with a smile. The woman was the most exciting and wonderful thing to happen to him since he became a parent. As he followed her inside, Quentin felt the stress of the day fade away.

***** _The Next Day*****_

Felicity went into Queen Consolidated the next morning feeling better than she had in a long time. She'd talked with Buffy, but she'd avoided John. She just didn't know how to tell him that she was gone for good—at least as far as their night job was concerned.

When she got into her office, she went to work. Her boss was angry that she'd put in her notice, and he was determined to make her work out every minute.

Around eleven, John stopped by. He shook his finger at her. "You've been avoiding me!" he scolded.

Felicity looked guilty. "I'm sorry, John. I just didn't know what to say," she admitted.

"How about you let me buy you an early lunch, and we can talk about it," he suggested.

She frowned, looking unsure. "I don't know. My boss is pretty upset that I'm leaving. I don't know if he'd like that," she said.

"What's he going to do? Fire you?" John asked bluntly.

"Good point," she said with a rueful smile. She gathered up her bag and told her co-worker next door where she was. "I'll just avoid his office door. He might never know!"

"Now that's my girl!" John said, grinning.

A short time later, they were at Big Belly Burger. "So how are you?" John asked in concern. "You have to know that Oliver is lost without you."

"Don't, John," Felicity said, holding up her hand. "I don't want to hear it. Oliver didn't just tell me to get lost, but he shut the door in my face. Literally."

John grimaced. "He's stupid sometimes, but he needs you, Felicity. Surely, you know that," John said.

Felicity looked really sad a moment. Then she shook her head. "He needs my skill. He needs a cheerleader, Dig, but he doesn't need _me_ ," she said.

"That's not true!" John argued.

"It is!" she said, raising her voice. "You weren't there, John! He changed the code on the doors, locking me out. When I got in anyway, he waited until I was on my computers, and then he unplugged them! He knows how much they mean to me, and he knows how carefully I shut them down every night. He may as well have slapped me."

John winced. Neither he nor Oliver had ever had any lucky hurrying Felicity out the door when it came to shutting down her system. No one knew more than Oliver how much they meant to her. John couldn't blame her for taking his actions personally. Diggle was hard pressed to explain Oliver's actions. However, he tried. "You know Oliver isn't malicious or particularly thoughtful, Felicity. He wasn't trying to hurt you. He just wanted to get your attention."

"He wanted to give me a message. I got it. Now he's unhappy with the results? Well, that's too damn bad. He knows I'm in love with him. I told him. Not only does he not completely reject me, but he jumps into bed with a stranger. Then he tells me that he doesn't want me working with you guys. He said it, and he meant it. He wanted me gone, Dig. Now I am," she said firmly, an angry glint in her eyes.

John sighed in defeat. He knew that look. Felicity had made up her mind. Nothing was going to change it—at least not now. "You know our job is much harder without you. We need you. _I_ need you to watch my six," he said, trying another angle.

Felicity's eyes filled with tears, and John felt like an ass. "I don't want to leave you, John. I have to. I can't do it anymore," she said, wiping her cheeks. "Besides, I took a job with the police department yesterday."

"What?" John asked in surprise. "Seriously?"

"Yep. You're looking at their new head IT girl!" she said proudly. "Quentin talked me up to his boss, who said that the mayor had ordered him to do whatever it took to bring down the crime rates. Hiring a top-notch tech person was fully endorsed. The pay isn't even too bad. Plus, I'll get to do something that really matters in the city."

John understood. It hurt him that things were at this point, but he loved Felicity. She was one of his closest friends, the sister he never had. He hated that one of his other close friends had hurt her. However, Oliver was full of so much pain already that John didn't have it in him to add to it.

"It won't be the same without you," he said with a sigh. "But I'm glad you found something you're excited about."

"You know my system practically runs itself," she said. "I can help you train someone to run it."

"Who? Thea won't do it. Oliver can't handle anyone else knowing his secret," John said.

"Sin could do it. Or maybe Roy. Maybe both," Felicity said. "They both know how to keep a secret. Roy already knows, and Sin knows about Sara. It won't be a big deal to tell her Oliver's."

"Maybe," John said, unsure. "I'll talk to Oliver. No one, though, can do exactly what you do."

"True," Felicity said smugly. She took a bite of her burger.

"I'm sorry this happened," John said after they spent a few minutes eating in companionable silence.

"So am I," she replied. "Keep him safe, John. Please."

"I'll do my best," John said, feeling the weight of that burden more than usual. Now he was the only one Oliver had.

***** _Hours Later*****_

Later that night, Oliver was driven to blow off some steam. Diggle had told him about Felicity's new job, and the reality of the way things now were set in. He'd not only hurt her and driven her away, she was now probably beyond his reach for good. Working for the police department made it very clear that she was out of the vigilante business. That should make him happy. Wasn’t that what he wanted? 

He ran through the Glades jumping from roof top to roof top. His eyes continued to scan, looking for a criminal to beat up on. It wasn't long before he saw a couple walking down the street toward his club. He jumped down as the woman laughed when the would-be mugger produced a knife.

"Look, Xan! It's just a mugger! How quaint!" she said with a grin. Oliver frowned at her odd behavior. The woman seemed way too casual. Her dress didn't indicate she was with the League or any other group that he knew about. She wore a black leather jacket and black leather pants.

The guy she was with looked a bit rough himself with an eye patch. Her companion snickered at the woman's comment. Oliver found their lack of fear puzzling. He jumped down to the street level; however, he wasn't in their line of sight, deciding to slowly get closer. Oliver wasn't sure if he wanted to intervene since his interest in the couple was piqued. However, two more punks stepped into the mix.

"Kev, do you need some help with them?" a tall long-haired young man asked.

"I'm going to beat you both if you don't buzz off," the woman said to all three of them.

The boys laughed and moved in.

"Hold it right there!" Oliver called out in his Arrow voice.

All eyes looked back—the couple's too. The thugs noticeably flinched, looking nervous.

The woman, though, looked pissed. "It's not him you need to worry about," she told the muggers. Then she looked back at Oliver, glaring. "The day I need any man—even if it's Robin Hood—to help me is the day I retire!" Then she stepped forward and had all three guys on their backs, out cold in less than two minutes.

Oliver moved closer, observing. Then it became clear. "You must be a friend of Buffy's," he said grimly. The woman was gorgeous with long dark hair and a smoldering look that oozed sex. When she smiled, Oliver knew she was used to getting her way. The smile was potent. Luckily, sexy brunettes no longer did anything for him.

The eye-patch guy held out his hand. "Yep. Her best friends. Except for Willow. She's in another dimension right now. I'm Xander," he said, giving him a friendly smile. "Xander Harris." Xander was about Oliver's height with dark hair and a friendly smile. However, his eye spoke experience with both pain and death.

Faith stepped forward, a smug look on her face. "I'm Faith, the Dark Slayer. Buffy's number two," she said, not offering her hand. "You must be Oliver."

Oliver grounded his teeth at the knowledge that yet someone else knew his secret. "Did she take out an announcement in Slayers Weekly?" he asked darkly.

Faith snickered. "Relax. Buffy tells us, Giles, and Willow everything. That's it. You tell one of us something, it's the same as telling all of us, especially when it comes to slayer business," Faith said.

"I'm not a slayer!" Oliver spitted out.

"No, you're a grown man who gets his jollies dressing up in green leather, which I find incredibly hot, by the way," Faith said with a wink. "Relax. Your secret is safe with us."

"Your sister is a slayer. That makes her one of ours. So you are one of ours by extension," Xander said with an easy smile. "You will find we are great friends to have at your back. A guy in your line of work could use friends like us."

"Great," Oliver said dryly. "What brings you to town?"

"There's a new demon gang making the rounds. The word is out that the original slayer is in Starling City—it's been a while since she's stayed in a place so long. Willow is convinced they'll be heading this way to challenge B," Faith said.

"B?" Oliver said, confused.

"B as in _B_ uffy," Faith said, rolling her eyes.

"Go easy on him, Faith. He is new to your ways!" Xander said. "So we're headed to your club. Buffy's working there now, right?"

"Yes. I don't know her schedule, though," Oliver said. "Follow me." He figured he could get a workout, challenging the woman. She was a siren, but she took those guys out with incredible speed and skill. If he didn't get a good fight in, he felt like he might explode.

They followed Oliver as he led them around the backside of the club. "This is my private entrance," he said without explaining.

Faith and Xander followed the vigilante, who let down his hood when they made it inside. When they got to the bottom of the stairs, Diggle looked up.

"You brought friends," Diggle commented, surprised. Curious, he rose up to meet them.

"These are friends of Buffy's," Oliver said as he laid his bow down and unzipped his jacket.

Faith eyed Diggle and got a good look at Oliver. "Damn! Buffy didn't tell me she was kickin' it with some major hotties!" Faith said in admiration. Oliver was gorgeous, but it was the taller, more muscular one that caught her eyes. Since Robin had died a decade earlier, she'd never settled down. She'd dated many different men, all colors and sizes. However, a beautiful black man still got her motor running in a special way.

"Probably because she doesn't," Oliver said flatly. "She mainly interferes and tells me what to do when she deems to speak to me. Her focus mainly is my sister and Detective Lance."

"That sounds like our girl!" Xander said proudly. He walked around, checking out Oliver's set up.

"This is my partner John Diggle," Oliver introduced. "John, this is Faith and Xander. They're here to see Buffy and warn her about a demon squad gunning for her."

"Do we have any intel on them?" John asked.

"They're big, ugly, and spit acid that burns the flesh," Xander said casually.

John shuddered. "I'll take a dumb criminal any day," John said.

"So do you want to take me upstairs? I could use a drink," Faith said to John.

"How about you show us some moves first?" Oliver suggested. "Fighting with John isn't exciting anymore." He grinned at his friend.

"Yeah, I don't have that killer instinct Oliver does," John said dryly.

"I'm always up for a good fight," Faith said with a shrug. She took off her jacket and threw it on a table. Xander sat down in the chair, checking out the computer set up while keeping an eye on the action.

"This is a sweet set up you got here," he commented.

"Don't touch it!" Oliver growled. He didn't want anyone sitting in Felicity's chair.

"Relax! I'm just looking," Xander said, not intimidated by the archer.

"So do you both want a go at me?" Faith asked with a smirk. "I love me a threesome."

Xander groaned while John's mouth fell open in surprise. He glanced at Oliver who kept his face stoic. "Faith, tone it down. They just met you," he warned. Although Faith's go-to mode was sexually aggressive, she wasn't nearly as promiscuous as she advertised. Taking a lover was something she didn't do casually anymore—not since Robin. However, she couldn't resist teasing any new man who encountered her. Xander knew it was her way of finding out what the man was made of.

Faith laughed. Even her laugh oozed sex. John found himself taken aback. It'd been a long time since he'd been so aggressively hit on. When Oliver took off his jacket and stepped bare chested onto the mat, Faith let out an appreciative whistle. John kept his shirt off, shaking his head.

"Are you always this much of a tease?" John asked her, smiling as he joined Oliver.

Faith stepped onto the mat. "What makes you think I'm teasing?" she asked, admiring his form with equal appreciation.

"If you want sex, head upstairs," Oliver said bluntly. "If you want a workout, then come on."

"Fine," Faith said with a pout. Then she moved forward and braced herself. Oliver handed her a long wooden staff, which she easily caught. She swung it around, checking out its balance and looking at it in appreciation. "Cool!"

Oliver handed a staff to Diggle. The two men faced the slayer. Then the battle began. The woman fought dirtier than Buffy or even Sara. She exchanged furious blows with both men with a skill that took both men's incredible skill to keep up with. However, she knew one sure way to bring a man to his knees. After she kneed Oliver in the groin, she looked unapologetic.

"Sucks being a man, huh? You always have one area that works to incapacitate you," she said, grinning.

While Oliver lay on the ground clutching himself, she gestured to John. "It's you and me, hot stuff," she said, beckoning him.

John shook his head in bemusement, guarding his man parts. Faith snickered. "Relax. I have plans for you!" she said with a wink and swung her fist, having thrown down the staff. John ducked, and she missed, but before he could recover, she followed up with a hit to the gut that left him breathless. Then she swept his legs out from under him before she straddled him. "This is exactly where I like my men!" she exclaimed, looking down at him in satisfaction.

Xander groaned. "Faith, get off the poor man!" he ordered.

The door opened and Roy and Felicity appeared. Both took in the scene in surprise. Faith looked up at them, grinning. She did love an audience!

Oliver saw Felicity and tried to make it to his feet, but the slayer had kicked him too hard.

She hurried to his side. "Oliver, are you okay?" she asked in concern.

"I'm fine," he mumbled.

Roy snickered, understanding his problem. He looked over at the woman straddling Dig. "You going to introduce us to your new girlfriend?" he asked, grinning.

Faith moved off John and reached out her hand to pull him up. She did it so effortlessly that Roy figured out what she was. He'd observed both Thea and Buffy's casual strength too often. "You're a slayer, aren't you?" he asked as Felicity, not so easily, helped Oliver to his feet.

Oliver was embarrassed to have been immobilized by such a move and hobbled to a chair, unable to look Felicity in the eye.

Felicity, realizing that Oliver was fine, felt awkward and moved away from him. She went to the guy sitting in her chair. He gave her a friendly smile. "Hi," she said. "I'm Felicity Smoak."

Xander already knew who the woman was and the ill-fated love she had for the unlucky-in-love Oliver Queen. Buffy had ranted more than once about it on the phone, so he couldn't resist stirring the pot. He stood up and held out his hand. "I'm Xander Harris, a friend of Buffy's. It's great to finally meet you," he said. When Felicity took his hand, Xander made a point of holding hers a bit longer than polite, causing her to flush.

Oliver watched the introduction warily. He didn't like the way the man was looking at Felicity.

He didn't like it at all.

_ ******Chapter End****** _

_ Thanks for reading and reviewing. _


	25. Scoobies in Starling

****** _Where We Left Off******_

Felicity smiled at the one-eyed stranger who was being so friendly. She couldn't resist glancing at Oliver, who had his angry-annoyed face on. For some reason, that filled her with pleasure.

"Buffy tells me you're the brains of this operation," Xander said with a grin.

Felicity flushed in embarrassment and gave Oliver an apologetic look, but she shrugged.

Dig walked up and put his arm around Felicity. "She is that. Or was. Now she's going to be giving that brain to the Starling City police department," he said.

"If they're half as dumb as the cops were back home in good 'ole Sunndydale, they could probably use your help!" Xander said.

"Does Buffy know you're here?" Felicity asked.

"Nope. We thought we'd surprise her," Xander said happily.

"So I'm ready for dancing and a drink!" Faith said.

"Let's take this party upstairs," Dig said to her.

"Are you going to join us?" Xander asked Felicity.

"Well, I came down here to do some work. I'll be up later," she promised.

"I'll be looking for you," Xander said with a smile.

Oliver wanted to hit the man and glared him out of the room. "So you wanted to do some work?" he questioned her.

Roy looked nervous as Felicity nodded. "I suggested to Dig that I'd train someone to replace me. I thought we'd start with Roy since he already knew you were the Arrow," she said.

Oliver was disappointed but nodded. He'd fired her, so what did he expect? "That's probably a good idea," he said.

Felicity told Roy to go over to the computers. She walked toward Oliver. "I think, though, Roy would probably be better served out in the field. Eventually," she suggested.

Oliver frowned, not sure he liked that. "I don't know," he said, not wanting to alienate her further.

"Just something to think about," Felicity said with a casual shrug. "I was thinking you could bring Sin in."

Oliver was surprised. "Sin? She doesn't know I'm the Arrow," he said.

"I know. But Sara trusts her with her secret and so does Buffy," Felicity pointed out.

"Yeah," Oliver acknowledged. "I'll think about it."

She nodded and went to turn back to her computers and Roy. However, Oliver reached out and grabbed her hand to stop her. "Felicity, wait, please," he said.

She turned back to him, trying to hide her nerves. Things used to be so easy between them. She glanced back at Roy, who quickly turned back to the computers, pretending not to hear them.

"I'm sorry, Felicity," Oliver said, plunging ahead. "I'm an ass and an idiot."

"Yes, you are," Felicity agreed. She gave him a small smile.

"Can we be friends again?" he asked hopefully.

"I hope so," Felicity said quietly.

Oliver let her turn back to Roy and her computers. Relief that she didn't hate him coursed through him. Maybe he hadn't lost her for good.

****** _Upstairs*_ *****

Buffy blinked, not sure she was seeing things right. However, a loud, "B!" convinced her it wasn't a dream. In a moment, she was embracing her two friends, excited to see them.

"I can't believe you're here!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing in Starling? Oh, I'm so glad to see you guys! I've missed you!"

Xander kept his arm around Buffy. "We wanted to come see how you were," he said, beaming.

"Plus, Will says there's a demon gang heading to your city, gunning for you," Faith shared with a smirk.

"Seriously? Why me?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"You probably killed one of them once upon a time, and they want to get their revenge on," Xander said with a snicker.

"Or die trying," Faith said with a snicker.

Diggle appeared, handing Faith a bottle of beer. "Here you go," he said.

"Thanks!" she said.

He gave Xander one and kept one for himself. "So your friends met Oliver," Dig told Buffy.

Buffy smirked. "I can imagine how that turned out," she said.

"Yeah, he asked if you put an ad in Slayers Weekly," Xander said, grinning.

Buffy burst out laughing. "That's a new one!" she exclaimed.

"So when should we expect this demon gang?" Buffy asked.

Xander shrugged. "A few days probably. Faith and I both decided we wanted to come check out your new beau," he said with a wink.

Buffy brightened even more. "Quentin's so amazing! I can't wait until you meet him!" she enthused.

"We have to give him the shovel speech," Xander said with a smirk.

Buffy pouted. "No! You will not scare off this one! He might be the one," she shared, a dreamy look on her face.

All of them looked at her in surprise. "Seriously, B? It's that serious?" Faith asked in surprise.

Buffy blushed and nodded. "Yes," she said.

Xander hugged her. "I'm happy for you, Buffy, and I promise I'll be gentle with him," he said.

"Well, I won't," Faith said. "If you love him, then he can only hurt you more." She looked grim as she said it. Then she turned to Dig. "How about that dance?"

Before he could do more than nod and put down his beer, she dragged him to the dance floor.

Thea came up to Buffy. "Who's your friend?" she asked. Buffy didn't spend much time talking to their clientele. When she as at work, she was focused on the job.

"Thea, this is Xander, one of the original Scoobies and my best friend. Xander, this is Thea, our newest slayer," Buffy introduced.

Thea gave him excited look. "I've heard so much about you! It's great to finally meet you," she enthused, shaking his hand.

Xander winced. "I can tell she's a slayer. You girls never realize your own strength!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry!" Thea said with a sheepish smile.

Buffy couldn't believe her friends were here. "I wish Willow had come with you guys," Buffy said. "I may need her help tracking down someone."

"I'm sure she'd come if you really needed her," Xander said.

"Are you going to be in town for a while?" Thea asked.

"A few days at least. Maybe a week," Xander said.

"Good. Buffy will have to bring you by the house tomorrow," Thea said. She looked at her bartender who was waving her down. "I gotta go. It was nice to meet you."

"You, too," Xander said. "She seems nice. How's things going?"

"With her? Great. With her brother? Not so great," Buffy said sourly.

"Yeah, we kind of picked up on that. He wasn't exactly welcoming, but he didn't cry too much when Faith beat him up," Xander said with a smirk.

"He fought with Faith?" Buffy asked, frowning.

"Nah. Just sparring. He was in his get-up when some goons tried to mug us. Faith, obviously, didn't need any saving, so he didn't get the fight he was jonesing for," Xander said, having spent enough time around fighters to recognize the signs.

"How did that go?" Buffy inquired.

"She wiped the floor with him and the big guy Diggle. Actually, he lasted longer than Oliver," Xander said with a smirk.

"Really?" Buffy asked in surprise.

"She cheated," Xander said with a grin.

Buffy laughed knowingly. "She kicked him in his man parts, huh?"

"Yep. He cried like a girl," Xander said smugly. "Works every time."

"Oliver is actually very good. He'd be better if he'd train with me, but he's barely come to grips with his sister's calling. I'm not sure he's ready for that level of bonding. She only recently found out about his night job," Buffy shared.

"How did she take it?" Xander asked, curious about their new slayer.

"Not well," Buffy said with a frown. "Her mom's on trial for the Glade's bombing, so finding out her brother has his own dark secret really threw her. She came around, though."

"That's good. She'll need his support in the coming days and years," Xander said. Slayers had each other, but the ones that had the support of their families tended to be the most grounded.

"She has it," Buffy said. "Felicity said Oliver was devastated by Thea's judgment. Now that they've cleared the air, and there's no more secrets, I think things will be fine with them."

Xander perked up at the mention of Felicity's name. "You forgot to mention how cute Felicity is," he said.

Buffy looked surprised by his remarks. She wagged her finger. "She is not for you, my Snoopy dancing friend! One day Oliver Queen will get his head out of his ass. The man's been through hell and has the scars to prove it. Felicity is what he needs," she said.

"But is he what she needs?" Xander asked. "I just met them, and I could sense the tension between them."

Buffy sighed. "Yeah, Oliver's not the sharpest tool in the shed, but he's a good man. He thinks he's doing the right thing pushing her away, but I'm sure he's miserable," Buffy said knowingly.

"He looked like he wanted to kill me just for smiling at her," Xander said with a smirk.

Buffy gave him a considering look. "Don't toy with her, Xander. She's very sweet and very fragile," Buffy said. "And I don't think she's that experienced. She was something of a child prodigy. Graduated high school and college early."

"I'd never play with a girl like that. She did remind me of Willow some, though," he said.

Buffy smiled. "Yeah, I know. I feel the same about her sometimes," Buffy admitted. "I've grown very fond of her."

"But the blonde hair of hers reminds me of you!" Xander said with a grin. He took a long drink of his beer. "So how about you let me take you onto the dance floor! It's been too long!"

Buffy tried to protest. "I'm working!"

"So give me a dance. Or two!" Xander said, dragging her onto the dance floor.

Laurel Lance watched from a corner table as she sipped a glass of wine. She'd been coming in to Verdant the past few days, keeping a low profile. Her father was head over heels for Thea's bouncer. Laurel didn't like her, nor did she trust her. The woman was too pretty, too perky, and full of too many secrets. Laurel could tell that the woman had something else going on. It'd be a long time before Laurel would forget the bathroom incident where the woman held her by the throat. Laurel watched her talking and laughing with a couple she'd never seen before. The woman seemed to be more interested in Mr. Diggle, though, so they must not be a couple. The way Buffy was smiling at them told Laurel that they were someone she knew before coming to Starling. When the man pulled Buffy onto the dance floor, Laurel's eyes flashed angrily. If the woman thought she could toy with Laurel's dad, she had another thing coming.

_ ******The Next Day****** _

Oliver reluctantly went to his family home at his sister's request. Somehow, he knew that Buffy and her friends would also be there. He wouldn't mind an excuse to see Felicity, but he knew she'd be at work. She had a few more days at QC before her notice was served. The night before she'd spent an hour in his base, showing Roy the ropes. Then she went up to join Buffy and her friends while Oliver spoke with Roy a bit. Although Roy was excited to help him, Oliver knew that the young man had too much energy to ever be satisfied sitting at the computers. When Roy went up and joined everyone on the dance floor, Oliver brooded alone, thinking about his options.

He didn't want to bring anyone else into his mission. He hated that he needed someone. It hadn't been too long ago that he'd begun his mission all alone. However, working with Dig and Felicity had shown him the value of having a team support him. Losing it would be rough. As he struggled to accept his new reality without Felicity as a part of his team, he pulled up one of the club's cameras. It'd been tough seeing her dancing with Buffy and her friends. She had been smiling and having a good time. Something, he'd not seen from her in a very long time.

It made incredibly sad to realize how much happier she was without him.

Now, though, he put all thoughts of Felicity out of his mind as he let himself inside his house. Without his mom there, the place seemed so empty. It was still his home. He stayed there at least half the week—not wanting to leave his sister alone all the time more than a desire to be there.

He followed the noise down to the gym where he knew his sister worked out with the slayer. He heard laughter as he approached. When he made it to the doorway, he saw his sister putting the moves on Xander, who was bouncing around her like a bouncer, throwing out challenges.

"I'm not afraid of you! I eat little slayer girls for breakfast! I got my eye gouged out by a psychotic priest! I can take you!" Xander boasted as he held up his fists like a boxer.

Thea had been slowly circling him and smiling, but his eye-gouge revelation made her pause. "Seriously?" she asked.

Xander nodded. "Yep. But Buffy sliced him in half with her shining red scythe that she King Athured out of a rock, so it's good! Plus, the ladies dig my new, dangerous look!" he bragged, preening.

Oliver glanced at Buffy at the man's claim. She gazed at Xander with sad fondness, so Oliver figured there was more truth than exaggeration to the man's words. He stepped into the doorway as Thea swung at Xander, who was surprisingly quick to dodge her blow.

"Ha! Told you I'm not an easy target!" Xander exclaimed with a grin. "Faith slaps me around all the time. I've learned to dodge!"

"True," Faith said with a smirk. "But he was starting to like it, so I had to cut back!" Buffy laughed.

Xander got in a few hits before Thea put him down. He jumped up grinning. "I see the Buffsters been giving you tips," he said.

"She's been great," Thea said. Then she spotted her brother and moved to greet him. "Ollie! You came!" She hugged him.

Buffy and her friends all said hello. He nodded at them before turning back to his sister. "Well, this is my home, too," Oliver said, smiling at her. "I see you've been kicking ass."

"He's not much of a challenge," Thea said, smugly.

"Hey!" Xander protested. "I was a challenge! My face worked out your hand real good!"

Buffy put her arm around his waist, hugging him. She'd missed him and his quips so much. "You sure did," she loyally agreed. "It's good for my girl to actually win a fight!"

Thea gave her a dark look. "I win sometimes with you!" she protested. Then she eyed Oliver with interest. "Maybe, big brother, you can give me a real workout."

Oliver surprised his sister and Buffy by nodding. "Sure," he said. "But let's use batons." He wasn't comfortable with the idea of hitting his sister.

"Batons? I don't have any of those," Thea said with a frown. Buffy trained her with swords.

Oliver gave a half smile and walked to a chest in the corner that Thea never paid much attention to. He opened it. "I have some stuff here," he said over his shoulder. He pulled out what he needed.

"So we're going to see the Arrow take on the Slayer?" Xander said eagerly. "Cool!"

"My money's on big brother," Faith said.

"My girl can take him," Buffy said confidently.

They watched as the siblings got the batons and warmed up a bit. Thea grinned excitedly while Oliver was expressionless.

"The two are very different," Faith observed.

"In some ways," Buffy acknowledged. "They've had very different experiences to fashion them. However, they both have the same inner strength that will never fail them." She watched as they began to spar.

Oliver allowed his sister to take the offensive. It was clear to them that he was testing her to see what she was made of, to see what she'd learned. For five minutes, the batons twirled furiously. Then Oliver gave a smile. "You've learned a lot, Speedy," he said, a note of pride in his voice. Then he took a step forward and began pressing his own attack.

The shift in his approach caught Thea off guard. It was clear that she honestly thought she was just better than her brother.

"Little Sis is a bit cocky," Faith said with a grin. "I like her."

"Yeah, but now she's going to get her ass kicked," Xander said knowingly. They watched as Oliver managed to make her lose one of her batons.

"It won't be long now," Xander observed.

After she lost the first baton, Oliver managed to knock the second one out of her hand two minutes later. Annoyed, she moved aggressively forward. Oliver threw down both his batons; they went hand to hand. Thea looked determined to win and didn't hold back. Oliver grinned for the first time. He let her take the initiative. It looked like he wasn't having too much trouble defending her attack. Then he began pressing her with open palm strikes, apparently not wanting to hurt her.

"Is that how you spar with her?" Faith asked with a snicker.

"Of course not," Buffy defended. "Oliver Queen, though, is only programmed one way. Protect those he loves—at any cost. Even if it hurts him." She added that last part as Thea got in a blow to his face that caused his lip to bleed.

Oliver must have decided he'd had enough because he back handed her hard enough to turn her head. Then he swept her feet out from under her, and she landed hard.

He reached down and lifted her to her feet. "You've come a long way," Oliver said, smiling at her.

"I have a good teacher," Thea said. Then she looked curiously at her brother. "Your friend Slade must've been some fighter."

Oliver had given her a brief outline of his time on the island. He nodded. "He was," he acknowledged. "However, he wasn't the only teacher I had. I only spent a year learning from him before he died."

"What happened to him?" Thea couldn't help but ask. Her curiosity about her brother's time on the island was large. He'd shared more lately than he'd ever had. However, there were still so many unanswered questions.

Oliver was putting up the batons when she asked the question. He shut the chest and turned around to face her, his face hollow. "I killed him," he said simply.

The shock over his confession reverberated through the room. "What?" Thea asked before she could stop herself.

"It's not something I want to talk about, Thea," Oliver said grimly. "He went off the deep end. Tried to kill—" he paused. "Someone I cared about."

Buffy couldn't help but wonder if it was Sara he was referring to.

"I'm sorry," Thea said with compassion.

Faith, wanting to dispel the awkward moment, said, "So, B, how about you and me give it whirl?"

"Not had a beat down in a while, huh?" Buffy asked with a smirk.

"Kennedy tried to take me a few months ago. Got pissed that Giles still calls me for the really nasty jobs," Faith shared with a smirk. "I beat her real good."

Buffy couldn't help but laugh. "I am so glad Willow dumped her ages ago, and I don't have to pretend to like her," she said.

"You and everyone," Xander agreed.

"Are you going to fight or what?" Thea asked, growing bored with talk about someone she didn't know.

"Little sis is eager to see you get beat," Faith said smugly.

"Keep dreamin'," Buffy said, rolling her eyes. "You couldn't beat me back when you were young and spry."

"Yeah, that was the funnest coma ever!" Xander teased. Faith smacked him on the back of the head. "Ooww!"

"You were in a coma?" Thea asked worriedly. "We can be put in a coma?"

Oliver frowned, not liking to hear about how dangerous it was to be a slayer.

"Only when beaten, stabbed, and then thrown from a building," Faith said, her eyes glaring at Buffy.

"Well, you were evil at the time," Buffy reminded her.

"You put your friend in a coma?" Oliver asked in genuine surprise.

"I told you that I understood you. I meant it," Buffy said grimly. Then she turned back to Faith, walking toward the mat.

Oliver didn't know what to think. It never occurred to him that the woman truly got some of the pain he went through. He'd seen the shadows in her eyes, but they were distant. His were still too close.

The two women began fighting. Oliver expected a sparring match like he and Diggle would do. Instead, the two women went at it like they were trying to kill each other. Oliver watched in concern, fearing he'd be forced to try and separate the two highly skilled slayers.

"Is this normal?" Thea asked, concerned herself. The two women were not holding back at all. Buffy was hitting Faith much harder than she'd ever hit Thea.

Oliver was watching the two women in awe. He'd not seen such a display of sheer power combined with several different fighting styles used by anyone in a very long time. He wasn't sure if he'd ever seen such skill.

When Buffy used a roadhouse kick to knock Faith off her feet, Thea gasped.

"Relax. She's fine," Xander assured her.

Faith jumped up, laughing. "Oh, I've missed you, B," she exclaimed. She ran to Buffy and pulled her into a tight hug. The Queens both finally relaxed.

"They've never been exactly normal," Xander remarked. "Fighting is how they bond."

"I'll take dinner and a movie any day," Thea said dryly. Her brother put his arm her shoulder.

"I could use a dinner and a movie," Oliver admitted.

Thea looked at him in surprise. He'd not wanted to do anything so normal since his return. "You want to catch a movie? Seriously?" she asked.

Oliver shrugged. "Why not?" he asked. Maybe doing something normal would make him feel better. Too many things were slipping away from him. His sister had changed so much already, and he didn't want to lose her to this new supernatural world. Buffy had already claimed Quentin and Felicity. Thea would never just be his sister anymore. However, he didn't want to let he slip any further from him. He'd lost Felicity, but he couldn't bear to lose Thea, too.

"I could eat," Faith said, overhearing their conversation.

"I haven't seen a good movie in a while," Xander said. "I'm game."

And that's how Oliver spent a day doing normal things with very un-normal people.

_ ******Chapter End****** _

_ Reviews appreciated. _


	26. Mending Fences and Making Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The League finally makes an appearance.

******* _The Next Day********_

Oliver hung up the phone after making his order. Absently, he gazed out of the window behind his desk; his mind filled with yesterday's events. It'd been a long time since he'd not suited up in his Arrow costume. Instead, he'd spent the entire day with Thea. He'd went with her and the slayers and Xander to lunch and a matinee. It'd been too many years since he'd been around such pure merriment. Unlike his times with Tommy, the laughter hadn't been tinged with drunkenness. He'd been surprised to discover that Buffy was like a different person with her friends. She seemed younger and less intense. No one pushed her buttons the way Faith did or seemed to goad her into humor at the same time. However, it was Xander that was the true source of entertainment. The man had to be the funniest storyteller in the world. That was saying something since Oliver had grown up with Tommy Merlyn's masterful tales. Oliver had discovered that Xander knew Buffy Summers the way only a lover would normally, yet Oliver was assured the two had never been lovers. The man's flirtation with Felicity still rankled, but he couldn't find any real fault with the man. He was impossible not to like, which reminded him again of Tommy, who could charm as well as annoy.

Over dinner, Buffy had shared some personal details about herself. "My lovers tend to go evil or run away or cheat or die," Buffy said grimly. Then it was as if she remembered Quentin. "Maybe Quentin is better off without me."

"Are you f***ing kidding me?" Faith said incredulously. "I'm sure you're the best thing that's happened to him in a decade or two."

"You're the first woman he's dated since his wife left him," Thea told her. "I've never seen him smile since Sara died until you. You brought joy back to him."

"In more than one way," Oliver added, knowing she was the one who'd brought Sara back to Quentin.

"We are totally meeting him tonight," Xander said.

Oliver had been a bit jealous of the bonds between the friends. It'd been a long time since he'd had that. Dig and he had begun to form that type of bound, but their friendship was based on battles and death. The only fun they had in their life was Felicity, and he'd driven her away.

After he and Thea had left Buffy and her friends, he'd confessed to Thea what had been going on with him and Felicity. His sister had urged him to not destroy a chance at happiness.

"I'm not sure why you think you don't deserve to be happy, Ollie, but you do. Felicity can make you happy. Quit running for her," she'd told him.

Oliver realized she was right. Then he'd convinced her to go see their mother this afternoon. Thea had been reluctant, but the trial was about to start. They needed to present a united front to support their mother.

Oliver didn't know what would happen with the trial because it was out of his control. However, winning Felicity back was in his control. Last night, he'd gotten a chance to tell her he was sorry. Now he was going to work on convincing her he meant it.

Down in the IT department, Felicity was surprised to receive a bouquet of daisies. She was even more surprised that they had a note showing they were from Oliver. _These reminded me of you. I always thought daisies were the warmest and most cheerful flower. I miss you. Oliver._

She stared at the flowers a full minute before a co-worker asked her if it was her birthday. It irked Felicity that it never occurred to anyone a man could've sent them for another reason.

What should she do? Should she call him? He was in the same building, so it made sense to go see him in person. Without overthinking it, she walked to the elevator. Her stomach had giant frogs in it as the elevator stopped on his floor. She stepped out and walked to his office. He looked up as she came in. The genuine pleasure that covered his face when he saw her made the frogs jump even more.

"Hi," she said, feeling shy for some reason.

"Hello," he replied, happy to see her. "Did you get my flowers?"

She nodded. "That's why I'm here. It wasn't necessary, but I do appreciate the effort," she said. "Thank you. It's been a while since a man has sent me flowers."

He got to his feet and walked toward her. "I would like us to start over," he said.

She gave him a warm smile. "I'd like that," she said softly, her eyes locked with his.

He reached out and took her hand. "Have dinner with me tonight," he requested.

It was like he'd cast a spell on her. His eyes should be registered as a lethal weapon. She started to nod and agree until she remembered, "I can't!"

When he looked hurt and took a step back, she winced. "I mean I can't tonight. I have plans already," she said.

Oliver's curious, "Oh?" had her explaining. "I'm going to dinner with Xander and show him around town while Buffy and Faith look for Sara," she told him.

Oliver's mouth tightened. He knew he had no right to feel jealous, nor should he resent Xander. She deserved someone like Xander. He made himself smile. "That's fine. How about tomorrow?" he asked.

"That'll work," she said. Then she remembered. "Ah, no. I can't do that either. Quentin has me going to the station then to get the paperwork done. I start next Monday. He works second shift, so he's going to show me around, introduce me to some people."

"Friday. Can you pencil me in for Friday?" he said, giving her a real smile.

"Barring no catastrophes, sure," she said, smiling happily.

"Maybe you shouldn't have said that," he grumbled. "Now something's bound to go wrong!"

She winced. "Good point," she agreed. "But with another slayer in town, I'm sure that things will be fine."

"You know, I spent yesterday with them," Oliver said, volunteering information. A move that didn't come naturally to him, but he wanted to cut the distance that had sprung up between them somehow.

"They're fun, right?" she asked.

He nodded. "Buffy's very different with them," he observed.

"Well, you've only seen one side of her. I know her better. She's more than a fighter. She's been through a lot, but nothing has ever been able to quench her love of life and people," Felicity said.

"I admire her," Oliver said. He also wished he could be more like that. If it would keep Felicity in his life, he'd try.

"She admires you, too, you know," Felicity told him. "Dig's been to war, and he gets it. But Buffy knows what it's like to lose everything. She lost her mom, her entire town destroyed, and countless friends over the years. She even died and was yanked out of heaven and made to fight still more. She found a way to keep living her life. I want that for you."

"Me too," he said, hoping she could see how much he wanted to be better—for her.

He said goodbye and watched her leave, glad that she wasn't shutting him out completely anymore.

A few hours later, he and Thea were signing in to see their mother. The way her face lit up when she saw Thea made him smile. He hated to see her reduced to this. Even though he knew she wasn't innocent, he also knew how much she loved him and Thea. She was his mother, and no part of him could ever hate her. Keeping her and Thea safe had been one of the main reasons for both his absence and return to Starling City.

"I'm so glad you came," Moira said, hugging Thea.

Thea was trying hard not to flinch in her mother's embrace. Buffy had shared her own troubles with her mom when she was close to Thea's age. She'd also shared how they'd gotten past it, and how devastating her mom's death had been. Thea didn't want her mom to die.

"I'm glad to see you, Mom. How are you?" Thea asked, looking at her carefully. "Orange is not your color."

Moira laughed, relief that her baby didn't hate her coursing through her. "No, it isn't," she said. "I may have to get used to it, though."

"That's not going to happen, Mom," Thea said. "If you lose the trial, you could be sentenced to die. We won't let that happen."

"What could you do?" Moira asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You'd be surprised what I could do," Thea said, a stubborn glint in her eye.

Moira looked at Oliver, who put his hand over Thea's on the table.

"We're a long way from that, so let's not worry about that yet," Oliver suggested, giving her a pointed look.

Thea returned Oliver's look with a familiar, stubborn look of her own. "I'm not going to keep secrets from her, Ollie. She deserves to know what's happened with me," Thea said.

Oliver gave his mom a concerned glance. "She has enough to worry about, Thea," he said in disapproval.

"If we're ever going to get past this, we have to be honest with each other, Ollie," Thea said. She looked at her mom, wanting to understand something before opening up to her. "How could you do it, Mom? How could you align yourself with Malcolm to kill all those people?"

Moira flinched under her daughter's accusing gaze. "I had no choice," she said simply. "He killed your father, you know. He was responsible for the _Gambit_ sinking."

"What?" Thea asked incredulously.

"Is that what you discovered when you salvaged the boat?" Oliver asked, revealing to her that he knew.

She nodded. "Yes. He planted a bomb. Of course, he bragged about it, so I knew. But I wanted proof," she shared. "He said in various veiled threats that Thea would remain safe if I went along with him. Then when you returned, the threat to kill you was always there. Taking Walter was just a move to show me how serious he was."

Oliver gave her a sympathetic look. He'd killed to protect his family many times. How could he judge her? Memories of his time in Asia with ARGUS making him their tool flashed in his mind. He had an ocean of blood on him. His mom was a victim more than a killer. He reached out and took her hand. "I understand," he told her.

She gave him a grateful look as she waited for Thea's reply.

"I'll never be okay with what you did, Mom. However, it doesn't make me not be your daughter. It doesn't make me not love you," Thea replied honestly.

Moira closed her eyes in relief. "Thank you," she said hoarsely, battling tears.

Thea got up and went around the table and hugged her. This time, she welcomed her mother's arms around her. This time, she cried.

Oliver got up and joined his family, glad that they'd worked things out.

"Mom, you won't believe what's happened to me," Thea said, pulling back and grinning.

Oliver groaned. "Speedy, this is not something she needs to be burdened with," he warned.

"How could knowing your daughter can kick major ass be a burden?" Thea asked with a grin.

Moira looked curious and sat down. "Tell me. I want to know everything I missed," she urged. "But we only have ten minutes left in your visit."

"Well, I'll give you the cliff notes version," Thea said, beginning her tale.

****** _Buffy's*****_

Buffy couldn't stop smiling. Her friends had come for a visit, and they'd gotten along with her new friends. She'd even gotten Oliver Queen to loosen up. But the best part had been introducing them to Quentin. She had told him about her friends. In fact, she had shared more with him than she had anyone since Angel. It was very important to her that her friends love Quentin. She'd been so nervous, but she relaxed as soon as Faith started hitting on him. Seeing the man she loved blush at Faith's over the top come-ons assured her things would be fine. And they were. They'd had a great night. Buffy had ordered take-out, and they hung out until exhaustion had forced the night to end. Xander had taken to the cop instantly. Something inside of Buffy had unclenched. Xander had been the one constant in her life besides Giles, her old watcher. The one person who didn't change, who never let anything keep him from his girls or the mission. His approval meant more to her than anyone else's. He'd never liked any of her other guys much. Angel he'd detested the most. Quentin's dry sense of humor had been a perfect match for Xander's. Once they'd discovered a mutual love for Quentin Tarantino movies, Buffy knew she didn't need to worry.

Now Faith was going to help her track down Sara. Reuniting his family was something she was determined to do for him.

"So what's the deal with the daughter?" Faith asked. Buffy filled her in as Sin came in.

"Little Sis with a name like Sin is bound to be trouble," Faith said, smirking at the young girl.

Sin eyed the cocky Slayer with distrust. She knew the woman was important to Buffy, but Sin wasn't easily won over. "Were you named ironically?" Sin bit back.

Buffy laughed. "A thought that's crossed my mind more than once!" she said. "Did you find any sign of Sara?"

"Signs but no contact. I think she's still in town," Sin said. "But there's been some talk about a new person haunting the Glades. I'm wondering if Sara's lying low because of this." Her phone rang. She stepped away to answer it.

Buffy considered her news. "I wonder if the League finally sent someone?" Buffy speculated.

Sin spoke up. "That was Oliver Queen," she said in disbelief. "I don't even know how he knows my number."

"What did he want?" Buffy asked.

"For me to meet him at the club," Sin asked, confused. "Do you know what this is about?"

"I have an idea, but he never said anything to me," Buffy said. "However, I don't want to spoil the surprise."

Faith smirked, having an idea what Oliver was planning. "You're about to get read into Starling City's not so kept secret!" she said, snickering.

Sin just looked confused. "Don't worry, Sin. I'm sure Oliver needs your help with something," Buffy assured her. "You can tell me all about it when we get back. Be careful."

"Always," Sin said. "Call me if you find Sara, okay?"

"Sure," Buffy said as Faith opened the door.

Buffy took Faith to the clock tower, Sara's normal location. "This is where Sin says she stays," Buffy said, looking around for signs of activity.

They heard a noise and turned. A figure in black was standing there. "Where is Sara Lance?" the figure said, sounding feminine. Her face and head were covered. Only her eyes were visible.

"Who are you?" Buffy asked. "And what do you want with her?"

"She belongs to us, and we want her back," the woman said. Several more black clothed, sword wearing figures appeared.

"B, you really know how to show a gal a good time," Faith said with a grin. She took a fighting stance, always eager to engage.

"I aim to please," Buffy said. She looked at the woman, unafraid. "You must be assassin friends of Sara's." She stepped toward the woman. "You can't have her. She belongs here with her family."

"You do not want to make an enemy of the League," the woman said.

"And you don't want to make an enemy of a slayer," Buffy said grimly.

The woman's eyebrow rose with interest; she'd obviously heard the term.

"Slayers," Faith corrected. "As in the original two. You have trained killers; we have supernaturally enhanced slayers."

"I guess we shall see who is stronger," the woman said, moving forward to engage. Buffy didn't hesitate and swung. The two began exchanging blows, while both the other two began fighting Faith.

"Damn, these guys are good," Faith said after several minutes of getting pressed hard. She'd heard tales, but she'd never fought any of the League. They normally let the slayers handle the supernatural elements that cropped up in their territories. In fact, Xander had even met the leader, Ra's al Ghul—or so he claimed. Faith thought he was full of crap.

When two more joined, Faith got worried. Then a flash of green appeared.

"Do you ladies need a hand?" Oliver asked, unable to hide his grin. Finally, he could prove useful to the highly skilled slayer.

"About time you showed up," Buffy said, wincing as her distraction allowed the cloaked woman to connect a blow.

Oliver stepped in and begin fighting with the assassins battling Faith. They each managed to incapacitate one, so they were fighting just one.

Buffy finally managed to knock her opponent off her feet. "I don't normally kill humans, but if you don't back the hell off, I might make an exception!" she exclaimed angrily.

She allowed the woman to get to her feet. The woman signaled to the others, who suddenly stopped fighting and stood at attention.

"Wow! That's some creepy impressive training you got there," Faith said in admiration. "I can't even get Andrew to shut up unless I hit him."

"Obedience is all they know," another voice said. They all looked and saw Sara standing there.

The woman Buffy had been fighting, removed her mask and head covering. She was a strikingly beautiful Asian woman. Her eyes flashed with some emotion when she spotted Sara. Then they were cool.

"Sara, who is this?" Oliver asked.

"I am Nyssa al Ghul, heir to the Demon," the woman said before Sara could reply.

Oliver blinked, recognizing the title. "You're Ra's al Ghul's daughter?" he asked. Sara must be pretty important to the League if he was sending his daughter after her.

"I am," she replied. "And my father is most displeased with Sara's betrayal. If she does not return to him, we will kill everyone she knows and loves."

Sara looked resigned. Her look of despair hit Buffy hard. She'd seen that look too many times. There was no way she was going to let the daughter of the man she loved be taken from them.

"You can try," Buffy said grimly. "You want a war with me and mine, you'll get one."

For once Faith had no joke. She knew what this meant. The slayers had just declared war on the League of Assassins.

****** _Chapter End******_

_ Thanks for reading! Kudo me if you haven't yet. Comments are the BEST! _


	27. The League

_******Earlier that Day******_

Sin had no idea why Oliver Queen would call her or want to meet her at Verdant. However, she was too curious to refuse. When she got to Verdant, she was surprised to see Roy there.

“Hey,” she said. “What are you doing here?”

“Oliver sent me out to meet you,” Roy said.

“Really?” she replied. 

“Yeah, come on. I’ll show you where he’s at,” Roy said with a grin. He led her to the door in the back of the club. Then he typed in the security code that opened the door. “Follow me.”

Even more curious, she stepped after him. When they got to the bottom of the steps, she realized the basement of the club hid a heck of a lot. Oliver was waiting. Sin’s eyes widened as she looked around the room and realization came. “You’re the Arrow!” she exclaimed.

Oliver nodded. “Yes,” he said simply. He waited as she walked around the room, checking out the operation. 

Roy grinned. “Yeah, came you believe the guy I was looking for is Thea’s brother?” he asked, snickering.

“He’s good,” Sin agreed. “I never would’ve guessed. I take it you’ve known for a while?”

“Only after the Undertaking,” Roy said. “I saw him and Dig sparring and overheard some stuff.”

“Thea knows and Buffy,” Oliver said.

“So I’m in the club, too?” Sin said, oddly pleased with herself. 

“I recently lost a partner. The one who runs the computers and comms—basically my eyes and ears when I’m in the field,” Oliver explained. “I need some help.”

“You want me to help?” Sin asked in surprised, excitement building. She’d never been a part of anything—at least not until Buffy welcomed her into her life and home.

“Felicity has shown Roy how to do some things on the computer,” Oliver explained. “I could use someone that has more of an aptitude and desire.”

“I’d rather train to fight,” Roy said with a grin.

“I bet,” she said knowingly.

“So what do you think? Do you want to be a part of our criminal activities?” Oliver asked with a slight smile.

“Hell, yes!” Sin said eagerly.

Oliver held out his hand. “Welcome to the team,” he said.

Sin shook his hand. “Thanks for the invite. I promise not to tell anyone,” she said.

“Everyone you know already knows,” Roy said, laughing.

Oliver grimaced. “It’s not the best kept secret these days,” he admitted with a sigh. “Buffy doesn’t know how to keep secrets from her friends.”

Sin laughed. “I take it she told Faith and Xander?” Sin asked knowingly.

He nodded, clearly not happy with the fact. “Roy, show her some of the things Felicity already showed you,” Oliver said. “I’m going to go out.” 

Sin watched as he grabbed his bow and arrow and suited up. “This is so surreal,” she said to Roy.

“Yeah, right!” Roy said in agreement. Then he led her to the computer.

Oliver headed to the rooftops, looking for trouble and keeping an eye out for Sara. He knew she had to be around somewhere. It just didn’t seem like she’d leave without saying goodbye to him. They’d been through too much together. Instinct led him to her place, and he heard a commotion on the rooftop. Grinning, he spoke into the comms, “Looks like Buffy and her sidekick ran into some trouble at the clock tower. I’m going to lend a hand,” he told Roy.

“Do you need me?” Dig asked. 

“No, I don’t think so,” Oliver said, firing an arrow. Then he was in the air, landing on the clock tower rooftop.

Buffy gave him a sarcastic greeting, but he detected the relief he felt at his arrival. He recognized the fighters. This was the League. He worried for Sara as he fought by Faith. When Sara made a surprised appearance, all eyes turned toward her.

Buffy surprised him when she quickly deflected the threat the Demon heir gave Sara. She was willing to fight for a woman she didn’t even know. Of course, Oliver knew it was her love for Quentin that probably compelled her.

When the assassins disappeared, he went to Sara. “Are you okay?” he asked her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

“I should never have come home,” she said in defeat.

“You belong here,” Oliver said. “This is your home.”

When she opened her mouth to argue, Buffy added, “He’s right. Your dad is sick with worry. We’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

“Well, you found me, so you can go,” she said. “Being around me will get you killed.”

“Yea, well, I’ve died before. It’s not that big of deal,” Buffy said with a shrug.

“Is this the missing kid?” Faith asked, eying the girl. 

“I’m no kid,” Sara said, her eyes flashing in annoyance. 

“Sara, this is my friend Faith. Faith, this is Sara, Quentin’s youngest.” She turned backed to Sara. “Will you come see your dad?” Buffy asked her.

“I got to deal with Nyssa,” Sara said.

“You are not alone,” Buffy told her.

“Let us help you,” Oliver said.

“You can’t take on the League, Ollie,” Sara said, the thought scaring her.

“Ollie?” Faith said, grinning at the nickname. “You don’t strike me as an Ollie.”

Oliver glared at her. “Not the time,” he said dismissively. 

“I can and will take on anyone that tries to hurt you or your family,” Buffy said with determination.

“I don’t want anyone dying for me,” Sara said. “I have enough blood on my hand.” She turned to leave.

Oliver reached out and grabbed her arm. “Where are you going?” he asked.

“Go away, Ollie,” she said tiredly. “You can’t save me from this. No one can.”

He felt helpless and guilty. She turned to the League because he led her on that path. Everything she had suffered was because of him. 

“Let her go,” Buffy said.

“I can’t just let her go and face them alone,” Oliver said.

“No, I don’t expect you to. Follow her from a distance. Call me if things get dicey. I’m going to go find Quentin,” Buffy said. She turned to Faith. “Call Willow and Giles. Have more slayers ready to come to Starling.”

“Are you really prepared to fight the League of Assassins?” Oliver asked in surprise.

“If need be,” Buffy said. “No one’s going to hurt my boyfriend or his family!”

“The slayerettes could use a good fight,” Faith said with a grin. “It’s been a while since we’ve had an apocalypse.”

Oliver didn’t know what to think about the two slayers, but he couldn’t help but feel grateful. It’d been a long time since he felt like he didn’t have to be the only one to fight.

****** _Across Town******_

Felicity had shown Xander around town. He’d kept her laughing all evening. It’d been a long time since she’d just done something for fun. The girlfriends she’d made in Starling had gotten used to her being too busy to go out. The invitations had stopped months ago. Normally, she felt so fulfilled with her jobs that she barely noticed. Now, though, things were different. Working for the police department was going to be a major change.

“So you’ve been fighting things that go bump in the night for a long time, huh?” Felicity asked as they got dinner at her favorite hamburger place.

“Yep. Since I met Buffy our sophomore year of high school,” Xander said, taking a sip of his wine. Felicity was great. Not only was she beautiful, but she was a _Doctor Who_ fan. Willow was the only other girl he knew that even knew what the show was, and he knew a lot of women. Xander ignored the attraction he felt, however. He knew that it wasn’t meant to be. She was in a fragile place, and he was only in town for a short time. A pang of regret filled him. She wasn’t a demon. Nor was she a slayer or a slayer’s little sister. Too bad she was in love with someone else.

“And you lost your eye fighting?” Felicity asked in admiration. Then she blushed. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have mentioned that!”

“It’s okay. It’s been over a decade,” he said with a shrug. “I’ve gotten used to it. Willow told me she might be able to work some mojo and fix it, but magic can go screwy. My luck, I’d end up with a third eye or something!”

Felicity laughed. “Magic? It seems so unreal,” she said.

“It’s real. Believe me,” he replied with a knowing grin. 

“Oh, I do. If super powered teens are possible, then anything is,” she said.

“You wouldn’t believe the impossible things I’ve seen over the years,” Xander said.

“Tell me!” Felicity said eagerly.

And he did. They finished dinner and dessert, sharing tales. It was a lot of fun. When they were finally finished, both were reluctant for the night to end.

“So do you want me to take you back to Buffy’s?” Felicity asked.

Xander looked down at his cell to check the time. “Not really. It’s not late enough for them to be back,” he said knowingly.

“We could go to Verdant,” Felicity suggested. “Dance. Or I could take you downstairs and show you my set up. I guess it’s Oliver’s now.” She looked sad a moment as she realized how true that was.

Xander put his arm around her shoulder, understanding her mood. “I’m sure Oliver’s going to be lost without you,” Xander said reassuringly.

“Probably. I’m showing Roy how to do stuff. He’s probably down there now needing help,” she said smiling again. 

“So that’s where we’ll go!” Xander said, happy the night wasn’t going to end.

A few miles away, Oliver was following Sara from a distance. He watched her talking with Nyssa. It seemed heated, but Oliver was more than a little surprised when they shared a passionate kiss. He blinked. That was unexpected. Nyssa left, so he slowly approached.

“Sara, are you okay?” he asked gently.

When she looked at him, he saw the tears in her eyes. “I don’t think I’ll ever be okay. Are you?” she asked pointedly.

Oliver thought about the question a minute and then nodded. “Yes, I am,” he said honestly. “I mean, it took a while, but I got there. I had help from people who cared about me. I think you should go home. Your family needs you.”

Sara was so weary. Seeing Nyssa had left her feeling vulnerable. “Okay,” she said in resignation.

They walked together in silence. Then Oliver asked, trying to sound casual, “So you and Nyssa?”

Sara glanced at him and laughed. Guys were so predictable. “It’s complicated,” she said.

The sound of her laugh made Oliver smile. “It’s been too long since I’ve heard you laugh!” he observed.

“There’s not been much to laugh about lately,” she answered honestly.

Oliver put his arm around her shoulder. “You’re home. I think if you allow yourself, you can be happy again,” he said confidently. 

Sara really hoped that was true, but history had taught her that wasn’t in the cards for her.

****** _Quentin’s******_

Buffy had filled Quentin in on what had happened at the clock tower. Predictably, he was upset.

“So she thinks she can just come to town and start killing people?” Quentin asked, fuming.

“It’s the way they work, I think,” Buffy replied. “You cannot leave the League of Assassins once you join.”

“It’s like a gang,” Faith added. 

Quentin rubbed his head, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that assassins wanted his daughter back because she was one too. “I can’t believe Sara is one of them,” he said, his expression pained. “I know she told me, but I guess it wasn’t very real to me.”

“We’ll talk to Xander,” Buffy said. “He knows Ra’s.”

“So he wasn’t bullshitting when he said that?” Faith asked in bemusement.

“No,” Buffy said, smiling. “A group of slayers he was leading in the Hindu Mountains, hunting a demon pair led him to Ra’s doorstep.”

“No shit?” Faith asked incredulously.

“They’ve helped each other out a time or two, I think,” Buffy said.

A knock on the door interrupted them. When Quentin opened it, Sara was standing on the other side. He looked at her in shock a moment before pulling her in and embracing her.

“Honey, I’m so glad you came home,” Quentin said. He pulled back and looked at her closely. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Dad,” she said. She glanced at Buffy and Faith.

“Don’t worry about a thing, sweetheart. Buffy’s going to take care of the League,” Quentin assured her.

“No one can take care of the League,” Sara said knowingly. “She’ll get herself killed.”

“You’ll be surprised what B can do,” Faith said with a grin.

“Sara, I’m a vampire slayer with super powers. I have an entire league of my own—of slayers. We can handle your problem,” Buffy said grimly.

“Come in and sit down,” Quentin said, gesturing. “Can I call Laurel? Please. She needs to know her sister is alive. She’s in a bad place.”

Sara was tired. She wanted to be home, but fear kept her at a distance. She didn’t believe her father’s girlfriend—no one could stand against Ra’s al Ghul. However, she was sick of feeling so alone. She missed Nyssa, but she couldn’t do it anymore. She was drowning in blood, and the taste was starting to make her sick.

“Alright,” she said in resignation. “If you think she’s ready, call her.” 

***** _Verdant*****_

When Oliver made it back to his base, he was surprised to see Felicity there. He knew not to get excited. She was teaching Sin and Roy the system. Xander was sitting in a chair watching.

They all looked at him when he arrived. “Where’s Dig?” he asked.

“He’s taking care of an in-progress robbery,” Felicity said, her heart speeding up at the sight of him. His eyes hadn’t left hers since she turned toward him.

“Why didn’t you call me?” Oliver asked.

“He said he could handle it,” Felicity replied. She turned toward Sin. “You have to learn how to manage these boys.”

“Boys?” Oliver asked in offense.

Felicity grinned at him. “Xander and I came down to see if they needed a hand. I hope it’s okay,” she said.

“You are always welcome here,” Oliver said.

Xander watched the interaction with interest. The tension was thick the moment the two locked eyes. This was going to be fun. He got to his feet—time to rock the boat. He casually walked over and put his hands on Felicity’s shoulders. “So you actually use more than one of these computers at a time?” he asked, a note of admiration in his voice.

Oliver’s jaw locked at the sight of Xander’s easy familiarity with Felicity. Roy and Sin observed the scene in fascination. Roy just grinned knowingly while the tableau unfolded in front of them.

“Ah, yeah,” Felicity said, blinking as her attention shifted back to Xander. She showed him why she needed so many.

“I don’t think I can ever do that,” Sin said, a bit overwhelmed.

“We don’t expect you to be as good as Felicity,” Oliver assured her.

“It’s not possible anyway,” Roy added, smiling at her.

“Well, I did go to MIT,” Felicity replied, grinning.

“Beautiful _and_ brilliant!” Xander said, giving her a warm smile. “The complete package.”

Oliver took a step forward, wanting badly to pull the guy away from Felicity. She wasn’t _his_ package. She could never be because she was Oliver’s. 

Oliver stopped as he realized what he was thinking. He had no right to think such a thing. He turned back away, unzipping his jacket. Then he went to the salmon ladder to work out his frustration. Sin’s mouth fell open in shock as she watched Oliver Queen move up and down the ladder. “Oh. My. God!” she exclaimed.

Felicity sighed in admiration. “Yeah, tell me about it,” she said. “It’s one of the perks of the job!”

Roy groaned. “You girls are crazy!” he observed.

“It is impressive,” Xander said, watching. His girls would get such a kick out of doing that. He’d have to get Andrew to install one at one of the bases. 

“Oliver, I want to try!” Roy insisted when Oliver made it back to ground floor.

“Sure,” Oliver said easily. He gestured for Roy. When Roy made it to his side, Oliver went over how to do it. Roy listened intently. Then he moved in place.

“Twenty bucks says he falls on his face,” Sin said to Felicity and Xander.

“I don’t know. He’s pretty fit,” Xander said. They watched as Roy managed to get to the top—at a much slower rate than Oliver. However, he made it. 

When he got to the bottom, they clapped and cheered for him.

“Great job, Roy!” Felicity said.

“Pretty good for a beginner,” Oliver said, smiling at him.

Roy flushed from both the exertion and the praise. No one besides Thea ever had much praise for him. It was a nice change. “You totally have to train me!” he said to Oliver.

“I thought you were working with Buffy,” Oliver said.

Roy shrugged. “Not really. I’m more like their whipping boy when they’re bored,” he admitted. 

“It’s hard for slayers to train normal people,” Xander explained. “I’ve never been trained by her, and I’ve fought by her side for years.”

“How are you still alive?” Oliver wondered.

“Dumb luck and instinct,” Xander replied. “I’ve picked up some moves. Learned to fight dirty. I have no technique. A brawler really.”

“Yeah, we saw,” Oliver said, grinning at him. Even though he didn’t like the man’s easy way with Felicity, he did like the man.

“If I had fighting skills like you, Buffy could work to perfect them. She’d probably help you. You could learn a lot working with her,” Xander said. “I’ve had Faith show me a thing or two. She doesn’t mind slapping me around. Buffy doesn’t like to hurt humans, though.”

Oliver frowned. How was she going to challenge the League then?

“So are you going to try it?” Roy asked Xander, gesturing to the salmon ladder.

“You don’t have to,” Felicity said quickly.

“You totally have to,” Sin countered.

Xander sighed. “I know. My manhood is at stake. I can’t let this kid make me look bad in front of my date,” he said, winking at Felicity, who laughed.

Oliver bit back the growl that actually formed in his throat. He knew Xander didn’t have serious intentions toward Felicity. He couldn’t. This was just a stop for him, and he’d be gone in a few days. Oliver didn’t know why he was so annoyed whenever Xander made it clear he liked Felicity. There was no reason to be jealous. Felicity loved _him_ , not Xander. She’d told him so. The fear that he’d pushed her too far away, however, was eating away at him. He couldn’t wait until their dinner date in a few days.

Xander took off his jacket, displaying a very fit physique. His work with the Watcher’s Council had kept him in top shape. He didn’t work out like Oliver, so he didn’t have the muscles. However, his form was attractive. He listened to Oliver’s instructions with an easy smile. It didn’t seem too complicated, so he jumped up, grabbing the bar. He managed to move it up once, then twice. God, this was hard. He took a deep breath and got the bar up a third time. 

“Come on, Xander! You can do it!” Felicity called out.

He pushed up for another level, but it didn’t connect. He fell to the ground and the bar landed on his stomach.

As he groaned loudly, Felicity ran to him. “Oh God! Are you okay?” she asked in concern.

Diggle came into the scene as Felicity had Xander’s head crawled in her lap. “What’s going on?” he asked, taking in the strange scene. Everyone else was standing around looking down at Xander on the floor.

“Patches here was trying to defend his manhood,” Roy said with a snicker.

“Hey! No one-eye jokes! I’m too injured to defend my honor,” Xander protested, glaring up at Roy.

Felicity gave Roy a withering look, stroking Xander’s cheek in concern. Oliver’s eyes narrowed. The man was milking it—Oliver was sure of it.

Dig waved his hand in front of Oliver, trying to get his attention. “So what happened tonight? Who were the slayers fighting?” Dig asked.

Hearing that his friends had been fighting caused Xander to sit up. “Fight? Buffy and Faith were fighting? What kind of demon?” he asked.

“No demon. The League of Assassins is in town,” Oliver revealed. “It seems that Ra’s al Ghul wants Sara back bad enough to send his daughter to retrieve her.”

That pronouncement caused Xander to gingerly get to his feet. “Nyssa’s in town? Seriously?” Xander asked in surprise.

“What?” Oliver asked in shock, turning to Xander. “You know the Heir to the Demon?”

Xander gave a sheepish smile. “Well, sure. I almost married her,” he shared.

All eyes looked at him in various degrees of shock.

****** _To Be Continued******_


	28. Surprise

_******The Next Day******_

Quentin flipped the pancakes. He had convinced Sara to stay the night after Buffy and Faith left. Since she finally agreed to let Laurel know she was alive, he had sent Laurel a text, inviting her to breakfast. He was so happy that his family was going to be whole again.

Sara came into the kitchen. He gave her a warm smile. "Good morning, sweetheart. Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"It was good," Sara said. She didn't mention that the comfort of a real bed was something she'd done without for years. It had been difficult to sleep. Then when she'd finally fell asleep, she'd been plagued by nightmares.

"Your sister is supposed to be joining us for breakfast," Quentin said.

"You already told her?" Sara asked dismayed.

"No. I didn't think it was something I could just blurt out on the phone," Quentin said with a rueful smile. "I figured seeing is believing."

Sara poured a cup of coffee and took a sip. "You still make this too strong," she said, giving him a fond smile.

"It keeps hair on my chest," he said, grinning.

Sara laughed. "I missed you, Daddy," she told him.

It warmed his heart to hear that and to see her there smiling in his kitchen. He moved closer to hug her. "I missed you, too, my baby girl. So much," he said. There was a knock on the door. "That's her."

"I should leave until you tell her. Then I'll come in. She needs to hear the words before she sees me," Sara suggested.

The knock sounded again. "Good idea," he agreed. "I'm coming!" He walked to the door and began to unlock it as Sara left the room.

Laurel smiled. "Good morning, Dad," she said. She looked around, expecting Buffy.

"Good morning, hon. Glad you could join me," he said, stepping back to let her in.

"Well, I don't get many breakfast invitations these days," she said, sitting her purse down on the coffee table. "It smells good."

"I made pancakes and eggs and bacon," he said. "There's coffee if you want."

"I do. Thanks," she said, moving to the kitchen to help herself. She saw that there was three place settings. "Is Buffy joining us?"

"No. She has friends in town," Quentin said carefully.

"Oh, yes, I saw her at Verdant looking awfully cozy with some guy. Ex-lover?" Laurel asked brightly.

Quentin frowned at his daughter. "Xander has been a best friend of Buffy's since they were in high school. Faith, too," Quentin said. "They've never dated."

"As far as you know," Laurel pointed out. She took a sip of coffee, watching her dad's response carefully.

"I know," Quentin said simply, trying to keep a handle on his annoyance. Getting into an argument over Buffy was not his plan for the morning. "Buffy has told me all about her exes. She's never been married, but she's had a few serious relationships."

"How many's a few?" Laurel asked, arching her eyebrows.

"None of your business," Quentin said with disapproval. "I didn't ask you here to discuss Buffy. I have something very important to tell you. Please sit." He gestured to the table.

Laurel gave him a wary look but sat down. "What's going on? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," he said with a wide smile. "Things are perfect actually."

"Please don't tell me you and Buffy are engaged! You barely know her, Dad!" Laurel complained.

Quentin's joy in the moment was tempered by her criticism, and he frowned. "Laurel, you and I obviously need to make time to discuss your dislike of my significant other, but now is not that time," he said, getting frustrated. "I wanted to talk to you about Sara."

Laurel blinked in surprise. "What about Sara?" she asked, frowning.

"I have something to tell you that may be hard to take, but I've wanted to tell you for a few weeks now," he said. "Sara is alive."

"What?" Laurel asked, stunned. "How can that be? She drowned when the boat went down. She wasn't on the island with Ollie."

"I don't know all the details yet, Laurel," he replied. "But I know she's alive."

"How? How do you know that?" Laurel asked accusingly.

"Because she's here," Quentin said beaming. "Sara! You can come out now."

Laurel stood to her feet, looking wild and wide-eyed. "Sara's here?" she gasped. Then she saw her sister. Alive and whole walking into the living room.

"Hi, Laurel," Sara said, giving her a small smile and wave.

"You're not dead?" Laurel questioned, having trouble believing what she was seeing. Joy at her sister being alive warred with shock and anger. Her mind registered her dad's words. She looked accusingly at him. "How long have you known?"

"Not long. She's in a bit of a tight spot and was worried for your safety if you knew she was alive," Quentin shared. "But I convinced her you'd want to know the truth."

Laurel gave a bitter laugh. "You had to convince her to tell me she wasn't dead?" she asked, giving them both an incredulous look.

"I'm sorry, Laurel. Don't blame Dad. It was me. I-I wasn't ready to see you yet," Sara admitted, looking away.

Now that her sister wasn't dead, she didn't have to feel guilty for hating her. Now there was nothing holding back the rage she'd had inside her for so long. "Yeah, I wouldn't want to see the sister I betrayed either," she said bitterly. "So where have you been the past five years?"

"Now's not the time to get into that, Laurel," Quentin said. "We should just rejoice that she's alive and here with us."

"Maybe I could be happier if I understood why she let her family think she was dead for five years?" Laurel asked pointedly. "Why did you wait weeks to tell me what you knew? Who else knows?"

Quentin winced. He knew that would be a problem. "Well, Buffy had an encounter with her," he admitted.

"Oh, so your girlfriend knew before me? I see how unimportant I am," Laurel said in disgust.

Sara stepped forward, a look of sorrow and regret on her face. "Laurel, I'm sorry for everything. I'm not the person I was. I was afraid you'd hate me," she said.

"A part of me hates the person you were already," Laurel said bluntly. "The kind of person that would sleep with her sister's boyfriend—the man that I loved and wanted to build a future with. While I was planning on moving in with him, you were planning romantic getaways with him. How'd that work out for you?"

"More horrible than you can possibly imagine," Sara said softly, unable to face her family. "I'm sorry, Dad. This was a mistake." She grabbed her jacket and walked to the door.

"Don't leave, Sara!" Quentin called.

"Run away. Don't face the damage you caused! You've not changed that much after all!" Laurel called after her as she left.

Quentin gave her a reproachful look. "You have a right to your anger. But you don't have a right to make my daughter feel unwelcome in my home. She was dead, and now she's alive. I don't give a damn why she was gone so long or what happened to keep her from us," he said angrily. "She's alive! If you can't be happy about that, then you're not the daughter I raised! Get out and don't come back until you learn how to respect me and your sister."

Laurel was dismayed at her father's words of rebuke. She opened her mouth to apologize. Then she shrugged. Why bother? She didn't matter as much as Sara. She never had. Not to her mom, who left town after she "died". Not to Oliver. And not to her father. It didn't matter that she'd spent the past few years keeping her dad from laying drunk in a gutter somewhere. It didn't matter that when her mother abandoned them both, she'd been there. No. Sara was back, and Laurel would learn her place. Disgusted, she left.

Quentin looked down at the uneaten breakfast. How could a day that started so great end so badly? It wasn't even nine o'clock yet!

****** _The Clock Tower******_

Sara fled back to the clock tower. How did she expect things to be any different? She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Sara, are you okay?" a voice asked. She turned quickly, taking a fighting stance. It was Nyssa. Only she could sneak up on her.

"Like you care," Sara said bitterly. "You want to take me back to your father, so I can add more bodies to my death toll."

Nyssa looked sad. "Is that all I've done for you? Is that all I am now?" she asked.

Sara looked away. It was her love for Nyssa that kept her in the League so long. They had saved her life, but at what price? She'd given them her soul. She couldn't bear to live out her life there. The pull of home and family was too strong even after Laurel's rejection.

"I can't do it, Nyssa. It's killing me slowly," she said. "I can't go back with you."

"You know the price if you leave," Nyssa said, upset. "My father doesn't believe in mercy. He will kill you and your family."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," a voice said.

The women both turned in surprise. Xander, Buffy, and Faith were there. It was Xander that had spoken. Then Oliver landed on the roof, joining them.

Nyssa looked shocked to see Xander. "How are you here, Xander Harris?" she asked.

It was Sara's turn to look surprised. "You know him? How?" she asked.

Xander grinned and walked toward Nyssa. "What? No hug?" he asked, opening his arms. When she glared at him, he laughed. "You are even more beautiful than you were."

Nyssa flushed and looked at the others. "I realize now that these women belong to you. That is your Golden Slayer?" she asked, looking at Buffy knowingly.

Buffy opened her mouth to protest as Faith snickered. "I'm not his! I belong to me!" she exclaimed.

Xander just grinned, unapologetic. "So Nyssa, we have a problem," he told her. "Buffy's in love with this woman's father." He pointed to Sara. "That means she is a part of the slayer family by extension. That means she is not your father's."

Nyssa frowned while Sara tried not to show her shock. "My father will not like this. Allegiance to the League cannot be broken on a whim," she said.

"It's not a whim," Buffy said firmly. "You mess with Sara or hurt anyone in this city, you'll be fighting me and anyone that fights with me."

Nyssa was thoughtful a moment. Then she nodded. "I understand. This city is under your protection. I will tell my father," she said. "We are not afraid of you or your slayers. However, this man we owe a life debt to. For him, my father may relent." She pointed to Xander.

"I don't care what reason you have to use, just understand me," Buffy said. "If any of your people are found in this city, I will ignore my no killing human policy." Buffy, of course, didn't mean that. Quentin would have kittens. However, Nyssa didn't know that, so she felt no guilt at the bluff. She held the assassin's gaze.

"I understand," Nyssa said. "I will tell my father."

"Good," Xander said. "So do you want to have breakfast with us?"

Faith couldn't hold back her laughter anymore. Only Xander could hang out with a deadly assassin like it was no big deal.

Oliver looked rankled. Sharing a meal with an enemy didn't seem like a good idea to him.

"I must speak with my father," Nyssa said.

"Give me your cell," Xander said, holding out his hand.

Nyssa glanced at Sara, who couldn't hold back her smile. It was rare that Nyssa was caught off guard. This one-eyed man was special. Nyssa pulled her cell out of the compartment she kept it stashed in and handed it to Xander. Xander programmed his number. "You and I have some catching up to do," he told her. "Call me after you talk to your dad. Tell him to call me." Xander grinned and looked at his friends. "I think we're done here."

Buffy shook her head, fighting a smile. Even after all the years she'd known him, Xander still managed to surprise her.

"That's it?" Oliver asked, clearly frustrated. He could use a good fight.

"Sometimes, it takes finesse and not muscle," Xander said, patting his shoulder as he walked toward the fire ladder.

Oliver bit back a growl as the slayers followed Xander. He looked at Nyssa. "Did you really almost marry that guy?" he asked when it was just the three of them. Xander had told them some of his encounter with the League.

"What?" Sara asked, incredulous.

"I was sixteen the first time I met him. My father was most impressed with Xander when he saved our lives from a pair of demons," Nyssa admitted.

"Seriously?" Sara asked, having a hard time wrapping her mind around the news.

"Yes. Then five years later, I saved Xander from a vampire horde. I brought him back home. My father was indirectly responsible for his beloved's death," Nyssa said. "My father suggested a marriage. I was not opposed. Xander would've made a fitting mate."

"But I thought…" Sara's voiced trailed off as she glanced at Oliver.

"Xander knew that I was not attracted to men. He did not care. He would've protected me from any other alliance my father forced on me," Nyssa revealed.

"That is quite a sacrifice," Oliver commented. Damn the man. Could he be more noble? Oliver wasn't used to feeling jealous.

"In the end, his Red Witch would not allow it," Nyssa said, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"The Red Witch?" Sara asked, looking at Oliver.

"I'm guessing that's Willow, Buffy's other best friend," Oliver said. "The one who raised her from the dead when she was twenty."

"My father is no fool. You do not make an enemy of someone with that kind of power," Nyssa said. "She came in as we surrounded the horde and killed them all with a flick of her hand. Her power is unequal. Not even my father could defeat such a creature. She took Xander with her, and we parted ways. My father has spent the past few years avoiding conflict with the slayers out of respect for Xander."

"I can't believe you never told me!" Sara admonished.

"We do not spend much time talking," Nyssa said, a coy smile on her lips.

Oliver felt a tad bit uncomfortable at the look the two women shared. "Well, I'm going to go," he said weakly. "Sara, come to Verdant if you want a job. Thea would be happy to put you to work."

"Wait. Tell me about Buffy and these slayers. I feel like I'm coming into the middle of a story," Sara said.

"You should let your dad tell you," Oliver said. "Speaking of your dad, how did it go with Laurel?"

Sara got upset all over again thinking about it. "Not well. She was very angry," Sara said.

"That's Laurel. I wouldn't take it too much to heart. She told me when I first got back that she wished I'd died on that island," Oliver shared. "She's just hurt. We hurt her, but she'll get over it. She just needs time."

"I will call my father," Nyssa said. "Go be with your friends and family."

Sara wasn't sure how to say goodbye. "Will I see you before you leave?" she asked.

"Most likely. Xander is very stubborn," Nyssa said with a smile.

Oliver led Sara back to his club, showing her the backdoor entrance. It was good to see her. After he changed, he took her out to breakfast. He brought a smile back on her face. When they were done, it was close to lunch.

"Do you want to work out?" he asked her.

"Sure," she said with a shrug. She took off her jacket and t-shirt—she had on a sports bra. Oliver went to the salmon ladder while she worked with the practice dummy. When he was done, he asked her to spar.

Felicity had stopped by on her lunch break, not expecting anyone to be there. She wanted to run an update on the system before she started at the police station next week. She was more than a little surprised to hear sounds of fighting because she knew Dig wasn't there.

It was Sara trading blows with Oliver, and from the looks of it, she was winning. Felicity grinned, enjoying the scene. Then Oliver managed to sweep Sara's legs out from under her, knocking her to the ground. When she held out her hand for him to help her up, she yanked hard, knocking him to the ground next to her. Her laugh echoed in the room.

Felicity started to move forward and make her presence known, but something held her back. When Sara raised up on her elbow and grinned down at Oliver, she knew what it was. They were having a moment—a very intimate moment. She wanted to say something and stop it from happening, but she was helpless, somehow. All she could do was watch Sara's lips descend. When they made it to Oliver's, she quickly fled.

The sound of the door opening, woke Oliver up, and he pushed Sara away before the kiss went anywhere. "Stop, Sara," he said.

"Why? When things never made sense in our world, this did," she said, gesturing to them.

Oliver sat up, frowning at her. "We can't go back. We hurt enough people the first time," he said.

"Are you involved with someone?" Sara asked.

"Yes. Sort of," Oliver said, getting up. "And what about Nyssa? It seemed to me that you and her had something going on."

"It's complicated," Sara said sadly. She grabbed her t-shirt and pulled it back on.

"I'm here for you, Sara. As a friend," Oliver said firmly.

"Thanks, Ollie," she said. "Sorry for trying to make things complicated between us again."

He gave her a rueful smile. "It's usually me doing that, so it's okay," he said. "Go home and see your dad. Let him tell you all about Buffy. They've become very close."

"I still can't believe I'm free from the League. Just like that," she said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, Buffy is full of surprises," Oliver acknowledged.

His phone beeped. "Well, I'll leave you to your call. Bye," Sara said walking out.

Oliver read the text from Felicity. She cancelled their dinner date tomorrow. Why would she do that? He called her and got her voicemail. He had a feeling that something was wrong. He debated going to QC and asking her. However, he had a feeling that she wouldn't want that. Frustrated and disappointed, he went to the practice dummy to work out his frustration.

****** _Several Hours Later******_

Laurel left the bar after the bartender cut her off. She'd only had a few drinks. She didn't understand why so many people thought they could control her actions and tell her what to do. Now even the bartender was trying to. That's what she got for going to a bar in the city. She walked out and hailed a cab.

"To the Glades. Drop me of at O'Malley's," she told the cab driver. An Irish pub should know how to treat a lady just wanting to relax.

She paid the cab driver when he stopped and got out. As she was heading to go into the bar, she heard a cry. She wasn't so drunk that she would ignore a cry for help, so she went around the corner to investigate. Three very large men had a girl pinned against the wall. She took out her phone and dialed 911.

"A girl's being attacked around the corner from O'Malley's in the Glade," she told dispatcher. Then she hung up and yelled at the guys, hoping to scare them off. "I called the cops! Leave her alone!" She took a step closer, trying to get a better look.

"What do we have here? A nice little morsel that we didn't have to work for!" a voice behind her said.

Startled, Laurel turned around, her mouth falling open in horror. The creature wore leather, but his face wasn't human. He was too large and horrific looking. There was no way he was human. His skin was discolored, and he had sabers protruding from his mouth. "What are you?" she gasped.

She took a step back and hit something. Turning, she saw that she was surrounded by two more. The girl they had against the wall lay prone, probably dead. Fear filled Laurel as she realized they were probably going to kill her, too.

Taking a deep breath, she let out a blood curling scream while the creatures laughed.

***** _To Be Continued*****_

_Be nice and leave a comment if you're enjoying my story! Thanks for reading!_


	29. Demonic Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter wasn’t easy for me as my Olicity fervor began to wax cold about the time I wrote it. I don’t understand why Olicity fans are so pleased with the season 3 finale that didn’t even have a kiss but had Felicity throwing away her career and being reduced once again by Oliver to follow him wherever. That it didn’t bother more women viewers disturbed me. That people were okay with Oliver giving Malcolm control of trained killers bothered me the most. This will be (is) the last story I write featuring Oliver, a character that is destroyed for me. My disgust compelled me to write another Felicity story. It is called “The New Battlefield”, but it does NOT feature Oliver but a full BTVS crossover with a Felicity/Xander pairing. I will post it on this site eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter begins after the clock tower scene from the previous chapter, following the other characters. Sorry if it’s confusing.

_******Not Exactly Where We Left Off*******_

Buffy, Faith, and Xander left the clock tower and went to breakfast. Faith demanded a blow by blow account of his encounters with Ra’s al Ghul. She laughed when Xander admitted that Willow had stopped his plans.

“Willow didn’t want you to get a ninja bride?” Faith asked, snickering.

“She put her foot down and gave me her resolve face,” Xander said with a grin. 

Buffy laughed, quite familiar with that face. “She just wants you to be happy,” Buffy said.

“I know. I was in a dark place then. Still raw from losing Hannah,” Xander said.

“So do you think Ra’s will show up or contact you?” Buffy asked.

“Will he let Sara go?” Faith wondered.

“Yes to be both questions,” Xander said. “You’re talking about a man who, after he encountered his first demons, set about learning all he could about how to defeat demons and vampires.”

“He’s a strategic thinker,” Buffy commented.

“Yes,” Xander agreed. “Very much so.”

“Your presence really threw Nyssa off guard,” Faith said with a smirk. “I doubt she’s used to being thrown off her game.”

Xander grinned. “Yeah, she’s a cool cucumber,” he said. “I think she’s in love with your soon to be stepdaughter.”

“Stepdaughter?” Buffy asked in dismay.

“Someday,” Xander said with a wink.

While Buffy sat there looking stunned, Faith slapped her on the back. “Look on the bright side, B. At least his kids are already grown, and you don’t have to play mommy to a bunch of ankle biters!” she said, grinning.

Xander laughed at the image. “She’d make a great mom,” Xander said.

“Have you and Quentin talked about it? Would he want any more children?” Faith asked.

“I don’t know,” Buffy said, uncomfortable. “We’re just now at the ‘I love you’ stage. I don’t think either of us have thought that far ahead.” Buffy no longer planned for the future, but she tried to live in the moment. However, the thought of a real future with Quentin made her incredibly happy.

The three friends enjoyed a leisure breakfast. Xander told them about his visit with Felicity and his enjoyment teasing Oliver.

“I wouldn’t poke the bear,” Buffy advised. “Oliver is like a caged animal.”

“All that seething sexuality. Who can resist?” Faith said with a wink.

“I can. Muscles and strength don’t do it for me anymore,” Buffy said with a shrug. “Heart and commitment work.”

Faith grinned knowingly. “Well, you’re stronger than me. I’d tap both him and the big guy if given half a chance,” Faith said.

“Yes, we know,” Xander said with a smirk.

“So Oliver’s taken mostly. What about Dig? Is he free?” Faith asked Buffy. 

“Faith’s been having a dry spell lately,” Xander said, snickering.

“Well, I’ve developed standards over the years,” Faith admitted. “Dig seems like a stand-up guy.”

“He is. He’s great,” Buffy said. “Felicity adores him. He does a lot to keep Oliver centered. I don’t think Oliver’s ever had a friend like him before.”

“So is he single?” Faith probed again.

“He was dating Carly, his ex-sister-in-law,” Buffy shared.

“Dating his siblings’ woman? Freaky!” Faith said in approval.

“I don’t think it’s like that,” Buffy said, frowning. “His brother was murdered. He spends time with the widow and nephew. Feelings developed.”

“That’s understandable,” Xander said.

“If you die, can I have Quentin then?” Faith asked, mischievously.

“Nope! He’s going to mourn me until the day he dies!” Buffy said with a smug grin.

“Probably,” Xander said, chuckling.

“So the big guy’s off limits?” Faith asked disappointedly.

“Not exactly,” Buffy said. “I think he and Carla broke up. I’m not sure where his head is, though.”

“Rebound sex sounds right up Faith’s alley!” Xander said, patting her on the back.

“Damn right!” Faith said.

Buffy laughed. It was good to be with her friends again. No one knew her like they did.

A few hours later, Xander received a call from Nyssa, wanting to meet. He debated on whether or not he should call Buffy. Instead, he decided to ask Felicity. He sent her a text. _Can I have Oliver’s number? Need to talk to him._

Felicity didn’t even question his request. She simply sent the number. Grinning, Xander called Oliver.

“Hello,” Oliver said.

“Oliver, this is Xander—Buffy’s friend. I got a message to meet Nyssa. I thought you might want to tag along,” Xander said.

Oliver was pleasantly surprised by his request. “Sure,” he agreed.

They met her and several of her fellow assassins in some underground cavern. 

“What’s up, my almost-wife?” Xander asked her with a grin.

Nyssa looked uncomfortable. “Must you keep mentioning that?” she complained.

“You’re so serious. I can’t help it,” Xander said with a shrug. “Did you get a hold of your dad? Is he coming here?”

“He cannot, but he wants to speak to you,” Nyssa said. She nodded at one of her guys, who went through a side door. A few minutes later, he came out with a laptop. Nyssa looked down at it. “He is here, Father.”

They heard a voice coming from the laptop. “I would speak with him.” She turned the computer toward Xander. Xander stepped closer and saw Ra’s al Ghul in a live video feed.

“You Skype?” Xander asked with a wide grin. “Who would’ve thought?”

“I know all the latest technology,” Ra’s replied. “Ignorance makes one weak.”

“Very true,” Xander said. “So what’s the dealio? You gonna release Sara? My Golden Slayer is in love with her father. She will declare war on you and your guys if you try and mess with her family.”

“I do not want a war with the slayers,” Ra’s acknowledged. “However, if I were to release her, I would need something in return.”

“Name it. I’ll do my best to give it to you,” Xander said.

“I would seek a slayer to come to Nanda Parbat,” Ra’s replied.

“For what purpose?” Xander inquired.

“To learn. I would test my blade against one,” Ra’s said. “I would hone my men’s skills with such a one in our midst.”

“We don’t make our slayers go anywhere they don’t want to, but I’m sure I can find one or two that would be willing to slap around some ninjas,” Xander said.

“My people are not ninjas,” Ra’s said with disapproval.

“You wear black, cover your face, and have deadly fighting skills,” Xander listed. “Ninjas.”

If Ra’s had been an American, he would’ve rolled his eyes. If he’d been Giles, he would’ve cleaned his glasses. Instead, he gave Xander a glare. “I see you’ve become even more irreverent and bold,” he said.

“Yep. I’m still alive. No one predicted that,” Xander said, grinning unrepentantly. “I have a right to be cocky.”

Oliver stepped up next to Xander and looked down at Ra’s image. “Will you release Sara?”

“I will release Ta-er al-Sahfer if my terms are met,” Ra’s replied.

“Just so you know, whoever we send will not be agreeing to a life of servitude. They’ll leave whenever they want, and you’ll let them,” Xander clarified.

“That is acceptable,” Ra’s said. “A slayer would not make a good assassin. They are too independent and bold like you Americans.”

Xander flashed him a smug look. “Very true,” he agreed. “I will talk to my peeps. Thanks.”

“You are most welcome,” Ra’s said. He ended the transmission.

Xander smiled at Nyssa. “See. I knew your father would be reasonable,” he said.

“You’re really going to send a slayer to him?” Oliver asked in surprise.

“The girls are always looking for a challenge. I know Faith would jump at the chance. So would Kennedy. She’s always pissed that she’s not top dog and Willow dumped her years ago. It still stings,” Xander said with a shrug. 

“I wouldn’t send one alone,” Oliver said.

“Oh, we wouldn’t. Probably two or three,” Xander said. “Safety in numbers.”

“Even three can be overwhelmed by the sheer numbers in the League,” Oliver pointed out.

“Then we’ll send a witch with them. One that can teleport them away if there’s any danger,” Xander said.

Oliver glanced at Nyssa. “You should go see Sara. She could use a friend right now,” Oliver said.

“Are you not her friend?” Nyssa inquired.

“I am. I spent all morning with her. She’s feeling a little lost,” Oliver said. “I know seeing you again before you left would be good for her.”

Nyssa nodded and the guys left. 

“So have you talked to Felicity today?” Oliver asked.

Xander shook his head. “No. Not yet,” he said. He looked at Oliver—something was troubling him. “Why? What’s going on?”

“She cancelled plans we had,” Oliver said. “I don’t know why.”

“She didn’t say?” Xander asked.

“She sent a text,” Oliver said grimly.

Xander winced, giving him a look of sympathy. “Cancelling through text is not a good sign. What did you do?” he wondered.

“I didn’t do anything!” Oliver protested.

“Are you sure about that?” Xander asked. “‘Cause in my experience, the guy usually screws up. I’ve done it enough to know.”

“I really have no idea,” Oliver said with a frown.

“Well, maybe you should ask her,” Xander said. “Not through a text message. Go see her.”

“She’s at work,” Oliver replied.

“She gets off, doesn’t she?” Xander pointed out.

Oliver nodded. “So what are your plans?” he asked Xander.

Xander shrugged. “Nothing special. Scouting around looking for signs of the demon gang that’s supposed to be here,” Xander said.

“Why don’t you come back to the foundry? We’ll go out together for a few hours,” Oliver suggested.

Xander grinned. “Sure,” he said. 

“We can grab Roy. Let the women do their thing,” Oliver said.

Xander laughed. “I bet the poor kid’s tired of getting slapped around by Thea and the Buffster,” he said.

“True,” Oliver said. 

A half hour later, the three of them were in the foundry. Oliver was trying to train Roy on the bow. Xander laughed at his attempts. Both men were getting frustrated. Finally, Xander took pity on him.

“Why don’t you let me give it a try?” Xander suggested.

“No offense, dude, but you have one eye,” Roy pointed out.

“Really? I didn’t notice,” Xander said dryly. He held out his hand for the bow. “I’ve trained dozens of slayers on how to use a crossbow. They have a hair trigger. I think I can manage this.” Oliver shrugged and handed off his bow. Xander pulled back the bow. “Sheesh. Can this be any heavier?”

Oliver smirked. “Too hard for you?”

Xander gave him a sour look and pulled the bow back and released the arrow. It hit dead center. “You’re not that special,” he said to Oliver.

Roy laughed. “Wow! With one eye you can still hit the target! I’m impressed,” he said.

“Don’t be. I went to high school on a hellmouth. During my high school graduation, our mayor turned into a giant snake and ate many of my classmates. We armed the senior class,” Xander said grimly. “I’ve been fighting monsters and vampires since I was sixteen—that’s twenty years. Learning to shoot a crossbow saved my life more than once.”

“Gee, and I thought the Glades was bad,” Roy said with a shudder. He took the bow back and began to sight the target while Xander stood next to him.

“I learned how to shoot by aiming at live targets. Sometimes, it helps to not visualize a paper target. Picture a monster over it. The round center is right between the eyes. If you don’t kill it, it will kill you or your friends,” Xander advised. “How you stand also is as important as focusing on the target. Line up the arrow and release.” 

Roy hadn’t met the monsters Xander had. However, he’d seen a lot of horror movies, so he pictured one of boogie men that used to keep him up at night. He felt silly at first, but he maintained his focus and released the arrow. He grinned when it hit the target. It didn’t hit in the center, but he actually hit the target this time. “I did it!” he exclaimed.

Xander patted him on the back, and Oliver congratulated him. He practiced a few more shots, missing the target completely the second time but getting closer to the center the third time. 

“So I think we should spend some time looking around for the demons. Hit some dive bars,” Xander said, growing bored with watching the two men.

“I can take the rooftops,” Oliver suggested.

“Can I go with you?” Roy asked eagerly.

“Sure,” Xander said.

Oliver frowned, not liking the idea. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. He’s too inexperienced,” Oliver said.

“Relax. We’re just walking around,” Xander said. “I’ll tell Buffy and Faith, so they can be patrolling, too. If we get into trouble, they can come running.”

“You’ll be up above, so what could happen?” Roy pointed out.

Oliver didn’t like it, but he gave in. It wasn’t going to be dark for a few more hours, so it should be okay.

They parted ways, Oliver above and them below. They were patrolling and having no luck for about two hours when Roy complained of hunger pains. Oliver wasn’t dressed to be out in public, so he told them that he’d pick up something later. Leaving them behind, he hit another roof top. His mind kept drifting to Felicity. Why had she cancelled their date? He knew Felicity was getting off right now. He wanted to stop by and see her. Changing direction, he headed toward her house.

Felicity had just gotten home and kicked off her shoes when she heard a tapping on her window. Startled, she looked up in surprise to see Oliver in Arrow gear outside her balcony window.

She rushed to the window. “What the hell, Oliver? It’s not dark yet! Anyone can see!” she admonished him as he stepped inside.

“I wanted to see you,” he said simply. He pulled up his hood, so he could see her better.

Felicity gave him a wary glance. “Why?” she asked, looking away.

“Why did you cancel our date?” Oliver said. “Why did you cancel with a text message? What’s wrong?”

“I figured it’d just be a waste of time,” she muttered.

“What?” Oliver asked in dismay, more than a little hurt.

Felicity met his gaze, surprised to see the naked emotion he wasn’t trying to hide. “It’s okay, Oliver,” she said in resignation.

“No, it’s not. What the hell’s going on? I thought…I mean, I thought we were going somewhere,” he said in confusion.

“So did I,” she said bitterly. Then she turned away from him, giving him her back.

Oliver didn’t know what was going on with her, but he was determined to get to the bottom of it. He reached out and put his hand on her shoulder, turning her around. “Talk to me, Felicity. What’s wrong?” he asked beseechingly.

“I was at the foundry earlier—on my lunch break. I was going to run a final update,” Felicity admitted.

Oliver frowned in confusion. “I’ve been there most of the day except for an hour or so,” he said.

“I came in when you were sparring with Sara,” Felicity said, giving him a hurt, accusing look.

Oliver had no idea what she was trying to tell him. “How come I didn’t see you?” he asked.

“Maybe because you were too busy reconnecting with Sara,” she said, a hint of anger in her voice this time.

“What?” Oliver asked. “Sara and I reconnected when she got back to town.”

Felicity’s mouth fell open in surprise. “Are you serious? You don’t think that’s something you should’ve mentioned? I mean, I know you shot Buffy with an arrow over her, but I didn’t think it was because you were still in love with her!” Felicity exclaimed.

Oliver took a step back from her—he was so surprised. “Where in the world did you get that idea? I’ve never been in love with Sara. Not even when I was cheating on Laurel with her,” he said.

“Oh, I’m sorry. It’s just sex then. My bad,” Felicity said sarcastically.

“I haven’t had sex with Sara. I haven’t had sex with anyone since, well, since the drunken hook up with Isabel,” Oliver said flatly. “Why are you accusing me of hooking up with Sara?”

“I saw you, Oliver!” Felicity accused, getting angry with him. “You and she on the mats. She was kissing you!”

Oliver’s mind raced as he tried to picture the moment. Then it dawned on him. “The door closing. That was you. You were there,” he said. Then he winced as he finally realized what she probably saw. He stepped forward, grabbing her hand. “I swear to you, Felicity, nothing happened. You left too soon. She did try to kiss me, but I pushed her away as soon as I realized what she was doing.”

“You did?” Felicity asked in surprise, afraid to hope.

“I did,” Oliver said. He raised a hand to her cheek. “I told her I was involved with someone. She didn’t really want me anyway. She was just hurting and looking for a distraction.”

“You weren’t tempted?” Felicity asked, a hopeful note now in her voice.

He shook his head, smiling at her. “Not even a little,” he said. “The only lips I want to kiss are yours.” To prove it, he kissed her.

Felicity’s arms went around him as she returned his kiss, getting lost in it—in him. 

They kissed until a need for air forced them apart. Felicity gave him a searching look. “Are you sure? Because I don’t want this to be over before it even begins,” she told him.

Oliver leaned his forehead against hers. “I’ve never been more sure. I want this. I want you,” he assured her.

She hugged him, laying her head against his chest. His embrace always gave her comfort, made her feel safe.

“How about I take you to that dinner?” he asked.

Felicity gave him a brilliant smile. “Okay,” she said.

He glanced down at his clothes. “Well, I guess I should go change and come back,” he said.

“Or you could just use the spare clothes of yours I keep in my apartment,” she admitted, giving him a sheepish grin.

“You keep my clothes on hand?” he asked in surprise, fighting a grin.

“Hey, it’s not stalkerish! I keep Dig’s, too!” she exclaimed. “It was his idea!”

Oliver laughed. “I’m not complaining. I’m impressed and grateful,” he said. “You never cease to amaze me.”

She blushed and pushed up her glasses. “So why don’t we both change?” she suggested.

Oliver gave her a pleased smile. “Why don’t we?” he said. He was relieved that they’d worked things out because he really wanted this to work. As he accepted the clothes she had in her front closet, he prayed he didn’t screw it up.

As they were about to leave the apartment and go to dinner, he texted Xander letting him know he was going to dinner with Felicity.

_Good for you! ; ) We got a possible sighting of the demon gang. We’re heading to check it out now. Will keep you posted._

Alarmed, Oliver replied, _Where? I can be there in five._

_Focus on your girl. We’ll be fine. Buffy and Faith are patrolling with Thea._

Oliver didn’t like the thought of Thea facing a gang of demon bikers.

“What’s wrong?” Felicity asked, reading him.

“Xander says he and Roy are checking out a possible sighting of the demon gang. Thea’s patrolling with the slayers,” Oliver said grimly.

“Hey, it’s okay, Oliver. I want us to enjoy our first date. Why don’t we pick up something to go and go back to the Arrow cave? I’ll contact Dig, and we can get a quick bite to eat. Then you and he can go check it out.”

“You don’t mind?” Oliver asked, feeling relieved.

Felicity reached for his hand, giving it a squeeze. “I don’t mind,” she said with a smile.

Unable to resist, Oliver bent down and kissed her. “I don’t deserve you,” he said.

“You do, Oliver. You are an amazing man. You’re my hero,” Felicity told him.

Her words wormed her heart. He didn’t agree with her, but he wanted desperately to be the man she thought he was. He made a silent vow to never let her down as they left her apartment.

***** _Glades*****_

Xander and Roy were trading tall tales as they walked toward a corner demon bar. They went into the bar and sat at a table in the center, casually looking around. 

“I don’t see the demons who fit Willow’s description,” Xander said as he looked around.

“I can’t believe this bar exists in the Glade,” Roy asked in dismay. There were actual demons in here. “How does no one notice?”

“People tend to see what they want,” Xander shrugged. “In this new digital age, people are even more distracted and self-involved. They rarely look up from their phones.”

“So what now?” Roy asked.

“We’ll keep looking. They’re around here somewhere,” Xander said with a shrug. He got up and led Roy out of the bar.

They hadn’t taken a few steps before they heard a loud scream. Both men rushed down the side alley. 

“It’s the demons we’re looking for,” Xander said. “Call Buffy.” While Roy pulled out his phone, Xander rushed forward, pulling the sword he kept hidden under his long jacket.

“That’s no way to treat a lady!” he said as he approached them.

“Look. More humans to eat!” one of them said.

“Did you get the memo? Eating humans is so last year!” Xander said, channeling Buffy.

“Help me!” the woman screamed. The demon backhanded the woman, knocking her hard against the alley wall. She slid to the ground unconscious.

Roy came up behind Xander. “They’re on their way,” he told Xander. He looked down at the woman. “That’s Laurel! Detective Lance’s daughter.”

Before Xander could reply, a demon charged him, knocking him down. “Step back!” Xander yelled. He got up, facing the demons. He plunged the sword into the one who faced him. The demon bellowed and swung his fist, knocking him back.

An arrow hit one of the demons in the chest. It didn’t fall. Another flew and hit it in the eye, felling it. Oliver swung from the rooftop, landing like a cat in front of Xander and Roy.

“Aim for the head,” Oliver told Roy. He began fighting the nearest one. 

“Get Laurel out of the way,” Xander told Roy.

Oliver blanched. “That’s Laurel?” he asked as he ducked a fist.

“Yes,” Roy said, going over to check her pulse. “She’s still alive. But she’s lost a lot of blood.” He took off his shirt and pressed it against her shoulder. The demon had literally taken a bite out of her. Roy shuddered in sympathy. “She hit her head hard. I don’t think I should move her.”

“Get away from our food, boy!” one of the demons growled. He wasn’t paying attention to Xander who came up behind him and swung his word, beheading him.

“That’s really gross!” Roy complained.

Xander shrugged. “You get used to it,” he said. 

“I don’t know if I want to get used to that,” Roy said with a grimace.

“Did you save us some?” Faith called from the mouth of the alley. Buffy and Dig was with her. 

“It’s Laurel!” Roy called out. Buffy rushed closer, her eyes widened as she took in the damage down to Quentin’s oldest daughter.

“Here. Let me take her,” Dig said, dodging the fighting and crouching down next to her. “We need to get her to a hospital.” Roy nodded and helped Dig pick her up. The two men moved around the fights, Dig carrying Laurel.

“Slayer!” the demon called out.

“That’s slayer _s_. Two for the price of one,” Faith said smugly.

“I heard you were looking for me,” Buffy said grimly. “Now you’ve found me.”

“You killed our kin. We want payback,” one of them said.

“We’ll come and get it,” she replied. Faith carried the scythe, and she had only a stake. However, she didn’t hesitate and charged.

Back in the foundry, Felicity was with Sin, showing her how to track the guys by hacking into the city’s surveillance cameras. They used GPS to track their location. No cameras were in the alley, but Felicity had her eyes on the mouth of it. They saw Dig and Roy come out. 

“Who’s Dig carrying?” Sin asked.

Felicity activated his earpiece. “Who’s hurt?” she asked Dig.

“It’s Laurel. Some demons cornered her in the alley. She’s hurt bad. I’m taking her to the hospital,” Dig said.

“I’ll let her family know,” Felicity said. She called Quentin. “Get to the hospital. Dig is bringing in Laurel.”

“What?” Quentin asked. He was having dinner with Sara and Nyssa. 

“Laurel was attacked by some demons,” Felicity explained. “Meet Dig at the hospital.”

“Okay,” Quentin said, standing up. Sara stood, sensing something was wrong.

“What’s wrong?” Sara asked in concern.

“It’s your sister. She’s hurt,” Quentin said. 

Looking grim, she and Nyssa followed him out of the apartment.

In the alley, Buffy was fighting the last remaining demon. She knocked it to the ground.

“Kill it already!” Oliver called out impatiently. He wanted to get to the hospital and check on Laurel.

“Go. Check on Laurel,” Buffy ordered. “I got this.” She plunged her stake into the demon’s eye. Oliver nodded and shot an arrow, pulling himself away.

“What are we going to do with these bodies?” Faith asked. There were five dead demons in the alley. Oliver had killed two and Xander one before they’d even arrived. It was a total let down. 

“You and I will get rid of the bodies,” Buffy said.

“There’s a dumpster right there. Just throw them in,” Xander suggested.

“Anyone else feel like this was a total waste?” Faith said, picking up a head and throwing into the open dumpster.

“Guess you didn’t need our help after all,” Xander said.

“Yeah, Oliver’s pretty handy in a fight,” Buffy said as she and Xander picked up two ends of a body.

“You need to train with him, B. There’s no reason he can’t be even better,” Faith pointed out.

“I know. He’s coming around,” Buffy said.

“Where’s Thea?” Xander asked, realizing she wasn’t there.

“She was finishing off some vamps in a cemetery when Roy called,” Buffy explained. “She’ll be here.”

They picked up another body to dispose of when she arrived.

“Just in time,” Faith said. “Little sis can finish clean up.”

Thea grimaced as she saw the headless demon. “I take it the demon gang is taken care of?” 

“Yep. Your big bro and Xan did most of the work by the time we got here,” Faith said.

Thea saw the arrows in the body Faith was tossing. Grimacing, she bent down to help Xander with the headless corpse. “This one is mine!” he boasted.

“I guess I missed the fun,” she said dryly.

“I’m going to head to the hospital and check on Laurel,” Buffy said.

“Laurel was hurt?” Thea asked in concern.

“She was their victim,” Buffy said. She hoped the poor woman was going to be okay. Quentin just gained back one of his daughters. Buffy would hate to see him lose the other.

***** _Chapter End*****_


	30. Growing Closer

_*****Starling City Hospital*****_

Quentin had rushed down to the hospital as soon as he got the call. He had just finished speaking to the doctor when Sara and Nyssa arrived.

"Dad, how is she?" Sara asked anxiously.

"She'll live," Quentin said. "They're giving her a rabies shot right now."

"What? Rabies?" Sara asked in surprise.

"And a tetanus," Quentin added. "The demon literally bit and tore off a chunk of her flesh. The doctor thinks it's a drug crazed psycho, but he thinks it's best to be cautious."

"I agree," Sara said. "Is that it?"

"No. She has a bad concussion and two cracked ribs," Quentin said. "They're going to keep her overnight." He sat down in the ER waiting room.

"Can we see her?" Sara asked.

"They're arranging a room for her now. Room 226. If you want to head there, I'll wait here for Buffy and Oliver. I'm assuming they'll be here in a few," he said knowingly.

"Yes," she agreed. She kissed his cheek and went to see Laurel. When they wheeled Laurel into the room, she was awake and conscious. She gave Sara a wary look, but the contemptuous anger from earlier that morning was gone. Nyssa had decided that Sara should greet her sister in private and had left, promising to come back later.

"Are you okay, Laurel?" Sara asked.

Laurel waited for the nurse to leave before she looked at her sister. Her eyes filled with tears. "No. I'm not," she said, breaking down.

Back in the ER waiting room, Buffy arrived with Xander, Faith, Oliver, and Thea.

"Quentin!" she called as she ran to hug him. "Is she okay? The guys got there and killed the demons that hurt her as soon as they heard her scream."

"You helped some, too, Buffy," Xander said with a grin. Buffy stuck out her tongue at him.

"She's okay," Quentin said. He filled them in on her condition. "She's being moved to a private room right now. She's probably already there."

They headed to the elevator to move up a floor while Buffy and Xander filled him in on what had happened. Quentin had trouble believing that the demon gang that was hunting Buffy had ended up attacking his daughter. "I'm glad they're dead," Quentin said, wishing he could've killed one of them himself.

As they got to her room, Oliver stopped them from going in. "We have to explain somehow what she saw," he said.

"I think we should tell her the truth," Thea said. "Lying to an intelligent woman with a drinking problem isn't going to help her in any way."

"Good point. What do you think, Quentin?" Buffy inquired.

Quentin sighed and rubbed his face a moment. "Well, I do hate lying to her. She reacted badly enough to Sara. She probably won't take this much better either, but I'm not sure we have a choice. She's too smart to believe anything but the truth. In the end, though, it's more your secret than mine," he said to her.

"I think she's your daughter and deserves to know the truth," Buffy said.

Quentin gave her a grateful look. He didn't like lying to Laurel, so he was glad Buffy felt this way.

They went into the room, surprised to see Sara talking softly to her. The sisters looked up at the guests.

Quentin went to her side. "Baby, are you okay?" he asked Laurel, horrified to see bruises around her neck.

"I'm okay, Dad," Laurel replied, taking in the guests. "The things that attacked me weren't human!"

Quentin glanced at Sara, who gave him an encouraging nod. "No, honey, they weren't. They were demons," he said.

Laurel gave him an incredulous look and glanced at everyone in the room. When no one laughed, she realized he was serious. "I-I don't understand," she said slowly.

"How about you rest, and we'll talk about this more in the morning?" Quentin said. "I'm just glad you're safe. There are things about the world and about Buffy and her friends that I promise to tell you after you've rested."

The nurse came in. "There are too many visitors in here. She needs to stay calm and rest," the nurse said.

"I thought when you have a concussion, you're not supposed to sleep?" Xander asked.

"It depends on the severity. Fortunately, Laurel's concussion is mild," the nurse said. She put something in the IV. "This should ease your discomfort and allow you to rest."

Xander, Faith, and Thea said goodnight to Laurel and left.

"I'm glad you're okay," Oliver told her, kissing her forehead. He said goodnight to Buffy, Quentin, and Sara before leaving.

Buffy decided to follow Oliver out. Laurel looked at her family. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I'm been so awful. When I thought that guy—that creature was going to kill me, all I could think about was how badly I had left things this morning with both of you," she said, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I don't want to be this person anymore. I'm so sorry!"

"Ah, sweetheart, don't cry. It's okay," Quentin said, squeezing her hand.

"I am the one who's sorry," Sara told her. "I'm sorry that I let you think I was dead for so long. The first three years I was gone I was in such constant danger that I felt like I was going to die every day. Some days were so bad I wanted to. Then I became part of this league of assassins. I became a monster. I was just so ashamed. I didn't want you to see what I had become." The words were torn from her. Seeing Nyssa again and Oliver and her family just made all of it come to the surface. She just wanted to get it out and hope that her family didn't hate her.

Laurel didn't know what to say to her sister who she hated and adored with equal measure. She did know one thing, though. "I'm glad you're not dead, Sara. I'm sorry I didn't say that before," Laurel said.

Sara felt a weight lift, and she smiled. "Thanks. I'm glad you're okay," she said. "I'd like to stay if it's okay?"

Laurel yawned and nodded. "That'd be nice," she said.

Quentin hugged Sara. "Call me if anything happens. I'll bring breakfast, and then we'll talk to her about things," he said meaningfully.

Sara nodded. Laurel was already going under, so she moved to the chair. She'd slept in worse places.

***** _The Foundry*****_

Felicity had said goodnight to Roy, who had been the only one to come back after he and Dig dropped Laurel off. Dig went home. Sin followed Roy out, excited to be a part of the team. Felicity waited for Oliver, feeling a bit sad that she really had no real reason to come back to the foundry.

"Hey," Oliver said, coming in. He was dressed in regular clothes.

"Where's your suit?" Felicity asked.

"In Dig's van. He keeps a change of clothes in it. I changed before going into the hospital to see Laurel," Oliver explained.

"How is she?" Felicity asked.

"She'll be okay," Oliver said. He put his hands on her shoulder, smiling down at her. "So I was thinking we could go back to your place for dessert."

Felicity smiled up at him. "You do? Seriously? I have ice cream. Do you like ice cream?" Felicity asked.

Oliver chuckled. "I do," he said. He placed a kiss on her neck. Then he whispered in her ear. "It's okay if we don't get to it, though."

Felicity's eyes widened as she realized dessert was his euphemism for sex. Her face heated. "Oh. Okay," she said.

Oliver stepped back and looked at her. "Is this too fast? Am I pushing you?" he asked, suddenly feeling anxious. She mattered too much. He'd been careful for so long, but he didn't want to stay away from her anymore. He didn't want to say he was sort of involved with someone. He wanted to be involved with Felicity, always her, only her.

"I don't have sex on a first date," Felicity said with a coy smile. "But I do have dessert."

Oliver grinned, feeling like the Oliver he used to be—one that could focus on the girl he was with and nothing else.

A short time later, they were at her apartment. Felicity gave him a spoon and opened her pint of mint chocolate ice cream. She sat down next to Oliver on her couch.

"So I don't get my own pint?" Oliver asked.

"Nope. You can share mine," Felicity said as she dug into the ice cream. Oliver watched her take a lick. Her tongue slowly licked the ice cream off the spoon.

Oliver groaned, desire filling him at her actions. "You're a cruel woman! How did I not know that?" he asked.

Felicity grinned up at him, her eyes full of smug satisfaction. Oliver felt his heart stop—she was so beautiful.

"You don't know everything about me," she announced.

"I want to," he said softly.

Their eyes locked a moment as so many unspoken things pulsated between them. Felicity dipped the spoon into the cart and held up the ice cream for him. He opened his mouth and accepted her offering.

"Mint chocolate is the best," she said.

"It's good," he agreed. "But peanut butter cup is better."

Felicity got a cute little pout on her lip, pulling the lower lip into her teeth as she gave serious consideration to his claim. "Okay, it might be good," she acknowledged. Then she gave him a sly look. "Maybe next time you come over, I'll have some in my freezer. I can't say I've tried it since I'm allergic to peanuts, but I can get you your own pint."

Oliver felt warmth fill him at her words. It was such a small thing, but to him it felt like the most amazing thing in the world.

Instead of dinner at a fancy restaurant, they had their first date in her living room, eating ice cream and watching television. Felicity was finally able to address his woeful lack of pop culture knowledge. She decided the best way to do so would be to make him watch _Gilmore Girls_ , a show full of pop culture references.

It was the perfect first date. When they both were too tired to watch anymore, Oliver got up to say goodnight. Felicity walked him to the door.

"This was great. I can't remember the last time I had so much fun," Oliver said. It amused him to no end to see the resemblance between the girls on the show and Felicity. The rambling seemed to be an art form. The crazy characters on the show were fun, but it was more fun watching Felicity's enjoyment. He loved watching her laugh. He realized that he hadn't got to see it much since they'd met. Their time together was always so serious, so intense. Simple enjoyment of small things seemed to be too far away. Oliver was glad that wasn't the case anymore. He wanted to laugh with Felicity.

"Me either," she admitted. "My social life has been kind of lame lately, but it's looking up."

Oliver smiled and reached for her hand. "I want this to work, Felicity. I want many nights like this with you," he said.

"So do I," she told him, giving him a brilliant smile.

Then Oliver pulled her closer, bending down to kiss her goodnight. The kiss started gentle and sweet, but then Felicity parted her lips slightly and his tongue swept in. Hunger exploded between them, and Oliver's arms pulled her body tight against his. She felt his attraction hard against her stomach. Reasons for waiting slipped away as their kiss deepened.

Finally, Oliver pulled back, breathing heavily. He smiled at her vacant look. "I think I should leave while I can," he said.

"Huh?" Felicity asked, opening her eyes. Her mind was scattered.

Oliver's hands were on her shoulders. They trailed down her arms, a desire to keep touching her unconsciously controlling his actions. "Thanks for a lovely evening," he said.

"Lovely?" she asked in bemusement. "I've never heard you use that word before."

"It seemed an apt description," Oliver said sheepishly.

"So I'll see you?" Felicity prompted. Now that she was working for the police there was no excuse to see him.

Oliver put his hand on her cheek. "You'll see me," he said. He kissed her softly one last time.

Felicity opened her door and watched him leave. When she shut it, she leaned against it with a happy sigh.

It was hard to believe the night had actually happened. They'd spent time together that had nothing to do with work. Oliver had smiled and laughed more than she'd ever seen. It occurred to her that without her, he really didn't have much to smile about. That made her feel really good. For so long, she hadn't felt like she'd ever measure up to his previous women. She wasn't tall and model-like, and she said inappropriate things. She was more into technology and great television than great works of literature. She hadn't traveled anywhere special.

However, Oliver liked her; he really liked her.

When her phone rang a half hour later, she was more convinced.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, knowing it was Oliver. Why was he calling her so soon?

"No. I just wanted to say goodnight," Oliver said.

"Really?" she asked, surprised and touched.

"I know things will be different with you working for the police, but I want to see you every day. I want to hear your voice. Now that we don't have Arrow business always connecting us, I'm afraid that you'll disappear and forget about me," Oliver admitted to her on the phone. Something he'd been afraid to voice in her presence.

Felicity was stunned speechless by his confession. He was insecure about her? Seriously? His confession gave her confidence.

"That would never happen, Oliver. I love you," she told him. "I'm a phone call away, and I hope you'll call me whenever you want to."

He was silent a moment. Then he said, "That goes both ways you know."

Felicity's heart thundered as she wondered if he meant that he loved her, too. "Oh?" she said, a questioning note in her voice.

"You can call me," he said. "I have a job I have no real idea how to do, so I'm not usually too busy. You'll be pretty busy."

"I'll never be too busy for you," she said. Then she thought about her weekend. She had things she had to get done tomorrow. "Do you want to spend Sunday afternoon with me? We can get lunch and go to a Sunday matinee."

"I'd love to," Oliver said, pleased.

"Great!" Felicity. "Well, good night. I had a great time tonight."

"Me, too," Oliver said. "Good night, Felicity." He hung up and looked at the computer she'd made her own. It wouldn't be the same without her, but he was so glad that she wasn't going to disappear out of his life.

***** _Sunday*****_

Quentin and Sara went to pick Laurel up from the hospital around ten Sunday morning. Sara and Quentin had taken turns sitting with her yesterday. The doctors didn't want her to leave until they'd run a course of antibiotics for the bite. The doctors were concerned about infection. Human bites were the most prone to infection. Naturally, no one told the doctor it was a demon who bit her. They wanted to keep her until Monday, but she refused, saying she could rest better at home. Sara was going to stay with her for the day to see how she was feeling. Quentin had to figure out a way to explain demons, the supernatural, and Buffy.

They were outside her hospital room. "How am I going to explain all this?" Quentin asked.

"You could get your girlfriend to explain," Sara said.

"She's already hostile enough toward Buffy. I'm not sure how she'll react, so it's probably better if I don't muddy the waters," Quentin said. He opened the door to her room. She was sitting on the bed, dressed.

"Hey, sweetheart. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Everything seems to hurt," she complained. "But I know I'll feel better once I get out of here. I'm just so glad they had a doctor working on a Sunday that would agree to release me!"

"That's why we're here. Did the doctor already come by to check you?" Quentin said.

"Yes. He said that I'll be in pain for a while. Ribs take a long time to heal. My bite wound took forty stitches," Laurel said. The demon had bit the top of her shoulder.

Sara grimaced. "That's pretty bad. At least it's a place you can easily cover," she said.

The nurse came in with a wheelchair. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"So very!" Laurel replied. She gingerly moved into the chair.

In no time, they were in Quentin's car. He wanted to take her straight home, but she wanted pancakes at her favorite diner. It was the place they used to go to as a family.

"Are you sure you feel up to this?" Quentin asked as they were getting out of the car. "I can order food to go, and we can eat at your house."

"I'll be okay," Laurel said. She carefully sat down in a booth. Her father and sister sat across from her.

They ordered their breakfast. Once their server brought their coffees, Laurel said, "So are you ready to explain how the hell there are demons in Starling City? How do you even know about such a thing?" All day on Saturday, both of them had avoided discussing anything real. They'd change the subject or find an errand to run anytime she brought it up. Now that she was out of the hospital, she wanted answers.

"Buffy," Quentin said simply. "I've learned about a lot of things since meeting her."

"She's not normal, is she?" Laurel asked.

"No, she's not. She's what is called a vampire slayer. She's supernaturally empowered to fight demons and vampires," Quentin said.

"Vampires? Vampires are real?" Laurel asked incredulously.

Quentin took a deep breath and began to explain all the things he'd learned and seen since he first met Buffy. Laurel listened without interrupting.

"Thea Queen? She's super powered, too? Does Ollie know?" Laurel asked.

"Yes, Thea told him pretty much from the beginning," Quentin said. He and Sara had decided not to share Sara's alter ego.

Of course, Quentin was unaware (officially) that Oliver was the Arrow.

Laurel wasn't sure what to think as she ate her pancakes. It seemed so unreal. However, it was good to know that she wasn't crazy. She had known those men weren't normal, but she had been drinking a lot. It was a relief to know that she wasn't that far gone.

"So Buffy isn't on drugs?" Laurel asked.

"What?" Quentin asked in surprise.

"I knew she was super strong. I surprised her once at the club bathroom, and she had me by the throat off the ground," Laurel said.

Quentin winced. "Oh, yea, Buffy mentioned that. I had hoped you were too drunk to remember," he admitted.

"I'd never be that drunk," she said dryly. "Besides, I told you about it, remember?"

"Well, I was hoping you'd forget about it," Quentin said.

"I'm sick of the secrets, Dad," Laurel said in annoyance. "Haven't you two kept enough from me?"

Sara glanced at her father. She gave a slight shake of her head. Now wasn't the time to tell her about Sara's night activities. "Not everything is your business, Laurel," Sara said bluntly.

"Buffy's secrets are hers, Laurel," Quentin add, trying to keep her from being too hurt by Sara's comment. "She decided you could know hers because of your demonic encounter."

"So if I hadn't ran into that demon gang, you would never have told me any of this?" Laurel asked, upset.

"Why would I upset you? Knowing about this stuff isn't conducive for restful sleep, believe me," Quentin said.

"I work for the D. A., Dad. I've seen bad stuff. I can handle it," Laurel said.

"You've not been handling things very well lately at all," Quentin said bluntly. "You're about to lose your job."

Laurel knew her dad had a point, so she didn't say anything else. She just ate her breakfast. She knew that she needed to get a better handle on things.

Sara took up the conversation mantel, sharing about Thea hiring her to work as a bartender at Verdant.

"That's good, honey," Quentin said.

"I just have to find a place to stay," Sara said.

"You can stay with me as long as you need," her dad said.

"I don't want to cramp your style, Dad," Sara said. "You have a girlfriend. You need your space."

"Buffy has a three bedroom. You could stay with her," Quentin offered.

Both of his daughters looked at him in disbelief. "Dad, you can't offer up your girlfriend's house like that! You've barely been dating her!" Laurel exclaimed.

"Well, for one, Buffy and I are very serious. I'm in love with her, and she's in love with me. She's not going anywhere, so you both will have to get used to her. If she has to go, I may just go with her," Quentin announced, shocking both daughters. Neither knew what to say about that. Their father continued, "Buffy took in Sin, a street kid she didn't even know. She used to take in dozens of potentials before Willow's spell. Then she lived with them. Believe me, letting you stay wouldn't be a big deal. You're already friends with Sin, right?"

"Well, yes, but…" Sara tried to protest and didn't know what to say. She gave her sister a beseeching look.

"Sara can stay with me. I'm single, and I have an extra room that has a sleeper sofa in it," Laurel offered.

Sara looked at her sister in surprise. "Really?" she asked.

"We got off to a rocky start. I'd like to make up for that if you'll let me," Laurel said sincerely. Almost dying put a new perspective on things.

"Okay. If you're sure, I'd like that," Sara said with a grateful smile.

Quentin grinned. "That's great! You two can watch out for each other. Laurel's going to need some help for a while anyway," Quentin said. He was relieved. Both his girls were with him, and the bitterness from yesterday's attempted breakfast had dissipated. Things were looking up.

After he dropped his daughters off at Laurel's, he sent Buffy a text to see where she was at. When he got no reply, he left her a message and went home.

The reason Buffy didn't answer was that she was at the Queen's mansion sparring with Oliver, who finally decided that maybe there was something he could learn from the slayers. Watching Buffy and Faith both fight each other and the League had showed him that he could learn something from the more experienced slayers.

Oliver was fast, and he knew how to hit. However, he was used to fighting inferior fighters. Both women had no trouble putting him on the ground. Buffy and Faith both had very different styles. Faith used her fists more; she was a brawler. Buffy used a mix of Tae Kwon Do and kickboxing. Her kicks got Oliver every time.

When they paused for a break, Oliver grabbed a bottle of water, and Buffy checked her phone. Roy and Xander had on boxing gloves and were sparring with them. Roy couldn't help but enjoy Xander. He was the exact opposite of Oliver. He wasn't intense or serious. However, his casual air masked a deadly right hook. The two of them were having a good time.

Buffy listened to her voicemail from Quentin. He was off today, and it sounded like he was free. "Well, I'm going to go see my man," she announced.

"So you're going to leave us?" Faith asked with a smirk.

"I'm sure you can manage a few hours without me," Buffy said knowingly. "How about we all meet up for dinner tonight? My place."

"Only if Oliver invites his very hot friend, Dig," Faith said with a grin.

"I'm spending the afternoon with Felicity, but I'll call Dig," Oliver said.

"Bring Felicity to dinner," Buffy said.

Oliver looked at his watch and realized that he had just enough time to get cleaned up before meeting Felicity for lunch. "I got to go, too," Oliver said.

Thea walked to her brother. "Ollie, Mom's trial starts tomorrow," she reminded him.

"I know," Oliver said. "I'll be here in the morning. We'll go together." He kissed her cheek and waved goodbye to the group. He was eager to see Felicity. It was ridiculous how much he missed her after only one day a part. He'd called her again last night before it got too late. They'd shared their day. Oliver wanted many nights talking about nothing and everything with her.

About five minutes after noon, he was at her door. When he rang her doorbell, she opened it right away. She'd been watching for him.

"You're late!" she said with a grin.

"Sorry. I was working out with Buffy and company," Oliver said as he stepped inside her apartment.

Felicity opened her mouth to say something, but Oliver didn't give her a chance to speak. Instead, his mouth covered hers, and he was kissing her.

Felicity's mind went blank as her arms went around him, and she returned his kiss. When he pulled back, she said, "Man, you're good at that!"

"I missed you," he told her.

"It's only been a day," Felicity pointed out.

"A very long day in which I didn't see you," he countered.

Felicity laughed, his openness and easy affection filling her with happiness. This was an Oliver Queen that she'd seen so rarely. She really liked this side of him.

"Very true. So we'll have to make up for it today," she said. "I thought we'd try Thai food for lunch. How does that sound?"

"Great," Oliver said, not caring. After living on an island, he discovered that he could eat anything.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Unless you want to stay in?" he asked with a wink.

"Good things come to those who wait," she said smugly. She took his hand and led him out of her apartment.

When she was locking the door, he leaned over and whispered, "Anticipation makes everything better."

Felicity shivered at both his voice and his nearness. Then she turned to face him. "I can't wait. I mean I can wait. You know. Until after lunch or another night or whatever," Felicity said, scrambling. "I'm not going to be like all those other women that just fall into bed with you!"

Oliver grinned down at her. "You aren't like anyone ever," he said honestly. There wasn't anyone like her in the world. He knew this for a fact. Being with her made all the darkness he'd seen and done fade away. All he could see was her.

Somehow, she'd become all he wanted. This time he wasn't going to screw things up.

***** _Chapter End*****_

_Any Olicity love? Leave a comment!_


	31. Change

****** _The Next Day******_

Felicity was at her first day at work unable to concentrate. She knew that Oliver was downtown at the courthouse. His mother’s trial was beginning today. She wanted nothing more than to be next to him, supporting him. They’d spent all day Sunday together. It had been the best day ever.

_Flashback_

_Oliver rang her doorbell slightly before noon. Excited, she opened the door, giving him a shy smile. He’d given her one back. This felt different. It felt like nothing ever had. Both of them knew this was the beginning of something special. When Oliver handed her a single red rose, she almost cried. It’d been too long since anyone had given her a flower—only Dig at the last Valentine’s. She put it in a vase before they left. Oliver had sent her flowers after their fight, but this was so different. On a date, flowers seemed to have more meaning. It was a great start to the date._

_Since the day wasn’t humid, they decided to pick up some sandwiches and have lunch at the park down from the movie theatre. As they ate, they shared favorite childhood stories, keeping things light and fun. Things had always been so serious between them due to their Arrow work. Now, though, he wasn’t a vigilante, and she wasn’t his IT girl. They were a couple just like all the others they walked by._

_Felicity hadn’t been part of a couple in a long time. As a couple, they held hands. They kissed and had eyes for only one another. Every minute she fell deeper in love with him._

_When they arrived that evening at Buffy’s for dinner, their friends grinned at their obvious togetherness. There was some teasing, but Oliver seem proud and unconcerned._

_Xander gave her a knowing smirk. He did tell Oliver, “You’re so lucky you met her first!”_

_Oliver replied with his gaze on Felicity’s, “I know I am.” Even Buffy had looked at him in approval._

_Felicity kissed him goodnight at her door, resisting the nearly overwhelming urge to pull him into her apartment. However, she was enjoying the sweetness of their new togetherness so much. She wanted to keep building the anticipation._

_She went to bed with a smile on her face._

_End of Flashback_

Naturally, she’d dreamed of him. But by the time she’d gotten to work, she’d remembered the trial. Or rather, she’d seen a newspaper announcing it. Guilt filled her as she realized that Oliver hadn’t mentioned it once the entire day. She’d pulled out her phone and sent a text letting him know she was thinking of him and Thea.

On her lunch break, she took a cab to the courthouse, unable to stay away. A few reporters recognized her and snapped her photo. She ignored the flashes and the questions thrown her way. When she made it inside, she saw Oliver and Thea talking to a blonde woman. Thea spotted her first.

“You came!” Thea exclaimed in surprise, giving her a hug.

Oliver looked grateful for her presence. “I can’t believe you’re here,” he whispered as he hugged her.

“I can’t stay long. I’m on my lunch break. How’s things going?” she asked them.

“It’s awful!” Thea complained. “The prosecution painted Mom a soulless, greedy monster. You wouldn’t believe the things they said!”

“It’s their job,” Oliver said flatly. “We were prepared for this.”

“I know, but she had to sit there and listen and just take it! I don’t know how she did it,” Thea said, grimacing. 

Oliver put his arm around her shoulder, drawing her against him. “She’s Moira Queen. Nothing will ever break her,” he said. “She’ll get through this. We all will.”

“Yes, you will!” Felicity agreed. “Your mom saved a lot of lives by her public warning. That took guts. No one can forget that.”

Oliver gave her a grateful look. She never ceased to amaze him. “Do you have time for a quick bite? There’s a deli nearby,” he suggested.

“Will you bring mom and me back a sandwich?” Thea asked. “I’m going to wait with her.”

“Oh, I’m sorry! Of course, you want to be with your mom,” she said, flashing Oliver and apologetic look.

“We also need to eat lunch. We don’t reconvene for over an hour,” Oliver said. “So let’s go get that sandwich.” He reached out for her hand, and they walked across the courtyard to the nearby deli. Neither of them anticipated all the cameras, so it was a frustrating walk. Diggle acted as bodyguard, though, and kept the reporters out of the deli.

“We should get him a sandwich, too,” Felicity said.

Oliver smiled and ordered their food. “So how’s your first day going?” he asked her.

“Good. I’ll never run out of things to do since their computers are so old and outdated. It’s a wonder they can function at all. They really need me!” she said with satisfaction.

“I need you,” he said softly. He stroked his thumb lightly over her hand as he gazed down at her.

Felicity felt her heart stop at the look he was giving her. He made her feel so much. She had never had his complete focus the way she had the past few days; it was intoxicating.

“I’m here,” she finally spit out. The mood was broken by the cashier calling out their order number.

Felicity took a sandwich and drink to Dig while Oliver found them a small corner table. They didn’t linger since Felicity had to go back to work.

“It’s really great that you came,” Oliver said to her. He was carrying a to-go bag with food for his mom and Thea.

“I wish I could be here the entire time,” Felicity said regretfully.

“You’re here now,” he said, giving her a warm smile. Just being with her worked to push away the dark cloud that had descended over him the moment the trial started.

Felicity decided she had enough time to walk him back to the courthouse since they hadn’t lingered over their sandwiches. Oliver led her to a conference room where he knew his mother would be with her lawyer.

Moira looked up when the door opened. She gave Felicity a cool look. Outsiders were never warmly received by her. 

“We brought you some lunch,” Oliver said as he sat the bag on the table. Thea got up to look through it, passing out the food. “Jean, this is my girlfriend Felicity. Felicity, this is Jean Loring our attorney.”

Felicity’s heart stopped at the way Oliver introduced her. Thea grinned and threw her a wink while Moira gave her a sharp, surprised look.

“Girlfriend? Please tell me that you’re not sleeping with your assistant!” Moira complained.

“We haven’t had sex!” Felicity exclaimed. Then she cringed. “I mean, I’m sure we will someday. I like sex. I’m sure sex with your son will be amazing, but we’re taking things slow. And I don’t know why you don’t shut me up!” She finished with a glare at Oliver. Thea was snickering.

Oliver put his arm around her shoulder, smiling in amusement. “We wouldn’t get all these cute awkward moments if I shut you up,” he said. Then he looked at his mother. “Felicity quit. She now works for the police department. We were always completely professional at work, and yes, we are taking things slow.”

Moira gave them a thoughtful look and then nodded. “Well, then, I’m happy for you, Oliver. You deserve someone who cares about you in your life,” she said. Then she gave Felicity a questioning look. “The police department must be a big change.”

“A bit. But computers are always the same,” Felicity said with a shrug. “I really need to get back to work. Good luck with the trial.”

“Thank you,” Moira said.

“I’ll walk you out,” Oliver said.

When they got outside the conference room, Felicity groaned. “Why do I do that? I’m sure your mother thinks I’m a complete moron!” she exclaimed.

“No one could ever think that about you,” Oliver said firmly. “I’m sure she’s thinking, ‘Finally, he’s with a girl that has brains!’”

“Nice try but you never dated bimbos,” Felicity said. “Your ex is a lawyer.”

“Oh, I dated plenty of bimbos,” Oliver countered. They shared a smile.

“So I couldn’t help but notice the way you introduced me,” Felicity said, bravely bringing it up.

“Did you?” he said, letting go over her hand and putting his on her shoulder. 

“I did,” Felicity said with a smile. “So this is an exclusive thing between us?”

“I hope so,” Oliver said. He leaned down and gave her a light kiss, wishing they were somewhere more private.

Felicity wore a beaming smile as she said goodbye and walked out of the courtyard. She never noticed the eyes that were watching them with interest.   
  
***** _Buffy’s*****_  
Xander got off the phone and gave Buffy a resigned look. “It’s just what I figured. Andrew can’t handle more than a few days without me around. The girls walk all over him,” Xander said.

“You have to leave already?” Buffy asked with a pout. “But you just got here!”

“It’s been a few days, Buff. I’ll tell Willow to stop by soon,” he said.

“I don’t have to leave yet, B,” Faith said. “I can hang around a bit.”

Xander gave her a knowing smirk. “You don’t want to leave before getting into Mr. Diggle’s pants!” he exclaimed.

Faith snickered. “You know me too well!” she said. “But also, it’s not apocalypse season. I can kick it with B and the little Queen.” She gave Buffy an uncertain look. “If that’s okay? I don’t want to cramp your style with the cop.”

Buffy grinned, throwing her arm around her friend. She and Faith had come a long way from the rivals they once were. For a time, Faith was the only one in all the world that had an inkling of what it felt to be her, of the burden she carried. Always having the slayerettes turn to her had been such a weight. It seemed like forever before the system she, Giles, Willow, Xander, Faith, and Robin built worked. Eventually, she was able to step back more and more. Now she was free to pick her jobs—like coming to Starling City. Coming here, though, had been her best decision yet. 

“You are always welcome wherever I am, Faith. My bedroom is on the other side of the house. You don’t cramp my style. Maybe Sin’s but not mine!” Buffy said with a grin.

“Where is Sin, by the way?” Xander asked. He liked the quirky, rebellious girl. She laughed at his jokes.

“She’s taking a class to get her GED,” Buffy said proudly.

“Good for her,” Xander said.

“Well, I’ll wait until she gets back to say goodbye,” Xander said, always thinking of others.

“You’re too good for this world,” Faith said, rolling her eyes. She was used to his Boy Scout ways. Only when he was defending his girls did his ruthless nature show through.

“We should swing by the precinct. Then you can say goodbye to Felicity and Quentin,” Buffy suggested.

Xander agreed, so they went to the police station. They found Felicity surrounded by three guys.

“Look at little sis. She’s a man magnet and is oblivious,” Faith observed with a snicker.

“She’s schooling them,” Xander said. They moved closer and listened to Felicity give computer instruction. “Yep. Poor guys. They won’t know what hit them.”

While Faith and Xander waited for Felicity to notice them, Buffy went looking for Quentin. He was at his desk. Unlike Felicity, he was ever watchful and noticed her approach.

He stood, smiling at her. “Hey, sweetie. Everything okay?” he asked. Several co-workers watched him interact with the beautiful woman with interest. When she moved to hug him, one or two blinked in surprise.

“Lance, is that your niece?” a detective asked.

Quentin gave the man a sour look. “No, Thompson. This is Buffy Summers, my girlfriend,” he said.

Buffy gave a friendly wave to the interested gazes. Then she focused on Quentin. “Xander has to leave today and wanted to say goodbye,” she said.

“Oh, that’s too bad. Is Faith leaving, too?” he asked.

“Not yet. She wants to hang in town a bit longer,” Buffy said.

“Good. I know you’ve loved having them,” he said.

“Lance, bad news,” his captain said, approaching.

“What’s wrong?” Quentin asked, turning to face him.

“We just got news that your old pal Barton Mathis has escaped,” he replied.

“You’re joking,” Quentin said flatly.

“Wish I was,” the captain replied. “I thought you’d want to know. I have a detective already on it.”

“No one knows him better than me. Give it to me!” Quentin said.

“You’re not a detective anymore,” his boss reminded him. When Quentin glared, he relented. “But you’re welcome to assist him. Give him your old case file.”

When his captain walked away, Buffy looked concerned. “What’s wrong? Who’s Barton Mathis?” she wondered.

“The Dollmaker. This sick bastard I spent a long time catching—my first big case. He kills women by injecting them with some type of plastic that makes them look like porcelain dolls. He’s a real freak show,” Quentin shared.

“That doesn’t sound good,” Buffy said.

“It’s not. He will start killing again. I know it,” Quentin said. This time, though, Quentin wasn’t in charge of his capture. His official limitations still rankled. He just hoped the son of a bitch was captured before too many had to die.

***** _Chapter End*****_

_I may have the timeline a bit messed up. Not sure if Moira’s trial started before Dollmaker escaped. Please forgive the discrepancy if so._


	32. The Dollmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am deviating from the show’s handling of Lance and the Dollmaker. I didn’t like (nor did it make sense) how his old partner and Lt. Pike kept him away from the Mathis considering he was the one who captured the guy to begin with. I hope you don’t mind the changes!

***** _Two Days Later*****_

Felicity was hard at work at the precinct. As Quentin had predicted, the first new victim from Mathis was found early that morning. Felicity was working to trace the Dollmaker’s whereabouts. This was her first big case to assist on. Of course, the detective in charge of the case hadn’t asked for her help. However, she’d told Quentin she would work on tracing the man, and he’d given her a greenlight. Oliver and Dig were also searching the city for signs of the sick bastard.

Buffy came in bringing Quentin dinner. He was sitting with Felicity, looking at some information that she’d uncovered.

“Hey, guys,” Buffy said interrupting them. She sat the carryout food bags.

Quentin looked up, smiling at her. “Well, you’re a sight for sore eyes,” he said, standing up and giving her a hug.

“I thought you could use some dinner,” Buffy said. “I brought enough for both of you.”

“Thank you! I’m starving!” Felicity exclaimed. She reached in the bags and pulled out a burger. “Big Bell Burger! Yum!” She wasted no time and took a healthy bite.

“I know what you like,” Buffy said fondly.

“So did you hear from Xander? He make it home okay?” Quentin asked as he took the remaining burger.

Buffy gave a pout and nodded. “Yep. My Xander is back home with his girls,” she said. “But at least Faith is sticking around a bit.”

“It was good to meet him,” Quentin said.

“He liked you. You got the Xander stamp of approval,” Buffy said with a proud smile.

“Well, that’s good,” Quentin said. He took a bite of the burger.

“The only boyfriend of mine he’s ever really liked was Riley,” Buffy said.

Quentin chuckled. “He’s a good friend who wants the best for you,” he said.

A beep distracted Felicity from her food. “Oh! That’s one of my searches,” she said distractedly.

“Do you have something?” Quentin asked.

“My facial recognition program spotted him going into an apartment building on the edge of the Glades!” Felicity said excitedly.

“What’s the address?” Quentin asked. He wrote it down as Felicity rattled it off.

“Do you want me to tell Detective Stevens?” Felicity asked. 

“Who is that?” Buffy asked.

“That’s the detective in charge of the case,” Quentin said sourly.

“How come you’re not?” Buffy asked.

“Because I’m not a detective anymore,” he said, still annoyed by that fact.

“That’s so ridiculous!” Buffy fumed.

“Tell Stevens,” Quentin told Felicity. “I’m going to check it out.”

“Do you want some company?” Buffy asked hopefully.

“You know I do, but this is official police business. If it does uncover Mathis, it won’t look good if my girlfriend is there,” he said, smiling at her. He kissed her, rushed away, taking the burger with him.

“I’ll send Oliver a text, so he can head there, too. He’s closer,” Felicity said to her.

Buffy nodded, trying not to worry. She knew that her boyfriend was a very capable police officer who knew how to hand himself. Taking a deep breath, she turned to leave. “Text me if anything happens. I’ll be at the club,” she told Felicity.

Quentin made it to the location in record time. However, the vigilante beat him there. Lance pulled his gun. “Freeze! Police!” he shouted.

Oliver sighed, annoyed that Lance was preventing him from chasing after the Dollmaker, who ran out the back. He should’ve brought Dig with him, and he could’ve covered the back. 

“The guy is getting away!” Oliver exclaimed, pointing to the door behind him. “He went that way!”

Quentin wrestled with his desire to confront the city’s vigilante and his need to apprehend Mathis. Snarling, he yelled, “Go!” He knew that the Arrow moved much faster than him. He didn’t care too much if it was the Arrow that caught Mathis as long as he was caught. Quentin wanted to see him locked up again. There were too many women in Starling that fit the sicko’s M.O.

By the time Quentin made it the back, the Arrow was on the neighboring building’s fire escape. “He’s gone. I’m going to keep looking. I’ll call you if I find him,” he said to Quentin before shooting and arrow and swinging away.

Quentin watched him with the familiar annoyance and admiration the vigilante always inspired. His phone rang. “Lance,” he answered.

“Did you spot Mathis?”

“Who is this?” Quentin asked, annoyed at the rudeness.

“Detective Stevens. The new girl said she managed to track him down. Do you have him?” Stevens asked.

“No. The Arrow was here before me. Mathis ran out the back. My arrival proved to be an unfortunate distraction,” Quentin admitted.

“Well, good work even finding the bastard,” Stevens said, surprising Quentin. He didn’t know this particular detective very well.

At the precinct, Stevens glanced at the new girl who told him where Lance was. 

“Thank you. Felicity is an incredible asset to the department,” Quentin told him. “I’m sure she can find him again.”

When Lance had disconnected, Stevens put away his phone and looked curiously at Felicity. He was a man in his fifties, not overly ambitious, but he was well liked and knew how to do his job. 

“So how did you track down Mathis?” he asked Felicity.

Felicity gave the man a nervous look. Unlike at Queen’s Consolidated, there wasn’t a clear chain of command here. It seemed that anyone that needed her help was somewhat over her. It made her a little nervous. “I used software recognition software,” she said.

The detective frowned. “Our software hasn’t been able to track him,” he commented.

Felicity pushed up her glasses, fidgeting in her seat. “Yeah, well, I used software that I designed. Not the crap program you guys use—no offense,” she added quickly.

The detective gave her a bemused look. “No shit? You made a program that works better than anything in the city?” he asked her.

“Yes,” Felicity said. “I like to design stuff in my spare time.”

“You just whipped this up one day when you were bored?” the man asked incredulously. He knew that designing software that worked better than what the FBI used was no little thing. This girl was obviously more than just a pretty face.

“Basically, yes,” she said with a shrug.

“I think we’ll have to get the captain to get you to give our entire system a complete overhaul,” Stevens said, smiling at her. “Let me know if you get another hit on him, okay?”

“Ah, sure,” Felicity said hesitantly. She opened her mouth to tell him something but stopped.

He noticed her hesitation. “What? Is there something else you need to tell me?” Stevens asked.

“Well, I figured out…I mean I think I know how he’s selecting his victims,” she shared.

Stevens blinked, not expecting that from her. “Seriously? How would you know that?” he asked.

Felicity squirmed. “Well, I don’t know exactly what connects them except they all frequent this same beauty supply shop in the Glades,” she said.

She pulled up the data, showing it to the officer.

Lt. Pike came over to Stevens. “The captain told me you had a lead on Mathis?” he inquired.

“Lance said the Arrow got there first and Mathis ran out the back. He’s trying to run him down now,” Stevens said.

“What’s Lance doing investigating this? He’s not a detective anymore!” Pike said, annoyed.

“The captain told him he could assist me. I’m the lead,” Stevens said with a shrug. Pike had been pissed at Lance ever since the Undertaking. He was partly the reason Lance lost his detective badge. Stevens personally though that Lance got a shit deal. He managed to disarm one of the devices, but Pike held him responsible because he didn’t keep him in the loop. He let the other one go off. It’s not like Lance could’ve known there was another.

“You want to find Mathis talk to his lawyer, Tony Daniel. I’d bet anything that he can tell you where to find that freak,” Pike said before walking away.

Stevens stared thoughtfully after him. “Not a bad idea,” he murmured. “Felicity, see if you can trace Mathis’ public defender. He may be able to tell us something.”

“On it,” she said.

“If Mathis follows his normal MO, he’ll leave another body in three days,” Stevens said. “We need to find him before he grabs another girl and injects her with that alloy.”

Felicity felt excited. Working for the police was almost like working with Oliver. She missed being distracted by his half-naked hotness, but doing her work legally was more fun than she thought it’d be. Maybe it was having so many people admire her skill. At QC, she fixed computers because it was her job. No one knew enough to really appreciate how gifted with computers she was. Even Oliver and Dig had gotten used to what she could do.

****** _Verdant******_

Later that night, Buffy was at the club working. The place wasn’t packed, so she had time to talk and hang with Faith.

“So where’s my chocolate dream? I haven’t seen him here tonight,” Faith said, looking for Dig.

Buffy frowned at her, not sure her description was politically correct. “I haven’t seen him. He’s probably working with Oliver to help Quentin find that Dollmaker went,” Buffy said.

Faith saw two guys in the corner that looking suspicious. “Buffy, you may want to raise the bar on who you let in,” she said, glancing at the corner.

Buffy followed her gazing, frowning as she saw the suspicious behavior. “What do you think that is?” she asked Faith.

“A drug deal, B,” Faith said, rolling her eyes at how naïve Buffy still was after all these years. 

Buffy looked dismayed. “Drugs? Here?”

Faith snickered. “It is a club, B. You better go nip it in the bud,” Faith said.

Buffy moved quickly to intercept the two. Naturally, Faith followed. When one of the guys cut to the left, she moved to grab him. “Not so fast!” Faith told him.

Buffy grabbed the other before he could slip in the bathroom and flush the drugs. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” she demanded.

“Nothing!” the guy protested. He tried to evade the freakishly strong woman’s searching hands, but she managed to locate the drug.

“What is this?” Buffy said, grabbing the small baggie.

“Nothing!” the guy said, looking scared.

“Well, I think I’ll just call my boyfriend, who is a cop, and see if he thinks it’s nothing. If it is, you can go with my sincere apologies!” Buffy informed him, pulling out her phone and sending Quentin a text.

She and Faith dragged both guys upstairs to Thea’s office. “What’s going on?” Roy asked.

“These two were in the middle of a drug deal!” Buffy shared. “Quentin’s on his way.”

Thea looked alarmed. “Drugs? At my club?” she asked, giving the two men an angry look.

“Is it that new stuff I’ve heard about? I hope not. We’ll be getting some real losers in here if that stuff is spread around,” Roy said sourly.

“What new stuff?” Buffy asked.

“They call it vertigo,” Roy said. “It’s kind of like LSD but worse.”

“Great. Just what we needed,” Thea muttered.

A short time later, Quentin arrived and arrested the two guys. “I’ll have the lab check out what this is,” he said, holding up the baggie. “It’s not meth or cocaine. It could be the new drug vertigo. I’ll find out.”

Before he led the two out, Buffy pulled him aside. “Thanks for coming. I’m sorry you didn’t get Mathis.”

“We’ll catch him,” Quentin said confidently. “I just hate to think about who his next victim will be if we don’t catch him soon.”

Buffy watched him leave with a worried frown. It was odd being on the other side. Normally, it was her taking the risks and leaving people to worry.

Little did they know, Mathis was at another location viewing the various videos he’d been gathering since he escaped from his imprisonment a few days ago. His old nemesis Detective Quentin Lance was no longer a detective. Mathis smirked. Someone finally put the annoying asshole in his place. He wanted to make Lance pay for every day he spent locked up. He looked at video surveillance of his daughters. One had been in an accident and was recently released from the hospital. The other was supposed to be dead.

Mathis frowned, contemplating the reappearance of the mysterious daughter. Sara seemed to be taking care of the injured sister. Grabbing one of them might prove difficult. He clicked on another and saw the former detective speaking to a blonde girl with glasses outside the hospital. The girl appeared again walking into the police station with Lance. He saved her image and did some research.

Felicity Smoak, M.I.T. graduate and former IT girl for Queen Consolidated. Now she was the new IT girl for the police department. Mathis would bet she was the reason his location had been tracked so quickly. He looked for images of her. She was photographed once or twice with Oliver Queen. She was lovely. He zoomed in on an image of her, admiring her creaming complexion. 

She would do nicely.

***** _Chapter End*****_

  
  



	33. Taken

_ ******Three Days Later****** _

Oliver was more than a little frustrated. The past few days he'd searched in vain for any sign of the Dollmaker. He'd even had Roy and Sin helping. Felicity tracked down a common face cream the victims all used. She was convinced that was the link, but Oliver wasn't so sure. He'd confronted the man's attorney, who'd given him a probable location. Oliver found evidence that Mathis had been there, but he'd vacated before Oliver had gotten there. Since the man had surveillance cameras everywhere, Oliver figured that he'd seen him coming.

Now he was in the courtroom again. He'd spent the entire week listening to hundreds of witnesses testify about the horror of the Undertaking, blaming it solely on his mother. Oliver was the one who'd failed the city. His mother tried to warn the people. Oliver had only managed to uncover one device. He'd killed Malcolm, but he'd not suspected at all that the man had two devices. The only one that should be on trial here besides Merlyn was Oliver. Instead, he had to listen to his mother shoulder all the blame. His self-loathing grew with every witness. He wanted to stand up and protest. He wanted to put an arrow in the district attorney who was enjoying his job a little too much.

Instead, he listened to the prosecution finish up with their last witness in seething silence.

"The prosecution rests, your Honor," the district attorney said.

Thea breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally," she murmured.

"We will reconvene tomorrow and hear the defense present their first witness," the judge said. "Court's adjourned." When he left, everyone rose. Thea and Oliver quickly went to their mother before the bailiff removed her.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Mom. The worst part's over," Thea told her, giving her a hug.

Moira looked sad and nodded. "Hang in there," Oliver said.

They said goodbye as she was led away.

Thea looked at Jean and asked, "How do you think it's going? It seems so awful."

"We knew it'd be like this. All those victims telling their tragic tales. We haven't had a chance to present our case," Jean said. "Your mother is just as much a victim as all those people we heard this week. I'm going to show that."

The siblings were reassured by their attorney's confidence. When they walked out of the courthouse, Buffy was waiting.

"Is everything okay?" Thea asked in concern. This was the first time Buffy had shown up at the courthouse.

"Everything's fine. I just thought I'd offer you my support. I know this has got to be a nightmare for you," Buffy said.

"You have no idea," Thea said grimly.

"Do you guys want to burn off some steam?" Buffy asked. "Faith and I against the two of you!"

Thea grinned and hooked her arm through her brother's. "Count me in! I really wanted to hit the district attorney and Laurel for helping him!" Thea said.

"Laurel's on the case?" Buffy asked in surprise.

"She has no control over what she gets assigned," Oliver said in her defense. "This isn't easy for her. She's had a lot thrown at her and had to miss the first day of the trial due to her injuries."

"Detective Lance didn't mention it?" Thea asked.

"Officer Lance—as he is now called—has been so busy all week that I've barely seen him," Buffy said with a pout.

Thea gave a snort. "No wonder you have extra energy to burn!" she exclaimed.

Oliver tried to ignore the comment, but his mind inevitably went to Felicity. They had a date set for later tonight. Not seeing her every day was much harder than he thought it would be.

The trio went to the Queen mansion where Faith was already at. She was sparring with Sin and Roy, teaching them some moves. Buffy watched for a few minutes before announcing their presence. She was glad that Sin was connecting with Faith. Sometimes the girl was so guarded that Buffy worried. Since Faith was the most guarded person she knew, Buffy figured the two of them were well matched.

"I see you're improving—both of you," Buffy said, getting the trio's attention.

Roy grinned. "Faith is showing us some of her street fighting moves," he shared.

"She does like to fight dirty," Buffy said with a knowing grin.

"I like _everything_ dirty! You should know that, B," she said with a wink.

Buffy laughed. "Well, how about you and me show the Queens how it's done?" she suggested.

"You know the two of you have been fighting together for years. Oliver and I don't have that advantage," Thea pointed out.

"Well, this is for fun, so it's okay if we're better. We're always better! You may as well get used to it now!" Faith bragged.

"She's right about one thing," Buffy said. "This is just for fun. We all could use a good work out and blow off some steam."

"I'd rather work mine off with Oliver's bodyguard. Where is he?" Faith asked eagerly.

"He'll be here soon," Oliver said with a grin. The other slayer was so different from Buffy. She was bold and brash, and you almost always knew what she was thinking. He didn't think that Dig would stand a chance.

"So do you want to use weapons?" Faith asked.

"How about staffs?" Thea suggested.

"Works for me," Faith said with a shrug.

"This is going to be good," Roy said to Sin.

"My money's on Buffy," Sin said.

"Oliver's no slouch," Roy defended. The two stopped short of placing a bet, however.

The staffs were passed out. Then the sparring began. Faith took Thea without holding back. The staffs flew in a blur. Buffy couldn't seem to help watching to gauge how her student was faring against the more experienced slayer. She was pleased to see Thea holding up well. Oliver took advantage of Buffy's distraction and hit her with the staff. The blow hit her arm. He wasn't aiming to hurt her—just get her attention. When she gave him a surprised pout, he grinned, unabashed.

"So that's how you want to play this?" Buffy said with a smirk.

Oliver had been practicing more and more, so he was no easy target. He pressed her hard. Buffy laughed, enjoying the challenge. They exchanged blows, hitting hard. Then Oliver went down low, surprising her and managing to sweep her feet out from under her.

When Buffy's back hit the floor, Sin gasped in shock while Roy clapped and whistled.

"One point for the mere human!" Roy exclaimed.

Faith was so surprised by Buffy's fall that she didn't see Thea's blow to the stomach. "Oof!" she grunted. Before she could recover, Thea hit her again and again. The last blow knocked Faith on her ass.

"Yes!" Thea exclaimed, jumping up and down. Then she turned to Oliver to give him a high five. "The Queens take down the Chosen Two! The Queens one—the Chose Two a big fat zero!"

Faith gave them a sour look while Buffy laughed. "That's great! Use anything you can to your advantage. Even your opponent's distraction," Buffy said.

Diggle came in. "What am I missing?" he asked, smiling at the group.

"You missed Ollie and me kicking their collective asses!" Thea bragged.

"Let's go another round and see what happens!" Faith said, getting to her feet.

Thea giggled. "I think I'm good," she said.

"Yes, we should quit while we're ahead," Oliver agreed with a wink.

Faith moved to John's side and held out her hand. "I guess you'll have to do," she said to him, smirking.

"Good luck!" Oliver called with a chuckle. He looked down at his watch. He had just enough time to clean up for his date with Felicity.

_ *****An Hour Later***** _

Oliver knocked on Felicity's door, eager for their date. This was their third or fourth date—neither could agree on the number. Oliver counted ice cream and their television watching as a date; Felicity didn't. She argued that if she didn't get dressed up, it wasn't a date.

Felicity was taking a while to answer the door. He rang the bell and knocked again. No answer. Thinking that maybe she was in her room or running late in the shower, he grabbed the spare key from the hiding place she'd told him about. When he went into her place, the house was empty. Frowning, he pulled out his phone and dialed her number. When he it went straight to voicemail, a sick feeling filled him.

He called Dig. "I think we have a problem," he told him.

Across town in a warehouse, Felicity awoke tied up eagle spread. Fear filled her. She'd been about to walk up the steps to her place when something had pierced her neck. Then everything was black. It was clear that someone had drugged and taken her. When a man's face came into view, she focused on it. Her glasses were gone, so she was having trouble seeing.

A man's voice said, "Relax, my dear. This will be over soon. I'm afraid it won't be very pleasant for you, however."

Felicity focused more and the man's face came in view. "Mathis?" she guessed.

"That's right. Some people call me the Dollmaker. You see, I make living dolls. It's quite a talent!" the man said, a hint of real pleasure in his voice.

"They're not living dolls if they end up dead!" she yelled. "I don't want to die!"

Mathis was no longer focused on her. Instead, he clicked on one of his live video feeds. Lance was kissing that woman of his. Mathis had been considering taking her. It would be the ultimate revenge. Killing and preserving the woman he loved. However, he knew she was a bouncer at a club and some type of expert in martial arts. He was no fool. Taking her would be too risky. He sighed regretfully and focused on his project at hand. If taking this woman didn't work—if Lance didn't seem punished enough—then he'd turn to his daughters. The younger one was blonde and beautiful. She'd do nicely.

***** _Verdant*****_

"There's got to be a way to track her," Oliver said, trying not to panic.

"Are you sure she's missing?" Roy asked. "Maybe she just went shopping and lost track of time."

"Felicity does not lose time shopping!" Oliver insisted in annoyance. "On her computers, yes, but not shopping. Something is wrong. I can feel it!"

"I can't see her just blowing off your date. If she was mad at you, maybe," Dig said, frowning.

"We haven't been fighting!" Oliver exclaimed, getting angry. "Something's happened! Someone has taken her!"

Thea came down the stairs. "What's going on? Roy texted that Felicity is missing?"

"Yes. We had a date. I went to her place, and she wasn't there. No one's heard from her, and she's not answering her phone," Oliver shared, his worry and frustration growing every minute.

"We should start looking for her," Thea said.

"I've tried tracking her phone, but it must be turned off," Sin said.

Dig looked at Oliver as he thought of something. "Do you think she is wearing the necklace you bought her for Christmas?" he asked. "I slipped a tracking beacon in it after you left town. I was worried about something happening to her."

Oliver's face lit up. "Seriously?" he asked. Dig grinned and nodded.

"I bet you could kiss him right now!" Thea said knowingly.

"I'll settle for a handshake!" Dig replied.

"You don't know if she has the necklace," Roy reminded them.

"Only one way to find out," Dig said, moving to the computer, so he could show Sin how to access it.

It was only pure luck that the day Mathis decided to snatch Felicity off the street, she'd been thinking about Oliver and their date, so she _did_ have the necklace on. The red dot flashing on the computer screen caused all of them to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Let's go," Oliver said to Dig. Then he turned to Sin. "Call Lance and give him the address, too. No way this guy escapes again. Wait five minutes before calling."

"Can I come? You may need help," Roy asked eagerly.

Oliver didn't want to think that Felicity would need more help than he could provide, but if she needed medical attention, the more hands the better. Wearing his disguise limited his ability to help in situations like that. "Fine. Listen and do exactly what I tell you," Oliver said.

They rushed to the location, breaking in from both the front and the back—Diggle took the back. Oliver came flying through a window with Roy several steps behind him. His eyes took in the scene in an instant. Mathis had Felicity hooked up to his sick concoction. She was crying and struggling. The look of relief on her face when she saw him was tangible. Without hesitation, Oliver let two arrows loose. One hit Mathis in the throat, the other his hand.

Dismissing the man entirely, he ran to Felicity, needing to assure himself that he hadn't been too late. Dig entered the room just as he was pulling out the IV.

"You found me!" Felicity gasped, tears running down her eyes.

Oliver put his hand on her face, cupping it. "I will always find you," he told her. Then it hit him. How irrevocable it would be if he'd lost her. Just a few minutes later and she would've been gone.

"Is she okay?" Dig asked anxiously.

"We got here in time," Oliver said as he freed her arms. Roy worked on her legs. As soon as she was loose, her arms were around Oliver's neck.

"He was going to kill me!" she cried, a shudder running through her.

Sirens were heard in the distance. "We need to go, Oliver," Dig said.

Oliver didn't want to leave her alone and hesitated. Only when Felicity said, "Go!" did he reluctantly leave.

He watched from a safe distance. Lance arrived; Felicity spoke to him. Paramedics checked her out. It seemed too long before she was finally being driven to her house. He moved quickly, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. He made it to her place, gaining access to a back window—she needed to totally work on her security. Just in case Lance followed her inside, he waited in her bedroom, taking off his mask and hood.

A few minutes later, she was home. He waited until her front door closed and no more voices followed before opening her bedroom door. Not expecting someone in her room, she screamed as he opened the door.

"It's me!" he assured her, reaching for her.

Felicity slapped his bare arm. "Damn it, Oliver! Don't ever do that! You about gave me a heart attack!" she exclaimed. "Haven't I had enough fright for one night?"

Wincing, Oliver apologized as he pulled her against him. "I'm so sorry. I was just anxious and had to be here when you came in," Oliver said, hugging her.

"It was so awful, Oliver. He was insane! He really enjoyed his sick past time," she said with distaste.

Oliver brushed his hand through her hair, stroking her. "I almost lost you," he said, his voice full of emotion.

"I'm here," she said, putting her head down on his chest. They stood there a long moment. Finally, Felicity pulled away. "I really want to take a shower. I feel so icky."

Oliver nodded in understanding. "I'll make you some tea," he said, leaving her room and busying himself in her kitchen. All he could think about was how close she'd come to being turned into one of those trophy dolls of Mathis.

When she came out of her room, she was in a long sleep shirt, combing out her hair. "I feel better!" she remarked, giving him a smile.

The smile struck him hard. Her smile was the most powerful thing he'd ever experienced. No matter how bad things were, she could manage to smile and make everything else fade away—his bad mood pushed aside. Unable to resist, he moved to embrace her, kissing her softly. "I love you, Felicity. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that," he said.

"What?" she asked, totally taken off guard.

"I love you," he said again, smiling at her look of shock.

"Really?" she said.

"Yes, really," he replied, kissing her again—this time more thoroughly.

When they pulled apart for air, she was still looking at him quizzically. "You love me," she stated in bemusement.

"I do," he said, smiling.

Finally, a brilliant smile filled her face. "I love you, too," she said. Then she kissed him again. Neither spoke for long moments as he picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

He made slow, sweet love to her, treasuring every inch of her. Both of them knew there wasn't any point in waiting any longer. It was time. For Oliver, it was the first time he ever truly understood the phrase _making love._ That's what it was. For the first time, he loved a woman so completely that he worked to show her with his every kiss. He touched her almost reverently, so relieved that she was there with him, unharmed.

For Felicity, it was better than every dream and fantasy she'd had—she'd had a lot. Never had she felt so loved, so complete. It was one of those rare perfect moments.

Much later, she was blissfully content, lying naked in his arms, all thoughts of her horror-filled day pushed aside. His hand never stopped stroking her, soothing.

"This was almost worth getting taken!" she teased.

"Don't ever say that!" he scolded.

Giggling, she raised up to kiss him. "Who knows how long it'd have taken you?" she teased.

"Almost dying was not necessary. I would've figured it out eventually," he said with a frown.

"You are very cute when you pout," she remarked, amused.

"I'm not pouting!" he insisted.

She gave him a devilish smile as she moved over him and down his chest. "You won't be for long," she said as she wrapped her hands around him, causing him to harden instantly.

He completely forgot what they were talking about when her lips went around him, and his eyes rolled back.

Felicity smirked as she watched him fall apart. Who would've thought that Oliver Queen would be so easy to distract?

_ ******Chapter End****** _

_ Honestly, I can't recall any episode where Felicity wasn't the one locating people, so I had no real idea how to find her if she was missing. The two times she was nabbed on the show Oliver was told where to find her. The time with the ex is another, so I came up with this somewhat trite solution. Hope you're not too disappointed with it! Please tell me that you enjoyed the Olicity moment at the end. _


	34. Count Vertigo

_*****The Next Day*****_

Felicity woke up feeling so good. When she felt a hard body next to her and a muscled arm around her, she remembered why. A huge smile moved across her face. This was real; it wasn’t a dream. Oliver Queen saved her once again, but her fantasy of him declaring his love afterward had actually happened. He loved her, and he’d showed her all night long.

“Stamina,” she murmured. Boy, did he have it!

“Huh?” a sleepy Oliver asked, tightening his arm around her. She turned in his arm, facing him.

“You have a lot of stamina!” she said, grinning. Her cheeks grew red as she thought about it.

He smiled and gave her a soft kiss. “Physical fitness has always been my thing. The island just perfected it,” he said.

“Yeah, I know you’ve had a _lot_ of practice,” she said sourly.

His hand cupped her cheek. “None of them matter even half as much as you do,” he told her sincerely. “You are my favorite thing about coming back. My very favorite thing.” Then he kissed her again and moved over her.

“Again?” she asked with a giggle.

“What can I say? You inspire me,” he said with wink. Then his lips joined hers once again.

Felicity getting together with Oliver didn’t change very many things. No one was surprised, but they were happy for them. Oliver didn’t try to talk her into coming back to work with him. Sometimes, their cases overlapped. He seemed to really like it when that happened. Then it was like old times. Sin was doing pretty good filling Felicity’s shoes. She was smart and highly motivated. Faith hung around at Verdant to torture and seduce Dig. For Sin, it was high entertainment all around. She didn’t think Faith had succeeded yet, but the woman seemed to enjoying trying. She worked overtime when Dig left the country with Faith and Buffy to go rescue a friend in Moscow. Oliver wanted to go, but Buffy insisted she had contacts in Russia that would guarantee a successful mission, so he reluctantly let the women go alone with Dig. Luckily, everything went as planned. Dig seemed to be very distracted, though, when he returned, and Faith was noticeably subdued. When Sin asked Buffy what had happened, Buffy shrugged. “I think Dig’s not exactly over his ex.”

When a really nasty case of the flu swept through Starling City, D.A. Donner collapsed in court, leaving Laurel in charge of prosecuting Moira. Thea was extremely angry with Laurel over this. Oliver tried to keep the peace. Felicity went to court with Oliver the first day the defense began presenting their case. Thea was set to testify right before lunch. When Laurel went after her for refusing to visit her mother, Thea’s anger toward Laurel grew.

“Can you believe her? How could she do that?” Thea vented to Oliver and Felicity as they walked to the café across from the courthouse.

“She’s doing her job, Thea. It’s nothing personal,” Oliver said.

“Are you kidding? It was _completely_ personal! She used her knowledge of our family to try and trap me! She made me look like I hated my mother. That I thought she was just a murderer!” Thea exclaimed.

“Isn’t that what you felt at first when you heard her confession?” Felicity asked.

“I was angry. It was a shock. Laurel shouldn’t be using me to get a guilty verdict for my mother! I will never forgive her!” Thea fumed.

They walked into the café and ordered some food—a sandwich to-go for Moira.

Ten minutes later, Laurel made the mistake of entering into the café. Oliver noticed first and hoped she’d get out without Thea noticing. Predictably, Laurel took her order to-go.

When she turned around, she spotted Oliver and walked toward their table. She gave him a nervous smile. “Hey, guys,” she said.

Thea glanced up, glaring at her. “You have a hell of a lot of nerve saying hello to us like you’re not the biggest traitorous bitch!” she exclaimed.

“Thea, I’m sorry. I was just doing my job. You know I hate this!” Laurel said pleadingly.

Thea opened her mouth to say more and Oliver gave her a warning look. “We know, Laurel. It’s not your fault you are great at your job. It’s difficult for everyone,” he said, trying to diffuse the situation.

Thea remained silent but kept glaring at her. Laurel looked at Felicity. “So why are you taking your computer tech girl to your mother’s trial?” she asked in her blunt manner.

Felicity blanched and looked at Oliver, waiting to see how he’d respond since he’d loved this woman once a lot.

“Felicity and I are dating, Laurel. She’s my girlfriend,” Oliver clarified, putting his arm around Felicity.

“I knew she’d become friends with my dad’s girlfriend for some reason, but I didn’t realize you two were a thing,” Laurel said. She gave Oliver a strained smile. “It’s a bit cliché, isn’t it? Sleeping with your employees.”

“Actually, I’m your dad’s employee—not that were sleeping together. Your dad and I definitely are _not_ sleeping together since he’s sleeping with Buffy, who’s my friend. I only sleep with Oliver. I mean now. It’s pretty new actually,” she rambled. Then she glared at Oliver. “You’re supposed to stop me when I do that!”

Oliver gave her a fond smile. “It’s one of my other favorite things,” he told her. Then he looked up at Laurel. “Felicity no longer works for my company. Your father poached her. She’s been doing a great job helping him catch bad guys. I’m surprised you didn’t know.”

Laurel frowned, thinking. “He mentioned finally getting some tech help that the department really needed. I had no idea he was referring to her,” she said.

“Talk to her like she’s beneath you one more time and see what happens,” Thea said, standing to her feet to increase her threat level.

“I meant to no offense,” Laurel said quickly. “I was just surprised.”

“We need to get back and give Mom her lunch,” Oliver said, rising to his feet. “We’ll talk to you later.”

Laurel nodded and turned to leave. Oliver waited until she was gone before picking up the bag with their mom’s lunch. He held out his hand to Felicity. “You ready?” he asked.

“Sure,” Felicity said in bemusement. She picked up her drink and shoved the last bite in her mouth as she stood. After she swallowed and drained her soda, she smiled at the Queens. “You both took up for me against sainted Laurel Lance.”

“Why does that surprise you?” Oliver asked just as Thea said, “She’s no saint!”

Felicity laughed as they walked out of the café. “I don’t know,” she said, choosing to reply to Oliver’s statement only. “She’s always meant a lot to you—her opinion matters.”

Oliver stopped walking and looked down at Felicity. “Not as much as you do. She’s my past. You’re my future,” he said.

Felicity looked a little awestruck. “Did you really say that or is this one of my vivid daydreams?” she asked.

Thea snickered. “Come on. The light’s green,” she said, tugging on Felicity’s other arm. Her brother’s new girlfriend was incredibly cute and funny—the opposite of Laurel in every way. Oliver was a different man, so she shouldn’t be surprised that his taste had changed. Yet a part of her was surprised. She never thought she’d see the day when he picked someone over Laurel for real. It was a good thing.

When they got back to their mother, Jean was trying to convince her to testify. “Thea’s testimony damaged us a lot. People need to hear your side of things. They need to understand,” Jean said.

“I’m sorry, Mom,” Thea said tearfully.

“This is not your fault. This is mine and Malcolm’s. I should’ve revealed the truth sooner. Maybe a conviction is what I deserve,” Moira said despondently.

“You don’t deserve to die!” Oliver exclaimed. “If you get convicted, you’ll end up with the death penalty!”

“If I testify, it could destroy our family even more. I won’t do it,” Moira said flatly. 

“Then we’re going to lose,” Jean said in resignation.

The defeated Queens and Felicity went home. Felicity tried to leave them so they can be there for one another. However, Oliver refused to let her go. He needed her, so they had a movie night. However, it was interrupted by the mad broadcast of the Count, revealing a really ugly truth.

“We have to save Donner,” Felicity said. “I need to call Quentin and get to work.” She got up. Oliver pulled her down for a quick kiss. 

“Let me know what you find out,” Oliver said.

“I will,” she said. She worked all night while Oliver searched the city with Roy. They found nothing, and Dig was too sick to help. They figured out that he’d been dosed with Vertigo somehow. Oliver’s former antidote wasn’t working because the drug had been altered. Everyone was doubly motivated to find this Count. Faith stayed with Dig, keeping an eye on him.

The next day, Felicity kept working while Oliver and Thea returned to court. Eventually, she came to a disturbing conclusion on where the vertigo was being introduced to the public. She told Buffy about her suspicions. When Buffy went to check it out, someone got the drop on her. A needle in the neck had her all wiggy. Then a blow to the back of the head knocked her out.

When she came to, a man she didn’t know was watching her with an eager smile. Her head felt funny. Something wasn’t right. He must have injected her with his twisted drug. She hoped her slayer metabolism would defeat the drug’s trek through her bloodstream quickly.

“You are quite a surprise,” he said, looking at her with interest. “Who is my new delicious toy?”

Buffy pulled against her restraints—duct tape. It would be easy to break free. She decided to play along until her head cleared, and she could see what she could uncover. “I’m not your toy. I’m about to be your worst nightmare,” Buffy said smugly. 

The Count pulled a gun off the table and waved it carelessly in her direction. Buffy knew that she couldn’t dodge a bullet. He was a real threat, and she must tread lightly.

“You’re such a tiny thing. More like a wet dream than a nightmare,” he said with a smirk.

“My boyfriend’s a cop. He’ll never stop if you hurt me,” Buffy said, playing the weak damsel card. 

“Really? How fascinating! Anyone I might know?” he asked airily.

Buffy swallowed, suddenly worried about Quentin. “Just a street cop who works a beat in the Glades, but he’s really good at his job!” she protested.

“Well, it’s almost time for my special news report. I think your pretty face will make ratings history!” he exclaimed gleefully.

Buffy didn’t respond, deciding to wait him out. Her head was clearer every minute that passed. Some men came into the room, carrying camera equipment. He must’ve been serious about the news report. A short time later, he did his crazy man spiel about time running out for the citizens of Starling City. Then he pointed the camera to her, announcing she would be his next victim unless the man who calls himself the Arrow surrenders himself to the Count.

“So how’s he supposed to do that? You forgot to tell him where to find me!” Buffy shouted.

“Yes, that may prove problematic, but I have a network of boys. I’ll make sure he can find us,” the Count said confidently.

“May I ask why you want the Arrow? Didn’t he get you thrown in jail once already?” Buffy said, smirking.”

“A mistake he won’t be repeating,” the Count said confidently. “I’d kill him for the genuine pleasure of it, but this time I’m getting paid! Someone wants him dead even more than I.”

“Really? Who?” Buffy asked with wide-eyed innocence.

“Don’t worry your pretty little head about it,” he said with condescension.

Buffy debated on whether or not she should break loose when a man came in and spoke quietly to the Count. He grinned, obviously pleased with the news he was hearing.

“Looks like we won’t have to wait for long. Our friend has been spotted heading this way,” the Count said.

Buffy decided to wait until Oliver got there before freeing herself. She didn’t have to wait long. Oliver crashed through a high window while Sara came in through the door, knocking one of the Count’s men out in the process.

He grinned. “So the Arrow has gained a sexy new sidekick? I totally approve!” he said as he fired the gun at Oliver. 

Buffy winced as the bullet hit Oliver. She hoped his suit stopped bullets. Moving swiftly, she pulled her hands from the chair. The duct tape tore like it was made of paper—for her it might as well have been. She kicked out, hitting her would-be kidnapper in the back of the knee, causing him to fall. Before he could swing his gun around to him, she coldcocked him.

Oliver knocked out one of the Count’s goons, but Buffy could tell he was injured. 

While Sara dealt with the last of the men trying to come in to defend their boss, Buffy went up to Oliver. “Are you okay?” she asked in concern. She put her arm around him to support him. The fact that he let his weight rest against her was telling. The bullet had hit him.

“I’m okay. But I’m hit,” he said.

Felicity was not on the comms, but Sin was. “You were shot? Are you okay? Should I call Felicity?” she asked.

“No!” Oliver shouted, causing Buffy to look up worriedly.

“What? Does it hurt bad?” Buffy asked.

“I’m talking to Sin,” he explained. “Diggle has the van nearby. I’ll be fine.”

Sin didn’t want to alienate her new boss, so she didn’t call Felicity. However, she did get out her phone and send Quentin a text. After all Buffy was _his_ girlfriend. 

“The cops will be here soon,” Oliver said. He threw Sara something to tie up the Count with. This time the man wasn’t going to get away.

“Did you call them?” Buffy asked.

“I’m sure Sin did,” Oliver said knowingly.

“Yes,” Sin answered the implied question.

When they made it outside the warehouse, the sirens could be heard. 

Diggle was waiting. “Is he hurt?” he asked

“I’m fine,” Oliver said.

“He was shot. The bullet’s probably still in him,” Buffy said as she helped Dig get him in the back of the van.

“You better stay here so you can tell my dad how you were kidnapped,” Sara said. “The bastard needs to pay.”

“He escaped once. He won’t get away with anything,” Dig said grimly.

The van pulled away as the cops pulled up. Quentin was the first one out of the car. He looked relieved to see Buffy looking relatively unhurt.

“Are you okay?” he asked, running up to her.

“I’m good,” she said, hugging him. “He shot me with that poison he’s selling, but my metabolism worked it out pretty fast. The Arrow and Black Canary came and dealt with him.”

“No one was hurt?” Quentin asked, wanting to know if Sara was okay.

“Not too bad,” she said evasively. She couldn’t tell him about the gunshot because Oliver might end up needing real medical care.

Unfortunately, it might every well come to that. Quentin had naturally informed Felicity that the Count had been located, so Felicity made her way to Verdant to wait for Oliver’s return. Her shift at the precinct was over, and she wanted to make sure he was okay.

When Sara and Dig were practically carrying him in, she knew things were bad. Roy helped them put Oliver on the table.

“Oh God! What happened?” Felicity asked anxiously.

“He was shot,” Dig said.

“We need to get you real body armor!” Felicity said, watching as they exposed Oliver’s chest.

“It looks like the bullet’s wedged in his side,” Dig said. “He should get an x-ray to make sure no vital organ was hit.”

“No,” Oliver gasped as Dig probed the wound.

“You need a hospital, Oliver!” Felicity beseeched. The blood was oozing.

Oliver opened his mouth to protest and then passed out.

“I’m not sure it’s a good idea to move him,” Dig said worriedly. “Let me try to get the bullet out.”

“Could we even move him if he’s unconscious? He’s a big guy,” Roy said. “I’ll call Thea to come down to help in case we need some muscle.”

Felicity sent Buffy a frantic text. _Oliver’s hurt really bad! Can you help?_

Buffy called her immediately. “Felicity, is he still bleeding badly?” Buffy asked.

“Yes, and Dig’s having trouble locating the bullet,” Felicity said, trying to stay calm. “He’s unconscious!”

“I’m on my way to Verdant. I’ll be there soon,” Buffy said hanging up. She pushed a number on her speed dial. “Will, I need some help.”

***** _To Be Continued*****_


	35. Willow

_******Where We Left Off******_

Felicity’s heart was beating in fear as she watched Oliver lose consciousness. When she called Buffy, it was an act of desperation. She said a silent prayer that Oliver would hang in there before Buffy arrived. However, before Buffy could there was a flash of light. Roy and Sin jumped. Dig and Sara stood in a fighting stance while Felicity instinctively covered her eyes while throwing herself over Oliver’s body protectively.

“Oops! Sorry about the light show,” said the redheaded woman, who had suddenly appeared.

“What the hell?” Dig asked, freaked out. “How did you get here?”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I thought Buffy would’ve told you. I’m Willow. I’m here to help Oliver,” she said.

Both Felicity and Dig noticeably relaxed. “Oh, thank God!” Felicity exclaimed.

“Willow’s here?” Thea asked as she came down the stairs. Buffy had shown her pictures of her friends and told her so many stories, so Willow was a larger than life almost mythical figure to Thea.

“Oliver’s been shot,” Felicity told her.

“Roy told me. Do you need help getting him to the hospital?” Thea asked. Oliver had had so many brushes with death that she didn’t panic whenever he got injured now.

“Not necessary,” Willow said with a smile. She stepped toward Oliver.

Roy didn’t like that. “What do you think you’re doing?” he demanded.

“It’s okay,” Sin said to him.

“Like hell it is,” Roy said angrily. “This woman appeared out of nowhere! Who the hell is she?”

“She’s Buffy’s best friend. She’s a very powerful witch,” Sin explained.

Sara looked at her with interest. “Really?” she asked. “Is that how you appeared? Magic?”

“You can teleport?” Dig asked in amazement.

“How about you give her the third degree _after_ she saves Oliver!” Felicity yelled, growing more fearful.

Willow gave her a reassuring smile as she stepped up to Oliver. Felicity moved a bit to give her access to him. “No problem. This won’t take long,” she said. She pushed the leather back further and removed the gauge that was over it.

“He’s losing blood! What are you doing?” Felicity asked worriedly.

“It’s okay. I’ve done this before,” Willow said confidently.

“To me,” Buffy said, surprising them. No one had noticed her coming into the room, not even Sara, who was annoyed at her slip.

“Hey, Buffy. It’s good to see you,” Willow said, holding her hand above Oliver’s chest. She closed her eyes, and her hair began to change from the dark red to a white, freaking out her audience.

“Is that supposed to happen?” a nervous Dig asked.

“If she’s using powerful white magic, yes. It’s when it goes black that you should be worried,” Buffy said.

Sin and Roy moved closer so that they could see what was happening. When the bullet began to remove itself out of Oliver’s body, Roy exclaimed, “Holy shit!”

Then the bullet hole begin to heal itself. Willow caught the bullet in her hand. “There,” Willow said with a smile. “He should be fine.”

“How do you know internal organs weren’t hit?” Dig asked suspiciously.

Willow didn’t lose her smile. “I healed him. I promise. He’s fine. He will be waking up soon,” she said.

She moved to meet Buffy and hugged her. “It’s good to see you, Buffy,” she said. “I’ve missed you.”

“Same goes,” Buffy said, returning her hug. Her best friend spent most of her time overseas, but Buffy and she remained close. For Buffy, she was home—her and Xander both. They were her family.

“Felicity?” Oliver murmured as he opened his eyes and saw her staring anxiously down at him.

“Oliver! How do you feel?” she asked, helping him sit up.

Oliver blinked, gauging his body. Something wasn’t right. “I feel…strange,” he admitted. He looked down at his chest, seeing no wound. His hand went to it. “How is this possible?”

A woman he didn’t know was smiling at him with all his friends looking anxiously at him. “Who’s that?” he asked.

“That’s Willow,” Felicity said. “She used her magic powers to heal the bullet wound. It seemed to work. It like literally floated out of you. Your wound healed before our eyes. It was incredible.”

“How do you feel?” Thea asked in concern.

Oliver jumped from the table. “I feel fine. Actually, I feel more than fine. Aches and pains I’ve had for a long time are gone,” he said. He looked at the stranger. “You did that? How?”

“Well, I couldn’t be sure if the bullet hurt your insides, so I just did a complete healing. It’s a spell I learned about five years when Xander got hurt all over,” Willow said. “Xander isn’t a slayer and is prone to getting hurt. It’s like he has something to prove since he lost his eye. I was going to heal his eyes, but he said he wanted to stay that way. Yeah, I know. It’s weird, but Xander never wanted to forget what he lost battling Caleb. I think it’s like a memorial to Anya, who died in the last Sunnydale battle. Xander’s a bit strange.” She said her entire monologue in one amazing breath.

Everyone was staring at Willow in surprise, except for Buffy, of course. Felicity grinned. “I told you there wasn’t anything weird about me!” she said smugly.

“It’s like Blondie has a freaky witchy redheaded sister,” Roy remarked in awe.

Buffy laughed, throwing her arm around Willow. “I told you Felicity reminded me of Will,” she stated.

Oliver put his own arm around Felicity. “There’s no one like Felicity,” he said loyally. Felicity smiled up at him.

“Ah, they are so sweet!” Willow exclaimed. “You totally called this one, Buffy. Xander told me he really liked her but knew she was taken even if the guy she liked was too dumb to see what he had.”

“Not so dumb,” Oliver said proudly.

“So can you stick around? I want you to meet Quentin,” Buffy said.

“I can stay the night, but I left suddenly. You know how Andrew gets when I disappear without a word, though,” Willow said.

“Well, you better call him,” Buffy said.

“Who’s Andrew? Your husband?” Dig wondered.

Willow grinned in amusement. “No, sweetie. I’m gay. Andrew is, well, I’m not sure what he is exactly. Like our mother hen, I guess,” she said.

Buffy laughed. “True. He’s in charge of keeping tabs on all the Scoobies,” she said. Buffy’s phone rang. She looked down at it. “Oh, that’s Quentin. I kind of left him and didn’t go to the station like I was supposed to.” She answered and stepped away.

“So is the Count guy locked up or dead?” Thea inquired.

“He’s in custody,” Dig said.

“Good,” Thea said. “I don’t want any of that crap in my club.”

“Oh, that’s right. This is your club,” Willow said eagerly. “We spent some great times in a club when we were in high school. It catered to teens. I dated the guitarists; Oz was the best.”

“So you like guys, too?” Roy asked.

“Oz was special,” Willow said fondly.

“Let’s all go upstairs and get a drink,” Thea suggested. 

“Oh, I didn’t introduce everyone,” Buffy said, having ended her call and stepping back to them. “Willow, this is, of course, Felicity and Oliver. That’s John Diggle—he goes by Dig most of the time. This is Thea, our new slayer. And that’s Sara Lance, Quentin’s daughter. Sin and Roy.”

“Nice to meet all of you. I feel like I know you since Buffy’s told me so much about you all,” Willow said. She reached out and grabbed Thea’s hand. “Welcome, little sis. I’m sorry it took me so long to find you.”

Thea didn’t understand it, but there was something about the witch. She felt almost like she knew her. Her voice was familiar. It was like a forgotten dream. _Are you ready to be strong?_

Thea blinked. “Why does it feel like I know you?” Thea asked.

“Because Willow is the one who made you a slayer,” Buffy said.

Instantly, Oliver’s eyes narrowed. “What?” he asked.

“Not exactly. I activated all the potentials at the hellmouth trying to prevent it from opening,” Willow explained. “I didn’t realize how powerful the spell was or how it would keep going.”

“So you’re the reason my sister is a monster magnet now?” Oliver asked accusingly.

“She’s the reason your sister can kick ass,” Buffy pointed out. 

“You’re welcome,” Willow said with a wink.

Oliver began to reply and Felicity pinched his side to silence him. 

“How about that drink?” Dig suggested, trying to ward off an argument.

“I have to go to the precinct and finish giving that report. I’ll bring Quentin back with me, though,” Buffy said. She looked at Thea. “You will keep Willow entertained?”

“Of course,” Thea said.

They all went up the stairs. Except for Oliver, who tugged Felicity’s hand. “Wait a minute,” he said.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” she asked anxiously.

“I just want hold you a minute,” he said, hugging her to him. He’d been risking his life for so long that it was second nature. Now, however, he had more to lose than ever.

“I was so scared,” Felicity admitted, her head on his chest. 

“If the worst ever happens, I want you to know that every minute I spent on the island was worth it,” Oliver said.

Felicity pulled back, frowning. “What does that mean?” she asked.

“If one day I die in the field, I want you to know that I don’t have any regrets. Meeting you and loving you made every bad thing worth it,” he said before he kissed her.

****** _The Next Day******_

Buffy was having lunch with Willow, Quentin, and Sara when she got a text message. She read it and blinked. “Oh my God. The jury just acquitted Oliver’s mother!” she exclaimed.

“What?” Quentin asked in shock. “No way!” He pulled out his phone to call someone.

“Felicity just texted me. She’s there with Oliver,” Buffy explained. 

“That’s great news!” Willow said.

“It’s great that another rich, privileged mass murderer gets off? I don’t think so!” Quentin fumed.

“Did she actually kill anyone?” Willow asked, frowning.

“She was involved romantically with Merlyn at some point. Laurel uncovered that. She was in no real danger. She was complicit in letting her company build a weapon of mass destruction. She blew the whistle only when it was too late to stop him,” Quentin listed.

“I’m glad for Oliver. He’s lost enough,” Sara said, defending her friend.

Quentin glared, but before he could reply, his phone rang. “Lance,” he said. “Was anyone hurt?”

When he hung up, Buffy asked, “What’s going on?”

“Queen Consolidated’s Applied Science Division was broken into. Two guards were killed,” Lance said.

“You should get Felicity looking at the footage. Don’t they keep a lot of cameras up?” Buffy said.

“Anyone can look at cameras. It’s looking like it’s one perp,” Lance said. “Sorry, to cut lunch short, but Captain wants me talking to Queen since I know him personally.”

“Good news day with some bad,” Willow commented, frowning. 

“That seems to be the norm here,” Buffy said.

After Quentin made it to Applied Science division, he was surprised that the Captain had put him in charge of the team there. However, he did his work and eventually Oliver showed up. Felicity was with him.

“Oh, I’m off today,” Felicity said, looking guilty when she spotted Quentin, who had lifted an inquiring eye at her appearance. “I was with Oliver in court when he got the news.”

“Yes, I heard your mother got off,” Quentin said sourly.

“We were a bit surprised,” Oliver acknowledged. “But pleased.”

“Yeah, I bet,” Quentin said bitterly. However, he didn’t waste time. “Looks like a forklift was used to pry off these doors.” The entrance door had been ripped away. “Like a full frontal assault.”

“Did our cameras catch anything?” Oliver asked.

“Only one man was spotted on camera, so the others with me must have come in later,” Quentin said.

“No, it was just one man,” a voice behind them said.

“Who are you?” Quentin asked.

The young man held up an ID. “I’m Barry Allen from science division in Central City’s police department. My boss sent me here to investigate,” he said.

Felicity gave the newcomer a bright smile. He looked a little lost. “Hi, Barry, I’m Felicity,” she said.

***** _To Be Continued*****_


	36. Thea Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember that Barry is NOT the Flash yet in this timeline, so don’t be expecting that. I do reserve the right, however, to write a Flash/BTVS crossover featuring Buffy someday.

_******Queens Consolidated******_

Oliver was trying to contain his irritation. The Barry guy and Felicity—his girlfriend—had been talking a mile a minute about things he could barely follow, let alone understand. It was starting to piss him off to no end. Barry had explained his belief that the break-in was done by only one person. He’d used a photo to convince Quentin of the possibility. He’d also pointed out that the bolts were ripped off the doors, not cut. Oliver said nothing, not wanting his own knowledge of a super serum that gave men extraordinary powers to be known. The guy even figured out what was missing—an industrial-grade centrifuge.

When they made it back to his office, Felicity discovered footage of a single man carrying the unit. They were convinced that Barry was on to something, so Oliver couldn’t dismiss the man out of hand. Diggle came into his office, noticing Oliver’s preoccupation with Felicity and Barry at her desk.

“So Barry does work for the Central City police department, but I couldn’t confirm his boss sent him here,” Dig said. “But he is who he says he is.”

“That’s good,” Oliver said. “We should probably let Buffy know that there’s a super powered individual running around since that’s her area of expertise.”

“You going to tell Thea, too?” Dig wondered.

“She’s helping Mom get settled back home,” Oliver said. “I’ll take Buffy with me this evening.”

Felicity came into the office, leaving Barry at her old desk. Oliver had asked his new assistant to let her use it for a bit. The woman took an early lunch. “Oliver, Barry and I are going to go back to the warehouse and make sure we didn’t miss anything, okay?” she asked.

“I think the cops got it all,” Oliver argued. 

“Barry wants to get a soil sample,” Felicity explained. “He’s been tracking this kind of thing for a while.”

“Okay. Dig’s going to let Buffy know what’s going on. She can help me track this guy down since he’s more on par with her in strength.”

Felicity gave him a beaming smile. “That’s great! Then I won’t have to worry about you getting your spine crushed or something,” she admitted.

“I don’t need Buffy to protect me, but I’m also not going to throw myself against some drug crazed super powered thief,” Oliver said with a half-smile.

“If you didn’t have glass windows, I’d kiss you,” she said with a glint in her eyes.

“I’m standing right here,” Dig reminded his two friends who seemed to only have eyes for one another.

“Don’t you have a phone call to make?” Oliver asked pointedly.

Dig chuckled. “Fine. I can take a hint,” he said. He turned and left.

Oliver reached for her hand, hoping Barry would see that she was taken. “So now that you’re not working for me, is it okay if I kiss you at the office?” he asked with a hopeful smile.

Felicity looked at him curiously. Then she grinned. “You’re not jealous of Barry, are you?” she asked. 

“Of course not!” he said quickly.

“I’ve never had anyone be jealous of me before,” she said proudly. “I think I like it!”

Oliver bent closer to her, stopping her with his lips.

Barry watched them from her desk, a stab of disappointment went through him. She was so awesome. He had never felt such instant connection with another person. She was so great. He sighed. Oh well. It wasn’t like he wasn’t already madly in love with someone else himself.

****** _Queen Mansion******_

Thea had settled her mother in her room to rest. She’d toyed with the idea of a party, but Buffy said Oliver had called about a new criminal with super strength. Buffy thought that he could be a demon of some kind, so she and Thea hit the streets looking for him. Willow went with them, so they used it as like a tour. After several hours, they called it quits and went back to the mansion. Thea’s mom was up, so she introduced Buffy and Willow to her. Moira knew all about Thea’s slayer powers and who Buffy was. However, she played it cool and thanked Buffy for being a friend. Her mom went to her office to catch up on her correspondence, so Thea led them to their gym. Roy showed up shortly after they arrived.

Buffy was sparring with Thea while Roy and Willow watched. Roy had like a dozen questions to ask the witch and as trying to figure out how to begin a conversation.

“She’s pretty good,” Willow said, observing Thea. Although magic gave the slayers the super strength and reflexes some were still better than others.

“Yeah. She’s better than me,” Roy said. “So how long have you been into the magic stuff?”

“Since I was in high school. I wanted to help Buffy since we went to school on a hellmouth and people were always dying. She saved me from becoming a vampire like her first week of school our sophomore year. By our junior year, I started learning magic from Giles and another teacher,” Willow said.

“Cool,” Roy said. He couldn’t image that type of high school existence. He thought school in the Glades sucked.

“So do you know where the bathroom is?” Willow asked. 

Roy told her, and she walked out of the giant work out room. The place was almost as big as the mansion Giles procured in England for the slayers. Willow got distracted looking at pictures. Then she heard loud voices and frowned. No one but Moira was here. Concerned that someone had come into to harass Thea’s newly freed mother, Willow followed the sound of voices. One was raised, so she peered into the room, gasping at what she saw. It was Malcolm Merlyn! Willow recognized him both from the research she’d helped Buffy do before she arrived in Starling and from the news coverage. He wasn’t dead after all. The Arrow, or rather Oliver, hadn’t killed him. For some reason, he was there in the Queen mansion. 

She used her telepathy to tell Buffy, _Malcolm Merlyn is here! Come toward the bathroom!_ She wasn’t exactly sure where she was, but she’d gotten there by going toward the nearest bathroom.

Willow debated on whether or not to confront the mass murderer. She knew that she could use her magic to bind him, but she also knew that Buffy and Thea should be involved. When she heard Malcolm insist that Thea be told that he was her father, her mouth fell open in dismay. About that time, Buffy arrived with Thea and Roy on her heels.

“Roy, you stay in the doorway to make sure he doesn’t slip by us,” Buffy ordered.

Thea’s mind raced. How could Malcolm be alive? Why would he be talking to her mother? Was he going to kill her mother? Fear had Thea barging into the room. 

“What the hell is going on?” she demanded, looking back and forth between her mother and Malcolm. Buffy and Willow stood behind her prepared to do battle.

“Thea, you shouldn’t be here,” Moira said fearfully.

“How is he alive? I thought the Arrow killed him?” Thea asked.

“Thea, it’s good to see you,” Malcolm said, giving her a warm smile.

“Mother, how is he here? Are you in cahoots with him again?” Thea asked, outrage in her voice.

“Of course not!” Moira insisted. “He’s….” Her voice trailed off.

Willow spoke up. “He’s probably blackmailing her,” she said. “I overheard something about him being your father.”

“What?” Thea asked in horror. She gave her mother an accusing look.

Moira wasn’t prepared to have her secret outed. She’d fought against it so hard during the trial. Even though her affair with Malcolm had come out, she’d managed to keep that little tidbit to herself. Now this woman that she’d just met—this stranger—dared blurt out her very private business. Her withering look said it all.

“Sorry,” Willow said with a wince.

“Don’t apologize! She probably had no plans on telling me, did you, Mother?” Thea asked.

“No. Why would I? You had a wonderful father that loved you. Malcolm was just a mistake that I’ll regret until my dying day,” Moira said bitterly.

“Thea is no mistake. She’s my daughter,” Malcolm said. He smiled again at Thea. “I’m glad you know that truth. I just wish your brother could’ve known.”

Thea looked incredulous. Was he truly that insane? “How dare you mention Tommy! He’s dead because of you! You killed him along with hundreds of people! You wanted to kill even more!” Thea exclaimed.

“Sometimes, a field must be burned so that it can grow back even better,” Malcolm said. “The Glades was a cancer in this city. I was simply trying to eradicate it.”

Buffy knew this was hard for Thea, but she wasn’t going to let this insane man manipulate Thea. She pulled out her phone and sent Quentin a quick text. _Malcom Merlyn is alive and at the Queen mansion. Come now!_ She hoped that he knew it was no hoax. Then she put away her phone and stepped forward.

“Okay, that’s enough. It’s time for you to go to jail now. I’ve called Quentin, so he’ll be here soon,” Buffy announced, stepping forward to stand next to Thea.

“You shouldn’t have done that!” Moira said worriedly.

“Why are you trying to protect him, Mother?” Thea asked, trying to put the pieces together.

Willow, though, spent her days constantly figuring out puzzles or anticipating real monster’s moves. “Does he have something to do with your not guilty verdict?” Willow speculated.

“I wasn’t about to let your mother go to jail. She did nothing wrong,” Malcom said simply.

“Yea, I’m sure you did it out of the goodness of your heart!” Thea said sourly.

“I don’t know how you’re still alive, and I don’t care,” Buffy said, taking a step forward. “All I know is that you’re not getting away again.”

Malcolm grinned. “I’m not sure who you are, my dear, but I know you’re ill equipped to handle me,” he said with confidence.

Thea snorted. “I wouldn’t be so sure of that,” she said. She moved closer to help flank him. “I think we can easily take you.”

“I don’t want to fight you, Thea,” Malcolm said calmly. He obviously didn’t see them as a threat to him. 

“That’s okay. I won’t need any help putting you down,” Buffy said grimly. She moved forward and hit him hard in the face, causing his head to swing back sharply.

Malcolm looked at the very petite woman in surprise. “I may have underestimated you,” he said.

“You can’t beat Buffy,” Thea said flatly.

“I beat your brother. More than once,” Malcolm said, hoping to shock her with that revelation.

Thea shook her head. “Yes, I know my brother’s the Arrow. I’m sure Mom already knew. She’s good at keeping secrets,” Thea said, glancing at her mom, who didn’t look surprised.

Malcolm laughed. “Wow. I guess I’ve missed a lot,” he said.

Police sirens were finally heard. Malcolm decided it was time to go and moved forward. However, Buffy was more than ready for him. Moira grabbed Thea’s hand and pulled her away. “Don’t. Please!” Moira begged. Her fear of Malcolm was so great that she couldn’t fathom Thea defeating him. It seemed that not even death could stop the monster her husband had let in their lives so long ago. 

When Quentin and several officers stormed through the house, Buffy was exchanging fierce blows with Merlyn. She could tell that Malcolm was a bit surprised at her skill.

“Are you with the League?” he asked sharply.

“No. I’m with a different group,” she said. “Some call me the Golden Queen.”

Malcolm’s eyes widened as he realized who he was. The League had spoken of her and her slayers with great respect. Why was she in Starling City?

Thea wanted to brag and tell her father why Buffy was there, but she realized that the man would just see her power as a tool he could exploit. She remained silent as the two tore through the room, breaking things. They stepped back to the join Roy by the door to avoid any entanglement.

As for Roy, he realized that when Buffy was fighting an enemy, she fought with an entirely new level of fury.

The police finally made it to their location, however. Quentin shoved his way in, coming up short when he saw his girlfriend engaged in a fight to the death with Malcolm Merlyn. Fear caused him to pull out his gun. “Malcom Merlyn, stop or we’ll shoot!” he yelled out.

“Don’t!” Willow cautioned. “You could hit Buffy!” When he and the six officers with him, ignored her warning, she held out her hand and pulled all the guns out of their hands. Her action distracted Malcolm for a split second, allowing Buffy to knock him off his feet with her roundhouse kick to the stomach.

Quentin’s fellow officers were more than shocked at the power behind his girlfriend’s kick as well as her skill in hand to hand combat. He had told a few of them that she was a bouncer, and they’d all snickered and made jokes behind his back. Now they realized why he didn’t get annoyed and was smug whenever someone made a crack. The woman was incredible!

As soon as Malcolm was on his back, Quentin moved in to throw on the handcuffs. When Quentin pulled him to his feet, the officers began clapping. No one knew how the man was alive but seeing one of their own finally capture him and not some masked crusader made the moment even better.

Buffy wasn’t really used to fighting with a human audience, so she was more than a bit frustrated with all the attention. When they finally made it outside, the flash of cameras were everywhere. She refused to let Quentin take the very dangerous man in alone, so she walked behind him. Cameras caught Quentin holding the handcuffed engineer of the Undertaking.

Across town, Oliver was trying to enjoy a dinner with his girlfriend even though she’d invited Barry Allen. When people started looking at their phones, he knew something was going on. He looked around for a TV and saw none. “Felicity, get out your phone. Just the news. Something’s going on,” he said.

Felicity nodded and quickly pulled out her tablet. A minute later, she grinned and turned it over for the guys to see. “Looks like Malcolm Merlyn is not only alive, but he was captured at your house by Buffy,” she shared.

Oliver got to his feet. “I need to go,” he said, hoping nothing happened to his family.

Felicity understood and gave Barry and apologetic look. “We’ll have to meet up with you later,” she said. “If you get any word on Gold, let us know.”

“Okay,” Barry said easily. “I hope your family is okay.”

Just as they made it outside to their car, Dig called. “Roy called. Thea and your mom are safe,” he shared.

Relief coursed through him. “Thank God,” he said. “Why was he there?”

“Roy said they found out he is Thea’s father,” Dig shared.

That news hit Oliver hard. The man he most hated was his sister’s real father.

***** _To Be Continued*****_

_I solved my hatred of the Malcolm Merlyn goes free storyline from season 3 by COMPLETELY altering it! ;) I hope you don’t mind too much, but I figure Buffy’s presence would alter a lot anyway. Comments are always appreciated._


	37. Can anyone keep the secret?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to the changes I’ve made in season 2 because of Buffy and Thea, I can’t really follow season 2 as complete canon. For example, I’ve had to bend the Cyrus Gold stuff a bit. I’m not sure what I’m going to do with Blood. He’ll be around, but I’m not sure how much. I hope that doesn’t bother anyone too much, but this is a clear AU.

_******The Next Day******_

Oliver was still reeling from the news that the sister he adored was related to the man he despised. He was down in foundry basement trying to blow off steam when Felicity arrived on her lunch break.

“Hey,” she said, smiling. She held take-out bags in her hand. “I thought I’d eat lunch with my boyfriend.” She seemed particularly pleased with his new title.

Oliver couldn’t help but smile at her. She was so cute—the always burning light in his dark world.

“Thanks,” he said. He grabbed a towel and wiped himself down. Then he leaned down and gave her a light kiss.

Felicity began pulling the food out of the bag, chattering as she did so. “Guess what? Detective Lance is a detective again!” she shared. 

“Really?” Oliver said, taking a drink.

“He caught the Dollmaker and now Malcolm Merlyn, who everyone thought was dead. It’s obvious he is wasted as a beat cop,” Felicity said, pleased.

“Good for him,” Oliver said. “Of course, having you as an asset just makes him better.”

Felicity grinned. “Yeah, well, catching Malcolm was just dumb luck,” she pointed out. “I didn’t have anything to do with that one!”

“Don’t you mean it was Buffy?” Oliver said.

“Oh, yea, that’s even better. The guys at work are treating Detective Lance like he’s some kind of god because he’s managed to land Buffy,” Felicity said, laughing.

Oliver smiled. “They think she’s just a really good fighter? They’re not suspicious?” he wondered.

Felicity shook her head. “They’re just focusing on the fight. It’s like they suppressed the memory of Willow pulling their guns out of their hands with her magic,” she said, shaking her head.

“Well, of course, they wouldn’t suspect magic. It’s not the go-to place for most people’s minds,” he said with a smirk.

“Yeah, maybe. But they don’t even seem to recall them all dropping their guns at an inconvenient moment,” Felicity said, shaking her head. “Only Lance, of course, since he’s in the know.”

“Are they saying anything about Merlyn being connected with my mother’s acquittal?” Oliver asked in concern. Even though they knew that Merlyn was responsible for it, he didn’t want to see her back in prison.

“No. I doubt Merlyn will say anything—not if he went through the trouble of getting her off,” Felicity said.

“I just can’t believe Thea’s related to that monster!” Oliver said in disgust.

“She’s also related to Tommy,” Felicity pointed out. “That’s what you should focus on.”

Oliver nodded. “You’re right. Tommy was good no matter who his dad was,” he said. That made him feel a bit better—Felicity always made him better. He reached out and took her hand. “How did I ever manage without you?”

“Well, you didn’t manage very well. You were all dark and broody,” she said, giving him a loving smile. “I, of course, love all versions of you.”

Her words warmed him, and he couldn’t resist kissing her. When he pulled back, she gave him a dreamy smile. “You are so good at that!” she exclaimed.

He chuckled. “I’ve had some practice,” he said.

“That should bother me, but since I now benefit from your considerable expertise, I’m just grateful!” she declared. Then she sat down and picked up a fry.

Oliver loved her a little more every day it seemed because there just wasn’t anyone else like her. He sat down next to her and grabbed the other burger. 

“So have you talked to Thea?” Felicity asked.

“I went by there last night. Thea was a wreck,” Oliver said. “Buffy and Willow took her with them. She didn’t want to be near Mom, and I can’t say I blame her.”

“How does your other keep a secret like that so long?” Felicity wondered.

“She’s a complicated woman. It’s not like my father was ever that faithful to her,” Oliver shared.

“Seriously?” Felicity asked in surprise.

“I know there was someone when I graduated. I came in on them arguing once,” Oliver said. “I doubt there was only one. A woman doesn’t turn to her husband’s best friend without a really good reason.”

“Good point,” Felicity said. “Do you think Merlyn will actually get a conviction? He bought off one jury already. Who’s to say he won’t buy another?”

“Dig is already contacting his ex-wife. Lyla’s going to talk to Amanda. I think ARGUS can find a hole to stick him in somewhere,” Oliver said.

“I think he’d qualify as a terrorist, so Homeland should be willing to move him to Guantanamo Bay,” Felicity said.

“Whatever happens to him needs to happen soon before he orchestras a break-out,” Oliver said.

An alert went off on the computer, so Felicity moved to check it out. “It looks like that truck that was used in the break-in at Queen’s has just been used in a blood bank robbery,” Felicity said.

“What? Blood bank?” Oliver asked in surprise. 

“Yep,” she said. “Should I contact Dig or Buffy?”

“See if either of them are near that location,” Oliver said as he grabbed his suit. “If they’re close, have them meet me there.”

Soon, he was on his bike and heading to the location. He spotted the truck on the road and pulled up next to it. Oliver knew he needed to stop the truck, or all the blood would be lost, so he maneuvered his bike even closer and jumped onto driver’s side and broke the door’s window. He hit the driver repeatedly, but the driver seemed oblivious. Then the driver reached out with one hand and grabbed Oliver by his neck. His grip was like a vice, but Oliver tried in vain to break lose. Incredibly, the man lifted Oliver into the air so that he was hovering over the road. Desperate for air, Oliver grabbed one of his arrows and stabbed the man hard in this hand. The hand released him, throwing him violently onto the pavement. Oliver painfully landed on his shoulder.

“Oliver? Oliver!” a panicked Felicity called out.

Oliver was grateful for the GPS Felicity insisted he carry and gasped, “I’m hurt. Send Buffy or Dig.” He looked at his uninjured arm and realized that he had the arrow he’d stabbed Gold with still in it. Maybe, the guy’s blood would reveal his secrets.

Dig got Oliver into the van and raced to the foundry. By the time he pulled up, Buffy was there also. Both Willow and Thea were with her.

“Is he okay?” an anxious Thea asked.

“I’m okay. My shoulder’s dislocated,” Oliver said. He was limping also, so Thea moved to his uninjured side to help take him inside.

“Are you okay?” Felicity asked in concern.

“I’m fine,” Oliver said tersely.

“He’s in pain,” Thea said as she led him to a chair.

“My shoulder’s out of place. The driver threw me out of his moving truck, and I landed on it,” Oliver explained.

“What were you doing on the moving truck?” Felicity asked in disapproval. 

“Trying to stop it,” Oliver replied.

“Couldn’t you have, like, shot out his tires?” Felicity pointed out.

Oliver sighed. She had a point, so he refrained from answering.

“Do you want me to pop it back in place?” Buffy asked him.

“Yes,” he said.

Felicity held his uninjured hand and looked away until she heard the pop. Then she turned back and watched as he tried to move his shoulder but still seemed in pain. “Did it work?” she asked.

“It’s back in place, but I think my arm’s broken,” he said.

Buffy looked at Willow. “Will, want to work some mojo?” she asked.

“Sure,” Willow said.

“You sure this has no bad side effects? He’s not going to like turn into a toad later or something, right?” Dig asked, still freaked about the casual use of magic.

Willow grinned. “You’re cute,” she said to him. “I see why Faith was so smitten.”

Dig looked embarrassed while Buffy snickered. 

“I’ve been healing Xander and watchers without any ill effects,” Willow said. “I only normally heal broken bones or fast acting poisons. Cuts and bruises can heal fairly quickly naturally.”

Oliver’s life had become so strange ever since he washed up on the island over six years ago, so this was just one more thing that he took in stride. He was only grateful when a short time later all his pain was gone. He smiled at Willow. “You are so much better than aspirin,” he said to her.

Willow laughed. “Glad I can help,” she said.

Oliver stood and picked up the arrow he’d stabbed the driver with. “The guy driving the truck was entirely too strong. He held me out the truck window by my neck. My hits had no effect on him,” he said.

“Well, if he’s stealing a truck of blood, he’s probably a vampire,” Buffy said.

“Would a vampire wear a mask? Don’t they have a mask naturally?” Oliver pointed out.

“Not to mention the sun is out, Buff. Unless vampires have mastered daylight, it’s probably not a vampire. Could be a demon, though,” Willow pointed out.

“I’ll take this blood sample to the precinct and have Barry analyze it,” Felicity said, holding out her hand for the arrow. Oliver passed it to her. “I’ll let you know what he finds,” she said. She kissed Oliver goodbye and left.

Dig could tell something was bothering Oliver. “What’s wrong?” he asked him.

“This isn’t the first time I’ve encountered superpowered men,” Oliver said. 

“The island?” Dig asked. Oliver nodded.

Thea looked more interested. There was still so much that Oliver hadn’t told her about his time there. 

Oliver nodded. “The Japanese experimented with a serum called maruku that gave men superstrength—like a slayer,” Oliver said.

“Really?” Willow asked, intrigued.

“Yes, but I destroyed all of it on the island,” Oliver said.

“Why would you do that?” Thea asked.

“It made the men crazy,” Oliver said.

“It’s hard to destroy something created by science,” Willow said. “There’s always backup formulas. A good scientist would make sure of that.”

“Great. Now we have hopped up bad guys,” Buffy complained. “Why can’t things ever be easy?”

Oliver didn’t reply. He was too busy contemplating what it meant that the serum could still be out there. What if they were using blood to recreate the serum? Those possibilities horrified him.

***** _The Police Station*****_

Since Barry wasn’t with Starling City police, he was able to do the blood analysis without filing an official report. Felicity got Lance to allow that much, and ten she called Oliver with the results. “It seemed that the blood had traces of the tranquilizer ketamine,” she shared.

“Ketamine?” Oliver repeated, his mind racing. “They must be trying to duplicate the serum. We have to stop this.”

“Well, an ARGUS distress bunker with relief supplies is the only place in Starling City with enough to serve the thief's purposes,” Felicity shared. “I’ll send you the address. Oliver, if this guy is hopped up on some superdrug, don’t try to take him on alone. You don’t have to do that anymore.”

Oliver knew she was right. He had friends and allies that could definitely give him an edge. As much as it bothered him to risk his sister’s safety, Oliver knew that she was more than capable. He thanked Felicity and called Thea.

Oliver, Dig, Thea, Buffy, and Willow arrive at the bunker a short time later. Oliver entered first. Hearing something above, Thea raised her head. “Look out!” she called in warning.

Oliver didn’t see where the threat was coming from, but Willow did. As a crate fell from above, she used her telekinetic magic to move it out of the way. It fell harmlessly to the ground next to Oliver. He looked at her. “Thanks,” he said.

The guy jumped down. He wasted no time hitting Oliver hard, causing him to fall back several feet.

“You may be super strong,” Buffy said, jumping in front of the guy. She hit him with her full strength, staggering him. “But so am I.”

“Me, too,” Thea said, grinning as she kicked him hard in the stomach.

The man was unprepared for such a challenge. The three fighters came at him from all sides, taking turns hitting him. He managed to get in a hit or two, but Dig had brought a Taser with him. He used it, and electricity coursed through the man. He fell on the ground.

“Who do you work for?” Oliver demanded.

The man tried to rise to his feet, but Willow used a binding spell to keep him mobilized. “Answer us or things will get ugly,” Willow said, giving him a bright smile.

“The Brother,” the man replied grimly.

“Did this brother give you a serum to make you so strong?” Oliver inquired, dreading his answer.

“He saved my life with it,” the man said.

“What should we do with him?” Thea asked. “He’s too strong for the police to contain.”

“I can take him. I can figure out what this serum is made of. Maybe we can find a remedy,” Willow offered.

“Felicity’s new friend Barry can probably help you,” Buffy suggested. “He’s got a lab back in Central City.”

“He doesn’t know about us, though,” Thea said.

“I can chain him up and convince Barry that’s what’s binding him,” Willow replied.

“I did a background check on Barry,” Dig said. “He was raised by a Central City police detective. He may not be willing to hold a man without due process.”

“I guess we can go find out,” Buffy said.

“Let’s get him into the van,” Dig said.

Oliver explored the room. “Guys, we may not need his blood. Look what I found,” he said, pointing to the cases of serum.

Willow grinned. It’d been a while since she’d got to use science instead of magic.

A few hours later, Barry was apologizing for not being exactly straight forward about his reasons for being in town. He told them all about how his father was killed. Willow was alarmed and was glad she was going to go to Central City and spend time with Barry before heading back to slayer central. There may be some type of supernatural entity in Central City.

Oliver, though, didn’t appreciate Barry’s deception. “Next time, you should try the truth before offering your help,” Oliver grumbled.

Barry gave him a sheepish smile. “I was worried you all would think I’m crazy,” he said.

“Starling City has had its fair share of weird. We can deal,” Oliver told him.

Willow gave Buffy an excited grin. “I can’t believe I’ll get to be in Central City when Dr. Well’s latest genius project goes online!” she enthused.

“Yes, it’s pretty exciting,” Barry agreed, smiling. He was relieved his new friends were being so cool about everything. Friends were what it really felt like they were, especially Felicity.

Willow was saying her goodbyes since she was going to leaving town with Barry, samples of the serum with her to be examined. Barry suggested that if they got nowhere, someone from Star Labs might be able to help.

“I can’t believe you’re leaving now,” Buffy complained, hugging Willow. “You just got here!”

“I’ll try to swing by before I leave Central City. I can tell Xander that your new guy gets the Scooby stamp of approval,” Willow said with a grin.

“He’ll be glad to hear that,” Buffy said, smiling. “I’m just glad you got to meet him.”

Willow turned to Oliver. “Oh, Oliver, I’m working on some arrows for you that will magically return back to your quiver.”

Everyone stared at her in dismay. Barry looked shocked. “You can do magic?” he asked her. Then he realized something and glanced at Oliver in awe. “You’re the Arrow!”

“Willow!” Buffy scolded.

“Oops!” she said, flashing Oliver an apologetic look.

“Can anyone keep a secret anymore?” Oliver grumbled.

_*****Chapter End*****_

_I could totally see Willow blabbing the secret. I hope you enjoyed the update._


	38. Super Soldiers

_*****Several Weeks Later*****_

Oliver stood at his office window looking down at the city. So much had happened the past few weeks. It was hard at times to take a moment and appreciate that he was finally in a good place. His mother had been freed from prison. His sister had embraced her new calling with determination and was blossoming into an incredible woman. Not even learning that she was Malcolm’s daughter had slowed her down. Oliver was just glad that ARGUS had stepped in and taken custody of Malcolm. The Patriot Act had allowed them to do so without due process. For Oliver, it was just one less thing to worry about.

Oliver and Felicity’s first Christmas as a couple had been perfect. They’d celebrated with a nice dinner party at Buffy’s instead of the Queen mansion. Thea had been worried too many of their mother’s friends would show up, and they wanted an intimate celebration with their friends and family. The Lances had joined them. His mother’s long history with Quentin had made things a bit tense, but she had real affection for Laurel. Buffy, of course, had totally disarmed the tension, refusing to allow it. Sin and Roy were there along with Diggle and Lyla. For Oliver, having his sister and mother finally knowing the truth had been healing. Although Quentin and Laurel were still in the dark, things had still been without incident.

Unfortunately, the celebrations had been marred by Barry’s coma. Dr. Wells new project had gone out with a real catastrophic bang, causing damage all over Central City. Willow had been in the city, but her magics protected her from the blast. She’d gone to get her and Barry some dinner when the containment blast had gone off. Not being there to protect Barry had devastated her, though. Normally slayers just died. Having Barry in a coma was difficult for everyone. However, Willow claimed his brain was fine and that he was going to wake up.

Now Laurel was insisting Oliver’s new acquaintance Sebastian Blood was a bad guy and that he had some connection to Cyrus Gold. To top it off, Quentin was convinced that his department had a mole in it, so Felicity was working to track down the mole.

The new year had started off with a real bang thanks to Shrapnel. Luckily, Buffy and Thea had been at the rally and kept anyone from being hurt while Dig caught the bomber.

His secretary interrupted his musings. “Mr. Queen, Felicity is here to see you.”

“Send her in,” Oliver said, turning toward the door. When she came in, he stepped forward to embrace her. “I miss seeing you during my workday.”

“I know it’s a change. It’s not easy for me,” Felicity admitted. “Can you leave for work? I have some news.”

A short time later, they were at a nearby café. Felicity was eating a chicken Caesar salad as she told Oliver about her discovery. “Laurel may be right about Sebastian Blood,” Felicity said. “I connected calls to Cyrus Gold. He might be the brother Gold said saved his life.”

Oliver grimaced. “I really like him, Felicity. How could I be so easily fooled?” Oliver asked.

“He’s very charismatic. You have nothing to feel bad about,” Felicity said.

Oliver grimaced. “Yeah, well, Buffy didn’t, though. She said he smiled too much and must be evil,” Oliver reminded her.

“I think she was joking,” Felicity countered.

“I don’t know that she was,” Oliver said.

“Well, slayers have good instincts with the pure evil, I think,” Felicity said. “I’m trying to get in his sealed juvenile files. So far, no luck, but I’ll keep at it.”

“If working with the police computers keeps you from your preferred method of hacking,” Oliver said with a knowing smirk, “feel free to use mine.”

“I just don’t know what to look for. Honestly, Oliver, I think we should clue Laurel in on who you are. She knows about Buffy and the supernatural. I think you and Sara should tell her together,” Felicity said.

“She works for the D.A., Felicity. She’s just now sober, and I don’t want to set her back in her recovery,” Oliver said.

“She stronger than you give her credit for,” Felicity said. “She’s been through a lot. Losing you and Sara. Getting you back, and then losing Tommy. Sara’s back. Her father has a hot new girlfriend. There’s a lot of change in her life, but she’s doing as well as anyone would in her position.”

“Maybe. I’ll talk to Sara,” Oliver said.

Later that night, Felicity told Oliver that the reason she couldn’t get into the files was they were stored only in paper copy, so Sara and Oliver went to steal the paper records that would lead them to Sebastian Bloods background. While they were doing that Roy and Sin were with Buffy looking for one of Sin’s friends who was missing. Thea was spending time with her mother.

“So he was hanging out last I heard on this corner,” Sin was telling Roy and Buffy.

“No one’s seen him several days?” Roy asked her.

She nodded. “There’s been rumors about guys disappearing for weeks at a time and then reappearing,” Sin said. “But they’re not the same. Something weird is going on.”

“Do you think we should use you as bait?” Buffy suggested. 

“If something happens to him, Thea will kick your ass,” Sin told her.

“We’ll be across the street watching,” Buffy said.

Roy shrugs, unconcerned. “Okay,” he said. He walked over to the stop sign and pulled out his phone to pass the time.

Buffy and Sin watched for an hour and nothing happened. The lack of activity made Buffy antsy because she wasn’t built for stakeouts. Sin rolled her eyes. “You’re worse than a kid,” she observed.

“You try having all this slayer energy and stand around,” Buffy said.

“Isn’t that what you do at the club? Stand around and watch people?” Sin pointed out.

“There’s a lot more to watch there. The street is dead today,” Buffy said, gesturing.

“Go get us something to drink,” Sin suggested.

Buffy frowned. “I can’t leave you guys alone out here,” Buffy said.

“The coffee place is at the end of the block. We were raised in the Glades,” Sin said. “It’ll be fine.”

“I’ll hurry,” Buffy said.

Sin rolled her eyes. Buffy was amazing, but she was stifling at times. Sin wasn’t used to having someone to answer to, but you couldn’t just be casually in Buffy’s life. She wanted to know things, and she wanted to know Sin’s friends. Also, she included Sin in everything. When her friends came to town, they were just as bad. They were friendly and funny, and they made a point of talking to Sin. In such a short time, Sin’s life completely intertwined with Buffy’s. Although it made her happier than she’d ever expect, Buffy’s overprotectiveness was a bit much at times.

A van pulled up to the corner where Roy was standing. Sin tried to see around it, but it was blocking Roy. Then it squealed away. Sin scanned the area and realized that Roy was gone.

“Buffy!” she called out. Damn it! She hadn’t even looked at the van’s license’s plate. Thea was going to kill her.

Buffy heard her call and ran out of the shop holding drinks. “What’s wrong?” she called out.

Sin moved toward her. “A van pulled up, blocking my view. Then when it pulled way, he was gone,” Sin shared.

“Oh, God!” Buffy exclaimed. She pulled out her phone and called Quentin, telling him where they were and what had happened. He promised to send out a patrol and get Felicity on it. Then she made a call to Oliver.

“We were a few blocks from Verdant looking for Sin’s friend when Roy was kidnapped,” Buffy told him.

“What?” Oliver asked. Dig and Sara stopped their sparring and turned to him. 

“What’s wrong?” Dig asked.

“Roy’s been kidnapped,” Oliver told them. “Where are you?” he asked Buffy. “We’ll look.”

He disconnected. “Sara, can you get on the computer and see if you can track a van that kidnapped Roy?”

“What?” Dig asked. “What happened?”

Sara went to the computer and started punching keys.

“Buffy and Sin were with Roy a few blocks from here looking for a missing person. Roy was using himself as bait—several guys around his age have disappeared—when a van pulled up and took him,” Oliver explained as he suited up.

“Did Buffy call Felicity?” Dig asked.

Before Oliver could answer, Sara spoke, “I’ve got the camera feeds in the area.” She typed some more.

Oliver’s phone beeped. “Felicity has a location already,” he said, flashing Sara an apologetic smile.

Sara laughed. “That’s fine. I can do it, but nowhere near as quick,” she said.

“Let’s go,” Oliver said.

****** _A Few Miles Over******_

Roy had tried to fight off the two guys that grabbed him. However, they seemed to have slayer strength, and he was unable to break free. They threw him into the van, and he fell down hard. When he tried to get up, a blow to the head knocked him out.

When he came to, he didn’t know how much time had passed, but he didn’t think it was too much. He was tied up; his hands were tied to a chair. 

“Wake up, soldier,” a voice said.

Roy opened his eyes and saw a really freaky sight. The voice that was peering down at him was wearing a hideous mask. He instinctively flinched. “Who are you? What do you want?” Roy demanded.

“I want to make you our new brother,” the masked man said. He nodded to another guy, who was not wearing a mask. Roy saw several guys of various ages all lined up with an alert readiness about them.

The other guy held a syringe, and he stepped up to Roy. 

“What are you doing?” Roy yelled, trying and failing to break lose.

“Relax. This won’t hurt. You’re going to wake up a whole new man,” the creepy mask guy said.

Roy felt a sharp pain in his arm, and then fire coursed through his veins. He screamed. Then everything went black.

Blood looked down at the new recruit in satisfaction. Another member added to their ranks. Soon, they’ll have enough to make a real difference.

“Someone is trying to get in,” one of his men said. A crash sounded above, and glass fell from above. 

Oliver jumped through the corner window, Sara on his heels. He saw a man in a weird mask leaning over Roy, who was tied to a chair. When they crashed down, the masked man was gone. However, there were plenty of other bodies to attack. 

Oliver hit one of the men, who didn’t even flinch. Then the man hit Oliver, and he fell back a few feet. His head was ringing. “They’re like Gold!” he yelled to Sara. She had five guys surrounding her, and Oliver knew they were outnumbered. “Where’s Thea and Buffy?” he asked.

The door crashed open. “There,” Sara said, relieved to see the slayers arrive on the scene.

Buffy saw about a dozen men, and Sara was surrounded. “Go get Roy. I’ll help Sara,” she told Thea.

Sara was swinging her staff hard, but one of the men grabbed it and broke it in two.

“You’re out of your league, little girl,” one of the men said, smirking at Sara. He raised one half of the broken staff to hit Sara with. However, Buffy was suddenly there in front of her and caught the staff in between her hands.

The man looked surprised. “I’m not,” Buffy told them. “I think I can handle you just fine.” She pushed the staff back hard, hitting the man in the face.

“Glad you could join us,” Sara said, flashing her a grin.

“Wouldn’t miss it. It’s been too long since I’ve had a challenge,” Buffy said. Then she began to exchange hard hits with two of the men. 

Thea attacked the man standing in front of Roy. She knocked him down and was surprised when he got up easily.

“They’re on maraku,” Oliver told her as he pulled back his bow and shot three airs quickly into one of the men before felling him.

It took a lot more minutes than normal before they managed to defeat three of the super charged soldiers. Oliver killed two others with his arrows. He decided that extreme force was called for. Unlike the others, he knew first-hand what men on this drug could do. Now it seemed someone was passing out the drug like it was candy.

A loud whistle had the rest of the men running off.

“Where you going?” Buffy called after them. “I was just workin’ up a sweat!”

Sara laughed. Her father’s girlfriend was her kind of girl. 

“Help me,” Thea ordered. She had cut Roy loose, but he was bleeding from his eyes. “What’s going on with him?” Fear for him pitted her stomach.

“It’s what happens when someone gets maraku,” Oliver said grimly.

“Is he going to be okay?” Thea asked fearfully.

“I hope so,” Oliver said. Images of his time with Slade Wilson flashed through his mind. His friend taught him how to fight, saved his life more than once. Then he was given this drug.

The memories of the island and Slade haunted him as he helped his sister take Roy back to Verdant.

***** _Elsewhere in Starling City*****_

Oliver would be very surprised to discover his old mentor was alive and in his hometown.

“Who is this woman?” Slade Wilson asked.

“Her name is Buffy Summers. She’s dating one of Starling’s police officers. She’s a bouncer at a club in the Glades,” Sebastian Blood told him. 

“She is like my men,” Slade Wilson said, intrigued. “She is able to take them down.” He watched and leaned forward. Then he saw the younger girl do the same. This girl he recognized, and he smiled.

“I don’t know how. She is reputed to have single-handedly captured Malcolm Merlyn, who was trained by the League of Assassins,” Blood shared.

Slade was very impressed. “Thea Queen. Oliver’s sister is special—much more than he ever told me,” he murmured. His mind race as his plans began to alter.

“The Arrow has strong allies,” Blood said. “He’s not going to be easy to defeat.”

“I’m not looking to defeat him. I’m going to break him utterly,” Slade Wilson said, standing to his feet. He moved to stand in front of the frozen image of Oliver Queen dressed as the arrow. Him wearing Shado’s hood was the biggest mockery of all. He would regret it. “I’m going to make him wish he’d died on that island.” He’ll never see it coming.

***** _Chapter End*****_


	39. Baby Daddy

_*****A Few Weeks Later*****_

Felicity felt a real dread building inside her. She knew that something else was going to happen. First, Roy was injected with the mirakuru. Even though some friends she’d made in Central City at Star Labs were working on a cure, it was rough on all of them. Then Felicity herself had been shot in the arm trying to prove herself to the guys at the police department. Her ears were still ringing from Quentin’s lecture. What else was going to happen?

Buffy came to the precinct to take Quentin to lunch. As was her habit, she stopped by Felicity’s desk first. “Hey, Lis! How’s things going?” she asked.

“Okay,” Felicity said. “I’m just waiting for something else to go wrong.”

“Well, I have some good news,” Buffy said brightly. “Will has come up with something she thinks will help Roy. She’ll be here this evening.”

“Really? That’s great!” Felicity said happily. “Finally, some good news.”

“Yeah, it’s not a moment too soon,” Buffy said with a grimace. “Last night he and Thea came to blows. And I don’t mean metaphorically. I had to practically knock Roy out to get him to cool off.”

Felicity winced picturing it. “It’s good, though, that you were there. If Oliver had been, he might’ve killed Roy,” she said. They’d had a date night. With Buffy and Thea in town, Oliver didn’t feel the need to be on call twenty-four/seven. That was something that was increasingly special—her and Oliver. That he made spending time with her a priority was great. Since she didn’t work alongside him anymore, it was very important.

“How about we don’t mention it to him?” Buffy suggested.

“You know I detest secrets, Buffy,” Felicity said in disapproval. “But I can tell him in a way that won’t cause too much drama.”

“Sin tells me that she has signed up for a computer class at the community college. Her scores for the GED came in a few days ago,” Buffy shared.

Felicity grinned happily. “Really? That’s awesome! I’ll so call her later!” she enthused.

“Yes, she’s really enjoying working with Oliver’s team,” Buffy said, glancing around to make sure no one was paying them any attention. Unfortunately, since she’d fought Malcolm, all the cops in Quentin’s precinct tended to focus on her the moment she came into the room. Luckily, Felicity’s desk was in a corner away from the closest detective desk. Quentin offered her a more private location, but she liked being around the energy of the detectives. It kept her from missing the Arrow team as much.

“I’m glad it’s working out,” Felicity added. “So tomorrow, Moira has invited me to have dinner at her house. Me and Oliver. Thea and Roy will be there, too, I suppose.”

“Dinner with the parent? Bold!” Buffy said with a grin. “I never got to do that really with my guys back when I was younger. Either they had no parents or their parents were in another state.”

“Oliver told me that his mom has some type of announcement she wants to make. I hope it’s that she and Walter are getting back together. I love him!” Felicity said with a happy sigh. 

“I don’t think I’ve met him,” Buffy said.

“He’s tall, dark, and dreamy with a British accent,” Felicity said with a grin.

“Oh, he does sound yummy!” Buffy said.

Quentin come up on them, overhearing the last remark. “I hope you’re talking about me,” he said, kissing Buffy’s cheek.

Buffy grinned. “Nope! Oliver’s stepdad Walter,” Buffy shared.

“Well, he is very nice, but I can’t say whether or not he’s dreamy,” Quentin said with a roll of his eyes. “I wanted to let you know that Homeland Security is coming to take custody of the Bronze Tiger.”

“What?” Felicity asked. “What’s that?”

“He’s a whack job that escaped from Iron Heights and tracked down another one of Malcolm’s earthquake machines,” Quentin shared.

“Uh, where was I? And how come I didn’t hear about this?” Felicity asked, hating to not know anything.

“You were on your date night with Oliver,” Buffy said smugly. “So Thea, Roy, and I took care of him. We managed to stop him before he got away with the machine.”

“That makes him a terrorist, so Homeland is stepping in,” Quentin said. “You know, sweetheart, you should really consider joining the police department. Make this official.”

“And give up my job as the only slayer bouncer in the world?” Buffy asked mockingly. “I think not! Those uniforms would do nothing for my figure. Not to mention, I don’t like rules or people telling me what to do.”

Felicity laughed. “Yes, I can see how that might be a problem!” she agreed.

“Well, you’d be a natural at it,” Quentin said, disappointed.

“Besides, if I worked here, I might not be able to do this,” she said, flashing him a coy smile as she put her arms around his neck and kissed him so thoroughly that the room broke out in cheers, whistles, and cat calls.

“Does she have a sister?” one of the guys called out.

When Buffy pulled away, Quentin could barely hear the noise. She was the most potent woman he’d ever met. She gave him a smug look of satisfaction, having proved her point.

“My sister’s married!” she called back. Then she waited for Quentin to finally be able to form words.

“I think she broke Lance!” one guy yelled as he laughed.

“She can break me anytime!” another guy said with a sigh.

Quentin blinked, frowning. “Shut up and go back to work!” he barked, glaring at the oglers. They laughed and began to turn back to their tasks.

“Let’s go eat,” Quentin suggested. No reason to keep his co-workers distracted. Buffy would always be a distraction. He was just the lucky man who got to be distracted by her all the time. 

Later that night, Willow arrived at Buffy’s. They went to Verdant. Roy, Thea, Sin, Oliver, and Felicity were there. Felicity was giving Sin a few more pointers while they waited for Buffy and Willow.

“Hey, guys,” Buffy said when she came in with Willow.

Felicity hugged Willow. “How’s Barry?” she asked her.

“He’s the same. His vitals are good. It’s like he’s asleep,” Willow said. “I’ve tried a few spells to get him to wake up, but so far nothing’s worked. I’m not going to give up yet.”

“Good,” Felicity. “I’m glad someone’s there for him.”

“Oh, he’s got others. His adopted father and sister come all the time. They don’t get why I care so much. The dad is a cop. I know he’s checked me out,” Willow shared, amused at the thought.

“Did you tell him to call Quentin?” Buffy suggested.

“Nah. I figure if he’s a good cop, he’ll figure things out,” Willow said with a grin. She reached into her bag and put some things on the table. “Okay, Roy, you’re up.”

“Do you really think you can help me?” Roy asked anxiously.

“I do,” Willow said confidently. “Also, Felicity put me in touch with Cisco and Caitlin at Stars Lab. They’re working on a cure.”

“That’s good,” Thea said, rubbing his back as she stood next to him.

“Okay, I spelled this cross necklace,” Willow said, holding up a small silver cross on a black leather cord. “You can put it on anything if you don’t want a necklace or don’t like the leather cord.”

“What’s it do?” Roy asked.

“It wards off insanity,” Willow said with a half-smile. “Once long ago, my girlfriend had a hell goddess make her crazy by doing some mind suck. I spent a lot of energy looking for something to ward of madness and cure her. I couldn’t find a cure for what she was going through. But I found a few spells that worked to prevent madness. I didn’t get a chance to perfect them, though. Instead, I figured out how to rework the disconnect in her brain that Glory had caused. Anyway, this should keep you sane.” She handed it to Roy, who looked at it. “It’s okay to take it off for showers or short breaks. However, make sure you always sleep in it. That’s important. Also, I have some herbs that you can brew into a tea that you should drink three times a day. These herbs will help with your rage issues. They’ll keep you from losing control.”

“That’s good!” Roy said, his relief palpable.

“We really appreciate your help, Willow,” Oliver said. He liked his sister’s boyfriend, but he didn’t want her in danger. Even though she had her own skills and strength, Roy could still hurt her, especially if she was caught off guard. Felicity had mentioned his slip up the day before, so Oliver was watching him closely.

“Glad I could help,” she said.

“So how long are you in town for?” Felicity asked.

“I have to fly out early in the morning,” Willow said. “Giles needs me to help out with the coven in Winchester.”

“He’s probably pissed that I’ve kept you away so long, huh?” Buffy said, feeling guilty.

“Oh, he understands,” Willow said with a shrug. “He just misses you.”

“Guys, I think we have a lead on those super powered men,” Sin called out.

The team went out.

***** _The Next Day*****_

Oliver was in no mood to socialize. Last night they discovered that there was no denying Laurel’s claim. Sebastian Blood was the one behind the mirakuru. Oliver had fought the skull masked man, eventually succeeding in knocking off the mask. For one frozen moment, Oliver stared at Blood. Then he’d asked him how could he betray the city like that. Blood insisted what he was doing was _for_ the people of Starling. Then Oliver got hit from behind. When he’d gotten to his feet, Blood had disappeared.

“So what’s your mother having for dinner?” Felicity ask as they drove up to the mansion.

“I have no idea. Something that is both delicious and pretentious,” Oliver said with a shrug.

“Are you going to tell your mother about Blood?” Felicity asked.

“I can’t even wrap my mind around it,” Oliver said with a sigh.

Felicity knew that Oliver was both disappointed and a bit hurt at Blood’s betrayal. He didn’t trust easily, yet somehow Blood had gotten to him.

They got out of the car. Oliver held out his hand to Felicity as they walked up the path that led to the door.

Roy and Thea were already. Felicity greeted Walter with a hug and began chatting with him.

Oliver went to sister. “Did you find out if they’re getting back together?” Oliver asked his sister in a low tone.

“No,” Thea said, shaking her head. “They seem a bit too polite to one another, though. I think there’s something else going on.”

They were halfway through a pleasant dinner when Moira put down her utensils. “I had an announcement to make,” she told them.

“Are you guys getting back together?” Thea asked hopefully.

Walter gave her a sad look. “That’s not why I’m here. I’m sorry,” he told her. She was sitting at his right hand, so he reached for hers. “But I’ll always be here for you and your mother.”

Moira gave him a sad smile. “It’s Walter whose led me to my next step,” she shared. “He and some others have convinced me to run for mayor against Sebastian Blood.”

Her audience was more than a bit stunned. As usual, Felicity blurted out what she was thinking. “You were complicit in the bombing of the Glades and only warned everyone when it was too late to stop the second device. How could you win?” Felicity asked. Then she winced as she realized how bad her remarks sounded. “Oh, God, I’m sorry!”

“It’s okay. I won’t put you in charge of my campaign,” Moira said to her. “But I have name recognition, I was acquitted of the charges, and I’m a mother who went to extreme lengths to keep my children safe. My supporters are convinced that I might be able to beat Blood.”

“Especially if it gets out that he’s a lying, murderous son-of-a-bitch,” Thea muttered.

“What?” Moira asked.

“Nothing, Mom. Let’s just say that I think you would be so much better than Sebastian Blood,” Thea said. “You’ve got my vote.”

“And mine,” Roy said.

“Mine, too,” Felicity said, glancing at Oliver.

“Oliver, I know that you’ve thrown your support behind Blood,” Moira began.

Oliver held up his hand. “No, Mom, it’s okay. I’ve recently learned that Blood has been keeping some dangerous secrets from me. I will have no trouble withdrawing my support and giving it to you,” Oliver said.

The doorbell rang. “Did you invite someone else?” Thea asked.

“Yes, but he’s a bit early. It’s a new supporter that Walter introduced me to,” she said, getting to her feet.

“I met him back in England. He’s got a very versified portfolio and is prepared to put a lot of money into your mom’s campaign,” Walter shared.

Oliver stared in disbelief at the man standing next to his mother.

It was Slade Wilson. He stood up quickly, alarming Thea, who followed suit.

“What is he doing here?” Oliver asked harshly.

“This is Slade Wilson. He’s supporting my campaign,” Moira said, confused by the sudden tension.

Oliver moved Felicity behind him, protecting her. “Get away from that man, Mom!” Oliver ordered.

“Oliver! What’s got into you?” Moira asked in dismay. She gave Slade an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry, Mr. Wilson. I promise I did raise my son with manners.”

Slade Wilson smiled, his eyepatch in stark contrast to his nice suit. “It’s quite all right, Mrs. Queen. Your son learned to be weary on that island, I’m sure,” he said.

Since his mother knew his secret, Oliver didn’t hesitate to say, “Mother, get away from him! Whatever he’s told you is a lie,” Oliver insisted. “He is my enemy. He was on the island with me. The last time I saw him, I put an arrow through that eye!”

Walter’s eyes widened as he realized what his stepson was revealing. As he glanced around the room, he saw that no one else seemed terribly shocked. 

Slade Wilson laughed. “Yes, you did,” he said. “And killing everyone you love and burning your life down to ashes is going to be so much fun. It’s the least you deserve for destroying my Shado and taking my eye!”

Moira stepped away from him, disbelief on her face. “You lied to me?” she accused. “You want to hurt my family! Get out!”

Slade looked around the room, calculating his odds. If it was just Oliver, he’d not hesitate to take Moira. However, he now knew that Thea was somehow superpowered as was her boyfriend. He smiled easily. “I’ll go,” he conceded. “However, I look forward to our next encounter.”

Moira followed him to the door, Oliver a step behind her. When the door shut, Moira made a point of locking it. “Oliver, I’m sorry. I didn’t know!” she exclaimed.

“There’s no way you could’ve, Mom. This is my problem. I’ll take care of it,” Oliver said.

Thea came in the hall, overhearing his remark. “The hell you will!” Thea exclaimed. “Your solo act is at an end, Ollie! We’re a team. If you’re fighting Slade, so are we. So will Buffy.”

Felicity, Roy, and Walter were right behind her. Roy moved to stand next to her. “Why does he want to kill you?” Roy asked.

“It’s a long story,” Oliver said.

“It’s time, Oliver. Your family needs to know the truth about your time on the island,” Felicity urged.

“I already told Thea some of it,” Oliver said.

Thea’s eyes widened. “He’s the friend. The one who saved you and taught you how to survive,” Thea said as she realized. “He trained you.”

“Yes. He did. He and Shado. Shado’s father was the first that saved me and taught me. When he was killed, Slade and she took over my training. Shado taught me the bow. Slade taught me to fight,” Oliver explained.

“What happened?” Moira asked. “Why does he hate you?”

“He was injected with this drug called mirakuru that speeds up the healing process and makes a person super strong like a slayer,” Oliver explained. “Except it comes with severe rage and insanity.”

“How did he get that?” Roy asked.

“I gave it to him,” Oliver said with a weary sigh. “I thought I was saving him. He was my friend—like a brother to me. I repaid his friendship by destroying him.”

“You didn’t know,” Felicity said, reaching for his hand.

“It must be him behind the super soldiers in town,” Roy said, realizing.

Oliver nodded. “Yes. That means he’s in bed with Blood,” Oliver said.

“Why would he offer to support Moira?” Walter asked.

“It was a ploy to get close to my family,” Oliver said.

“I’m sorry, Oliver. I brought him to your mother. I thought he was a friend,” Walter said regretfully.

“He was. At one time, he would’ve died for me,” Oliver shared. “Now he’s just a twisted version of himself.”

Felicity looked at Walter and cringed. “Oh, Walter! We didn’t mean to drag you into all this!” she exclaimed.

“I’m trusting you with my life, Walter,” Oliver said to him.

Walter nodded. “Since I owe you my life, I think your secrets are safe with me,” he said kindly.

“We’ve got to make plans. Detective Lance and Buffy need to know what’s going on,” Thea said.

“Detective Lance?” Moira asked in alarm. “He knows?”

“He doesn’t know about Oliver, but Buffy does. He knows enough to help and keep people in Starling City safe,” Felicity explained. “He doesn’t really want to know.”

“Mother, hire extra security. Slade will try to harm anyone I love or use you as a pawn,” Oliver said in concern.

She nodded. “I will. Mr. Diggle needs to be informed,” she said.

“We’ll tell him,” Oliver said. He looked at Felicity. “We need to go.”

They said their goodbyes and headed to Verdant.

****** _Two Days Later******_

Both Buffy and Quentin were informed at the newest threat. Willow had left the morning of Slade’s appearance, so she wasn’t on hand to help. Buffy, though, thought she and the team could handle the threat. She called Giles and asked him to send a dozen slayers as soon as possible. She had a feeling that things would come to a head sooner rather than later, and she didn’t want to be caught at a disadvantage. They knew that Slade how already given the drug to several men. Who knew how many he’d managed to drug with that serum.

She went to the precinct to meet Quentin for lunch. When she went to Felicity’s desk, it was empty. Frowning, she walked to Quentin’s desk. “Where’s Felicity?” she asked him.

“She hasn’t come in yet,” Quentin said distractedly, his eyes on a report.

Buffy put her hand on the paper he was reading. “What do you mean that she didn’t come in? Where is she?” Buffy demanded.

Quentin blinked focusing on her. Then he looked down at his phone. “Is it lunch time already?” he asked in surprise.

“She’s several hours late?” Buffy asked in alarm. “When is Felicity Smoak ever late to anything?”

Quentin stood quickly as he realized the implications. He picked up the phone and dialed dispatch, ordering a car sent to Felicity’s address to check on her. “I got caught up and didn’t realize how late she really was!” he said with regret.

“I’ll call Oliver,” Buffy said, pulling out her phone.

“Hello?” Oliver answered.

“Oliver, where are you? Are you with Felicity?” Buffy asked.

“I’m at the club, helping Thea with inventory,” Oliver said. “In the office to be exact. I dropped Felicity off at the police station this morning.”

“She never made it inside,” Buffy informed him.

“What?” Oliver demanded, getting to his feet.

“Quentin just sent a car to her house to check on her,” Buffy said.

“Did you call her cell?” he asked.

“No. I called you first,” Buffy admitted.

Oliver disconnected and dialed her cell. It went straight to voicemail. Fear filled him as he realized what could’ve happened. “Thea!” he called, running to the office door. Thea’s head came up from behind the bar. 

“What?” she asked in concern as Oliver ran down the stairs. 

“Felicity’s missing. Call Mom and make sure she’s okay,” Oliver said. “I’m going to go look for Felicity.”

He was heading to the door that led to the basement when a female voice called out, “Oliver, we need to talk.”

Oliver turned. “What?” he asked. Then he recognized the Russian woman he’d hooked up with at the bar. Isabel Rochev. “I’m sorry, but I don’t have time right now.”

Isabel smiled and walked toward him, her high heels clicking on the floor. She held something in her hand out to him. “I think you’ll want to make time,” she said. She handed him the paper.

Oliver looked down, frowning. “What is this?” he asked, trying to make out the image on the photo.

“It’s a sonogram. Congratulations, Oliver. You’re going to be a father,” she said. 

Oliver’s head came up quickly as he gazed at her, finally registering her slightly rounded belly that was covered by a red sweater. While his mind tried to make sense out of what she was saying, Thea called out, “Ollie, I can’t reach Mom. Her staff said she hasn’t arrived at work!”

Oliver looked at his sister, her words registering. Then he looked down at the photo. He heard Slade’s mocking voice declare, _I’m going to burn your life to ashes._

A sick feeling of dread came over him as he realized that it had begun.

_******To Be Continued******_

_Yes, I know this chapter has a LOT, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! The last chapter will be action packed. Buffy’s appearance has moved up the timeline a bit. I hope no one minds too much!_


	40. An Awful Choice

_******Mostly Where We Left Off******_

Oliver had no time to deal with Isabel and her sudden revelation. It may or not be true. Right now, it didn’t matter at all. “I can’t deal with this right now. My girlfriend is missing,” he told her. Then he rushed out of the club, calling Diggle as he went.

Thea hung up the phone. Roy was going to begin searching the area. She was going to lock up and look herself when she realized Isabel was still standing there. “Can I help you?” she asked.

“Do you want to see?” Isabel asked with a smile.

Thea took a step closer. “See what?” she asked.

“The picture of your niece or nephew,” Isabel said.

“What?” Thea asked incredulously. She moved toward Isabel and took the sonogram picture from her. She was trying to figure it out when Isabel jabbed her in the throat with a syringe.

“You’re not so tough, are you?” Isabel asked with a smirk as Thea collapsed. She pulled out her phone. “I have the sister.” She looked down at Oliver’s sister with distaste. With a put upon sigh, she bent down and hauled the young woman off the ground. Easily, she lifted her up and threw her over her shoulders, carrying her out the building fireman style.

***** _A Few Hours Later*****_

Oliver was feeling desperate. There was no sign of Felicity anywhere in the city. It was like she’d vanished into thin air. Sin could find no video evidence of her anywhere. Nor could the computer techs at the police department. Quentin had officers looking for her even though she’d not been gone long enough to officially be considered missing. Oliver told him about the threat from Slade Wilson. Quentin knew that time was of the essence if they were to find her before Slade had her killed in order to punish Oliver.

Oliver was grateful that Quentin wasn’t asking more questions. He knew that Buffy was probably the reason for that small miracle. It was difficult trying to process was happening. He could barely believe his old mentor and friend was alive and back in town, and now Oliver’s world had blown up. 

He went to Queen’s Consolidated to find his mother and fill her in. Discovering that she had not reported in to work filled him with a sick feeling. Slade took her. Oliver just knew it. His mother was a creature of habit and meticulous about letting people know where she was. Her administrative assistant had not heard a word from her. Nor had she answered her texts or calls. It was unlike his mother, and Oliver knew that it meant the worst had happened.

He called Walter. No luck. Then he called Thea. It went to voicemail, so he left her a message. He called Buffy. Someone finally answered.

“Hello,” Buffy said.

“My mother is missing, too!” Oliver exclaimed. “I know he took her. I just know it!”

“Where are you?” Buffy asked.

“I’m at my mother’s office,” Oliver said.

“I’m at the club. Where’s Thea?” Buffy inquired.

For a moment, Oliver’s vision went black as another dark thought occurred to him. “He’s taken them both,” he said flatly.

“We don’t know that, Oliver,” Buffy said.

“I know Slade,” Oliver said starkly.

“If Willow was here, she could do a locator spell,” Buffy said, frustrated. “I need another damn witch!” 

“I’m not sure magic will help. Slade will let me know soon where they are,” Oliver said knowingly.

“We can assume that Slade is behind all the supersoldiers,” Buffy said. “That means he’s in bed with Sebastian Blood.”

“Yes,” Oliver agreed. “His end game is to see me suffer in any way he can. Destroying the city I love will be a bonus.”

“My slayers will be here tomorrow. We can deal with the goons Slade has,” Buffy said confidently.

“That’s good, at least,” Oliver. “I’m going to go and make myself visible. My only hope is that he’ll contact me. Whatever he has planned for the women I love, he’ll want me to be there. I doubt he’ll hurt them until I there to witness their suffering.” He felt both enraged and guilt at the thought.

“If he took Thea, he made a mistake. She’s your ace, Oliver. She will help save Felicity and your mom if she’s been taken,” Buffy assured him.

“If she’s able to. We don’t know what they’ve done to her,” Oliver said flatly.

“You’re not alone here, Oliver. I have your back. Call me if Slade contacts you,” Buffy said. “I’m going to keep looking for Thea and track down Slade. If he has them, we’ll make him regret it.”

Oliver hung up without replying. He did appreciate Buffy and knew her power would be what kept most of them alive in this battle. The slayers arrival would especially help balance the scales. He just hoped he didn’t lose all the women he loved in the upcoming fight.

***** _Not too far away*****_

Felicity had been trying for hours to find a way out of the room she was locked in. Some guy grabbed her right outside the police station as soon as Oliver’s car had pulled away from the curve that morning. Before she could scream, she was drugged and unconscious. She awoke with a killer headache in some type of storage closet that had no windows and no helpful vent to escape into to. Her electronic devices, of course, were gone, so she had no way to contact Oliver or anyone. She knew that he had to be out of his mind. Of course, Quentin and others would also be wondering where she was. There was no way her failure to show up to work was not noticed.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the door opened.

“Let me out!” she yelled at the man who appeared. He was wearing some type of black mask, so she didn’t know who he was. It didn’t matter. She knew it was one of Slade’s goons.

The man stood aside and left the door open, so Felicity rushed toward it. She froze when she saw Slade Wilson standing there. He smiled.

“Ah, there she is. The woman who’s managed to supplant the amazing Laurel Lance in Oliver’s heart! I hope you’re stay has been comfortable,” Slade said with an easy smile.

“You must be completely insane!” Felicity said incredulously. “No, I’m not comfortable. You had me kidnapped!”

“Yes, well, that was necessary. But I’ve brought you some lunch and some company,” Slade told her. He gestured to a nearby table with food on it.

Then another door opened, and Moira Queen was led through it. Felicity’s eyes widened in surprise. “Mrs. Queen! Are you okay?” she asked, rushing to her side.

She put her hand on Felicity’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “I’m okay,” she said. “They grabbed me in the parking lot. I hope my security detail is still alive.” She glared at Slade Wilson. 

When an unconscious Thea was brought into the room, Moira gasped. “What did you do to her?” she demanded. They laid her down next to the table. Moira and Felicity both went to her. Moira checked her pulse to see that she was okay.

“She’s alive,” Moira said in relief.

“Of course, she is,” Slade said. “I wouldn’t waste an opportunity killing her without your precious son around to see her die.”

Felicity was enraged. She stood up, glaring. “You have no idea what you’ve done, what you’ve unleashed!” she said furiously. She pointed to Thea. “You have no idea what she is! She isn’t just Oliver’s sister. She’s a slayer. She has more powerful friends and allies that you can possibly imagine! This is the last mistake you’ll ever make!”

Slade looked at Felicity without saying anything for a moment. He glanced down at Thea. Then he smiled. “It wouldn’t be nearly as fun without a fight! My soldiers can handle this girl and any others like her,” he said confidently.

Felicity snorted in amusement. “You’ll see. You’re going to regret this!” she exclaimed.

Slade stared at her, annoyed at her confidence. He refused to acknowledge the anxiety her words caused. Instead, he focused on the image of his love standing behind the three women. She smiled in approval. 

“They will learn. Soon, they will all learn,” Shado assured him.

He smiled at her. Like always, she was right. He would destroy Oliver and everything and everyone he loved. This city would be ash.

The ever observant Felicity noticed the man smiling and turned to see who held his attention. When she saw no one there, a chill ran down her spine.

The man was insane.

There was no predicting what a mad man would do.

***** _Two Hours Later*****_

Oliver was down in Verdant with Sin, checking to see if she’d found anything when his cell phone rang. He saw that it was Felicity’s number and his heart beat in excitement and hope.

“Felicity? Are you okay?” he asked.

“She is fine,” a man’s voice answered.

Oliver’s hope plummeted as he recognized Slade’s voice. “What have you done with her? If you hurt her, I’ll kill you!” he vowed.

“You’ll try,” Slade said confidently. “Whether or not she lives or dies is up to you. Come out of your rat hole inside the club. Yes, I know where you are.”

“I want to talk to her!” Oliver insisted.

There was a pause. Then he heard her voice. He closed his eyes in relief. “Oliver?” Felicity asked.

“Felicity,” he whispered, hardly able to believe it.

Sin looked at him sharply. “It’s Felicity? Is she okay?” she asked anxiously. She pulled out her cell to get Buffy on the line.

“I’m okay,” Felicity assured him. “Your mom and Thea are, too.”

“Thank God!” Oliver said. “I’m coming for you. Hang in there. I love you.”

“I love you,” Felicity said back. Slade took the phone from her.

“Outside. My men are waiting,” he said before disconnecting.

“What did she say? Are they all together?” Sin asked, holding her cell phone to her ear.

“They are. He told me to be outside,” Oliver said, putting up the phone.

“Buffy, he’s going outside. Slade’s going to take him to the girls,” Sin said into the phone.

“Tell, Buffy, it’s me Slade wants, so I’m going to give him what he wants,” Oliver said, heading to the exit.

“Do you have your tracker on you?” Sin called out after him.

“Felicity put them in all my shoes,” Oliver said, a ghost of a smile on his face.

Buffy was several blocks away. She put up her phone and ran at a dead heat. She had to be there. If this guy had Oliver and the rest of them, they had nothing he wanted. There wouldn’t be anything to stop him from killing all of them!

When she arrived at the club, though, there was no sign of Oliver. Sin showed her the surveillance. They saw him pulled into a vehicle. He seemed to go willingly, but Buffy was still angry. This shouldn’t be happening! She hated feeling helpless. She hated that she had no way of finding her friends. Over the years, Willow had conditioned her to the use and ease of magic. It had made her complacent. Her tracking skills had grown dull. It pissed her off!

Her phone rang. It was Faith.

“Faith, what’s up?” she asked.

“I hear you could use a hand,” Faith said smugly.

“Well, it’s not a supernatural threat, but yes, I’ve got a situation,” Buffy acknowledged. “Oliver’s old mentor is hopped up on some super serum that turns people into rage monsters with super strength. He’s gone coockoo-for-Cocopuffs and has kidnapped Felicity, Thea, and Oliver’s mom in some sick game to make Oliver suffer.”

“Man, that sucks!” Faith said. “But lucky for you, I’m on my way! We’re loading on the plane right now.”

“You’re coming? I didn’t know you were available,” Buffy said, happy at the news. Faith was always her second choice behind Willow in a fight.

“Yeah, well, Kennedy is being more pissy than normal. I told Giles that if she didn’t handle the next ascension or Big Bad that I was going to beat her ass like she is obviously aching for!” Faith announced.

“Make sure you get someone to film it if it happens!” Buffy said, smiling at the thought. Kennedy seemed to get more annoying every year. “How many slayers are you bringing?”

“I’ve got a dozen. I hope that’s enough,” Faith said.

“It’ll have to be,” Buffy said.

“Gotta go, B. The plane’s about to take off,” Faith said.

“See you soon,” Buffy said, hanging up.

“So help is on the way?” Sin asked.

“Yes, they’ll be here in about ten hours. Normally, the plan flies into New York City,” Buffy said.

“Let’s hope our friends are still alive when they get here,” Sin said grimly.

“They will be,” Buffy said determinedly. “But I’m not going to sit around here waiting for them. Is Oliver’s tracker online? It should tell us where he’s at.”

Sin opened up the program the way Felicity had taught her, frowning. “No. There’s nothing!” she announced in frustration.

“Damn. Slade must have detected it,” Buffy said. “Guess I’ll do this the old fashioned way.” She turned to leave.

Diggle and Roy came in as she was heading out. “Where you going? Any news?” Roy asked hopefully. He was going out of his mind. Fear for Thea was making it really hard for him to keep his anger under control. Willow’s juju juice and lucky charm had been looking very well. This, though, was increasing his rage beyond anything he’d encountered before.

“Not anything about where our friends are, but Faith called. She and a dozen slayers will be here early in the morning,” Buffy said.

“That’s good news,” Diggle said in relief. Even with Buffy and Roy’s superstrength, they couldn’t match the numbers that Slade had on his side. 

“I’m going to track him down,” Buffy announced, a determined look on her face.

“How?” Roy asked with interest.

“The old fashioned way. I’m going to track him,” she announced, resuming her trek to the door. 

“I’ll keep going through video surveillance,” Sin told them.

“Good. Roy and I will go with Buffy. Stay in touch,” Diggle ordered. He and Roy followed after Buffy.

“Call Sara and tell her what we’re doing,” Buffy said to Sin. 

“Where to first?” Roy asked.

“I’m think we should have a little chat with Sebastian Blood,” Buffy said, a gleam in her eye Roy had never seen before.

Diggle nodded. “Yes, that’s a good idea. He should know where Slade’s base is,” he said. He opened the exit and let Buffy pass through.

***** _A Short Time Later*****_

Oliver willing went with the two foot soldiers that were waiting outside his club. Saving the women he loved was the most important; it was everything. It frustrated him when they used a device on him, finding his tracker. However, he wasn’t too surprised. That was always the risk when using a tracker. It could be detected by the right technology.

He wasn’t surprised when he was taken to a warehouse in the Glades—not even that far from his base. The Glades had a long history of unsavory characters making home there. It was what kept him and his team so busy. When he was led inside, he felt a weight lift as he saw his mother and Felicity sitting in on the floor uninjured. Thea’s head was in his mother’s lap. A small table and chairs was next to them. It appeared as if Slade had fed them at least. Felicity jumped up when she spotted him.

“Oliver!” she exclaimed, running toward him.

Slade gave a benevolent smile and allowed them to embrace. “It’s nice of you to join us, Oliver,” he said.

“Are you okay?” Oliver asked Felicity, throwing a glare at Slade.

Felicity nodded. “Besides having withdraws—it’s been hours since I’ve been online—I’m okay,” she said with a faint smile.

“Your Felicity is not what I expected. However did you convince her to become party to your illegal activities?” Slade asked in amusement.

Oliver ignored the question, focusing on his sister. “What’s wrong with Thea?” he asked.

“As I’ve seen that she has certain abilities you do not, I decided to keep her sedated,” Slade said. “However, she should be coming to any moment.”

“This isn’t going to work, Slade,” Oliver told him. “Destroy me if you must. But leave them alone. They’ve done nothing!”

Slade gave him a sympathetic look. “Yes, it’s a shame that people like Shado have to suffer for loving you. But you chose Sara and let her die! Now it’s time for you to know what loss is!” he informed Oliver, getting angry as he spoke.

Oliver stepped away from Felicity and faced him. “I loved Shado, too! I didn’t choose Sara! I just stepped in front of Sara. I had no idea he was going to shoot Shado instead!” Oliver exclaimed.

“Well, you can be assured that I will make my intentions clear. You are going to lose two of these women,” Slade said, gesturing to the women. “Pick the one you love the most.”

Thea began to stir. Moira leaned over her and murmured reassurance. The slayer sat up suddenly. Thea’s focused on the scene in front of her and awareness hit her like a flood. She took in the scene in an instant. Then she was on her feet, ready to fight. The three goons standing against the wall, however, suddenly came to attention and pulled out guns, aiming them at Thea.

“Don’t!” Moira begged.

Slade pulled a huge sword from behind his back. “So who will die first, Oliver? Choose!” he said.

“Don’t do this!” Oliver protested, tucking Felicity directly behind him. He had no weapons, and the guns could easily kill them all. He hesitated to engage.

“Me! Take me!” Moira declared, moving in front of Thea.

Thea, though, wasn’t having that. She pulled her mom away and didn’t hesitate. She charged. The guns went off. Each struck her in the chest. Felicity gasped in dismay as Thea crumpled to the ground. Then, before anyone could move, the doors blast open, knocking the two goons to the ground. Oliver didn’t hesitate. He went for the gun one of them dropped, firing until the clip was empty into the other before he could get off a shot. It was the head shot that finally did it, dropping the man to the ground.

Buffy stood in the door with Sara, Dig, and Roy. “I hope you got insurance because those doors won’t be the last thing I break!” Buffy shared as she charged Slade. She jumped up and dropped kicked him hard in the stomach with both feet, knocking him back several feet.

More of his soldiers came into the room, drawn by the gun shots. Moira and Felicity both were trying to stop the blood flowing from Thea. “She’s been shot!” Felicity yelled, drawing Diggle to their side. Roy tried to follow and was blocked by a goon.

Diggle knew right away that it was dire. “We’ve got to get her to a hospital!” he declared. He bent down and picked her up.

Roy saw the blood pouring from the woman he loved and let out a roar. He pulled the man he’d been fighting close and snapped his neck. Then he ran to Diggle, taking Thea out of his arms. Felicity was keeping pressure on the two places as Moira held her hand. 

Slade, though, saw an opportunity as he got to his feet, moving faster than his men. He kicked Buffy in the chest, knocking her into Oliver. They fell in a tangle of limbs. Then he threw his sword hard, impaling Moira in the back.

Diggle caught her as she fell. Oliver’s vision darkened as he witnessed his mother’s fall. Then he jumped up and attacked Slade, hitting him with furious blows. Two other guys fought Buffy while Diggle kept shooting the ones coming near him. He carefully hooked his arms under Moira’s front and pulled her gently behind Roy’s retreating back.

Felicity gave Oliver one last anguished look before stepping out of the building and into safety. Diggle pointed to the van he had parked across the street. Felicity let go of Thea long enough to open the sliding door. Roy jumped in with Thea in his arms. After sitting, he kept his free hand on the compression that Felicity was using. Then Diggle carefully laid Moira on her stomach.

“Don’t remove the sword. She could bleed to death!” Diggle said. Moira was already spitting blood, so he knew that the sword had probably pierced a lung. He raced around to the driver’s seat, determined to save Oliver’s family.

Inside the warehouse, Sara was overpowered by the two soldiers she was fighting. However, she didn’t falter. She jumped back up and swung her sword, beheading one before he could move. 

“They’re strong but slow!” she shouted to Buffy.

Buffy was discovering that for herself. She’d brought her scythe, but she’d yet to pull it out. These were humans, not vampires or demons. It was difficult for her to kill humans. She wasn’t sure how Quentin would feel. However, these men weren’t going down like a normal human. No matter how many times she hit the two men, they kept attacking. She glanced over at Oliver fighting Slade. He was having the same difficulty.

Slade was enjoying himself immensely. The rage and pain in Oliver’s eyes as he attacked brought him real pleasure. “Now you will know loss! Your family is dead!” he declared proudly.

“No, they’re not!” Oliver argued, wishing he had a weapon. He couldn’t beat Slade at hand to hand. He couldn’t when Slade wasn’t superpowered either, but he still pressed on. Slade wasn’t going to stop until everyone he cared about was dead.

“Your sister is dead. Soon your mother will be, too!” Slade boasted.

Buffy heard his words and grew even angrier. She pulled out her weapon and swung the blade, slicing the man she was fighting in two at the waist. Wincing at the blood and feeling sick, she faced the other. Slicing Caleb was one thing—he had been imbued with the power of the First Evil. This was different. The man wasn’t evil; he was poisoned by Slade.

Nevertheless, she faced the second soldier. Seeing the death of his fellow fighter, however, caused this one to hesitate.

Slade, seeing the woman’s weapon and what it could do, nodded at the other three remained. They stopped fighting and walked out of the building. “I think I’ve made my point,” he said with an easy smile.

“You’re not hurting my sister slayer and running off like a coward!” Buffy yelled angrily. She charged Slade, who jumped back.

Grinning, he said, “We’ll finish this later. I want the loss to sink in!”

The room went dark. Sara threw her sword at where she thought Slade was. However, it noisily hit the ground. When the lights came on, they were alone.

Sara looked down at the bodies. “Dad’s not going to like this,” she said with a sigh.

“How about we leave before someone discovers us standing over the bodies?” Buffy suggested.

“We’ve got to get to the hospital!” Oliver said, running toward the door. He prayed that his family was still alive. He’d lost them once. Losing them again was not an option.

****** _To Be Continued******_

_I hope you enjoyed this update! Was the fight scene okay? It’s not my specialty. Reviews are so lovely. Thanks for reading. A special thanks to those who share their love by taking time to review!_


	41. Sorrow and Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy's day has finally arrived!
> 
> Sorry for the extra spacing. The site put it in. No time to delete it.

_******Star City Hospital******_

Roy was pacing in the waiting room with Felicity and Diggle. Buffy and Oliver joined them.

“Where are they?” Oliver asked frantically.

“They’re both in surgery,” Felicity said.

“It’s taking too long!” Roy exclaimed. 

“She’s a slayer,” Buffy said. “She’ll be okay!”

“What about my mom?” Oliver asked anxious.

“We don’t know,” Felicity said, holding his hand.

“She was alive when she came in,” Diggle told him.

Relief coursed through Oliver. Felicity hugged him. “What happened?” Diggle wondered. “Is Slade still alive?”

“The little weasel pulled a Houdini and disappeared,” Buffy said in disgust.

“Where’s Sara? Is she okay?” Felicity asked.

“She’s fine. She went to tell her dad a version of the events. We decided that her speaking to him would be better. I tend to blab too much,” Buffy said with a rueful smile.

“How did you find us?” Felicity asked Buffy.

“Sebastian Blood,” Buffy said.

“You should’ve seen her,” Dig said, smiling. “She had him by the throat, his feet off the ground! He’d never faced an enraged slayer before.”

“Needless to say, he was quite happy to tell me where Slade had you,” Buffy said with satisfaction.

“I wish Willow was here,” Buffy said, throwing herself down in a chair. “She just makes everything so much easier!”

“Cisco and Caitlin are working a cure for mirakuru at Star Lab,” Felicity shared.

“We can’t depend on that,” Dig said, ever practical. “We’ve got to be prepared to put these men of Slade’s down.”

“Slayers don’t kill humans,” Buffy said flatly. “Faith is coming. She and I’ve been doing this a long time, and we understand that sometimes you have to do what’s necessary. However, my slayers are young. Most who are coming are teenagers. I’m not telling them to kill humans hopped up on drugs.”

“They’re not exactly hopped up on drugs,” Dig said dryly.

“It’s basically what it is. Roy’s proof that the drug doesn’t turn them into killers. He’s able to control himself. They could, too. They aren’t soulless monsters,” Buffy said.

“Slade is insane,” Oliver said.

“I’ve seen proof of that myself,” Felicity said with a shudder. “He’s talking to Shado, who’s dead!”

“He’s been on the drug much longer than his soldiers, so he’s more effected,” Oliver said.

“Let’s just hope that your slayers unwillingness to kill humans doesn’t get them killed,” Dig pointed out.

The doctor came into the waiting room, ending the conversation. “Is Moira Queen’s family here?” he asked.

“Yes, I’m her son. Is she okay?” Oliver asked anxiously.

The somber doctor glanced at the people stand by Oliver before speaking. “I’m sorry. We lost her. The trauma from the sword was just too much. Your mother is dead,” the doctor said.

“Oh God!” Felicity said in dismay. She squeezed Oliver’s hand.

“What about my sister? How’s Thea?” he asked. Surely, he wouldn’t lose everyone all in one fell swoop?

The group, Roy in particular, waited in agonizing silence for the doctor’s reply. “I’m sorry. I don’t know. I was only working on your mother. I will go right now and see what I can find out,” the doctor said. He turned and went back through the doors.

Oliver’s legs gave out, and he bent at the waist, pulling away from Felicity. His mother was dead. He and Thea were now orphans. What if she died, too?

“Sit down, Oliver,” Felicity said, wrapping her arms around him and leading him to a nearby chair.

“If Thea dies, I’m going to lose it!” Roy exclaimed angrily. He hit the nearby wall, his fist going through it.

Buffy moved to him. “Get control!” she said in a tight voice. “We can’t afford for you to fall apart on us. Thea is a slayer. She has healing powers that her mother didn’t. She’s going to pull through this!”

Roy pulled out his fist. Felicity gave him some tissues she pulled from a box on the table. “Here. You’re bleeding,” she said in concern.

“I’m fine,” Roy said, brushing her away. His abrupt movement caused Felicity to come unbalanced, and she fell back.

“Watch it!” Dig exclaimed in dismay. He grabbed and steadied Felicity.

Oliver, who had his head in hands, missed it. However, at Dig’s words he glanced up and figure out what had happened. “What the hell, Roy? My mother just died! Now you want to knock around my girlfriend, who loves you and is trying to take care of you?” Oliver accused.

“I’m sorry,” Roy said, flashing Felicity a contrite and guilty look.

“I got this,” Buffy said to Oliver. She glared at Roy. “You. Come with me.” She pulled him by his uninjured hand out of the waiting room. She didn’t speak until they were out of the hospital. “Take a deep breath, Roy. Calm down. No one knows better than me what you’re going through. But Thea would not want you falling apart.”

“You don’t understand, Buffy. The anger. It’s so great. It’s like a living force inside me!” Roy informed her, trying to make her understand.

“Then use that force to defeat our enemies and keep everyone Thea loves safe!” Buffy replied, a look of determination on her face. “Anger is fire that can be used as strength, or it can be used to burn you to ashes. You decide. Is the mirakuru going to control you, or is it going to empower you to take down Slade?”

Roy met her gaze in silence. The power in her was never quite suppressed. He’d gotten used to it since he spent so much time around her. Now, however, it seemed to shimmer in the air around her. She’d been fighting for longer than Roy had been alive. He knew that she never hesitated. How could he do any less?

“I’m good. I’m just worried. Thea’s my world. Meeting her changed my life. Her brother saved my life. I owe them everything!” he said.

“Then let’s go up there and pay Oliver back by being there for him and Thea—no matter what happens,” Buffy said. 

They went back into the hospital. They waited. Quintin and Sara arrived. Quintin managed to not question Oliver. Finally, a doctor came in.

“I have news about Thea Queen,” the woman said. “I’m Dr. Spencer.”

“We’re her family,” Oliver said, jumping up. Dig put his hand on Oliver’s shoulder while Felicity held his other hand. He was grateful for their support.

“She’s alive,” the doctor said.

They all let out a collective breath. “Thank God!” Felicity exclaimed.

Dig could see that the doctor was too serious. “Is she going to be okay?” he asked.

“It’s too soon to say. Her lungs were damaged as well as her liver. We had part of it removed. The trauma is severe. We put her in a medically induced a coma to give her body time to heal,” Dr. Spencer said.

“But she’s going to live?” Roy asked. “Your liver regenerates, right?”

The doctor nodded. “Yes, it does. We are hopeful that she will pull through this. The next twenty-four hours are crucial,” she told them.

Something inside Oliver unclenched. “Can I see her?” he asked.

“She’s in recovery right now,” the doctor answered. “She’ll be moved shortly to ICU. Two visitors at a time.”

They took turns seeing her. Oliver and Roy were both reassured to see her alive. However, they both refused to leave the hospital, afraid that she’d take a turn for the worse if they were gone. A nurse, who’d heard Oliver lost his mother, took pity on him and gave him an empty room to sleep in. 

Felicity kissed him goodnight and left with Buffy, Quentin, and Sara. Dig took the van and went back to Verdant to relieve Sin from the surveillance. Felicity wanted to go to the mansion and make sure there were rooms ready. Sara opt to help while Buffy and Quentin went to get supplies.

“I never thought the day would come when I’d feel sorry for Oliver Queen,” Quentin said as he drove the car.

“Yeah, he’s drawn a crap hand,” Buffy said with sympathy.

“How could this Slade fellow hate him enough to go after his family? What did Oliver do? What happened on that island?” Quentin asked. “I know Sara is keeping a lot from me.”

“Oliver saved Sara from a madman. The man shot Shado, a woman both Oliver and Slade loved. Slade blames Oliver,” Buffy explained. “He got hurt saving Oliver and Sara by the same madman and his goons. He was going to die, so Oliver made the bad decision to inject him with the serum to save his life.”

“So Oliver saved my daughter. Slade, who is now wanting to kill Oliver and probably my daughter, also at one time her life,” Quentin said. “This is a like a Shakespeare tragedy.”

“And I thought _my_ life was worthy of the Bard,” Buffy said, flashing him a smile.

“Hot blondes with superpowers are always more interesting than a spoiled trust fund guy stranded on some lame island,” Quentin teased, giving her a wink.

Buffy grinned than sobered up with a thought. “With Thea in the hospital, I probably should help with the funeral arrangements,” Buffy said with a sad look. Every death of someone’s parent inevitably reminded her of burying her own mother. That was a still one of the worse memories of her life.

“I’m sure Felicity will do that,” Quentin said. He pulled into a grocery store. Just from being around Buffy, he knew how much slayers ate. They were going to have to buy a lot of food. He grabbed a cart and began pushing it while Buffy tossed in food.

Buffy stopped, frozen by Quentin’s next words. “Oliver’s the Arrow, isn’t he?” he asked.

“What?” Buffy asked, stunned. She put down the back of apples she’d been about to throw in the cart and looked at him. She hadn’t thought Quentin would ever directly ask her what she thought he didn’t want to know.

Quentin gave her a knowing look. “This guy gunning for Oliver has a trained squad of supersolidiers. A normal man doesn’t acquire enemies like that. Sara mentioned once a guy helping Oliver survive the island and her when she was there for a bit. From what you’ve said, I gather it was Slade?” he probed.

“Now you’re suddenly ready to know who the Arrow is?” Buffy asked, unable to mask her doubt and surprise.

“I love you. I want to marry you. I know your world is more gray at times than mine. If Oliver Queen is the Arrow, that means your slayer is connected and involved in what he does, which means you probably are. It also means that my new favorite hacker is,” Quentin said in resignation. “I can’t afford to keep my eyes closed anymore where Oliver’s concerned because his life affects yours.”

“Marriage? You want to marry me?” Buffy asked her eyes wide. Too many thoughts and emotions were coursing through her. His question about Oliver’s alter ego was swept away at his mention of marriage.

Quentin smiled, love for this women filling him. He reached out and grabbed her hand. “I think about asking you every day. I’ve even looked at rings, but I decided you were old enough to pick out your own. You’re so choosey about shoes,” he said, holding her left hand up and kissing her ring finger.

“A shoe is an important accessory,” Buffy said absently. No matter how many lovers she had, no man had ever gotten to this point with her. She was overwhelmed.

Her eyes filled with tears when right there in front of the fresh fruit isle, he got down on one knee and said, “Buffy Anne Summers, I love you more than I ever thought I could love a woman again. You are the most amazing woman I’ve ever known. I stand in awe of who you are and what you do. I can’t imagine living my life without you. If you need to move from Starling, I will follow. I will follow you anywhere as long as you agree to be my wife. Marry me!”

Buffy’s mouth was slightly open as she stared down at him in amazement. 

“Honey, my knees aren’t what they used to be. How about an answer?” Quentin asked with a rueful grin.

Buffy pulled him up. Then she kissed him. A few onlookers, catching the show, took that as a yes and began to clap. When she broke apart, she gave him a blinding smile. “Yes, I’ll marry you!”

Quentin grinned, hugging her close. Relief coursed through him. He screwed up so many things in his life. A part of him had been worried she would say no, not wanting to be tied down. “It’s not too soon?” he asked her.

“You and I know better than most how short life can be. I don’t want to spend it not being tied to you in every way,” Buffy said without a doubt. Angel, Spike, Riley, and a few other men had loved her. Spike had given one of his lives for her. Angel had turned down humanity so he could safeguard her. Riley had thrown away his career for her. However, he’d eventually left her to get it back. Angel and Spike, no matter how much they had loved her or she them, had a monster inside them. There would always be a part of Buffy on guard waiting to be betrayed by the demon inside them. Quentin, however, had no demon. The demons he battled were kittens in comparison. He may be flawed, but so was she.

He was perfect.

For her.

****** _Starling Hospital******_

Roy woke up in the middle of the night and decided to go check on Thea. Visiting hours in ICU were over, but the Queen name still got them some favors—Moira had been on the hospital board. Oliver was already in there. Roy heard his voice and paused outside the door.

“I’m so sorry, Speedy,” Oliver was saying. His voice was rough and full of tears. “I should’ve died when that boat went down. Dad should’ve been the one to survive. If he was here, you’d be fine. Mom would be alive. Every person Slade kills is because of me. I should be the one lying here in the hospital.”

Roy couldn’t hear more and stepped into the room. No one should carry so much guilt. “Dude, that’s bullshit!” Roy told him. His drug induced rage revealed in his tone. “Thea is a slayer. She will be risking her life until the day she dies. Chances are she won’t see old age. Slayers never have. You and I will be jumping throw fires over and over trying to keep her alive.”

That thought brought a ghost of a smile to Oliver’s face. “I guess it’s a good thing were up to the task,” Oliver sad.

“I’m sorry about your mom,” Roy said. “Thea’s going to be crushed when she finds out.”

Oliver nodded, a tear running down his left cheek. “Yes,” he agreed.

“If she hears you throwing a pity party and blaming yourself, she’ll kick your ass,” Roy said, giving him an annoyed look.

A real smile bloomed. “That’s true,” Oliver said. He looked down at his sister, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully. She was stronger than him now—she was a fighter. 

Oliver rose. “We need to take out Slade. He’s a threat to her, to everyone,” Oliver announced.

Roy moved to Thea’s other side and kissed her. “We’ll be back, Sleeping Beauty,” he whispered to her.

He looked at Oliver. “Let’s go,” he said.

The two heroes walked out the door, determined to put an end to it all.

***** _Chapter End*****_

_I didn’t want the Buffy/Quentin moment to get lost in the fighting, so I decided to end this chapter at this point. I hope you liked it!_


	42. To the Bitter End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the final chapter. It has been fun putting Buffy in the Arrow world. I appreciate all of you that have supported this very long story. If you want more Arrow/BTVS, you can read “The New Battlefield,” the only Arrow/BTVS I have written now. It will be posting it here in 2021, so watch for it. It is Felicity/Xander/Willow centered, however, so it might not be for everyone. It begins dark and gets lighter.

_******The Next Day******_

Diggle brought Lyla into the Queen mansion. There were pretty young girls running around in various stages of undress. Some looked very young and a few Asians were smaller than Buffy.

“These girls are slayers?” Lyla asked, aghast. “This is who you expect to stop Slade and his soldiers?”

“They’ll do just fine,” Faith called out, walking toward them. Unlike some of the teens, she was dressed. She gave Diggle a warm smile. “It’s good to see you, John.” She reached up and kissed him on the cheek. “Who’s your friend?”

“This is Lyla, my ex-wife. She’s working with ARGUS. Her boss, Amanda Waller, may be a problem,” Dig said. 

Lyla could tell by Faith’s body language that she was more than friends with Diggle. She gave John a considering look. He looked guilty, so Lyla frowned at him. 

“If this Amanda tries to interfere, she’ll regret it,” Faith said flatly.

“You don’t know the power of ARGUS,” Lyla warned. She glanced at Dig for help.

“They have the backing of the government,” Dig added.

“They don’t have the backing of the president over this situation,” Faith said. “Giles already talked to the President. We have full authorization to work in Starling City, and Buffy’s man has official papers and everything.”

Lyla’s eyes widened in surprise. “How did you manage that?” she asked.

“Save the world a dozen times and see if the President won’t take your calls,” Faith said with a smug smile. “The last three Presidents have been very grateful for our help.”

“Oh,” Lyla said. “Still, Amanda often does what she sees fit.”

“You like your boss?” Faith asked.

“Sometimes,” Lyla said with a shrug.

“Get her to butt out or she’ll regret it,” Faith said. She looked at Dig. “How’s Oliver? I heard what happened.”

“He’s okay. He pushed it aside to focus on getting Slade,” Dig said.

Buffy came into the house. She gave them a bright smile. “Faith!” she exclaimed, hugging her sister Slayer. She showed Faith her left hand that now sported a simple diamond cut diamond. “Quentin asked me to marry him!”

“What?” Faith asked in surprise.

“Last night in the grocery store, he got down on one knee and asked me to marry him. We were in the fruit section!” Buffy shared excitedly. “This morning we went and picked out a ring as soon as the shops opened.”

“Congratulations!” Dig said with a grin. He moved to hug her.

“That’s amazing, B!” Faith said, hugging her, too. “Did you call the Scoobies?”

“I called Dawn last night. I called Xander and Giles on the way here, but Willow was unreachable,” Buffy said.

“She’s working on something, but she said she’d try to join our party here,” Faith said.

“I hope so. We may need her help,” Buffy said. “We don’t know how many soldiers Slade has.”

“Not yet. I haven’t heard from the brains yet,” Faith said.

“She should be at the precinct,” Buffy said.

“Brains?” Lyla asked.

“Felicity,” Dig, Buffy, and Faith said at the same time. Dig smiled. He liked when others appreciated his favorite blonde.

Buffy’s phone beeped, so she pulled it out. “Sin is at the base. She says there’s been more and more reports of attacks and muggings. She thinks it’s Slade’s goons,” Buffy shared.

“We should head out,” Lyla said to Dig.

“We’ll hit the streets and let you know what we find,” Dig said to Buffy.

“Faith and I will lead two teams and Sara another in various parts of the city,” she replied.

“Be careful,” Dig said. He was speaking to Buffy, but his eyes went to Faith.

“You, too,” Buffy said.

As Dig led Lyla out the door, Lyla said, “Is that brunette the woman you told me about?”

“Yes. We flirted a bit. She left, though, before it went anywhere,” Dig said honestly.

“She’s still got her eyes on you,” Lyla said, not sure how she liked it.

“I can’t help what her eyes do,” Dig said. “Faith is a flirt, though. But she won’t push the issue.”

“Maybe you should tell her we’re back together,” Lyla said pointedly.

“I will,” he said.

“If she doesn’t back off, you can tell her that I’m pregnant,” Lyla said, giving him a secret smile.

Dig blinked. “What?” he asked.

“We’re going to have a baby in six or seven months,” she told him.

“Seriously?” he asked, stunned.

“Completely,” she assured him. “Are you happy?”

Dig pulled her close for a hug. “I couldn’t be happier,” he said, meaning it. Faith didn’t belong in Starling or with Dig, but Lyla did.

***** _A Few Hours Later*****_

Oliver and Roy had been searching the city until they discovered Slade’s men. They’d been fighting for over an hour. They’d gone by the base to touch bases with Sin, and Oliver had given Roy the outfit he and Felicity had wanted to surprise him with. It seemed like a good time for Roy to suit up. Now he was wearing a red version of Oliver’s suit. He’d learned a lot the past few months. With Willow’s help, he had himself mostly under control. Thoughts of vengeance, however, were foremost in both of their minds. Felicity had sent word that Thea was still stable, so they knew she was okay. Thanks to her slaying healing, she’d probably be fine in no time. It relieved them, but it did nothing to still their need for vengeance. Oliver believed that the people he loved would never be safe unless he took Slade out of the picture, and Oliver agreed.  
  


They heard screaming and moved toward the noise. Oliver saw five soldiers pulling people out of cars and hurting them. Before Oliver could get his bike parked, he saw a soldier stab a man who was resisting. He and Roy moved in and engaged the soldiers. Roy managed to break one guy’s neck right away because the man’s back was toward him. Roy came upon him unaware. However, they were hard pressed to put down the other four. One of the men was well over six feet and had a hit like a sledgehammer.

Roy noticed a group of four girls walking and laughing coming toward them. “Civilian girls coming our way,” he said to Oliver as Oliver was knocked down by one of the guys.

One of the girls broke off and ran toward them. She was a pretty dark-skinned girl with a look of curiosity, not fear on her face. “Hey, you’re that Arrow guy, right? And he’s your red sidekick? Looks like these guys are whoopin’ your ass. Do you need a hand?” the girl asked, grinning. The other three were equally young looking—none were over eighteen.

“Get back!” Oliver growled, jumping to his feet and kicking the goon in the stomach.

“Now what would be the fun in that?” the saucy dark-skinned girl said.

“Mahalia, save us one,” one of the other girls called out, giggling.

Roy looked incredulous but didn’t have time to engage the girls because the man he was fighting took advantage of his distraction and stabbed him in the arm.

“Damn it!” Roy said, enraged. Then he moved forward and slammed his bow into the face. Then he followed with a hard kick to the man’s stomach, knocking him down.

“Get back!” Oliver called again as the goon farthest from him stepped in front of the girl. 

“Nah, I can’t let you two get beat without lending a hand,” the girl said. Then she jumped up and swung her fist, hitting the goon in the face so hard that his head swung around.

“Slayers?” Oliver questioned. When one of the remaining trio blew him a kiss right before she tackled one of the guys they were fighting, he knew.

“Slayers,” Roy said, relieved. It still freaked him out a bit to see the frailest looking teenagers kick hard enough to move a grown man—a grown superpowered man.

Oliver and Roy managed to kill two. Oliver’s vow to not kill rang in his head, but what choice did he have? These men healed too quickly. They weren’t going to stop the destruction of the city without bloodshed.

The four slayers fought like Buffy’s friend Faith did—with a smile on their face and joy in their heart. Buffy said she never enjoyed slaying the way Faith did. Thea was too serious and focused to enjoy it like these girls. However, they managed to knock out two soldiers.

“They won’t be out for long,” Oliver told them.

“Good thing I have these handy cuffs,” one of them said, holding up a pair of handcuffs.

“They won’t hold them,” Roy said grimly.

“They’re blessed by our Red Witch. They’ll hold,” the slayer replied.

“Willow? Willow put her mojo on them?” Roy asked.

“You know Will?” the girl asked with a grin.

“Yes,” Roy said nodding.

“How many of you are here?” Oliver asked.

“Faith and eight more of us,” the girl replied. “I’m Mahalia. That’s Tami, Kaitlyn, and Leah.”

“Roy,” Roy said.

“We know. And he’s Oliver,” Mahalia said with an easy smile. “Thea’s brother.”

Oliver clenched his teeth. What part of secret identity was unclear? 

“The soldiers are going out everywhere in the city,” Oliver said. “We need to locate their leader and stop him.”

“We’ve dispersed with Buffy, the Black Canary, and Faith all over the city,” Mahalia said. “We’ll stop these bastards.”

They heard some screams. “I guess we know where to go next,” Tami said with an eager grin. She was taller than the other three girls and had long sandy brown hair. A dimple flashed when she smiled.

They went toward the sound. The young slayers leading the charge. Oliver shook his head in resignation and followed after them.

****** _Verdant*******_

Sin was feeling overwhelmed. For hours, she’d been trying to track Slade and his men. They were popping up all over the city, terrorizing anyone they came across. Every time she located one spot of violent activity, another one cropped up. Felicity was on one of the monitors networking from the police station. The police force couldn’t handle all the 911 calls. 

“Where’s everyone at?” a voice behind Sin asked. Sin turned, relaxing when she saw Willow. 

“Thank God! Where have you been? The city’s falling apart. Slade’s let his men loose on the city. It’s been going on all day!” Sin shared.

“I came as soon as I could. Where’s Buffy at?” Willow asked. Sin gave her the location. “I’ll go lend a hand. I think I can help.” Sin felt better knowing the powerful witch was in play.

***** _Nearby*****_

As the sun set, the violence escalated. It was like a war zone. Buffy’s slayers were considered special consultants assisting the force, so the cops were fighting alongside them. Buffy had two with her while Sara and Thea had three with them. Four of her best were off on their own with orders to find Oliver and fight with him. At first, the cops thought it was a joke that Lance was playing on them. However, when they saw what the fragile looking girls could do, they stopped laughing. Respect for Lance grew as they stood in even greater awe of Buffy.

Buffy kept by Quentin’s side, unable to allow him to be hurt. Quentin may only recently have gotten back his detective shield, but he always had a plan. His men weren’t used to fighting men empowered by the mirakuru. He had them using Tasers whenever they could, knowing a hand to hand was futile. Many were encased in body armor, so the guns weren’t effective unless it was a head shot.

When Quentin took a squad of men to the streets with Buffy, they’d been some jokes and snickers. However, when Buffy managed to do alone what five of them couldn’t do together, the laughs stopped. They didn’t know how Quentin’s girlfriend was so strong—they didn’t want to know. They just knew that their city was being torn apart. Buffy had two friends that were obviously several years younger, but they fought the same way. The police officers didn’t say a word. Soon, they were just glad for any help they could get. When they saw the Arrow and his sidekick dressed in red fighting the goons, they didn’t bat an eye. The vigilante may use extreme methods that were outside the law. However, extreme measures were needed to put these guys down.

However, the cops finally had enough when a redheaded woman suddenly appeared in the midst of them. One moment she was there, then she was not.

“What the hell?” one of the officers said, obviously freaked out by her appearance.

“Hey, Will!” Buffy said, grinning. She kicked a goon. Then she turned back to Willow. “Glad you could join us.”

“I brought a cure from Star Labs. Cisco and Caitlin cracked it,” she informed them.

“Awesome! We need to get it in some arrows and give it to the boys,” Buffy said. She ducked as a solider tried to hit her.

Willow waved her hand and spoke some words. The man Buffy was fighting turned into a rat.

The three soldiers Lance and his officers were battling were so horrified that they turned and an off.

“Hey!” Lance called out. “They’re getting away!”

Willow threw up an invisible wall. The guys bounced off it. Then she bounded them in a green energy band. “That’ll hold them until we get the cure in them,” she said.

“What the hell is she, Lance?” a cop asked, totally freaked.

Willow grinned. “I’m Willow. I’m a witch, but a good witch. Like Glenda from the _Wizard of Oz,”_ she replied.

“You know the weirdest people,” another cop said to Lance. He just grinned.

“We’re engaged!” Buffy gushed, showing Willow her ring.

Willow exclaimed over the ring and hugged her. She looked at Quentin. “You break her heart, and I’ll turn you into a snake!” she threatened.

Quentin gave a nervous laugh as one of his men snickered. “You’re a really brave man, Quentin,” one of them said.

“I’m a lucky man,” he said, putting his arm around Buffy. He knew that he’d spend the rest of his years loving Buffy as long as she let him. He wasn’t worried.

“We should get going on making the cure into arrows,” Buffy said.

“Why don’t you let my guys work on that?” Quentin asked, wanting an excuse to keep a few of them from the danger. His captain had one team on the south side of the Glades while he covered the north side.

“You guys will have to get it to the Arrow,” Buffy said with a pointed look. She looked to Willow and explained. “Our paths crossed about an hour or so ago with him and his partner. Then he headed further east.”

“We will find him,” Quentin promised. “Besides, our SWAT guys can use some tranq guns, too.”

“Good idea,” Willow said. She looked at the cops Quentin had with him. “Who’s going with me?”

“Tom, you and Sanders go with her,” Quentin ordered. Tom was a great sceptic, and Quentin couldn’t resist sending him with Willow. Sanders could handle it, though. “Make sure she meets our lab guys. They can help, too.”

Willow held out her hand. “Come on, boys. I’ll be gentle,” she said. The two men hesitantly stepped forward. When she took their hands, she winked at the ones left behind. Then the three of them disappeared, much to the dismay of the other cops.

“They’re okay,” Buffy assured them. She looked at Quentin. “We need to find Slade and end this now.”

Sin called and told her that some ARGUS lady was demanding to speak to Oliver. Oliver was heading back to Verdant. There was no sign yet of Slade. “Why don’t you join Faith? She’s down on Washington?” Buffy suggested to Quentin. He was merely human, and Buffy wasn’t about to lose him now.

Quentin nodded, not offended. He knew his slayer had lost enough people. Since he wanted to live a few more decades with her by his side, he barked orders to his guys. He ignored the jokes about who wore the pants in their relationship. None of them would be confident enough to date a woman like Buffy, and she was his. He wasn’t about to do anything to risk cutting their time short.

***** _Verdant*****_

Oliver was arguing with a dark-skinned woman on a computer monitor when Buffy arrived. “What’s going on?” she asked him.

“This is Amanda Waller. She wants to drop a bomb on Starling,” Oliver said in disgust.

“What?” Buffy asked, stepping close so she could be seen.

“I have authorization,” Amanda said defensively.

“I doubt that,” Buffy said. “We have a directive from the President. My slayers will have this under control. Willow is dispersing the cure as we speak.”

“If just one of these soldiers gets out, it could be a nightmare for countless others in cities across the country,” Amanda said with a grim face.

“If they do get out, my slayers will deal with them,” Buffy said.

“We’ll see,” Amanda said.

She shut down communications. Buffy looked at Oliver. “Do you know where this woman is right now?” she asked.

He nodded. “Yes,” he replied.

“Do you think she would drop a bomb?” Buffy asked.

“I wouldn’t put anything passed that woman,” Oliver said.

“I’ll send Willow to deal with her. You and I need to go find Slade and put him down for good,” Buffy said. She pulled out her phone and sent Willow a text.

“I don’t want to be a killer,” Oliver said, looking down at his hands. “Tonight, I’ve had to kill men who probably couldn’t help it. Slade and the drug twisted their minds.”

“Self-defense doesn’t make you a killer, Oliver,” Buffy told him. “If you don’t do whatever it takes to beat him, he could kill you. Then Thea will have no family but that psycho Merlyn.”

“The woman I hooked up with, Isabel, told me yesterday she was pregnant. She showed me a sonogram,” Oliver said, a hollow look in his eyes. Everything seem to be coming to a head at once.

“God, Oliver! Don’t you know how to use protection?” Buffy asked, aghast.

Oliver winced. “I was really drunk and barely remember the night. I just remember speaking Russian with her and Felicity finding her in my room the next day. That was the day you hit me, remember?” Oliver asked.

“Oh, yea. That woman,” Buffy nodded. “Does Felicity know?”

“I haven’t had a chance to tell her. She was taken at the time. Then my mom was murdered, and Thea hospitalized,” Oliver said sourly.

Buffy felt guilty. “Sorry. The suckage has been majorly for you. The woman may be lying, and if she’s not, you’ll deal. It’s what we do when the world keeps knocking us down,” Buffy advised.

“What will Felicity say? Will she break up with me?” Oliver said, anxious.

“If she really loves you, she won’t. If she does, then she’s not the woman for you,” Buffy replied. “But my money’s on the two of you.”

Willow appeared, startling Oliver. Buffy snickered. “Jumpy are we?” she teased Oliver.

“I’m just not used to people appearing out of nowhere,” Oliver said with a grimace.

“Sorry!” Willow said with a sheepish smile. “What’s the what?”

“Huh?” Oliver asked in confusion. Sometimes, it was like Buffy and her friend spoke a different language.

“You need to go talk to this Amanda chica. She is threatening the city with bombs,” Buffy explained.

“Seriously?” Willow asked in dismay.

“She’s with ARGUS. Dig’s ex-wife works for them. I’ve worked with her in the past. She’ll do it if she thinks it’s the safest option,” Oliver said.

“I think I need to have a chat with this woman,” Willow said grimly.

“Do you have some of the cure with you? We’re going to locate Slade,” Buffy said. “I bet Blood will tell me where he’s hiding.”

Willow handed her a vial. Oliver told her where she could find Amanda. “I’ll see you guys. Be careful and kick that Slade guy’s ass!” she said with a grin before blinking out.

When she reappeared behind Amanda Waller, several guns raised in her direction. Amanda turned to see why her guards were reacting. She blinked in surprise at Willow.

“I’m a friend of Oliver Queen’s. Here to tell you that there will be no bomb dropping on Starling City,” Willow said. She looked at the guys pointing the guns and wrinkled her nose in distaste. “I really hate guns. Tell them to put away their guns.”

“You appeared here as if by magic. Why would they put away their guns?” Amanda asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Because I said so,” Willow said. She raised her hands, and all the guns were removed from the room.

Amanda gave her a cold smile. “You’re the witch friend of the Slayer’s,” she said knowingly.

“I am. Willow Rosenberg,” Willow said with a tilt of her head.

“Well, I’ve been wanting to meet you,” Amanda. “A woman of your skill set should be working for the American government.”

“I do on occasion work with the government. But I have my organization, and we help the world. We don’t serve America’s interest. We serve Mother Earth,” Willow said. 

“A pity,” Amanda said. A net came down and began to tighten around Willow.

“You think you can hold me?” Willow asked with a laugh. She easily dispersed the net and stepped out of it. When the soldiers tried to attack her, she put them to sleep with a word.

Amanda looked alarmed as her men all collapsed around her. “You don’t know who you’re messing with!” Amanda threatened.

Willow smiled gently. “Oh, I know exactly who I’m dealing with,” Willow said with confidence. “Your men will stay asleep until we’ve dealt with Slade and his superfreaks. You will not touch any computer or issue any orders.”

“I don’t take orders from you!” Amanda said in annoyance.

“Yeah, well, the President gave us permission to handle Starling City. We have a directive from him. It supersedes any orders you may have,” Willow informed her. “But just in case you are feeling rebellious, I’ll deal with you.” Her famous green band that Giles had one time used against her was now wrapped around Amanda, holding her a foot of the ground. When she tried to talk, nothing came out. “Don’t worry. I’ll be back to release you as soon as we get Starling City under control. If your reputation wasn’t so dubious, I’d trust you to do nothing.”

Willow left a fuming and helpless Amanda behind.

******* _Elsewhere*******_

Oliver and Roy had wasted no time in dispersing arrows with the cure onto any soldier they came across. Both were glad to not have kill any more. Buffy and her girls were doing the same. Finally, though, Slade made his appearance.

“I have eyes on Slade,” Oliver said into his comm.

“I’ll be there soon,” Buffy said.

“Why are you resisting, Oliver? My plan is working. Your city is in chaos. The screams of your people fill the air!” Slade said in satisfaction.

“It’s over, Slade!” Oliver replied. “We have the cure. Your men are getting it now. Now you will, too.” Roy had stationed himself to maneuver behind Slade. He shot the arrow. Somehow, though, Slade sensed it and turned, knocking it away.

Laughing, Slade said, “You won’t find me an easy mark.”

“Then let’s do this the hard way,” Oliver said, stepping forward. Slade grinned and wasting no time. The two exchanged furious blows.

Oliver tried his best, fighting with all the skill he had, and the new ones that Buffy had taught him. However, Slade was too strong. Every time Oliver hurt him, he healed too quickly. After several minutes, he swept Oliver to the ground.

“Now you will die like my Shado,” Slade said, lifting his sword.

An arrow hit his hand, causing him to drop his sword. He glared and saw Roy grinning. “Hurts, huh? That’s the cure coursing through your veins!” Roy exclaimed happily.

Then a fist hit Slade. “Do you mind if I get in a few licks?” Buffy asked Oliver, reaching down to pull him to his feet. She had seen them fighting a block away and ran to join the fun.

Slade yanked out the arrow, his rage not cooling even with the cure pumping through him. “Letting little girls fight your battles?” he asked Oliver with a curl of his lip.

“I’m no girl,” Buffy said, hitting him again. “I’m the slayer.” She kicked Slade hard in the stomach, knocking him back several feet.

She and Oliver took turns hitting Slade, who was still able to easily defend himself. Finally, though, Oliver managed to disarm him. “It’s over, Slade. You’re done,” Oliver said flatly.

“It’ll never be over!” Slade exclaimed.

“Oh, it’s so over,” Buffy said, grinning as she saw Willow appear. “Here he is. The man responsible for this mess.”

“Time to put him on ice!” Willow quipped.

Buffy groaned. “Will, your puns are embarrassing!”

Willow threw her nifty magic band around Slade. “Hey, in my defense, I rarely get to be in the field these dies. I’m head witch, so I’m always teaching!” she said with a pout.

“It’s over,” Oliver said, unable to believe it as he stared at the immobilized Slade Wilson. The man had saved his life and taught him so much. He’d killed Oliver’s mother and tried to kill Thea. The man who had called Oliver brother died on the island—Oliver understood that now. He turned to Buffy. “Thanks for the assistance.”

“You’re welcome,” Buffy said happily. “Let’s finish rounding up all his goons.”

“Do you think you can handle the clean up? I really want to go check on Thea,” Oliver said.

“Sure. I’ll be by when it’s done,” Buffy said. She turned to Willow. “Care to join me?”

“Absolutely!” Willow said. “We can began planning your wedding.”

Roy joined Oliver and the two paused to watch the two women go down the road, chattering a mile a minute. Their conversation not pausing when a thug tried to attack.

Roy shook his head. “Those women are so weird!” he observed.

“They’re extraordinary,” Oliver said, turning away. “Let’s go see Thea.”

***** _Starling City Hospital*****_

Thea fought the meds, sensing danger. She heard a voice. “Why send a man to do what a woman can do better?” it said.

Thea knew that if she didn’t open her eyes right now something bad was going to happen to her. Fighting against the lethargy, she forced her heavy eye lids open. All she saw was white. Then when the pillow pressed down over her face, she realized why. Thea struggled against the strong body that was pressing against her face, suffocating her. She kicked and wailed her hands, knocking over something. She hoped the noise would bring someone—anyone to save her.

“No need to fight me. I’m stronger. You’ll never win,” the smug voice said.

Thea felt anger course through her body. The adrenaline rush pushed out the drugs that would slow her down. Her pain was a dull ache. Buffy’s voice rang in her head. _“When you take away the weapons and the backup, what’s left? You. You’re a slayer. You ARE the weapon!”_

With a growl, she pushed hard at the body holding her down. The pillow moved, and she drew a deep breath. Then she kicked her foot hard and felt it connect with a body. She threw the pillow aside as she sat up, looking for her attacker. A woman dressed in a strange black and red outfit looked at her in surprise. Thea recognized her. “You!”

“You’re pretty strong,” Isabel said, giving her a considering look. “Slade mentioned it, but I thought he was exaggerating.”

Thea ripped out the IV. She got to her feet, swaying slightly. “Why don’t you try that again and see exactly how strong I am?” Thea challenged. She kept her hand on the bed to steady herself.

Isabel shrugged and pulled out a gun. “Well, I was going to have you die in your sleep and save my baby daddy the sight of your bloody corpse, but I’m adaptable.”

Laurel eyes widened as she stood in Thea’s hospital doorway. She’d come to check on Thea, knowing the city was in chaos and everyone else was dealing with it. She was the only one who had no real purpose outside of the law. When she saw the woman pull a gun, she didn’t hesitate. Reaching into her purse, she pulled out her concealed weapon and fired it as her father trained her.

Thea’s eye widened in shock as another gun fired, and Isabel collapsed. Nurses came running.

“Laurel!” Thea said in surprise. “You saved my life!” 

“Who was that?” Laurel asked.

Thea felt sick as she realized something. “Oh God! She is the woman Ollie had the one-night stand with months ago. She claimed she was pregnant and even had a sonogram!” she shared, horrified.

Laurel looked more than a little shell-shocked as the security came up to her. She tried to explain what had happened. For several minutes, she repeated her tale until Oliver and Roy arrived.

Oliver was frightened when he saw the sea of people in Thea’s room. He braced himself for another blow when he got closer.

Roy, feeling similar, searched for Thea. “There she is!” he shouted in relief. 

They learned quickly what had gone on. Laurel was crying. “Ollie, I didn’t know! She had a gun and was going to shoot Thea. I just did what my dad taught me!” she exclaimed.

Oliver hugged her while Roy went to Thea. “It’s okay, Laurel. Everything’s going to be okay,” he murmured.

Laurel pulled back. “Thea said she was pregnant with your baby! I killed your baby!” she wailed.

“We don’t know if that was true or not, Laurel,” he said.

“She was one of Slade’s. She was too strong,” Thea added.

Oliver looked down at the body. “She’s dressed like one of his soldiers,” he observed.

“I’m sorry,” Laurel said again.

“You don’t owe me an apology,” Oliver said, putting his hand on her face. “You saved my sister. Thank you.”

It was hours sorting out the mess. Lance arrived and comforted his daughter. Thea was too tired to tell yet another person what had happened, so Roy relayed what she told him. Thea slept.

“If this Isabel was on the drug, could she even get pregnant?” Buffy asked when she finally arrived and heard what she’d missed. Thea had awakened to greet Buffy. Faith was finishing up leading the girls in rounding up all the soldiers terrorizing the city.

“I don’t know. I just know that I have to tell Felicity about this. Is she still at the police station?” Oliver asked Quentin.

“I told her an hour ago to head home. She’d been there all day. I don’t know where’s she at, though,” Quentin said.

“She’s probably with Sin,” Buffy said knowingly. Oliver gave a faint smile in agreement. Buffy turned to Quentin. “Will you make sure the M.E. checks for a pregnancy?”

“Do you really want to know?” Quentin asked him bluntly.

Oliver thought about it a moment. What would be the point in knowing? If she had been, his child was dead. If she hadn’t been, it was just another deception.

“It’s always better to know the truth,” Thea said quietly. 

Oliver finally nodded. She was right. Not knowing would eat at him.

The nurse came into the room. “Everyone needs to clear out. Miss Queen needs to rest. There’s been more than enough excitement tonight for her,” she said.

Roy didn't go far—just to the waiting room. He wasn’t about to leave her unguarded again. Buffy went back with Quentin to break their happy news to Sara and Laurel. Laurel had left upset two hours earlier. Quentin thought good news would be just the thing—at least he hoped his daughters would be happy for him. Laurel wasn’t as accepting of Buffy as Sara, but she was thawing. 

Oliver went to the club and into Felicity’s waiting arms. Sin knew her presence wasn’t needed and headed to where the party was probably at—Thea’s old house.

“Are you okay?” Felicity asked pulling away to look him over. He looked battered and exhausted but no obvious gushing wounds. She relaxed. “I hated hearing everything second hand from Sin!”

“You can do so much good working with Lance. We’re still partners,” Oliver assured her. 

“Yeah, but it’s frustrating,” Felicity said. “I need to figure out a way to use comms without the guys at the precinct knowing about it.”

“They’re trained detectives. They’ll probably figure it out,” Oliver said, giving her a fond smile.

“I’ll figure out something!” Felicity vowed.

“I have no doubt,” Oliver said, squeezing her hand. “I have something to tell you. Something bad.” He led her to a chair and sat across from her, keeping a hold of her hand as he told what had happened at the hospital. Then Oliver revealed what Isabel had told him at the club.

Felicity listened without interrupting. When he was done, she pulled away and pushed the chair back, needing some distance.

“I’m so sorry, Felicity,” Oliver said, hoping he wasn’t about to lose her, too.

“I’m sorry, too,” Felicity said with a sad sigh. “But I can’t be mad at something that already happened. I know that Isabel meant nothing. You didn’t cheat on me. I’m just sorry you might’ve lost your son or daughter in this mess.”

The last remaining bit of fear inside finally melted away. She loved enough after all. He smiled in relief. Then he decided to share even more. He wanted a future with her that didn’t include anymore ghosts from his past.

“You know this isn’t the first time I’ve lost a child—if she was pregnant,” he shared.

“What?” Felicity asked in shock, moving closer.

Oliver told her about the pregnancy of one of the many girls he cheated on Laurel with and how she’d lost the baby right before he got on the ship. “You know I think losing that baby is what pushed me to be so reckless with Sara. I knew she’d had a crush on me for a long time. Laurel was pushing for commitment that I wasn’t ready for—hell, I’d just lost the child I’d conceived with another woman. She had no idea how awful I truly was—the very worst boyfriend. But she loved me so much more than I deserved. I was this horrible degenerate, and yet she insisted in thinking I was something wonderful,” Oliver shared.

“It’s because she saw the man you almost were—the man you could be. The man you are,” Felicity said knowingly.

Oliver gave a small smile and shook his head. “I don’t know where she found her faith. I knew that only by sleeping with her sister would I finally destroy what we had,” he said. “I never dreamed that it would go so wrong. I never dreamed I’d hurt Laurel and Sara so much. The island was a fitting punishment for my sins.”

“No one deserved what you went through!” Felicity said vehemently.

Oliver smiled lovingly at her and pulled her to her feet. “I’m not sure about that, and I’m not sure what I’ve done to serve you,” he said. 

“It’s that pretty face of yours,” she said, putting her and on his cheek. He kissed her hand.

“I love you,” he said, joy in the moment pushing out all the darkness.

“I love you,” she replied, flashing him a brilliant smile

Oliver pulled her close, kissing her. He was so grateful to have her in his life. She’d taught him so much. Most importantly, he’d restored his faith in himself and humanity.

Together, he knew that they could save his city.

****** _The End******_

_I_ _know there’s so much I could’ve written and didn’t. Was she pregnant? What’s happening with Buffy and the Lances? What’s going on at the Queen Mansion? I thought I’d leave that to your imagination! I hope you’ve enjoyed this final chapter and that it didn’t disappoint. Sorry, I have to end it. However, I have written over 150,000 words!! That’s like two books! Thanks to all of you who faithfully review and to those that only did occasionally. If this is your first BTVS crossover of mine, I have several more. I’m addicted to both reading and writing them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep toying with the idea of a follow-up story that will focus on Season 8 of the Arrow or rather after Oliver is gone. I also like the idea of writing more of Willow in the Flash world. Don't be surprised if I revisit this series some day. I'd appreciate a final kudos if you haven't give one or even a final review. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this first chapter made it clear that although Buffy is in it, it's mostly an Arrow story. I'll be using Buffy as a way to view the characters through her POV and a way to change the direction of the show into a more fun direction. There will be a few more BTVS characters that drop in, but Buffy is the main figure. During the point in season 2 when the League comes in will be when Xander and the previous story comes into play. I hope you enjoyed this. More to come. This is a completed story, so updates will come quickly.


End file.
